Within Arms Reach
by 5ctBauble
Summary: As kids she was the girl next door but best friends Bella and Edward were suddenly separated. A lot can happen in eight years so can a broken Bella and Edward reconnect again and heal one another? AH, AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1: Spills and Thrills

**OMG! So the addict has taken things a step further and is dipping her shaking toe into the writers pool!**

**Ive never so much as written a proper story so I understand if this isn't as epic as other fics.**

**You know how they say 'Those who can't do, teach"**

**Well I've always thought "Those who can't write, read" --- hope this doesn't apply to me after this...**

**Thanks to my supermodel beta, Kay, and my tesoro Snshyne for holding my hand throughout!! Read her fic Fate & Forgotten Secrets. Its in my fave list!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. I own an awesome bunch of Twitter friends.**

* * *

**1. Spills and Thrills**

**BPOV**

Beep Beep Beep Beep.

I awoke cursing to myself that I would track down the idiot who decided to design the most annoying tone for an alarm clock and give him a good kick up the ass. Honestly, the sound was ear-splittingly horrid.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Every beep was like a small hammer tapping an iron nail into my head. I rolled over and absently smacked around the bedside table until I found the perpetrator and beat off the alarm. Well I suppose if it was a soothing or softer sound, no one would ever get out of bed. I tried a radio alarm clock once and ended up sleeping through it and dreaming that I was hearing the alarm song at a karaoke bar, singing along. That alarm didn't last past that one day. I rolled to the side so I was flat on my back before letting out a groan. Five more minutes is all I need.

So five turned into thirty since I fell asleep again! I jolted up out of bed and scrambled to the bathroom. I turned on the shower to get it warmed up as I stripped out of my pajama shorts and singlet before hopping back into the now warmed water. Usually I would stand lazily under the shower for a good couple of minutes just letting the water cascade down my body, and over my face to wake me up. But the shock of getting up so late made this step unnecessary. I quickly washed my hair and body and got back out of the shower. It was the first day of classes and I only had one, but I was never one to dress to impress anyone at an ordinary college campus. Some people saw the campus as a parading ground and got all dolled up for classes. But I preferred to let my work speak for me rather than a skanky ass, short skirt. So I pulled out my staple clothing items and threw them on; jeans, shirt and flats. I ran a comb through my hair quickly just to untangle it, but otherwise left it to hang down so it could dry faster. I grabbed my book bag, which I had prepped the day before. What? I liked school and I liked to be prepared in advance. Which worked out quite well for me today since I was running late.

I walked out of my room and down the hall to the small open area of the kitchen and lounge.

"Morning sleepy head"

"Morning Jake. Sorry I slept in a bit. I didn't even hear that you were up"

"That's because you sleep like the dead. And no worries, I figured we would just grab a coffee on the way to campus because it will take too long to brew one" he said sounding like he was much more awake then I was.

"Too much effort too! Let's go"

We headed down a flight of stairs and made the short walk down the road towards our favorite coffee shop. Being that is was the first day of classes and we had come down later than usual, the coffee shop was packed. It was a good twenty minutes before I finally got my Caramel Macchiato. I needed the coffee to keep me awake but I always had a sweet tooth, so I relished the creamy mix of vanilla with the espresso shot and milk. But what made this drink irresistible for me was the velvety foam which was laced with a buttery caramel sauce on top. Upon getting the drink I inhaled deeply and let the sweet caramel and coffee smell fill my lungs. Poor Jake was still at the Barista counter because they managed to mess up his Americano by trying to give him a skinny hazelnut latte. One thing is Jake is the kind of guy who would never drink anything that contained the word skinny, hazelnut, or latte.

The place was getting full, so I gestured to Jake that I would just wait for him outside. He gave me a nod to say that he understood and then turned back around to glare at the barista.

Jake and I had only started living together only about a year ago when I first moved up from Phoenix to start college. He still had his senior year of high school, but he wanted to stay with me so he just came and enrolled in a local high school. I didn't think it was a good idea for him to uproot his life just as he was about to start his senior year. It was a year for him to focus on his studies and college applications. He shouldn't have been wasting any of that time trying to make new friends and fit into a different school. But he was determined to come with me, and in all honesty, I couldn't and wouldn't stop him. Physically he was so much bigger than me even though he was younger than me, so I couldn't kick him out anyhow. And I wouldn't stop him because I needed him as much as he needed me. We didn't fare well being apart for long periods of time. I saw that it was difficult for him to leave Phoenix and his mother but she would be ok as his two sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, would be there with her.

When we first came to Washington I went back to Forks and spent about a week with Charlie in early August whilst Jake went back to the Quileute Reservation to spend time with his extended family. We then set out to our new apartment in Seattle, which was only a walk away from the college. It was nothing too flash but it was livable, and most importantly, affordable. Jake and I were both simple people and didn't need too much to get by. I had a car and he had his Rabbit, so transport wasn't an issue so it was great that we found somewhere where we didn't need to utilize the vehicles too much.

My car was a gift from Charlie, and he said it was to make up for all the missed birthdays and Christmases. He had bought me a 2008 Saturn Aura Green Line Hybrid in a navy blue. I know it was supposed to be environmentally friendly and all but to be honest, I barely drove because I was too lazy to. Usually if I had to go somewhere it would be with Jake, so he would just drive. He loved his car so he was more than happy to drive us around. Jake's Rabbit was nothing flash but he had built it from scratch with his brother and it meant a lot to him. He was very proud of his car and treasured it dearly. If I hadn't had been there to see all the time and effort the two of them had actually put into building it, I would not have understood the love connection for such an old piece of junk.

Jake and I had never lived together before but we used to spend a lot of time together, and I could be found sleeping over his place quite often when we were still in Phoenix. It was a comfortable and easy relationship.

Jake was the outgoing one of the two of us. He looked big enough to beat you down quicker than you could blink, but he was a really friendly guy. Socially, he ran rings around me. Anyone and everyone could like Jake. He always made an effort to be nice to people and not judge them on their appearance. I, on the other hand, kept my head down and tended to hide behind others. There was nothing interesting about me to share and I just found it hard to fit into a conversation and add my opinion. Maybe that was my problem. Maybe that was why I had been in Seattle for just over a year and had not managed to make any real friends despite having been in a college full of people looking to make friends. The past year I really just kept to myself and stayed close to Jake whenever we would venture out together. I honestly didn't mind. I liked being able to go to classes and actually listen to the professor deliver his class. I liked school so it didn't phase me that there wasn't someone I could sit and gossip with during class or blow off assignments with just to go to some frat party.

Maybe I just despised people in general? Who knows. But that's probably why I hated feeling like a sardine in this coffee shop at the moment. I attempted to squeeze and shuffle my way past all the agitated people waiting for their morning coffee fix, all whilst trying not to spill my steaming coffee onto myself or anyone else. I glanced up to gather how far I had made it through the sea of people and how much further I had to go before I broke through the exit and onto a less crowded street. I was about to glance back down to check that my coffee was still balancing upright in my hands when a tussle of hair caught my attention.

By the time I was able to focus my eyes, I only saw the back of a man with a very familiar head of bronze hair shoot out the entrance. My heart rate excelled, my mind fogged over as old memories flipped like a slideshow through my head and tingly feelings came rushing back to me. These were feelings that I had not felt for a very long time and feelings that I didn't think I was able to experience ever again. I pushed my way through the crowd a little more forcefully trying to get out the door and seek out the owner of the bronze head of hair.

Unfortunately, the urgency did nothing to help my clumsiness as I tripped on my own feet and sloshed the coffee down the front of my shirt. It was only a small amount that spilt but the liquid that had spilled onto me had glued my shirt to my chest and did I mention it was a very hot coffee? I let out a bit of a squeal as I quickly freed one of my hands to peel the hot, wet fabric off of my skin. After noticing my lack of coordination, the other coffee customers quickly backed away from me, most likely fearing where the remainder of the coffee in my cup would end up. I was a little annoyed by their eagerness to get away from me, but decided to see it as a good thing because it certainly cleared the path to my exit. I burst through the door, glad that I no longer had six different bodies pressed up against me. I took a deep breath relishing the free space I had around me before I suddenly recalled why I was in such a rush to get out.

I quickly scanned the sidewalk, up and down the street, the opposite side of the street and then swiveled around to re-check everywhere I had just looked. But there was nothing. Maybe I had imagined the bronze hair or maybe it had belonged to someone else. I mean, there were over half a million people in this city. It could have been anyone. I couldn't help but feel a little depressed after I had worked myself up so much.

A hand grabbed my upper arm just above my elbow, and I jumped at the contact sloshing more coffee out of the cup and onto the sidewalk. I turned around to see a worried expression on Jake's face.

"You OK there Bells?"

"Yeah I'm fine. There were just a lot of people in there and I was getting a little claustrophobic" I lied not really wanting to reveal why I was a little jittery.

"You sure? Cos it looks like your shirt is drinking more of your coffee than you are" he snickered at me.

I groaned knowing that I would be walking around with a massive brown stain on my chest for the day. I handed my coffee to Jake for him to hold as I reached into my book bag and pulled out my hoodie. I slipped it on, glad that it covered up the stain.

"See, all fixed" I smiled to Jake as I grabbed my coffee off of him and took a sip.

We walked up the street a bit more and as we got to the campus he leaned in to give me a goodbye kiss on the forehead.

"Good luck on your first day" I wished him.

"I'll see you at home later, Bells". He called back over his shoulder as we waved goodbye to one another.

I turned to walk in the other direction when I walked into a large, solid figure. This was not my day! Not only did I run face first into this stranger but I happened to have been holding my macchiato in front of me at the time. So now there was coffee seeping through the front of the stranger's shirt as well. I groaned aloud and stepped back to look up at the poor stranger whose white and blue stripe shirt was now maimed with caramel and coffee and began to apologize.

"I'm so so sorry I didn't see…" I stopped dead in the middle of my apology as I looked up to see a big dark haired, dimple faced, grinning man who I knew too well.

"Emmett McCarty!! No way" I squealed and threw my arms out to give him a quick hug.

"Hi Bella, I see you haven't changed all that much" he said whilst prying the wet, stained shirt off of his chest. Luckily by now the coffee was only mildly warm. I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, I suppose not. I'm sorry about the shirt"

"If that's what it took for me to see you again, I'm glad that it happened"

I was grinning so much. His smile was infectious and it had been so long since I had seen him.

"What are you doing in Seattle?" I remembered to ask.

"I've lived here for about two years now and I manage a bar here in the city. I'm guessing you're studying here?" Emmett deduced whilst pointing towards the college.

"That would be correct. So what are you doing here on campus, Emmett? Taking some classes?" He laughed loudly causing a few people to turn and stare in our direction.

"Oh Lord no Bells. You know I was never really the study hard, bookworm kind of guy. I was just here to drop off a prissy fucker whose car's in for a service and thinks his ass is too good for public transport or a common ol' cab" he laughed out.

He was still the same happy, loud and big Emmett that I remembered. He grinned widely with a knowing look in his eye before saying the next line which almost made me collapse to the ground.

"That prissy fucker would be better known to you as Edward Cullen".

* * *

**Soooo....? Let me know what you think. EPOV is coming up right after!**

**Bellas car http://www(dot)hybrid-cars(dot)org/aura/2008-saturn-aura-hybrid**

**Outfits: http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=14860358**


	2. Chapter 2: Toys and Joys

**So I've been playing with this fic for like 3 months and have about four chapters pretty much written. But i suck at writing so they are super short LOL.**

**But hope you enjoy it and stick with me...**

**Love to my beta Kay and one woman support group, Snshyne!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. I own a very good FF Dealer, Leydylaura.**

* * *

**2. Toy and Joys**

**EPOV**

Beep Beep Beep Beep.

I reached out an arm and smacked the annoying fucker on the table off. Who the fuck is responsible for inventing the most ass crackingly annoying sound for an alarm clock? I liked that I could program some heavy metal on my cell to wake me up in the morning. But I stopped using my cell as my alarm when I was particularly tired one morning and subconsciously made the fucking fantastic decision of throwing it across the room to shut it the fuck up. Well it worked. Especially since it connected with the corner of my dresser before splitting into about four different pieces. Safe to say I do learn from some of my mistakes. Plus it gave me the excuse of getting my iPhone.

I could already hear the stereo blaring out in the lounge, which was an indication that Em was already up. How he was up before me I didn't understand considering he would have been working late at the bar last night. I rolled out of the sanctuary of my bed to make the short trek across my room and into my bathroom, and I stripped off my boxerbriefs and got into the shower.

The morning showers are the only part of the morning that I like. It always makes me feel more refreshed and definitely helps to wake me up. Being that it's the first day of college for me, I figured I should make myself mildly presentable. So I decided to shave today when usually I'd be too tired to care.

By the time I made it into the kitchen Em was finishing whatever breakfast he was eating. I think it was cereal in his bowl? Who knows because it was now getting masticated in his mouth.

"Fuck Em, chew with your mouth closed!"

But that only egged him on to chew more animatedly and he gave me a show of all that was unholy and mushed in his mouth.

"Morning to you too sunshine" he grinned at me.

"Why are you so fucking happy at this hour?" I grumbled out.

But the truth was Emmett was never not happy or excited. He was always smiling at anything and everything. Well unless you got on that fuckers nerves or started a fight in his bar. I mean he was a big fucker, even I had to admit, when he was pissed, you should clear everyone within a ten mile radius just for safety precautions.

"Well thanks to your prissy ass I haven't been to bed yet. If you can recall with whatever brain cells you have left, your car's gone in for a service and you need a ride. Unless of course you just want to catch the bus or a cab?" he said this with a hopeful tone.

There was no way in hell I was using public transportation. I mean how the fuck are you to know who sat there beforehand and what kind of unsavory diseases they carried on themselves? I don't mind using a cab now and then but only if it was absolutely necessary. And it was usually only to be acceptable if I was seriously fucked up and was unaware of my possibly infectious surroundings within my source of transport.

Usually if I couldn't use my own car to get myself from one place to another, I just used Em's car or he just drove me. It was better for Em to drive me because he drove a monster of a truck where I could barely see over the steering wheel. I wasn't small or anything but he was a big guy, and so his car had to have the ability to accommodate him.

Secondly, I was pretty sure he loved that car more then anything, being that he just got it recently, so he didn't like the idea of me driving it.

He bought a 2009 Cadillac Escalade Hybrid which was Raven Black on the inside with Cocoa leather seating on the inside.

How did I know this shit?

Because Emmett kept raving on about it for a whole week before he got to pick it up. I had to agree that it was a nice car. Big, but nice if you were into that kind of shit.

Personally I preferred my baby. My 2009 Volvo S80 V8 satisfied my need for speed as it could go from 0 to 60mph in just 6 seconds.

My parents had pretty much bribed me to go to college using it. They wanted me to stop gallivanting across the country and come home to stay put. So I compromised and came back to Seattle to crash with Em. He already had the space and didn't mind the roommate as long as I didn't do anything too fucked up whilst staying with him.

Em was 23 and took his job as big brother quite seriously when he wanted to. Like my parents, he was all too familiar with all the shit I was capable of getting up to and didn't want to deal with it. It made sense seeing that Em had grown up, somewhat settled down from partying, gained a respectable job, depending on whose eyes you saw it from, and didn't deserve to put up with all my shit.

But I had stopped all that, finally realizing that my parents were right and that I was throwing my life away. I had also had enough of living out of my suitcase moving from place to place. I wasn't going back to live with Esme and Carlisle. I love them but it was definitely better that we spent the time apart. Over the last few months of being back, I'd started to reconnect with them a bit more.

On Tuesdays it had become a routine that Em would get out of the city and head back to have dinner with them. That was generally the slowest night at the bar so he could afford to have the night off. Ever since I came back to live with Em, I followed him back for Tuesday night dinners as well. It wasn't all too bad. I got a good home cooked meal and I'd finally begun to mature enough to notice that my parents weren't the enemy. It was nice to be able to sit through a meal with them and be able to talk like adults. There was no swearing, which was enforced by my mother, no arguing, and no leaving the table without being excused. Every Tuesday I went back and I got my own personal etiquette class where my mother taught me my manners.

I was ready to come home to Washington, but my parents always wanted me to go to college. So that's how I got the car. We compromised so that I could pick the car. Originally I wanted an Aston Martin Vanquish but figured I shouldn't push my boundaries and settled for the Volvo. Its wasn't as flash as the Vanquish would have been but it's not like I needed it to impress the ladies. My looks did that for me.

"Have fun in school Eddie-poo" Emmett cooed at me, from the car, like I was off to my first day of kindy.

I flipped the fucker the bird and stalked off to what was guaranteed to be a boring ass Monday at college.

* * *

So maybe college wouldn't be too bad. I had a whole two classes today but it shit me that they were about five hours apart. Since I didn't have my car it was not like I could cruise home and chill til the next one. But then again I probably wouldn't have gone back.

I ran into an old friend, Liam, so that helped to kill a bit of time as we caught up. We had the same class on Monday afternoons so that was good. At least I knew someone that wasn't an ex-jock who was fresh out of high school and too wide eyed for college. Fucking Em wasn't answering his cell either, so at least Liam could give me a ride home.

I thanked Liam for the ride home and turned to head into the building.

Ahhhh….there was my baby all shiny and silver parked on the street. This meant Em probably went to pick it up for me. Well he was a rather generous fucker today.

So, apparently two whole classes and spending the entire day cooped up on campus could tire me out cos the walk to the elevator seemed longer then usual. I punched the button for the twelfth floor with my knuckle and stared at the closed doors as the elevator slowly made its way up.

I let the door swing shut behind me as I walked inside. Huh? It was rather quiet inside. Neither the TV or stereo was on, there was no singing, well an attempt of singing coming from the bathroom, and there was no racket coming from the kitchen which would be from Em trying to fight the appliances. That fucker could build a car from scratch but didn't know how to work a toaster, beat me?

So I guess Em was out so I was home alone. Story of my life. Alone.

That's when I heard an almighty snort and then the smooth continuation of a snore. That lazy fucker was still in bed at five in the afternoon. I guess I couldn't blame him. I mean, I did mess up his sleeping pattern by making him drive me to class this morning.

I began to move around the apartment attempting to tidy up the shit that Em had left strewn across the place. I had no fucking idea how he lived in this place before I came around to help him clean it. I suspect that my parents may have paid for a weekly cleaner to come out, but I had never seen one and I knew that I was the only one picking up leftover pizza and empty beer bottles throughout the week. That bastard was a disgusting pig and had no qualms over living in his own personal dump.

It had been a long day and I didn't have the energy or motivation to make dinner. But there were leftovers in the fridge from last night so that would be just fine. Actually I was surprised that there were leftovers. Em must have slept through lunch and not eaten it. Fucking lucky for me.

I nuked it quickly and it was hot, but I scarfed it down anyways because it's Alfredo, which was my favorite and I was bored, so the sooner I finished eating the sooner I could head out.

It was Monday night so I figured I mind as well follow Em down to the bar and maybe see which skank was out tonight. I spent a whole day at school today and didn't involve myself in any fuckery. I definitely deserved a reward for that. A reward in the form of a busty blonde on her knees sucking me off. Sounds good.

"You won't ever guess who the fuck I ran into today!" Emmett bellowed at me as he walked into the kitchen from his room.

I may have jumped a little and dropped some Alfredo down the front of my shirt. The fucker could never distinguish between the use of an 'inside voice' and an 'outside voice'.

I glared at him as he strutted up to the kitchen counter where I was sitting and eating. He eyed my finished plate of pasta. If I left dinner up to that fucker to organize, we would both fucking starve to death.

"No seriously Edward, guess". Right, he ran into someone today. He had the biggest grin on his face which had a bit of mischief to it.

"I don't know Em".

Seriously. I didn't. It could have been any of the different girls I had had in my bed, or their bed, or in a car, or against a wall…you get my drift. Usually when I stopped calling them or answering their texts or calls the occasional stalker would go and try to track me down through Em. I'm fucking glad that he never turned on me and revealed where I was.

'Bros before hoes' or whatever the fuck he would pledge to me. But I was grateful. Those girls were usually one offs. There was never a relationship and I never really cared to see any of them ever again.

The fucker continued to stand there grinning at me as he was obviously finding a lot of enjoyment from it.

"Here's a hint. You haven't seen her in a while." His smirk grew.

Oh shit. My fears were correct in the fact that it was a girl.

I instantly began to panic and was thinking of a girl that could make Em smirk the way he did. Flipping through the sea of nameless faces in my mind I settled on one.

Jessica.

That blonde bitch followed me around my entire fucking senior year. She was clingy and needy and was a definite bad idea to screw with in the first place. She wasn't even that great of a fuck. We only did it once after a party at Eric's where we were both heavily under the influence. After that it was just the occasional blow job I would get from her here or there, whenever I was in need of a release. I was definitely glad to be rid of her after high school. But apparently she had other ideas. I didn't have the faintest fucking clue how she knew I was in Seattle but she managed to track down Emmett and harassed him for a solid fortnight about my whereabouts. The fucker used her as a threat against me during that entire fortnight getting me to do all sorts of shit for him, otherwise he would give our address to Jessica. I had to fucking stay cooped up in the apartment as much as I could. After she had left Em alone and the city apparently, I fled off and went all over the country just fucking around.

Now I was afraid she had come back to Seattle again and was looking for me. God she was fucking relentless!

"Fuck. It's not Jessica again is it?" I asked a little afraid of what the answer was going to be.

Emmett guffawed loudly and doubled over in laughter.

"Oh my god. I forgot about that crazy bitch. You should see how shit scared you look at the moment"

"Fuck you" I spat at him as he continued to laugh.

I was still nervous as hell as I still didn't know who he actually ran into today. I waited patiently for him to gather himself together and stop laughing.

"Ah man" he said breathlessly "I gotta remember to use Jessica in the future if I want to fuck with you" he let out one last snort before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"Nah I ran into Isabella today"

Isabella? Isabella? Isabella? I begin flipping through the nameless faces in my mind again when I stopped dead in my thoughts and almost had a coronary.

Bella! My Bella?

No. Fucking. Way.

* * *

**Ems car: www(dot)cadillac(dot)com/2009-escalade/gallery/**

**E's car: http://bikes(dot)drive(dot)com(dot)?ArticleID=56947**

**Show me some love!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Past and Present

**Thanks to all that have put me on alerts! You have no idea how much joy i get from those little alerts from FFn =D**

**Thanks to my awesome beta's Kay and Snshyne....you girls deserve a medal for handling my tech-tardness!!**

**FYI: go read my tesoros fic, Fate and Forgotten Secrets. Link is in my faves!**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own a little FF spawn, Krystle_eWe**

* * *

** and Present**

**BPOV**

Edward Cullen was back in my life again!

It had been eight years since I had last seen him. We were both twelve at the time and Edward was just shy of his thirteenth birthday. It was Emmett's sixteenth birthday, which was held at the Cullen's, and that was the last time I saw him.

We had met as ten year olds when me, my mom and Phil moved in next door to the Cullen's. My mom and I had lived in Tempe up until when she met and married Phil when I was nine. That was how we moved to Phoenix. Phil was a minor league baseball player so he traveled around a bit, but used Phoenix as his home base. My mother fell in love sporadically, but insisted that this time it was destiny, and married within eleven months of first meeting. Phil was a really great guy who genuinely loved the quirks of my mother, and he was very kind to me as well. He was younger than her, but it didn't matter. They were happy. I even changed my surname to Dwyer after they married, but it was probably because I didn't really like my mother's maiden name of Higginbotham.

The first time I met Edward was during the first day of school, since we had only moved into the new house just days before school started. Well really, I met Emmett first. I had just stepped outside of the gate of our home, and being that I was looking at the ground as I walked, I walked straight into Emmett. He was only thirteen at the time, but he was already getting very big. After ramming head first into his chest, I blushed furiously and was immensely embarrassed but he laughed it off.

"Aww you're blushing. Don't be shy. I'm Emmett. You must be the new next door neighbor"

He was kind to me and even though he was older, I took a liking to him as he looked at me in a way where he was protective of me, like a big brother. I didn't have any other siblings, so I immediately adopted him mentally as my own. He asked what school I was going to, and then declared that he was headed that way to drop off Edward. It was then that I had noticed a smaller, skinny boy, with a mop of bronze hair hiding behind him looking at the ground.

"Edward here goes to the same school. I bet you two are even in the same grade. Edward say hi to…oh I don't even know your name"

"It's Isabella but everyone calls me Bella" I muttered out shyly, but I was still intrigued by the little boy half hidden behind Emmett.

"Edward is a little shy around girls, so you will have to excuse him little Bella".

He guffawed when Edward glared at him and punched him in the arm, causing me to laugh as well. When I laughed his eyes snapped up to mine, and a small smile spread across his face. His eyes mesmerized me as they were this intense green. Having lived in Arizona my whole life I could describe about a thousand different types of brown but I had never seen a green quite like his eyes. Back then I compared them to the green of the Jade stone my mother had given me on a necklace.

The fact that we both found some amusement in Emmett's laugh was enough to bond us as friends. It turned out we were in the same class, in the same grade, and that just solidified our friendship. We would walk to and from school together everyday, spend our entire time at school together, and on the weekends we would hang out with each other in either my house or his.

Emmett was older than us, but he would join us on the weekends as well, especially if he stayed over with Edward. Emmett's mom, Elisabeth, and Edward's mom, Esme had been close friends, and therefore the two boys had grown up together. Emmett had two older brothers as well, but they lived with his dad in another state.

Edward and I were inseparable as kids. We were best friends. Even though almost all the other 10 year old boys stayed far away from the girls in fear of catching 'girl germs', Edward didn't mind hanging out with me; it was always just the two of us. I mean, he and the other boys were friends too, but he never would leave me to spend much time with them. I was never a girly girl, so that ousted me from a majority of the girl groups. Not that I cared anyhow. I was more than happy to hang out just with Edward. He never judged me or did anything mean or hurtful to me, and he didn't care what others would say.

Although I'm pretty sure my mom wasn't too pleased that I didn't hang out with the other girls as much as I did with Edward, fearing that he would corrupt me or something. Little did she know!

Edward and I got our thrills from playing pranks. Mostly on Emmett, sometimes on Edward's mom, Esme. We pranked Emmett to get a rise out of him and to just annoy him. We pranked Esme, generally if Emmett was not available and because she would chastise us, but she would do it with a hint of a smile telling us that she didn't really mind at all. We didn't prank Renee as I'm sure that would have earned me a grounding and she would keep me from seeing Edward again.

My fondest prank we did on Emmett had to have been when we were eleven and he was fourteen. It was his first date where he took Heidi Vincent out to a movie. He didn't realize that Edward and I were also at the theatre. Esme and Carlisle were watching some movie, and me and Edward were allowed to go watch a separate one together. We spotted Em come in, grinning goofily that he had a date with the most popular girl of his year. It was actually quite funny being that he was so nervous, his light brown shirt was soaked through with sweat, and beads of it were dripping from his head. Emmett loved sports and was very active, so I had the unfortunate knowledge that Emmett plus sports equaled a lot of sweat, which resulted in him smelling like a wet sock. The theatre was dark, but I swear Heidi was crinkling her nose and eyeing the other movie patrons, wondering if they could also smell the atrociousness wafting from her date.

Edward and I sat a few rows behind them, and he didn't know we were there. He tried to put the moves on Heidi all throughout the film, and about halfway through, he swung his log of an arm up and around her shoulders. Only he did it a little too swiftly and elbowed Heidi in the side of the head. She screamed and glared at him, but he was determined and left his arm around her.

We could see the poor guy trying to debate whether or not he would kiss her in the darkness of the theatre. He kept turning to face her, but would chicken out and turn back around to watch the movie. I don't even remember what it was that we were watching being that we were too busy throwing popcorn at Em and his date.

Now with popcorn, the only way to eat it is if you pour in a box of M&Ms as soon as you get it. The heat of the freshly popped corn softens the chocolates, so when you come to eat it, you get a delicious mix of sweet and salty. The salt of the popcorn is perfectly balanced out by the sweetness of the chocolate, and these complimenting flavors fuse together in one mouthful. Problem is, you get the messiest hands from eating the mix. Let alone getting it stuck in your hair! Which is what Emmett and his date found out during the movie. Em kept turning to glare at whoever was throwing food at them, but Edward and I would slink down low in the seat giggling away. Eventually Heidi got mad at getting food in her hair so she stormed out of the theatre, Emmett trailing along upset that he had blown his date with the most popular girl in class.

After the movie, which we still had no idea what the plot was, Edward and I came out laughing at the top of our voices. Esme and Carlisle had finished before us and found much amusement in our joy. It turns out Heidi had ditched Emmett and left him at the theatre, and when he spotted the two of us, his face burned with anger. Our laughter cut off in an instant because he was big enough to do some damage to the both of us, and I was sure Edward didn't want to bruise his pretty face. Em yelled at the two of us, but Carlisle diffused the situation and dropped us all off to our respective homes. We annoyed Em so often that he was starting to get used to it, and so he didn't hold the Heidi incident against us for too long.

By the time we were twelve, all the other kids in class had caught up to the realization that boys didn't have 'boy germs' and girls didn't have 'cooties', and that both could be near each other without an imminent death. Everyone began dating everyone else and by this stage, Edward was developing into a very good looking boy. Problem was, all the girls thought I was his girlfriend, and that was why Edward ignored all their advances. I got a lot of death stares that year, and we endured a lot of nasty words about us being together. But we didn't care because we knew the truth. We were best friends, and we just didn't care about anyone else around.

But things got nasty one day at lunch when Lauren was fed up with being shot down by Edward once again.

"You know Bella, people may think that you are Edward's girlfriend, but I know the truth. You are nothing but a girl he befriends because he feels pity for you and your pathetic life. You will never be his girlfriend because he will never want to kiss dirty trash".

She was being very spiteful, and even though I was hurt by her words, I didn't want to push her and egg her on. Edward, on the other hand, had a few words for her.

"Lauren, I don't want to go out with you because YOU are the trash, not Bella. She is the best friend anybody could ever have and I would rather spend a million dates eating dirt with Bella than to go get even a soda from the cafeteria with you. So don't you dare talk to me or come near my Bella ever again" he yelled at her before she scampered away embarrassed and crying.

I was shocked. I knew he had a temper, which is why the Cullen's were happy that he didn't hang out with more of the boys, he would get into too many brawls, but I never knew he could be so possessive of me either. I had never thought of him as more than just a friend either, but I had to wonder if he did as he had called me _his _Bella, and that he would go on a million dates with me. I know he said we would go eat dirt, and that most likely he used it just to anger Lauren, but something new stirred within me that day. It was a flicker of hope that maybe Edward wanted to be more, and that I wanted to be more with him.

I never brought up my feelings, and he never said anything more about it. So we carried on as usual, just as friends. I didn't want to make things awkward between us, so I never tried to bring it up or push him either. But even if I had wanted to, we never got the chance. Everything began to crumble in Edward's life a month before he left.

I remembered that there were complications with his family and the kids at school, and after returning from Florida with my mom and Phil for a game, I found the Cullen house deserted and up for sale. No one knew where they moved to, not even Emmett. Neither of us ever got a call or letter explaining things. We heard nothing from him, and that summer Emmett left me as well to go live with his father and brothers in another state.

And so that was the last I ever saw or heard from Edward Cullen.

* * *

It was Tuesday and I had managed to get up to my alarm, not wanting a repeat of the rush I had yesterday morning. Jake was already up, and so we made our way to the coffee shop to get our morning caffeine fix.

Being that we were early there wasn't as big as of a rush as yesterday, there were less people inside as well. I was thankful I didn't have to go through the ordeal of the morning before either. We got our coffees and made our way over to the college. He turned to kiss me goodbye as usual and I turned to head to my class. That was when I saw him.

All grown up, manned up, toned up, and looking sexed up…

His hair was a mess of bronze that stuck up in every which way, he wore dark jeans that slung low on his waist where a pair of grey boxerbriefs peeked over, a graphic black and white shirt with 'Ride' printed across it, and some very impressive Nikes. After my appraisal was done, I looked up to see that he was now looking up and directly at me with his incredible green eyes.

Think of the beach and all the glass pebbles that you find at a beach. They are all different shades of green and blue, but there is always one green rock that you will bend to pick up. You pick it up because even amongst a million other green rocks, that green stands out. It is brilliant and unique, and reflects the light so perfectly that you are mesmerized. THOSE were the types of green that Edward's eyes were. They were mesmerizing.

I was a little too flabbergasted to speak as he looked so different to the twelve year old that I remembered. But man did he look good! His chiselled jaw, lean but toned physique and slight musk of pure Edward, and a really nice aftershave all anesthetized my brain cells. When did I turn into the swooning girl? I snapped out of it, mentally chastising myself for drooling over this person in front of me and looked up.

I didn't know if he had just seen me now or if he had seen me with Jake a few paces back. He was assessing me with his eyes just as I had done only moments before. We walked closer to one another and stopped and stood a few feet apart just staring at one another. I had a feeling that maybe I should have worn something nicer than the long sleeved navy top and plain jeans.

I kicked myself internally as I was never one to dress to impress, and its not like I knew I would run into him today. After seeing Emmett yesterday, I didn't really know how I expected my first meeting with Edward would go. But here we were, standing mere feet apart staring at one another. He was gazing at me so intently I felt embarrassed. This was strange because I had never felt embarrassed being with Edward.1

But I felt an odd comfort being in his presence again. It was like the world was set right again. No words were being said between us, but it wasn't needed for I could feel the connection. It was a buzzing that rippled through my system and made me feel all tingly and slightly detached from my body. It awoke something within me that I hadn't felt for a long time. It was like a dying ember had been relit inside of me.

It was a spark that had returned to my life.

* * *

**Show me some love....**

**Outfits http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=14990596**


	4. Chapter 4: Answers and Questions

**Thanks to all that read, review and pimp me out!!**

**To my sexy beta's Kay and Snshyne (read her awesome fic 'Fate & Forgotten Secrets' and tell her to update more often!! lol) for putting up with me! ILY!!**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own a twitter account...follow me! 5ctBauble**

* * *

**4. Answers and Questions**

**EPOV**

The spark had returned to my life!

Bella.

At twelve, I thought she was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. At twenty, I knew she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Eight years had done nothing but enhance everything I used to think made her pretty. Her hair had grown longer than I remember, as it now cascaded in waves to halfway down her back in rich, mahogany brown where the sun would give it a slight tinge of red. Her eyes were still the chocolate brown that could make you melt. Her lips were fuller, pink and plump, and her unforgettable blush still graced her smooth cheeks.

Blush. She was embarrassed? It was then that I realized I had been blatantly staring at her for a solid few minutes without saying a word, even a hello!

"Hi," I mumbled out at her like the incoherent dick that I was in that moment. Eight fucking years and all I could fucking say was 'hi'? I kicked myself internally as I attempted to resume my cool demeanour. But like she always did, she saw right through me.

"Hi Edward. Nice to see you too," she replied with a hint of sarcasm and a raised eyebrow.

I was in such awe of seeing her again, when I was convinced that I never would, that I still couldn't form a fucking sentence in reply. So I gave into my internal desires and grabbed her in a rough hug encapsulating her shoulders. She even smelled just as she did when we were kids. I remember running around the yard as kids and the smell of her strawberry hair wafting back behind her towards me. She even must have used the same soap that was flowery, but who the fuck am I to be able to distinguish between the different smells of soap? As I ran down memory lane in my mind, I realized that she was not hugging me back. I froze, realizing that this was probably inappropriate, and pulled back rather quickly. But I couldn't bear to lose the physical contact, so I kept my hands upon her shoulders. She looked tired and probably a bit on the thin side but other than that she looked healthy, and the smile on her face told me she was happy in this moment. Being an egotistical bastard, I would assume it was my presence that brightened her day, but the truth was, I knew nothing about her anymore and she could have been in the happiest stage of her life.

My normal brainwaves finally fucking returned as I blurted out to her, "why the fuck are you here?"

She looked taken aback by my question.

_Nice one Cullen, you see the girl of your dreams after eight years and you swear at her and make it sound like she is unwelcome and intruding on your city. Its not even _your_ fucking city! Christ! _

"Umm…I go to college near here and I've lived in the state for about 18 months." she replied in a quiet voice.

Eighteen months?

She had been so fucking close for 18 months, and it was only now that I got to see her again. Although I suppose I was at fault for most of it being that I was barely in the state this past year and a half. Instead, I was fucking around all over the country and occasionally inflicting my fucked up self to the odd foreign country or two. There were so many more questions that I needed to ask her, but I figured standing in the middle of a busy sidewalk wasn't quite the place.

"Do you have time to go somewhere so we can talk?" I asked nervously.

A small smile spread across her lips and she seemed pleased with my obvious want to spend more time with her after my rather short demand of why she was in my city.

"Ive got class later but I'm free for the next few hours." I beamed at her. Yes, I fucking beamed.

"How about a café I know just down the road?" Because I wasn't dumb enough to take her back into the coffee shop in which I blatantly flirted with the employees. If I was having an off day, I liked to charm the staff just to let myself know that I still had it. So I inflated my own ego, that's not a crime.

We began with the courteous and formal questions as we walked towards the café. Simple 'how are you,' 'what are you up to?' questions. She mentioned that she was doing ok, which was kind of fucking vague, but we were only reconnecting and I didn't want to make things awkward by questioning her too much about why she was only 'OK'. Turns out, she was studying at the same college as me, but she was a year ahead despite the fact that I was older than her. I had been fucking around too much and missed the first year of college. So now I was a 20 year-old freshman. Shoot me now. I had joined the last of the teens who were fresh out of high school.

We got to the café and I figured it wouldn't hurt to impress Bella with a bit of chivalry. So I opened the door for her as we entered the cafe, and pulled out her seat when we chose a table to sit at. She looked up at me with bright eyes, which proved to me that she definitely was a little impressed. She didn't need to know that chivalry had long died in my fucking books, but something about her made me want to be chivalrous. That was fucking weird, but I guess I never really needed to try to impress women. My good looks and charm were all I needed.

We were both still holding our coffees from the coffee shop we just came from as we entered. It didn't seem courteous to just come into this café to use their chairs and table, so I picked up a menu in front of me to glance at their breakfast selection. Bella did the same and we both looked over the menus in silence for a moment.

"Anything tickle your fancy?" She looked taken aback and blushed a bit before ducking back behind her menu. Weird, but I just shrugged it off.

"Umm... I'm not sure. How about just some pancakes?"

I perked up at the mention of pancakes. "Pancakes?"

"Yeah, and they can even be blueberry, " she said to me with a smirk.

I couldn't help but smile at the fact that she remembered blueberry pancakes were my favorite. When we were kids, Bella would come over on Sunday mornings to have breakfast with us. Esme would always make pancakes. One time we ran out of blueberries, so Esme had to make plain ones. I was not happy about that. After that day, there was always frozen blueberries in the freezer as back up in case we didn't have any fresh ones.

We ordered the pancakes, and it didn't escape my notice that the waitress was fucking outright flirting with me. She angled her body towards me and stood ridiculously fucking posed as she fluttered her eyelashes in an over exaggerated manner at me. Everything about her body language screamed trashy and easy. Not wanting my pancakes served with a side of trashy, bimbos spit, I decided to contain my disgust and gave her a small smile before placing an order for two stacks of pancakes. Emphasising the 'two'. She pranced off for the time to place the order as I turned back to Bella. She had obviously not missed the exchange between me and the waitress. She held an amused look on her face before she giggled quietly.

"What?" I questioned her curiously.

"Nothing," she said, while stifling another giggle and shaking her head to herself.

"No seriously, what?" I didn't like to be giggled at.

"It's just she was throwing herself at you," she didn't sound hurt or sad, just amused.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

Oops. That slipped out. I didn't mean to sound like a fucking egotistical jerk. She quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Really now? I guess things have changed then. The Edward I remembered thought girls had cooties and wouldn't go near them."

"I was 12 and I did so go near girls."

"Running away from them is not counted as going near them Edward."

"Well, if I remember correctly, I played with you a lot."

I had her there. She was a girl and I went near her. But she wasn't a very girly girl and didn't mind playing on the ground or in the sand and getting a bit dirty. She was different from all the other girls. But I guess she was technically right because she was the only girl I went near. I avoided the others like the plague.

The skanky waitress returned with our pancakes and I gave her a short "thanks" without even looking at her. She huffed a bit and stormed off. See, I knew it wouldn't be a good idea to piss her off before I got my food. There definitely would have been an unwanted addition to the syrup. Bella smiled and shook her head a bit while looking down at her pancakes, obviously not really approving of how aloof I was with the waitress.

I cut off a piece of pancake and lifted it into my mouth. It was heaven! I sighed internally at how good it tasted. The warm pancake contrasted so well with the cool sweet syrup and the blueberries created a delicious texture in my mouth. Looking up, I noticed that Bella seemed to feel the same about the heavenly goodness that lay before us as her face mirrored my expression of delightful satisfaction.

We continued to eat and settled into a polite conversation, both treading lightly and just starting with what I thought were easy questions.

"So what brought you from sunny Arizona to dreary Washington?" I questioned her.

"After everything that happened with your parents and all, I decided I wanted to know the truth to my life as well. So I started looking up my dad."

I saw how she tip-toed around that disaster in my life that got the ball rolling for all the other fucked up situations I later found myself in in life.

"Turns out, he lives in Forks. He's the chief of police there," Bella said matter-of-factly.

I inhaled sharply as the piece of blueberry pancake I had just placed in my mouth hit the back of my throat making me choke and splutter. I continued coughing trying to dislodge the fucking piece of pancake from the back of my throat and make sure it went down the right pipe. Bella looked at me a bit confused.

"Your father is Chief Swan!?" I gasped out.

Fuck my life. That man had apprehended me in more fucked up situations than I cared to have been in.

"You know Charlie?" She asked surprised.

"Erm, I suppose you could say that."

I was going to be vague because I just met her again and she didn't need to know that I was the bane of the Chiefs existence while I lived in Forks. Not wanting her to question me further on it I hastily changed the subject.

"I lived if Forks. That's where we moved to after Phoenix. Well the house is not really in Forks, just a bit out of the city limits. I think it counts as a house. I mean, its quite big, three stories, but not overly flashy. Well, to me anyways. But I guess it's a bit more than your average house like the Chiefs. Forks is so small everyone knows where everyone else lives." I rambled as the nervousness of knowing Bella was the chief's daughter overtook me.

Bella looked at me like I was a little strange, but I continued to talk slowing down a bit so she could actually have a chance to process the words that were coming out of my mouth.

"How come I never saw you there? Why did you never visit Charlie? Forks is so small I would have seen you somewhere."

She snapped out of whatever mind-frame she was in and put back a calm mask on her face.

"Well, I did visit Charlie, but it was about another year after I found him that he invited me up to Forks. He came to visit me in Phoenix first, since Renee refused to let me go up to Forks on my own and she wouldn't come with me. She said something about not knowing who this man was anymore. Anyway, after Renee saw that he was in fact a normal guy, who lived in a small town, and with a respectable job, she let me come up for a few weeks of the summer when I was fifteen."

"Fifteen? That must have been the same time I was in Australia with my parents."

After moving to Forks, the small town combined with my hatred towards Carlisle and Esme for lying to me all that time had caused me to rebel while trapped in Forks. The trip to Australia was their attempt at bringing us closer together again, or some shit like that. Turns out, the trip was a disaster of an idea. To begin, being forced into the confined space of an airplane for over fourteen hours is not going to help the bonding. There's nowhere to run when the 'rents start lecturing about inappropriate behavior and the other passengers don't really care to be disturbed by a very agitated screaming teen. Not that I gave a fuck. That was just the beginning of the trip, and the rest of it pretty much followed the same pattern. My parents gave up on family trips after that.

The memories of that trip still frustrates me, but now I felt even shittier towards my parents because if we had stayed in Forks, I most likely would have run into Bella again.

I asked for the check, and the waitress brought it over as I slipped a bill into the folder telling her no change was needed. It wasn't a hefty tip seeing that she didn't deserve it. Bella tried to protest and give me back some money, but I declined.

"How about we hang out again and I'll let you pay for me then?" I said with a smile.

"Ummm….I'm not sure. What did you have in mind?"

She was suddenly nervous and unsure, and was instantly not the Bella I had been chatting to for the last hour and a half. This change confused the shit out of me. I had the impression that we were as comfortable as we were as kids.

"Well, Emmett owns a bar and I was thinking we could go there on Friday night. That way you can meet his girlfriend and some of our other friends? You can bring a friend too if you want, " I tried to make it sound like a group thing and not a date, but I really didn't fucking want her to bring anyone with her. Especially if it was the fucker she was with earlier.

"Um, ok. I'll probably bring Jake. Just text me the address and time, and I'll meet you all there. "

Jake huh? I would have to find out who this fucker was. Well she agreed to another meeting, so I figured it was a good sign that she still wanted to see me at least. Even if it was a giant ass 'group hang' or whatever. We got up to leave, and I opened the door again for her as we exited the café. She gave me a small smile as she walked past me and back onto the sidewalk out in the sun.

Yeah, she was totally digging the chivalry.

I was really looking forward to these plans to meet again.

I grabbed each of her hands with each of mine as I leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek to say goodbye. I had leaned in halfway when I squeezed her left hand and felt a suspicious item on one of her fingers. She must have lost weight recently as the ring was now too loose for her finger and had twisted around so the stone now faced down; that was what my own fingers had pressed up on. I backed out of my kiss as I dropped her right hand so that I could lift up her left. I twisted the ring around so that it was facing up. It was definitely a diamond. It was fucking small, but a diamond nonetheless. A diamond that sat upon a gold engagement ring that was nestled on the third finger of her left hand.

I glanced down at it, confusion streaked through my mind as I looked at the ring and remembered back to the tan guy who kissed her goodbye earlier. I looked up to Bella's face and saw pain and worry laced across hers as she glanced down at her small, fragile, engaged hand that was resting in mine.

It was then that she quickly snapped her hand back to her chest, above her heart, and cradled it with her right. Things were such a blur after that as I tried to make sense of it all, that I didn't quite hear what she said to me. It seemed like a mumbled sorry and a quick bye before she turned to push her way through a group of bystanders, hastily making her way up the street, leaving me standing there frozen with shock.

She was fucking engaged?

* * *

**Don't freak out.... stick with me and show me some love!**


	5. Chapter 5: Pancakes and Pixies

**So I try to update on the weekends...but last weekend I celebrated my 21st...then this weekend FFn was a complete FAIL! So heres the chapter now...**

**Love to my beta's KayPR and Snshyne. Check out her fic Fate & Forgotten Secrets (then badger her about letting B and E get some sort of action!)**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own an unhealthy addiction to FF...come share this addiction with me on my blog http://ffanonymous-5ctbauble(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ =D**

* * *

**5. Pancakes and Pixies**

**BPOV**

I was a little stunned at the greeting Edward gave me and was definitely not prepared. He pulled me to him with such desire and need that I stood there, arms hanging loosely down my sides, shocked at his embrace. As I began to lift my arms to hug him back, he tensed up and pulled back still holding onto the tops of my shoulders. I let my arms drop back down immediately as a look of concern mixed with happiness crossed his face. He'd still yet to say anything but what sounded like a 'Hi', even though we had been standing there for quite a few minutes already.

My first impression was that he was happy to see me. Hence the hug.

But that impression quickly changed as he seemed a bit annoyed as to what I was doing in his city.

Then he comes out and offers to go somewhere so we can chat, and lights up when I tell him I have time. He sent my head spinning, and I don't think we had even been standing together for more then five minutes yet!

The walk to the café was short, and we chatted a bit before he surprised me with how polite he was by opening the door for me and pulling out my chair. Huh…maybe chivalry wasn't dead?

Edward was reading his menu intently as I peeked over the top of mine and continued to ogle him. He had a slight furrow to his brows as he was concentrating very hard on what he wanted to eat. I had to smile. Men and their food! He looked up from his menu then and I was worried I had been caught staring, but he didn't seem to have noticed.

"Anything tickle your fancy?" he asked me with his crooked grin. I blushed because the answer to that question in that moment was him. He definitely tickled my fancy. I didn't even know where that thought had come from!

I quickly hid my reddening face behind the menu for thinking such an inappropriate thing and just picked out something from the menu.

Once I saw pancakes on the menu, I couldn't resist but order those. It had been our tradition as kids. Every Sunday morning I would make my way across the front yards, down the side of the white picket fence that separated our houses and enter the kitchen through the side door. Esme would always be whisking the batter by the time I arrived and Edward was usually still asleep. Esme would let me help mix the batter sometimes or add the blueberries. Little Edward would stumble groggily down the stairs after about half an hour, usually just in time to sit down and just eat.

It was our tradition. Pancakes every Sunday morning together.

Esme would always be with us, and if Carlisle wasn't working a shift at the hospital he would join us too. A few times Emmett would join us especially if he had had a sleepover with Edward the night before.

I sent1 a smug remark to Edward about him being allowed to order blueberry pancakes. Blueberry was his favorite. One Sunday Esme had run out of blueberries, so she just made plain ones. Little Edward threw a hissy fit that there were no blueberries and pouted his way through breakfast. Looking back on it I had to laugh because after that morning, Esme made sure she bought blueberries every Saturday, and even had some frozen in the freezer in case there was some day like that day when there were no blueberries for little Edward's pancakes.

I found some humor in the waitress who was attempting to seduce Edward with her fluttering lashes and attempt at a sultry voice. This Edward most definitely was a ladies man. I could tell just by the way he was able to manipulate the waitress. I saw a hint of disgust in his face, but he quickly put on a different mask, a mask of seduction. His sexy smirk and the way he used his eyes as he ordered the pancakes seemed to hypnotize the waitress. She happily pranced off with our order after that. He was so different from when we were kids. Back then I was the only girl I ever saw him talk to. Somehow I had the feeling that he no longer had a problem with being with girls.

After the pancakes arrived, which were mouth wateringly good, we got back into the questions. He wanted to know why I was in Washington, so I started to explain how I had found Charlie. Turns out mom knew where he was for a long time but didn't want me to contact him as she said he would have contacted me if he really wanted to see me. I was a little hurt by that and was far too young to understand the bitterness that divorce had left with my mother. But after another year I got too curious and demanded that my mother tell me where he was. She wouldn't let me call or just turn up at Charlie's, so she gave me an address and told me I could write a letter. I was beginning to believe that my mother was right and that my father really didn't want anything to do with me. But then he surprised me and wrote back. It seemed so primitive to be writing letters back and forth when there was email and phones2. But it was something special so we continued it. Soon after, Charlie asked if he could come down to Arizona to see me. My mother only agreed as she would be able to supervise these visits as they were on her home-turf. Charlie visited me four times in AZ before Renee finally let me go up to see him in Forks when I was fifteen.

It was because of Edward's drama with his family that made me curious about the truth of my parents. I told Edward this and mentioned that Charlie happened to be the Chief of police in small town Forks. At that mention, he choked on his mouthful of pancake and began coughing violently. I was confused at his reaction before he told me that he knew Charlie.

He never would have known that Charlie Swan was my father as I had been using Phil's surname since I was 10 years old and he married my mom. So I was Bella Dwyer, but since rekindling with Charlie, I legally changed it to Dwyer Swan. I thought Phil would be unhappy as he had practically helped raise me, and my mom in a sense, but he was the one that suggested it. I was quite surprised and very touched that he wanted me to reconnect with my biological father. I still left Dwyer in my name for Phil though.

I've never actually lived with Charlie. But I did always try to spend a few weeks with him in the summer. The one year I went up to Forks to see Charlie3 definitely wasn't a vacation to remember. It rained all the time, the house smelt damp and moldy, and Charlie would either be at work or out fishing with one of his friends. I tried going with him once. But being that I'm clumsy on solid land, putting me in a boat was a terrible idea. I fell in casting out my first line and was almost comatose due to hypothermia!

That was the first and last time I went fishing.

Breakfast finished pleasantly enough. Being with Edward, I felt like a 12 year old again who didn't have a care in the world. I forgot about the dramas of real life for a moment. But every moment ends.

Edward suggested that we go out again and I knew it wasn't a very good idea to be out with him again. But he assured me it was to be a group thing and I could even bring friends along. It didn't sound like a date or anything. More of a social get together and I could definitely do with a little socialising.

As we walked out the door he took my hands in his, creating a hum of electricity to pass from his body to mine.

I froze slightly when he began to lean in to place a kiss on my cheek and couldn't stop my eyes from fluttering closed in anticipation of his lips.

But I never got the kiss as he squeezed my left hand and felt the ring on there. It had been on for so long that I usually forgot it was still there. He pulled away almost as fast as I did.

"What the fuck?" Edward barely whispered out.

I don't think that he meant to say it aloud.

I was very protective of this ring, and snatched it away from him instantly.

Guilt swept over me as I realized how wrong it was to have spent the morning with Edward. If the people that knew me found out, or if Jake found out...oh god.

I mumbled something even I couldn't make out and took off down the street.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I was so lost in my guilt that on my way to class I ran into a small black haired figure.

"Whoops. Careful there." She giggled out in a sing-song voice.

I mumbled an apology and continued my walk into the classroom, but the pixie followed.

"Hi, I'm Alice" she chimed. She was so perky and excited and it was a total opposite of how I was feeling in the moment.

I found a seat and sat down, "Hi, I'm Bella."

My thoughts were elsewhere during the lecture, and I honestly couldn't recall a single thing the professor said. I hoped it was all introductions about the class only.

Edward was so different to how I remembered him. I remembered a shy little boy who played with me in the playground and kept all the nasty girls away from me.

But now it seemed that he had become one of the boys that I always despised. The one who thought they were top notch and a ladies man. The cocky type that I had no desire to be around. But I did want to be around him. I wanted to understand why he had become this way. I wanted to know if the Edward I once knew was still in there. But all this wanting would lead to nothing good for me.

Edward had left me a long time ago. He knew where I lived and never made an effort to come find me. He couldn't even write me and let me know that he was ok. These were questions I desperately wanted the answers for, but I couldn't find it in me to ask them earlier.

When he first left I was so sad and depressed. I had lost my best friend with no explanations given to me. Emmett leaving didn't help either. But then as the weeks went by, I got angry. He didn't write or call or even leave a forwarding address for the new residents. And I held onto that anger. Because anger was easier than sadness, and it helped me to move on and get on with my day to day life.

One morning of pancakes and door opening was not going to make up for the years and years that Edward left me. Now that I had my anger back I was going to pass on his invitation to go out again, and was going to leave him hanging for a change. See how he feels about that!

"Bella. Bella!" a little pixie screamed in my ear.

"What? Sorry Alice."

"Bella the lecture is over. Did you want to go grab a coffee or something and get to know each other?"

She was so perky and so friendly, and I needed a distraction from Edward, so I agreed and we headed out.

Alice spoke non-stop! I had her life story down pat by the time we made it to the coffee shop.

She continued without a breath, "and so I met Jasper when I fought his sister Rose in the Burberry store because she had the newest scarf that I wanted, and it was the last one on the shelf and I was not giving it up. Jazz had to come pry me off her back!"

She giggled with no remorse for attacking a fellow shopper over a scarf!?

"So who ended up with the scarf?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, once I laid eyes on Jazz I forgot all about the scarf! We've been inseparable ever since, and Rose is the best shopping partner ever. Oh my god you should come shopping with us on Thursday. We're getting new outfits for Friday night. You should come along too. You won't be a third wheel or anything. Jazz has some single friends and it will be a group of us all together." I didn't think this pixie needed to breathe.

"Ummm...sure? But I have to tell you I'm not the shopping type, but I could do with some new clothes to go out in."

I wasn't sure if jeans and a tee was appropriate attire at a bar.

Alice squealed at me. "Yay! I can make you over and pick out your clothes! Oh we will be great friends, Bella."

I couldn't help but like Alice. There was something infectious about her hyperactive self, and it was what I needed after the morning with Edward.

I couldn't deny that an afternoon with some girls time sounded good. It had been a long time since I got to hang out with another girl. Not since Phoenix. Here, I generally went with Jake everywhere.

"It will be a great night at the bar. Jazz's band is playing Friday night." She squealed excitedly.

Alice and I exchanged numbers, and she was going to pick me up on Thursday in the morning as neither of us had classes for the day.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The fact that Alice was picking me up first thing in the morning should have alerted me to how seriously she took shopping. Her horn was beeping impatiently as the clock struck nine and we were off.

It was now three in the afternoon and we were still shopping!

"Ali," I groaned, "I'm sure we have everything already. I don't think there is anything in this mall that I have not tried on."

"Bella, perfection takes time. Putting together the perfect outfit is not like putting together pots in a cupboard," she began to lecture me. "It's like putting together an exquisite meal. Everything must complement one another. You begin with the appetizer," she said, holding up the bag of make-up we had bought.

"Then we have the entree," she held up my new clutch and shoes, "then there is the main course." She held up the numerous bags of clothes, "and finally dessert" she winked and held up the bag of lingerie. I blushed just remembering what she had made me buy.

"Well, we now have the whole dinner package so can we go now? My feet are killing me," I whined at her.

Rose had not been able to make it because Jazz had car troubles that she had to fix for him so he could use it to move all his equipment to the bar the next night. Apparently she was the world's best mechanic disguised as Malibu Barbie.

It was amazing how easily Alice and I bonded. She didn't pry about my past or push for an explanation about my ring when I shrugged off her question. She didn't judge my clothes, well too much, and she didn't mind being the one to keep the conversation flowing at all times.

She really was easy to like, and if all her other friends were like her, I was actually looking forward to meeting them.

Alice finally conceded to my whining and agreed to take me home. We continued talking the whole car ride.

"So who are these friends of yours that I'll be meeting tomorrow?" I questioned.

"Well you will get to meet my dreamy Jazz tomorrow, then there is his sister Rose, she may seem like a bitch, but she'll warm up to you once she gets to know you. Then there is her boyfriend Emmett and his brother Edward..."

"WAIT!" I had to stop her. "Emmett McCarty and Edward Cullen?"

Shit! I thought being with Alice was going to be my escape from Edward. But instead she had led me right back to him.

"Yeah them. It's Emmett's bar. You know them?" she asked excitedly.

Emmett's bar. I didn't realize Alice was dating Jazz, whose sister was Rose, who was dating Emmett, who knew Edward! What a cruel twist of fate.

"I suppose you could say that," I responded but it confused Alice, so I went on.

"Well the last time I saw Emmett he still pulled my hair and Edward didn't like girls."

Alice giggled aloud. "Well Emmett will still pull your hair and Edward definitely likes girls, well women." I cringed at the part about Edward.

"I don't know Ali, the other day I ran into him and got the impression he wouldn't want to talk to me again."

"Now why would you think that? Edward is a really nice guy once you look past his cocky and man-whore ways" she snickered.

Why did I think that? Maybe because he would be repulsed by me if he knew I was in love with another man, but still went to breakfast with him; that I would not be a good friend to have?

But Alice was set. "Bella I'm coming to pick you up at ten sharp tomorrow night. No arguments. We did not spend the whole day finding you the perfect outfit for you to not come." She was feisty.

"Now is there anything I should know about your place? Maybe there's a monster dog that will crash me down as I knock at your door? Creepy neighbor I should run from?" Alice questioned me.

I smiled thinking of Jake opening the door and tackling Alice down at the door. "No, no dogs. Just a very annoying mutt that will meet you at the door. He's about 6'2, tanned and answers to Jake."4

She beamed at me "You have a puppy?"5

Ok? She missed that I said he was 6'2. "No Alice, he's a man. A big man that I live with."

"Oh?" I could see that Alice wanted to ask more, but didn't want me to tell her anything I didn't want to tell her myself.

"He came with me when I moved to Washington to start college. He's really nice and sweet." I told her.

"Well you should bring him along too" Alice suggested.

"I'll ask him." But I didn't want Jake coming to meet Edward.

"I'm still going to be there at ten to pick you up, and you are not getting out of it!" With that, Alice pulled up to my place, dropped me off, and sped off again.

* * *

**Leave me some love!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Friend and Foe

**So I've started outlining the next like 10 chapters and am so excited to write the later ones that I wish I were there already! Im just as impatient when i read FF lol.**

**Thanks to my betas - **

**Kay, you breeze in and out of my chapter like a magic fairy leaving all your magic touches**

**Snshyne, your comments during your beta'ing MAKE MY DAY!!**

**Love these two ladies so so much!!! xxx**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own a relapse in my FF recovery...I'm back to starting 3 new FF's PER DAY!**

* * *

**6. Friend and Foe**

**EPOV**

She's engaged??

All the joy I had felt upon seeing her again after eight years quickly dissipated the second I felt the ring on her left hand. We had been talking for over an hour and I had failed to even notice that she had a fucking ring on her fucking finger. Well, you can't really blame me. It was hard to tear my eyes away from her plump pink lips and chocolate brown eyes. When she spoke, or smiled or laughed, I was mesmerized beyond words. She hypnotized me simply by speaking. I really didn't know how I managed to keep up with the conversation. I was totally out of my fucking element with her. Usually I was the one that did the dazzling. But today I was the one being dazzled! Well how the tables have turned.

A horn beeped obnoxiously loud and broke me out of my stunned stance. I'm sure people must have been looking at me strangely by now. I was still standing in the middle of the sidewalk, with my hand still frozen in mid air where Bella had pulled her hand free before fleeing from me. I was confused as to what had frightened her so much when I discovered the ring. Did she feel guilty for spending the morning with me? Maybe the guy didn't like her being around other guys? Because I sure as hell wouldn't want anyone coming near Bella if she was mine. Yeah, I'm a possessive bastard, sue me!

I considered trying to follow her around campus today before I realized that I didn't even know what classes she had, and I didn't know my own way around the campus to my own classes. I really didn't like the idea of skipping only my second day in college, but no one really learned anything in the first week. It was all getting-to-know you shit and I didn't have any intention of getting to know any new freshmen.

I trudged back to my Volvo slightly dazed and confused after my encounter with Bella. I needed to talk to someone and as much as I hated it, Em was the one I had to see. He did see her the day before, and he did say something about them chatting for a bit so maybe he could tell me something I wanted to hear or maybe he could fucking explain why he didn't tell me she was engaged. I mean, a bit of warning would have helped a hell of a fucking lot!

I was still so agitated that I sped my way back to the apartment. Well, sped more than usual. It was getting close to midday and Em was still sleeping since he had gotten in at around three this morning. But six hours of sleep was more than enough sleep for him. I went to his room simultaneously knocking and pushing the door open.

"Unless you're a busty blonde serving me breakfast in your underwear, get out."

Em was a bit irritable when he was tired.

"We need to talk Em."

"That's great lil bro but as you can see I'm already preoccupied," he grumbled before pulling the sheets over his head.

"It's almost fucking midday so you've had more than enough fucking sleep so get the fuck up."

"Well someone's got their panties in a twist."

"Why didn't you fucking tell me Em?"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me about Bella."

"I did tell you."

"No you didn't."

"I walked into the apartment yesterday and said 'Dude I ran into Bella today."

He didn't put it that simply yesterday!

"No fucker, why didn't you tell me she was engaged?"

"Look, I know you've loved her since you were ten or whatever, but dude, that was fast work. Damn! I didn't even know you had a ring already"

Either Em really did have a low IQ or he was enjoying pissing me off too much.

I could feel myself trembling with anger from being led every which way by Em.

I tried to keep my voice calm and steady so to not egg him on anymore by showing him how frustrated he was really making me.

"No dickhead. She's not engaged to me. She's engaged to some other fucker."

Why was this not getting through Emmett's Berlin Wall-thick skull?

"And I'm not in love with her…" I grumbled out as an afterthought.

A bemused grin spread across his face as it all finally clicked in his pea brain.

"She's engaged to someone else? Dude, life really does hate you."

Gee Em, thanks for the sympathy.

"And for the record…you never stopped loving her," he added smugly.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Em wouldn't talk to me anymore until he went for a shower. It was something about waking up properly before playing 'shrink' to my Bella problems.

I made up a couple of sandwiches as he showered thinking that I could at least butter him up with some food. Maybe then the conversation would not involve Em laughing at my miserable life and everything it had dealt me.

But while making the sandwiches something he said kept playing in my mind.

"…you never stopped loving her"

I only saw this girl...no, woman…again this morning after eight years.

How could I love someone I didn't know?

And that thought had my stomach churning. I didn't know who she was anymore. Maybe now she was a girly girl who liked shoes and shopping and ponies or whatever. Things I definitely didn't like. Sure we got along when we were twelve, but a lot can happen in eight years. I was one to know.

Then there was me. Would she like me now? A lot of fucked up shit had occurred over the past eight years in my life.

But before I could delve into all the fucked up details of my life that could drive Bella away, I realized the most crucial thing. Why did I need her to like me now? I mean, she was engaged now to someone else, someone who obviously made her happy enough to agree to such a commitment at her young age. Someone who hadn't fucked up their life, someone who was good for her.

"Hey man, just because she's engaged doesn't mean the end of your life. So just put the knife down and step away from the counter," Em said in a slow serious voice as if he was a hostage negotiator.

"Fuck off Em. I was actually making you lunch, but I think I changed my mind"

"Lunch? Please proceed! I need a full stomach if I have to listen to all your shit for the next hour."

See, I told you I would have to feed him first.

I pushed the plate of sandwiches towards him as he greedily picked one up and took a bite out of it. As per usual, he did not wait to finish masticating his food before talking to me.

"Show hoof the gwuy?" A piece of lettuce fell out of his mouth as he spat out the words.

"Slob."

"Dick."

"Pig."

"Ass."

"Fucker."

"Yes, but a fucker you want to talk to." Shit, he had me there. I needed info from him.

With an empty mouth he proceeded.

"So who's the guy she's engaged to?"

"That's what I asked you!" My frustration was returning.

"Well all I pretty much got out of her was a hello. I didn't even know she was engaged until you stormed your pansy ass in here this morning whining like a six year-old girl,"

I don't know why I was bothering with this conversation.

"Start from where you saw Bella today."

OK, he was really going to listen and talk properly now. That or he just wanted me to talk so he could stop and devour his lunch.

"Well I bumped into her on campus, and we went to a café to get something to eat and just talk," I began.

"And during this talk you couldn't ask her who she was engaged to?"

"No, because I didn't see the ring until we were saying goodbye."

"You didn't see the ring? What, too busy staring at her chest?" Em smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

He was so crude, and I couldn't exactly explain to him that I was too mesmerized by her face to look anywhere else.

"No fucker. When a girl talks you should really be looking at her face not her chest!"

"Eh, I'm sure you would have chanced a peek at her elsewhere. She was looking pretty fine when I saw her." Dirty bastard.

"OK off topic!"

"I thought the topic was Bella?"

"Yes but it was 'who is Bella's fiancé' not 'how hot does Bella look.'"

"Oh so you agree she was looking hot."

"Emmett," I growled out.

"OK, OK. So when I first saw her yesterday she had a mug of coffee and her head down. She was alone, no guy hanging off of her," he explained.

"Well, when I saw her she had just separated away from this tan looking kid. He kissed her before she walked away though."

"With tongue?"

"Em seriously!"

"What? It's a very valid question. Tongue equals fiancée. No tongue equals some dude she was with."

"He kissed her on the forehead?"

"Hmmm…affectionate. Could equal friend or fiancée," He pondered as if he were solving clues to a crime.

"Well that helped a whole fucking lot. I'm back to square one and not knowing who the guy was and who her fiancée is."

"Well why don't you just ask her the next time you see her."

"I can't just ask that. I barely know her and it would sound like I was demanding to know who he was."

"But you are demanding that." Em really was no help in these situations.

"Yes, but I can't just ask her otherwise she will think that I'm some possessive bastard."

"But you are a possessive bastard" Em stated bluntly.

OK, conversation over. I was obviously not going to get anything else out of him that would help me in any way.

I figured I would try and work the question out of her the next time I saw her.

I sent Bella a text asking when she would be free next. She replied about forty minutes later and I tried not to over analyze why it took her so long to get back to me.

She had a full day Wednesday, already had plans for Thursday and was only free for lunch on Friday if I wanted to join her for the short half hour she would manage to fit in for food. Of course I accepted that time without hesitation.

* * *

I was a nervous wreck all of Friday morning. I could barely sit through my first class without bouncing my knee anxiously or tapping my pen. There was a point in time when the professor stopped his lecture to stare out into the mass of students trying to figure out whose incessant tapping was interrupting his class. I didn't even realize he was looking for the sound of my tapping pen until Tyler elbowed me in the side and raised his eyebrows towards my pen.

My class finished at eleven, but I wasn't meeting Bella 'til 12:30. So I hung around campus chatting to Tyler for a bit, trying to distract myself from checking the time every 20 seconds.

I knew I didn't want to ask Bella about the ring, but was instead hoping that she would say something about it herself. I didn't understand why she was trying to hide him from me. Fuck. What if she was trying to hide me from him? Maybe he was a possessive bastard and didn't want her talking to any other guys. Having a million theories running through my head was a dangerous thing. 12:30 couldn't come soon enough. I needed some answers.

We were only having lunch at the café on campus, but I wasn't too fazed as to where we went. I arrive there at noon. I was always a punctual person, but my anxiety was having me doubt myself. Did she say 12 or 12:30? It was this café wasn't it? It was today right? Today is Friday isn't it?

But I didn't need to worry because at 12:27pm (I was checking the time every 30 seconds) I saw her familiar chestnut hair walking my way. She was with a small girl who was wearing a beanie and had a suspicious bounce in her step. They parted ways before she made it to the café. I got up to go meet her at the door worried she might not see me at the table.

As I stood there watching her come towards me, I wasn't sure how I was feeling. I was anxious to learn more about the ring and the story behind that. I was relieved that she really did come. I was nervous as to how the lunch would go. I was concerned at how flustered and out of breath she seemed.

"Hi," She sighed out to me in between her panting breaths.

"Hi, did you have to rush here?"

"Yeah, class got out late and I had to get lost coming out this way, before I ran into a class mate," She rushed out before taking another deep breath.

"Well you're actually three minutes early and I already got us a table over here if you want to come sit down?"

Her eyebrows knitted together for just a second as I fumbled over what I just said in my mind, trying to work out what I had said that could have concerned her. Maybe she didn't want to sit with me for lunch?

"Um sure," she agreed and began to shuffle towards the table I had pointed to.

Being that she was short on time we opted for some pre-made sandwiches and sat back down to eat and chat.

I figured we could continue with the light getting-to-know-you questions like yesterday.

"So where about are you living," I desperately wanted to ask her with whom she was living with as well, but I want even sure whether she would tell me where she lived anyhow. So I was surprised when she casually told me her address.

"Oh, me and Em live about twenty minutes in the opposite direction."

"Oh, I ran into Em just the other day. Like, quite literally actually. I think I ruined his shirt."

Bella's eyebrows scrunched up in concern thinking about the shirt she soiled. It was very cute. Wait, what? Cute?

As for the shirt, that fucker was a goner. No amount of washing would get the coffee stains out. Em was a lil pissed because it was a nice shirt that mom had got him for his birthday.

"Don't worry about the shirt. That fucker can afford to get another one."

"Really now? So when did Em become Mr. Moneybags and how do I get a share of him?"

"Yeah he's part owner of a club in town and it's doing pretty good. As for your share of him, you will have to pry the feisty blonde off of him first."

She laughed lightly and that sound shot straight down to my dick who was waking up and getting ready to give Bella a wave.

Bella checked her watch before looking back up with me and letting out a sigh.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to rush off already. I know we didn't get to catch up too much."

Not to mention the fact I still didn't have any more info about the ring and the person who gave it to her.

I blurted out the next question before I could finish processing what I wanted to ask her.

"So do you still want to come with me to Ems club tonight?"

She looked down and fidgeted, but I couldn't let her say no.

"It's not like a date or anything..." I clarified because of course it wasn't. You can't date an engaged woman fucker.

"I mean Em will be there, but that's because he will be working, and I go there every week with a group of friends. You could bring a friend too if you like." I was hoping to make her feel more comfortable, but I didn't want her to bring any-fucking-one; especially if that someone had a dick.

"Well, the funny thing is I'm actually already going there with another friend," she said casting her eyes down as she replied.

Well that sucked, but I guess I could still see her there and catch up for a little bit.

"Oh, well I'll just see you there then," I tried not to sound too fucking disappointed.

She gave me a sneaky smile which confused me as she replied, "I'm definitely sure we will see each other."

With that she gathered up her books and left with a quick wave.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Friday nights at Equinox were always great. It was event night where there was a different thing happening each week. It changed from being Karaoke night to Rock Band night where we had a massive projector, or it would be a night of Guitar Hero or maybe a sultry blues theme. It was exciting and brought in a nice mix of customers to the bar.

Jazz was in charge of all the music and he had been working at the bar just as long as Emmett had. That's how Em met Rose. The Ice Queen was Jazz's bitch of a sister. Yeah, she was hot and all, but I seriously couldn't understand how Em put up with her shit. We had never got along. She saw me as a sleazy man-whore and I saw her as a manipulative, snobby bitch. The only reason we endured each other's presence was for the sake of Em, seeing how I lived with him and hung out at his club a lot.

So Jazz was the music man, but his girlfriend was the bar's event manager. She organized all the Friday night fun. She was the only female friend that I had and that I got along with without wanting to bang. Jazz would have had my balls if I did anyways. But she was like a little sister to me instead. Annoying, but endearing; and we treated each other like siblings. We would bicker and tease each other, and make ourselves at home at our respective residences. She was quirky and didn't have that many friends outside of Jazz, me, Em and Rose. It was strange how we bonded. We even had keys to each other's places. So if Em had Rose over or Em was pissing me off, I would go over and crash at her place and if she got pissed off at her boyfriend she knew she was welcome at mine and Em's.

Alice was my pixie, and both Em and I felt the need to look after her. Em gave Ali her first break into the business by letting her plan events for Equinox. It was supposed to be a little project for Alice, but it turned into the most profitable night every week for the bar.

People really liked the variety of the Friday night events. And the website Alice had created for the club, which she used as a portal to inform everyone of the weeks Friday night theme, was a major hit.

I'd gone home after my lunch with Bella, being that I didn't have any classes that day, and decided to see what was on TV before I had to get ready for the night. I would usually get there early in case Ali needed some help with anything. Em was about to get up and head to work soon, so I tried to be considerate and kept the volume down.

I could hear the lock of the front door being jiggled as someone inserted a key to get in. Since both Em and I were already home I knew it was the pixie. It was fucking early if she wanted me to go help set up already!

She entered, dropping her keys and bag on the kitchen counter before plopping herself onto the seat next to me.

"You're early?" I queried her.

She turned to me with a very serious expression on her face and stared me down before she continued.

"OK Edward, here's the deal. I'm bringing a friend tonight. A friend that is female. This friend is very nice and very sweet. I like her very much and hope to be good friends with her."

She continued in her serious tone and I was feeling like I was being threatened. Maybe I was?

"Now all I ask for you is to keep your horny little paws off of her and to NOT pursue her. DO you understand?"

Well that was unfair, I thought to myself.

"But Ali, you just forbade me from going after her. Now I have to have her! And I bet she's really hot too isn't she? Just to make matters worse."

"Edward!" she said my name sternly with a warning tone.

"Ok, Ok, I'll try to stay away," I conceded. Damn this pixie and her cockblocking ways.

The pixie seemed pleased with me and her expression changed back to her smiling, light self.

"Actually she already knows you guys from way back. Bella?"

Her sing-song voice echoed through my mind as the pieces clicked together.

Bella said she would be there tonight with another friend, but for some reason she didn't say it was Alice. So this was fucking working out better than I expected. If she hung around Alice it meant she would hang around me, and since Alice was usually running around organizing the events I would have more alone time with Bella. Fuck me! Maybe the Gods didn't hate me. I couldn't help but grin like a fucking fool.

"Hey Ali, why are you asking about Bella? Edward here isn't talking about her obsessively again?"

Emmett snickered out as he walked down the hall from his room and into the lounge.

"Hi Em, Bella is my new friend and I'm bringing her to the bar tonight, and I just came by to warn Edward here that he should keep his pants on tightly tonight. Otherwise, the only air Edward Junior will be feeling is when I get him out to castrate him off," Ali explained innocently with a sweet smile on her face.

Emmett guffawed loudly before turning to me, "Dude, fucking cockblocked before you could even make a move."

The fucker laughed a deep belly laugh and had to sit down on the couch to calm himself down. I got up off the couch leaving the two pains in my ass there as I went to get a drink from the fridge.

"So um, what time is she going to be at the club Ali?" I questioned trying not to sound like I was trying to pry information from her.

"Well I told her ten. It's Local Band night so Jazz has it all covered. I'll just get Bella and head over to organize the bands and just make sure they are all there. It's an easy night for me tonight." Ali shrugged out.

Ten? So I could possibly go over and pick her up and bring her there. But did Alice just invite her or was there someone else? I had to ask her in a manner that didn't make me fucking obvious.

.So can we expect a hot friend of Bella's to come along?"

"No Edward, Bella is coming on her own. No other chick or dude." Damn. The pixie was smart.

"Can I at least go and pick her up then?"

"Edward!" she screamed at me, "I told you to not pursue her! I want a real friend and I don't want you to screw it up for me. This includes going over to drive her. I'm picking her up, so stay away."

"Fine," I grumbled out to her.

But I wasn't going to miss this chance. Yeah it would probably freak Bella the fuck out, me just turning up at her doorstep, but I was actually curious to see what I would find at her place. I needed more info in relation to the engagement ring, and I would be kidding myself if I said I didn't want the opportunity to spend some time alone with her before we met up with everyone at the bar. Alice seemed reassured and left our place soon after.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I know Alice told me to stay away, but this was Bella. She was mine first anyways!

Gosh I sounded like a fucking five year-old fighting over a transformer toy.

So here I was. In my car. At 9:30pm parked in front of Bella's place. I got out feeling a little nervous as to what I would find on the other side of her door, but I was determined and continued up.

Shit! What if she had some massive dog that would attack me when she opened the door? Even worse, what if her fucking fiancée opened the door!?

I knocked gently on the wooden door and waited, holding my breath as the jiggle of a lock slid across and the door opened to bathe me with light from the apartment into the dark doorway I was standing on. But the light was soon covered by this large figure blocking the doorway.

In that moment my worst fears came true. Standing in front of me was the tan guy I had seen her with earlier in the week. He stood a little bit taller than me, but he was massive. He most likely had twice the muscle I had and obviously worked out a lot. To make matters more awkward he was dressed in nothing but a towel which sat low on his waist as the rest of his nakedness glistened with water, showing that he had pretty much just stepped out of the shower.

"Yes?" he sneered out at me.

"Umm..." my fucking brain couldn't even string words together, I was in such shock. Maybe I had read the wrong number on the apartment door. Maybe this was actually Bella's neighbor and they happened to go to college together? I tried to remain optimistic, but was fucking failing.

So I tried to talk again, "Um I was just looking for a Bella Dwyer? I mean Swan. Bella Swan?"

I hoped with all hope that he would fucking tell me that she was in the apartment next door and point me out. But the next words made my stomach drop and left me dumbfounded in the doorway.

His voice was still menacing and his eyes glared at me.

"Yeah she's in the shower. I'll get her for you."

* * *

**Thanks to everyone that fave'd the story and put me on alert! **

**Please let me know you are ACTUALLY reading it by reviewing....? Please? =D**


	7. Chapter 7: Equinox and Acquaintances

**OK so I can barely function after seeing all SEVENTEEN of the leaked stills…but here I am with a new chapter for you lovely readers =D**

**So my beta kicked my butt and so I have got the next 2 chapters already written up as well. Chapter 9 will help answer a fair bit of stuff for you ;)**

**Love to my beta Kay, you totes made my day by emailing me the you-know-what pics.**

**Love to Snshyne for putting your shoe in my ass.**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own a few sets of ruined sheets due to some specific leaked pics….**

* * *

**7. Equinox and Acquaintances**

**BPOV**

I didn't know how I would go about telling Jake that I was heading out that night. It had been a long time since we had done anything apart. But I figured I would tell him only partial truths and only reveal my plans to hang out with Alice and Rose. There was no need to involve Em, Jasper and Edward.

I wasn't expecting Alice until ten, so Jake and I ordered in some Chinese and were lounged out on the couch fencing with our chopsticks to get the last dumpling out of the box.

"Bells, you already had three," he snarled at me as he continued to flick my chopsticks away from the dumpling with his own, "one more will make you fat."

"Gee thanks, Jake," I pretended to be upset and stopped my chopstick fencing.

Jake stopped at that and looked up to see if he really had upset me.

"Oh, Bells I was only kidding. I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

But while he was distracted apologizing to me, I stabbed the dumpling with my chopstick and quickly brought it to my mouth and popped it in.

"You sneaky liar!" Jake sneered at me. I just smiled up with my cheeks puffed out and filled with a delicious pork dumpling.

Now that dinner was finished, I decided to let him know of my plans for the evening.

"So you know that new girl, Alice? The one I went shopping with yesterday?"

"Yeah, she must be great company if she managed to get you to go shopping," Jake laughed out.

"Yeah, she's great. Well, I'm going to go with her to a bar tonight." I didn't offer for him to come as I hoped he would get the slight hint that I didn't want him coming along.

"That's cool. I was actually worried you would be home alone because I didn't think you would want to come with me while I enjoy a real traditional college experience."

"You're going to a frat party aren't you?" I stated bluntly.

Jake chuckled. "Totally! I didn't think you would appreciate being in a house full of horny teenagers, and I definitely don't want you in there anyway. So go have fun with your girlfriends."

Yes, girlfriends. Not to mention a few guys. But he didn't need to know.

I was cleaning up the plates we had used when Jake walked out from his shower dressed in only a towel.

"Would you put some clothes on? Alice is picking me up and I don't need her exposed to all your glory the first time she meets you."

"What? Bells, you know I like to hang free after my shower for a while until I need to get dressed. Im heading out so I will be getting dressed soon anyway."

It was true. He did enjoy walking around in his towel a lot. Im surprised he didn't just walk around naked all day!

Jake came to stand by me in the kitchen and watched as I finished rinsing the plates.

"You missed a piece," he stated, as I looked up to see what I had missed and that's when he splashed a handful of suds at my face instead.

"JAKE! Are you kidding me!?" I screamed at him before grabbing my own handful of suds and drenching him.

"Hey! I just had a shower, so I'm clean. No putting dirty dish water on me. At least you can go shower it off now," he complained. I swear he was such a child!

The dish water had trickled down my face and had now settled on my tank. So I left Jake in the kitchen, laughing at my soaked form, to head for the bathroom.

I'd only just stripped down when I heard knocking on the front door. Damn Alice, it was only 8:30 and she was already here. I guess she didn't trust me enough to dress myself. I know she was very unimpressed with the clothes I wore to classes saying that there was no thought that went into any of them.

I left Jake to get the door since I was just about ready to hop into the shower. I hoped he would be nice to little Alice.

"Bells, you have company!" I heard Jake yell out.

I yelled back through the door, "Jake just let her in and I'll be out really soon!"

I hopped in the shower and made it a quick one, not wanting Alice to be subjected to Jake for any amount of time.

I figured Alice would want to blow dry my hair or whatever so I left it down and wet, hanging around my shoulders. I then wrapped myself in a fluffy towel before stepping out to the lounge to drag her into my room so she could help me get ready.

But when I stepped out, all I saw was a tall handsome figure with a mess of bronze hair standing in my lounge.

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! I was only in a TOWEL!!

I wrapped my arms around myself feeling very exposed in that moment.

"Um sorry. I thought I would come to pick you up, but I should have called first… not that you would have said yes …and I'm early too…shit," Edward nervously prattled out. I think I was beet red by this stage.

"Sorry. I thought you were Alice. She's supposed to be picking me up."

"Um yeah, some guy let me in and then I heard you tell me to wait. So here I am waiting." He was looking at the floor and not at me. Probably because I didn't have anything on besides a towel.

_Shit. Go put some clothes on. Geez!_

There was an awkward silence for about ten seconds that felt like a whole hour before Alice burst through the door, no knocking.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," Alice sneered out, "What did I tell you! I should have known. I did know! That's why im here to beat your ass."

It was as if I wasn't in the room.

"Sorry Ali, I just...I don't know," and with that Edward ran out the door without so much as a goodbye.

Alice turned to me then finally noticing me. "Hi," she smiled sweetly as if she wasn't glaring at Edward like Satan just a second ago, "let's go get you all delicious looking."

Alice steered me to my room while I was still dumbstruck at Edward turning up at my door, with me only in a towel, and then him running out. Not to mention the confusing exchange between Alice and Edward. But I let my worries drown out as they were replaced by all the pulling and primping Alice was doing to my body.

By ten she was done with me and we were off to the bar, Equinox.

* * *

Alice had put my hair up into a messy sort of do and squeezed me into the tightest dress. It was a red, black, and grey geometric type dress, one shouldered with straps and one long sleeve. It was a little short, but I didn't have any cleavage poking out or a bare back, so it was actually quite modest. Although, Alice did force me into towering heels.

"Stop fidgeting and don't pull that dress down! It will only ride back up faster," she bossed at me.

We were walking to the front of the building after Alice parked in one of the reserved spaces at the side of the building. I went to line up at the back of the line, but Alice tugged my hand and led me straight to the front where the bouncer immediately let her pass.

"Evening, Ms. Alice," the burly man nodded down to her.

"Evening, Demitri. Is everyone already here?"

"Yes ma'am. I believe they are all seated in your usual spot."

Alice said her thanks and we made our way inside. It was so strange to be treated like someone of importance. I didn't know whether I felt embarrassed or giddy. A bit of both maybe?

Alice led us through a sea of people and towards an upraised section of the bar to the left of the stage. I could see a raised platform that was on the opposite side of the stage, that was the same as the one we were now entering - VIP areas. I was definitely feeling a little more giddy now. Between the two VIP platform sections was the dance floor with the stage in front and the bar behind. In our section there was only one person sitting there.

This woman could be in the middle of a photo shoot for all I knew. She sat so elegantly on the lounge, her blonde hair cascading down her back and off her bare shoulders, her candy pink cocktail dress set off beautifully by her nude pump shoes as her fingers nimbly ran up and down the side of a martini glass. She reminded me of a Bond Girl.

Once she saw Alice, she got up and greeted her enthusiastically kissing her on the cheek before turning to me.

"Rose this is Bella. Bella this is Rose," Alice introduced us.

Rose towered over me and the goddess gave me a judging look before giving me a weak embrace, but I didn't mind. Alice had warned me that Rose took a bit of warming up. Alice pushed me down to take a seat as she had to run off backstage to ensure all her bands for the night had turned up. This left me with Rose and the cold awkward silence. And to make the situation more awkward up walked Edward.

"Hi," he said to me in a tentative voice.

My god, did he look good. I didn't know how good someone dressed in dark denim pants and a black button up shirt could look. Not forgetting the pretty awesome Nikes he was sporting.

My brain automatically generated a 'hi,' as I finished my ogling.

Edward gave a curt hello to Rose before settling himself down next to me, leaving at least a foot of space in between.

"Look I'm sorry for just coming over earlier and sorry for just running off."

"It's ok. I should be the one apologizing for coming out looking less than decent in just a towel," I replied as I blushed from the memory.

"Oh, um.." he began before pausing to clear his throat, "No that was fine. It's your home, dress as you will."

I gave him a nod as the platform suddenly became crowded by the presence of three other people. Alice was there with who I assumed was Jasper. You could definitely tell that this was Rose's brother. He too was blonde and looked like a supermodel. We exchanged pleasantries before Emmett quickly interrupted.

"Bella!" he boomed out before lifting me up in a bone crushing hug. "So glad you could come."

"Yeah Em, I had to come and see if it was true," I panted out as air flowed back to my lungs.

"See if what was true?"

"See if it was true that you of all people have become the most successful of our group."

Em laughed at my response, but stopped abruptly as he looked over my left shoulder.

"Aww Rosie baby no need to get jealous. Little Bella here is like family," Em explained before going over to give Rose a bone-crushing hug and a big smooch. She giggled like a school girl and it seemed all anger was forgotten.

Everyone settled in for the night except for Jasper, who had ducked backstage to ensure all the bands tonight went on and off stage, and played their sets with no problems.

The others chatted amongst themselves and I could tell they were a tight group of friends. Rose and Alice would chat about clothes and the newest trends and the boys talked about some sort of sports that involved a ball. I felt a little left out and as if I was intruding on their circle of friends.

Emmett must have realized my awkwardness and began chatting with me to try and include me.

"Hey we're being rude. We should get to know you more. I expect you will be hanging around us a lot more from now on if Alice has anything to do with it."

I didn't want to feel pitied. "No it's fine. You guys catch up on whatever it is you talk about."

"I suppose I should give you the cold shoulder a bit for ruining my shirt the other day," Em said to me in a serious voice.

I couldn't help but begin to apologize for spilling the coffee on him, but he began to laugh and told me he was only joking. That broke the ice and suddenly everyone was talking to me. Well besides Rose and Edward; he was being rather quiet beside me.

Emmett was never one to be subtle at anything, and it was obvious he had not changed by the bluntness of his next question to me.

"So B, who's the lucky guy who has claimed you as his own?" he asked as he pointed to my engagement ring, which was shining rather obnoxiously on the hand that held my glass.

Everyone froze with that question. Rose glared at Em's bluntness. Alice went through a range of emotions, she glared at Em then looked sympathetically at me before looking worried at Edward. Edward had choked on his drink at Em's question and was silently trying to clear his wind pipes by beating on his chest.

I turned back to Emmett, who was staring at me expectantly.

"Oh we haven't been together for a while now. I guess I forget it's on most of the time," I frowned down at my ring as I worried about telling my new group of friends too much.

"It wasn't that tan kid we saw you with the other day was it?" Em pushed.

Rose gave him a smack up the back of his head as she could tell how the subject had made me uncomfortable. She gave me a gentle smile and I returned it to thank her.

"No not the 'tan kid', but I do live with him. His name's Jake." I hadn't realized Emmett had seen me with Jake that day and then he said 'we' so I assume Edward saw me with him as well. This was already getting a little messy with all the miscommunication, but tonight was not the night to burden all these new people with the sob stories of my life.

"Well we will bring him by next week, now let me take you backstage to check out the bands," Alice declared effectively pulling me away from the tense atmosphere that had formed after my evasive answers.

We met some of the bands, hung out with Jasper for a few songs, and it was during one of the songs that I decided I owed Alice the truth. She had been a really good friend up to now and I hoped we could be closer. We were sitting off to the side of the stage looking out on the band when I gave her an explanation.

"Look Ali, I know you're super curious about the whole ring thing."

She looked like she was going to stop me, but I shook my head and continued.

"It's Jake's brother. Well it _was_. Paul and I were together for about two years before he surprisingly asked me to marry him. I love him to bits, well I guess _loved_ now. He died over a year ago."

It disturbed me how I now had to change things to past tense. It was things like this that I still did in my mind that forced me to keep the ring on and not move on.

Alice said nothing but gave me a loving embrace before turning back to watch the band, still holding my hand in hers for support. She really was a great friend.

On our return to the platform to meet back up with the others, I told Alice that I didn't mind if the others knew. I figured it would resolve some of the confusion. I went to the bathroom as she returned to the Platform before me obviously to inform them of what information I had just divulged. I couldn't say it to the group and have them all stare at me with such sympathy. I'd had enough of those stares when I was still in Arizona. And I couldn't be the one to tell them all because hearing it again would make it seem so final and so complete. I didn't want to answer any more questions about it, and I really just wanted to live this life in Seattle where I was surrounded by people who knew nothing about my situation these past few years. I wanted to forget all about Arizona, but at the same time I didn't.

One thing was for certain, I couldn't exist as a zombie any longer, I would have to wake up and start living again.

When I returned to the platform, everyone gave me a quick sympathetic smile, but I was glad it was only for a moment. Emmett began a discussion of how he had to kick two patrons out before we got there as they were going at it in the bathrooms. I was mildly disgusted by that fact. I mean, people go in there to do unsanitary things and there they were in there half naked? It was so very wrong!

Although none of the others seemed to have been as disgusted as me. Rather they giggled nervously and looked every which way. I had to wonder how many of them had done the exact same thing!

Emmett was definitely the night's ice breaker with the conversations.

"So Bells, Eddie tells me that your dad is Chief of Forks?" Emmett grinned.

"Yeah he is," I confirmed, but frowned out in confusion when everyone around me laughed out loud while shooting glances at Edward, who had stiffened by my side and was glaring back at all the others.

Seeing the confusion on my face, Alice tried to assure me "It's just an inside joke Bella, I'm sure you will learn it one day."

Well at least they were willing to give me the chance to get into the inner circle.

"Who wants another round?" Em asked loudly.

There was a collective murmur of 'yes', and he got up to head towards the bar with Rose following behind him. Alice and Jasper headed off backstage to ensure everything was running smoothly, and I found myself and Edward alone on the platform.

Neither of us looked at one another or spoke, and the tension in the air was palpable. We sat like this for a moment before he turned to me abruptly and went to speak, but I cut him off.

"Please don't," I whispered out.

He seemed a bit hurt by it and backed off.

"I'm sorry, I just really want to have a night out and not dwell on the past like I have been doing everyday for this past year, and I know we have to talk, but just not tonight," I pleaded to him.

"No it's ok. I understand. I guess we don't exactly know each other anymore, and you must have a lot of questions about what went down back then."

He was right. I did want answers and I did want to know the full story, but not tonight.

Tonight I just wanted to be someone else. I didn't want to be the poor girl who's fiancée died. I didn't want to be pitied. I just wanted another chance to live life, find happiness and maybe even love again one day.

* * *

**Outfits -**

**www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=16054243**

**Music –**

**Covers that the various bands do on the night at Equinox**

**Oasis - Morning Glory**

**Breaking Benjamin - Evil Angel**

**Faber Drive - Tongue Tied**

**Hoobastank - The Reason**

**The Veronicas - Heavily Broken**

**The Wreckers - The Good Kind**


	8. Chapter 8: Hostage and Kidnapper

**So im ecstatic that we have a definite date for the Eclipse Trailer being released. March 12!!! Set reminders, clear your schedules!!! That sucker is gonna be repeated until my computer breaks!**

**Here is a problem and answer segment for you...**

**Alpha Fail: When your Beta needs to beta your Chapter TITLE!!!**

**Solution: Have fantastic Betas that pick up on your epic fail!**

**Kay and Snshyne - I love it when you Beta because you leave the most hilarious footnotes for me and because you help me iron out the flow of the chapter! ILY!!!**

***hugs and kisses***

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own a half updated FFn homepage**

* * *

**8. Hostage and Kidnapper**

** EPOV **

Fucking Hell.

I was a fucking IDIOT for going over. I should have known Alice would know that I was going to go. She's fucking psychic or something. I was lucky she didn't have my balls!

But then again, I would have traded her my balls to see Bella in just a towel again. That was fuck hot!

I went to the bar right after and figured I needed a drink before I saw her again. Jack and Coke. Liquid courage was always good.

But I should have known Alice. She had to fucking tease me by making Bella look fucking awesome.

I suppose it wasn't anything too risqué. She was pretty well covered up, but I was hypnotized by her enough that it didn't help that the geometric shit on her dress was fucking with my eyes.

I didn't really know what to say to her so I thought I would sit back, shut my mouth for once, and just see how she fit in with the group. I was secretly hoping people would be curious about her and would voice all the shit I wanted to ask but was too chicken to. Like the ring. Who the fuck gave her the ring!?

But everyone was being so stuck up and weren't even including her in the conversation. Emmett looked over to me as I glared at him and gestured with my eyes to Bella. He got the hint and began talking to her.

"So B, who's the lucky guy who has claimed you as his own?" Fucking Emmett. Did he not know how to go about a question subtly?

But at least I got an answer. He was out of the picture. I was doing flips in my stomach. It wasn't the tan kid I saw her kissing either. Well _he_ kissed _her,_ but whatever.

I tried to stay a reasonable distance away from Bella all night. I didn't sit right up against her although I would have liked nothing fucking more than to feel the heat from her body on mine.

I let the conversations carry on around me without getting involved. Instead I sat back and took in all of Bella.

Her hair was still beautiful and brown. She hadn't resorted to coloring it or cutting it short. Her face was flawless and the smokey eyed makeup Ali had used made you focus on her eyes. Her eyes were like a whirlpool; the smokey edge was the top of the whirl sucking you down, deep into the chocolate heavens below. I hadn't realized, but I was slowly leaning towards her as I stared at her. But a motion in the corner of my eye broke me out of my reverie. Ali glared at me and I retreated back into the couch. She soon dragged Bella away from us all to 'show her around backstage'. I knew she was just getting Bella away from me before I fucking pounced on her.

When Alice returned without Bella I was afraid that she had gone home. I really didn't want to know that I had missed the chance to say goodbye. But what Alice had to say was far worse than what I could have expected.

"Where's Bella?" I demanded of the Pixie.

"She's just in the ladies room, Edward, calm down. Besides, what did I tell you about pursuing her!?"

I grumbled at her and settled back into my seat not wanting to be lectured by her again.

"Actually I need to tell you all something real quick before she gets back. Now she said I could tell you, but I don't want any of you to treat her differently or pity her. Just keep acting the way we were before. Although, Edward, you could be a little less of an ass."

Alice continued, "So she told me who her fiancé is. Well was. It was Jake's brother. You know the guy she lives with. Well he died over a year ago and she's still pretty torn up about it. I think she's in Seattle to start over so don't ask her any more about it ok?"

There was a shocked silence that went around the group and we all agreed that we would not ask her any more about it.

Now I felt like an ass. I was so happy before to find out that she wasn't with the guy anymore. Now that I knew the circumstances that caused them to be separated, I felt a little guilty.

Even though I felt very sorry for her loss, there was a part of me that couldn't suppress the joy that I felt knowing that he was out of the picture for good.

God I was an asshole! The guy died for crying out loud! If he hadn't have died Bella would still be with him. She might have been fucking married by now. Plus, she still wore the engagement ring even though he had died a year ago. So she had obviously not gotten over it.

When Bella returned everyone was looking very solemn, but remembering Alice's words, Emmett turned the conversation.

Emmett, the fuckhead, had to bring up Chief Swan instead. All my friends knew about my delinquent behavior in Forks, and they found it hilarious how the local Chief was out to get me every chance he got. The fact that he was Bella's dad brought the hilarity up to a whole new level for the rest of those fuckers. I didn't need Bella to know how much her dad hated me before we even got the chance to really get to know each other again. I was pretty fucking sure that the Chief wouldn't want me within 100 feet of his daughter.

Bella looked around puzzled as to why everyone was laughing about the fact that her dad was the Chief, but she let if pass when they explained it was an inside joke. I tried to be as small as possible from then on, not wanting to be the target to tease.

Everyone got up and cleared the platform heading off to either get drinks or check on the bands or whatever. This left me alone with Bella.

She was sitting as stiffly and nervously as I was in that moment. She was trying overly hard not to look towards me, but kept her eyes trained on the dancers moving about the dance floor. Her hands were folded tensely in her lap, and she made no move to speak to me or even acknowledge me.

I finally moved in to apologize to her about the whole seeing-her-in-nothing-but-a-fucking-tiny-towel incident earlier, but she stopped me abruptly.

"Please don't," she whispered out as she flicked her eyes to me then back to the dancers.

I immediately backed away again. I didn't know if she was worried that I would want to know all about her fiancé, which I fucking did, but not right then, or she didn't like me moving closer to her.

"I'm sorry I just really want to have a night out and not dwell in the past like I have been doing everyday for these past years, and I know we have to talk, but just not tonight," she pleaded to me.

I could see the pain in her eyes and knew that I would do nothing but fucking ruin her night if I continued so reassure her that I would stay back.

"No its ok. I understand. I guess we don't exactly know each other anymore, and you must have a lot of questions about what went down back then." I knew she deserved an explanation but this was not the night for it all.

Bella stayed and mingled for a bit more before the bands finished their set. Alice and Jazz drove her home afterwards as Em and I walked them all out the door.

"See ya later Bella," Emmett boomed as he picked her up off the ground in a monstrous hug, swaying her from side to side where her legs dangled like a rag doll.

I was enraged! He could be a bit more sensitive to her and not try to break all her bones in the one squeeze. To my surprise Bella laughed.

"Oh you great buffoon. Put me down!" she giggled, lightly smacking his bicep with her clutch.

But when he dropped her to the ground, she stood on her toes to give him one last hug. She was so small that her arms didn't even go all around his broad arms.

Then she turned to me, things couldn't have been more awkward. It felt weird to hug her, but then it would have been even more weird if I had fucking just shook her hand or something. So I went for the hug. She sort of came towards me at the same time and we were both leaning to the same side, resulting in us head butting each other instead.

"Ow," we both proclaimed while rubbing our foreheads. But when our eyes met, we couldn't help but let out a sheepish grin to one another.

"Ok let's go," the Pixie always knew how to ruin a moment. She dragged Bella away towards her car as I rushed out a 'bye' to Bella, and got a small wave from her.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"So have you talked to Bella since Friday?"

Emmett and I were driving back to Forks for our weekly dinner with my parents.

"No. I figured I would give her a bit of space."

"Wow. That's not like you Eddie. Usually you pounce on anything that breathes."

"Fuck off Em."

"Well be careful with this one. You know I still think of her as a little sister and I won't hesitate to beat your ass if you treat her wrong."

Great. So now I had both Emmett and Alice are working against me to keep me away from her.

We pulled up in the driveway where my mother was already standing at the door awaiting our arrival. Her caramel hair was accentuated by the amber porch light, and her glowing smile showed her excitement at our weekly visit. We both got out of the car as she came towards us, wrapping me in her arms first.

"How are my boys?" she asked while kissing my cheek.

"We're fine," I replied as I returned the kiss.

Emmett came around the car and pulled Esme off of me and into one of his bear hugs. She loved his brute strength and laughed aloud with delight. He dropped her down and planted a big, sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"What's for dinner mom?" Emmett was such a pig. Food was all he ever thought about. Well, that and sex I suppose.

Esme loved that he called her mom even though he wasn't really her son, but Emmett and I had been friends since birth.

My father was late as he was held up at the hospital, but we waited for him at the table as he came rushing in about a half hour later. He shed his doctor's coat and swung it over the back of the breakfast stool before settling into his seat at the dining table.

"Sorry, sorry. Please start eating," Carlisle said, as he sat at the head of the table.

We immediately began to pass food around the table just chatting about our week and what we had all done.

My relationship with my parents had been tumultuous in my early teens when we first arrived in Forks. I began to rebel and my parents didn't know how to control me or how to make the anger go away. But after some events in my late teens, I began to pull my own head out of my ass. Thats when I returned to Washington. Since living with Em, and having these weekly dinners, I've begun reconnecting with my parents to the point where things are back to the way they once were. I enjoy seeing them and spending a civil meal with them.

"Oh mom, fu wouldn't gwess hoof fee had atf Efinox on fwiday," Emmett attempted to say with a mouth full of mash, steak and gravy.

"Emmett, swallow then speak please," Esme chastised him.

He swallowed then continued, "You wouldn't guess who we had at Equinox the other night."

I thought he was going to go on about one of the new up and coming bands he had that night.

"I don't know, sweetheart. Maybe a big movie star like George Clooney!!??" Esme played with Emmett excitedly.

"Um no mom. It was Bella," Emmett answered a little disheartened that she was far off the target.

"Bella?" Esme questioned, "Not the little brown haired angel that Edward used to fawn over and chase around?" she beamed.

"I didn't fawn over her," I grumbled out as they all laughed at me.

Seriously. Where was all this fucking teasing coming from? First my friends and now my family.

They talked a bit about Bella, about how she looked and why she was in town, but I tuned it out drifting back to the memories of us as kids instead.

"Hey mom," I interrupted them, "why didn't we ever keep in contact with the Dwyers?"

"Well Edward, there was so much going on at the time, and that was the whole reason why we left in the first place. I thought it was best for you to find yourself again first."

I'd always thought that it was part of my parent's plans to escape everything about Arizona. This meant leaving behind all the Dwyer's as well. I always thought that it was to protect me from everything back there.

"Things didn't really get any better and you never asked about contacting them, so I assumed that you didn't want any reminder of Phoenix. I'm sorry if you felt differently," Esme apologized to me.

"No. It's ok. I think it was better that Bella wasn't around during that time."

I knew I had given my parents hell over the past eight years, but I really was settling into Seattle trying to change my ways.

Dinner continued as I silently pondered how my life could have turned out if I had stayed in contact with Bella. I came to the realization that I had subconsciously kept Bella away. She was the one good thing in my life at the time and I didn't want to burden her with my problems or expose her to all my fuckery.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

On Wednesday, I ran into Bella at the college coffee shop during lunch.

"Hey."

"Oh hi, Edward. I'm really sorry, but I don't have time for a chat. I have to meet Jake across campus because I left my keys at home and I need to go get his," she replied in a torrent.

Well, I was disappointed because I was hoping I could get the chance to explain why I never kept in touch and I guess to really tell her everything that had happened.

"Can you have lunch with me tomorrow? Noon? Here?" I quickly asked.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow." With a quick wave she was out the door.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

On Thursday we did meet for lunch, but Alice came too. The damn pixie never left Bella's side and talked throughout the whole fucking lunch hour. I couldn't even have a conversation with Bella. I had a feeling that it was part of her evil plan to keep me and Bella from catching up. I left the lunch feeling very fucking frustrated with Alice. I needed to get this apology out of my system.

Bella was coming to Equinox again Friday night and I didn't forget the fact that she was bringing Jake along too.

They walked in as a group, Alice with Jazz and Bella with Jake. I noticed that he guided Bella in with his hand on the small of her back and I could have fucking broken that hand, but I masked that desire by putting on my poker face and standing up to greet them all as they walked up onto the platform.

"So everyone, this is Jake and Jake this is Rose, Emmett and Edward." Bella introduced as she worked around the circle getting to me last, even though I was standing the closest.

I thought I would be fucking polite so I extended my hand out.

"Nice to meet you Edward," Jake said in a cool voice while gripping my hand into a fierce shake, but I was gripping just as fucking hard. I'm pretty sure Bella noticed the tense exchange as she tugged on Jake's forearm and pulled him away from me.

"Um, let's go get a drink. Anyone want a drink?" Bella asked nervously, trying to separate us.

Alice went with her and Jake towards the bar.

Jake hit it off with the group. He talked football with Emmett, talked music with Jazz and even managed to charm Rosalie. Of all the fucking people, he had Rose gushing and smiling at him. I fucking hated him. Plus, he had Bella glued to his side the whole night. Considering it was his brother that she was dating, Jake and Bella were awfully chummy. To an outsider you could have mistaken them for a couple.

He would steal sips of her cocktails and he would steal her fruit that lined the glass. I was definitely feeling like a seventh wheel tonight. This was how the night played out. I couldn't even talk to Bella. She was either talking with Alice or Jake all night. She was never fucking alone. I was getting really fucking pissed off. All I wanted was some time with my girl to talk over some things, catch up, and just get to know each other again.

Alice and Bella left to go to the bathrooms for about the fiftieth time that night. Jazz was doing a DJ set and Em and Rose were off somewhere…most likely his office out back doing things I really didn't want to think about. Jake and I sat across from each other, just staring at one another trying to find something to talk about. I was about to bring up some lame topic opener about a new band Em discovered last week when Jake spoke first.

"You break her heart, I break your face," He stated bluntly but very seriously as he took another mouthful of his beer.

I was caught off guard. Why did everyone automatically assume that I wanted to be more than just friends with Bella in this moment?

_Oh who am I fucking kidding? Of course I wanted to be more._

"I…I wouldn't dream of it," I stuttered.

"I've seen the way you stare at her. Not to mention last week at our apartment when you almost collapsed at the sight of her in a towel. I can also see the effort it's taking for you to not scoot closer to her. Bells also told me you were like friends or something when you were kids. So there may be some history but I don't fucking care. You fuck her up and I fuck you up. You have a pretty face too and I would feel a little bad if I had to fuck it up," he grinned at me.

I didn't know whether to be intimidated by this guy or whether it was just his way of breaking the ice between us, but Jake turned to watch the dancers on the floor and didn't attempt to converse with me. So I took it that I should be intimidated. Truth be told he was a big fucking guy and I was intimidated by his size alone, but add some threats and I would be steering clear of him as much as I could.

I needed an excuse to leave the tense situation, so I excused myself saying I needed to go take a leak.

As I came out of the bathroom I glanced across the room to see that Jake was still the only one sitting on the platform. The girls must have still been in the bathroom. I had no fucking idea what took them so long? Don't you just go in, pee and leave? Fuck it's not exactly the nicest or cleanest place to hang out. Although, some swanky restaurants and clubs have some very nice bathrooms that were decked out with soft lounge chairs and plush carpet. Yeah, I had seen my fair share of high class ladies rooms.

I turned around to head outside for a bit of air when I spotted Ali and Bella walking out of the bathroom. Alice turned and went the other way, presumably backstage, as Bella began to make her way towards the platform again. It was dark in the bar and I was standing in the shadows, so as she walked past I grabbed her arm and pulled her in towards me before anyone else could see her returning to the platform.

She was about to let out a loud yelp, but I pressed my finger to her lips to silence her. I needed to talk to her alone and I didn't want anyone else to drag her away from me.

Bella stumbled when I pulled her towards me, so I used my free hand to steady her by placing it at the small of her back. Surprised, brown globes stared back at me less than two inches from my face. I could smell her sweet perfume, freshly applied, and could feel the stickiness of her lipgloss on my finger. We were both breathing slowly and heavily as we just stared at one another.

There was something about Bella that always made me lose all sense of logic. It was not the right time and it definitely was not the right fucking place, but if it wasn't for my finger on her lips, I would have crashed my lips down to hers.

Then some drunk fucker walked by and knocked into Bella forcing her to stumble into me and our foreheads once again butted against one another.

"Seriously Edward, you have a hard head," She complained as she rubbed her forehead.

Fuck that wasn't the only thing that was hard in this moment.

"What the hell are you doing pulling people into creepy, dark corners anyways?" She huffed, but I noticed that she hadn't tried to get out of my hold just yet either.

I let my arm snake out from around her back and took a step back.

Having Bella pressed up against me was bad.

Space was good.

"Well no one will fucking let us have even three seconds alone together and I really want to talk."

"Yeah I do too. If they could, I'm sure Alice and Jake would handcuff me to them," she sounded annoyed, but relieved at the same time for my creepy antics at sneaking away from the group.

"Um, do you want to go for a walk outside? It's a bit loud in here," I asked her nervously.

She gave me a nod and a small smile as we snuck out the back doors and onto the street.

* * *

**So are you all as frustrated as E and am ready for this talk?????**

**Review and I'll let you know who's side of the story you are going to hear first. Bella or Edwards?**

**Outfits will soon be on my profile as well **

**www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=16283516**


	9. Chapter 9: Snatches and Swings

**So this chapter may do your head in? Although my beta's have said its not that confusing.**

**Hope this chapter clears some stuff up for you all! and heres a little test to see if my FF Pimp Leydylaura actually read my A/Ns.... she's awesome and rec's me more fics then i can read.**

**Love to my beta's Kay and Snshyne ... Ladies be nice to Alice!! She's just protective! I love your beta comments, unless they are to tease me about typos in my title....**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own tickets to Europe baby!!!! Wooooooot!!!!**

**

* * *

**

******9. Snatches and Swings**

BPOV

_It was an ordinary day at school where everyone was looking forward to the end of the school year, when Lauren Mallory turned our worlds upside down. Edward and I were outside during lunch when we overheard Lauren talking to a bunch of the other kids in our grade._

_"Well I heard that Edward isn't even a Cullen. His mom gave him away because she didn't want him. My mom said his real mom is actually Emmett's mom. Why do you think she hangs around with Mrs. Cullen so much?" _

_There was a collective gasp from all the boys and girls around the playground._

_The Cullens were much more well off than most of the families in the town, so they were a constant source of dirty gossip amongst the adults. But apparently the parents were now involving their kids as well. Edward hated people talking crap about his family because they never flaunted their wealth, were generous to the community, and did nothing to make anyone dislike them._

_He got off the bench where we sat and stalked across to Lauren._

_"Don't you talk crap about my family Lauren. Stop spreading all these dirty lies just to make you more popular." _

_"I'm not making any of this up. Don't you wonder why Mrs. McCarty is always around you or why you look nothing like the Cullens?" Lauren sneered at him. _

_With that, the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Everyone dispersed and went back to their classes. I thought Edward would brush off Lauren's gossip, but he was quiet and withdrawn for the rest of the afternoon._

_"Bella, I don't look like my mom or dad, and why is Mrs. McCarty always around and always giving me big presents for my birthday?" he questioned me._

_"Well you don't look anything like Mrs. McCarty either so maybe you look like your other Cullen relatives instead. Plus she's around a lot because your mom is a good friend of hers, and she has to come get Emmett from your place whenever he is over."_

_He didn't respond to me and didn't say anything else on the way home. _

_The next day he didn't meet me at my gate for school. I just assumed he was sick. But the next day, another no show. I went to school that day alone and was determined to see what was up after I got home. But when I went up to my room to drop off my bag before heading next door, I found him sitting on my bed. He didn't look up or greet me when I entered. He just continued to stare at my bed covers with sad eyes. I was hesitant and unsure of what to say, so I decided on a simple gesture. I went up to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and held onto me like his life depended on it. We sat like that on my bed until I felt my sleeve was wet from his tears. I pulled back and asked him what was wrong, but he wouldn't say a word. Tears continued to fall silently down his cheeks. _

_"Did you want to stay the night?" I asked him. _

_Sleepovers usually occurred at his house, and over there I would stay in the guest bedroom. My small home had no such spare room, but neither of us wanted to be apart. He laid onto one side of my bed and I on the other. My mom would never check on me because if the house was silent, it was usually because I would be at the Cullen's, and her and Esme didn't mind that I would stay over without prior arrangements. We stayed like that the whole night. Both of us lying on our sides, facing one another, holding hands. It was as if Edward needed that human contact just to reassure himself that there was someone in his life that was not a lie. We fell asleep like that and by the time I woke up in the morning, I found that I was alone. _

_I didn't care that I was supposed to go to school. Something was up. I ran over to the Cullen's and knocked harshly at the door. His mom answered and she looked like she had been crying for a long time as her eyes were puffy and still a bit watery. I panicked at the sight._

_"Can I see Edward?"_

_She opened the door and gestured up the staircase. I ran up to his room, but found that it was locked. He never locked it. I banged on it demanding that he open it. After a solid five minutes he conceded and came to let me in. If I thought Mrs. Cullen looked bad, Edward looked worse. He didn't have puffy eyes from crying, but he looked lost and hollow. I didn't have the heart to push him for answers, and so we spent another afternoon just laying together in silence._

* * *

Equinox was busy tonight. The music was pumping through the speakers and there were bodies filling every inch of the bar.

I was slightly tipsy and was surprised to be pulled out of the bathroom and into a dark corner; I was ready to let out a very loud yelp when a nimble finger silenced me.

I don't think it was his finger that silenced me but rather his hypnotic emerald eyes. They were so close to me, and I had been pulled up to his level when he tried to steady me as I stumbled. I couldn't help but stare back into them and become lost. But then some jerk fell onto me from behind and shoved me hard into Edward's chest and forehead.

Christ his head was hard. That was twice in one week we had cracked heads against each other. I'd soon need a helmet to be around him.

I didn't even realize I was still in his embrace until he snaked his arm away from the small of my back and back to his side, leaving a blazing trail on my back where his fingers had slid across.

"Well no one will fucking let us have even three seconds alone together, and I really want to talk."

He sounded aggravated, but I had not failed to notice that everyone seemed to be a bit tentative with leaving us alone for even a minute. So when Edward offered for us to head outside and talk, I couldn't help but agree without a second glance back into the bar.

It was a brisk night outside, and I didn't have my coat on me having snuck out the back doors of the bar. I was so glad that I was at least wearing my black jeans and a top that covered most of me up. Edward noticed me shiver in the wind and came to walk a bit closer to me so that our arms were touching but nothing else.

"Sorry I didn't grab our coats first, but I didn't exactly plan on sneaking away," he grinned sheepishly.

"That's ok. It's just the wind that's cold." I hugged myself a little tighter.

We walked side by side for a little longer up the side of the street before turning into a deserted park. Edward motioned to a set of swings as I planted myself down immediately, glad to be off the teetering shoes. He settled into the swing next to me facing the opposite way.

We both began to swing gently, not really putting much effort into it. Edward was first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry I never called or wrote."

"You just abandoned me Edward. No notes, no call, nothing."

"I know," he whispered.

I knew he was apologizing, but I couldn't help being mad at him. It was the anger I had suppressed from years ago when he first left.

"Edward, tell me what happened. Was it true then what Lauren Mallory said?" I needed answers now and he had already given me eight years of silence.

"I guess I should start from the beginning I suppose," he took a deep breath before he continued in a solemn tone.

"You know Emmett's mom, Elisabeth McCarty? Well she divorced Emmett's father, and he moved away with the two older boys leaving her with Emmett. She met my biological father soon after. I don't know his name but _he_ was an alcoholic that abused her. She left one night after _he_ had hit her and Elisabeth went to the local women's shelter for protection. This was where she met Esme. Esme helped her out, and after a few months, _he_ was arrested and ordered to stay away from her. _He_ left the state soon after and died in a drunk-driving accident a few months later. By that time Elisabeth was pregnant. She was jobless and homeless and couldn't afford to have another child. That's where Esme stepped in. She had been trying for years to get pregnant before finding out that it was not a possibility for her. She suggested that Elisabeth have the child and allow someone else to adopt it, but Elisabeth refused to give the child away to a stranger. She had grown close to Esme and knew of her troubles in trying to get pregnant. She begged Esme to have the baby, Bella. How was Esme to refuse?"

"Everything was done legally. Elisabeth holds no claim to me. She found her feet again with help from Esme and managed to make a living with Emmett. But Esme felt terrible taking away her baby, so she made the decision to stay close to Elisabeth and let her be involved in my life. They let me and Em play together but never told either of us the truth, as you know. Emmett looks like his father and apparently I look like _him,_ so no one suspected a thing. As I got older, Elisabeth began to retreat in the amount of contact she had with me because I reminded her too much of _him_. By then, Em and I had grown too close, so they let us continue to hang out."

"Somehow, Elisabeth and Lauren's mom got together one night and over a few drinks, Elisabeth told her of the arrangement. That's how Lauren found out, and you know what happened from there," he finished in a hollow voice.

I had to admit I was shocked. "Edward, I didn't think it was true. After that night in your room, you came to school the next day acting just like your old self. I figured it was all just some big misunderstanding, and Esme and Carlisle had straightened it out for you."

Edward shook his head from side to side.

"No. They told me it was the truth, but that it didn't matter. They were the ones who had raised me and to them I _was_ their son. They had been there for me even before I was born. Bella, that day, with my parents, I saw just how much they had given me. It didn't matter that our DNA was different. I was still their son."

He was very sincere with his explanation. He truly believed that DNA was not what determined family. I was actually quite proud that he had overcome that hurdle in his life and still remained with the Cullen's.

* * *

_After the talk with his parents, Edward had realized that they were the ones that had raised him and they truly did love him, unlike his birth mother. He was determined to not let Lauren Mallory get the satisfaction of bringing him down, so he kept his chin up and carried on as per usual._

_Lauren was very unsatisfied with his response, but didn't taunt him until another two weeks after that. I remember that it began with little remarks at school to try to get a rise out of Edward, but he mostly ignored her. Until this one day, he snapped and yelled at her before he launched a chair across the classroom. I remember the Cullen's were called in and Edward was sent home._

"Elisabeth felt ashamed that the truth had come out and she didn't make contact with any of us anymore. I mean, she came around to drop off Em and pick him up, but that was it. Since I wasn't going to go to Em's for his birthday, it was arranged that he could have his sixteenth birthday party at my house," Edward continued.

_It was a party full of teens where Edward and I were the youngest ones there. We tried to keep out of their way, but would be too curious and would interrupt all their games and what not. Lauren Mallory happened to be at the house as well as she was dating one of Emmett's friends at the time. She began to taunt Edward again when the room full of older kids ignored the little thirteen year old girl at their party._

_"Your mother didn't even want you Edward. Look how she sent you away. Lucky the Cullen's felt sorry for you or else you would be living in the trash on the streets. Maybe you would have ended up like your pathetic dad and died in a drunken car accident. You're scum Edward trying to pretend to be better than everyone else when really you're just a dirty piece of…" _

_But we never found out what sort of dirty Edward was supposed to be. Edward lunged at Lauren knocking her flat onto the glass coffee table. It shattered under her, but she was lucky she was wearing jeans and a long sleeve top so her cuts were minimal. Things got a bit chaotic then as Edward's parents came rushing in to see Lauren lying in amongst a sea of shattered glass. Her parents were called and she was sent home. The Cullen's weren't mad with Edward, but they were disappointed in the way that he lost control._

_Apparently the older guests had not taken a liking to having Lauren there and continued the party even after she had left. Edward calmed down, and after a few stern words in regards to his actions from his parents, the two of us went back to enjoying ourselves at the party._

_This all happened on a Friday night, and the next morning I left with my mom to go watch Phil play a game in Florida. We wouldn't be back until Tuesday afternoon, but my mom didn't mind me missing a couple of days of school. Most trips that she went on to go support Phil I would stay over the Cullen's so I wouldn't miss school. But it had been a while since I had gone away with them, so that was why I had gone to Florida._

_Little did I know that when I returned everything would be different. We came home and all I wanted to do was go over to see Edward. It was strange to not see him everyday over the last few days. But when I went to knock, nobody answered. I went around to the side entrance and tried that door, but it was locked. I went back to the front door and knocked again. After no answer I went to the large window on the side to see if anyone was home. The sight that met my eyes was devastating. There was nothing there. It was an empty room. No pictures along the walls, no couch, no piano, no vase of fresh flowers on the mantle, nothing. They had left!_

_I ran home screaming that to my mother. She was shocked and came back with me to the house. We peered through all the windows on the ground floor, but it was evident that the house had been deserted. The next day the realtor came to put up a 'For Sale' sign. He couldn't tell us where the Cullen's had gone. Nobody could. Not even Emmett knew. Emmett was mad at his mother for causing this mess, and over the summer he also left Phoenix. He went to live with his dad and his other brothers._

"I didn't even keep in contact with Emmett. I didn't even know that he had gone to live with his father until he came to find me when he turned seventeen," his voice was full of regret.

"You had a lot going on Edward. It makes sense if you didn't want to see either of us. We would have just reminded you of Phoenix too much."

"No Bella, when I got to Forks it was hell. My parents had taken away my two best friends and they had lied to me for twelve years. I don't know what was the final straw, but I just snapped one day, Bella. I just fucking snapped! Everything was too much to deal with. My life was so fucked up. I had an alcoholic father, a mother that abandoned me, and a best friend who happened to have the same mom."

Edwards's voice was raised and he was getting very frustrated. He tried to calm himself by taking some deep breaths and ran his hands through his hair, tugging at the ends as if he could pull all the problems of his life out through the strands.

"I turned into a bad person after that, Bella. I am a bad person," his eyebrows furrowed together as he made the statement aloud, more so to himself than to me. "I'm a bad person," he repeated into the silent night.

We had stopped swinging long ago and I leaned over the space between us, grasping the metal chain of his swing and pulled myself towards him.

I bobbed my head down a bit to look into his downcast eyes.

"Hey. You're not a bad person Edward. Maybe you just made some bad decisions, but that does not make you a bad person."

He tilted his head up to look at me, and accidently brushed his nose up against mine.

I could see into his eyes right then and there. I could see how broken he truly was inside, and how the events that occurred way back then had really messed him up. I could feel the sadness reflected in my eyes. If I had been there for him, I could have helped him. I could have made things easier, given him a hug when he needed it or just a shoulder to cry on. By the sounds of things, he had no one.

Edwards's eyes drifted closed as did mine, as we reveled in the silence of the park, still nose to nose. I felt Edward tip his head to one side and move a fraction closer to me, but before I could anticipate anything else, a shrill ring pierced the night.

I immediately let go of Edward's swing, and swayed back to my side of the swing set as Edward hopped up off the his and reached for his phone in his pocket.

I could hear screeching from the other end of the line for about a minute before Edward put his phone back into his pocket. He hadn't even said a word to the caller.

"Alice wants us back at the bar," he stated simply. I nodded and got up off the swing, a little unsteady on my feet.

Edward's hands shot out and I grabbed them to steady myself before letting them go as soon as I could stand straight.

I mumbled a 'thanks' before we ambled back down the sidewalk towards the bar.

Before we entered the club, I turned around to face Edward and gave him a tight embrace. I was trying to convey my sorrow, my guilt, and my sympathy all in the one hug. I think he understood too as he squeezed me back tightly.

"I hope that cleared up a lot of things for you, Bella."

"Yeah it explained a fair bit. Thanks for telling me." We were both weighed down with so much sadness.

"So you now know that I am actually related to Emmett by blood," Edward feigned a disgusted look. Then, he grinned at me right after, lightening the somber mood between us.

"How lucky for you," I laughed back.

"Well only half related. Which means I can still deny it if I need to."

He smiled his crooked smile as we put on our game faces and stepped back into the bar.

* * *

**Now you know why E is so effed up**

**Outfits are the same as last chapters.**

**Im gonna leave the name of a new fic i started this week at the bottom of each A/N now....jus tin case you ever doubted my FF obsessiveness**

**This week: Edward Cullen: Dick for Hire by Flplmtree95**

**Leave me some love please!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10: Nineties and Nerves

**Hi Lovely Readers! Hope you are all still enjoying the ride. I know progress is slow but I can't help it that E is too chicken shit and B is afraid of moving forward.**

**We jump over a hurdle in this chapter and things will start to look up soon enough :)**

**Love to my betas Kay and Snshyne - I love it that we are always on the same wavelength.**

**To Kay - thanks for the song list, I was in flashback heaven!**

**To Snshyne - Im submitting a restraining order against you for Alice and Jake!**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own a nervous twitch from the anticipation of RM and the Eclipse trailer....**

* * *

**10. Nineties and Nerves**

**EPOV**

We sat together, noses brushing against one another, in the silence of the night with the cold wind blowing across our bodies and each other's warm breaths fanning over our faces.

I wasn't sure how Bella would react after knowing the reason for my leaving, but she had replied so sympathetically. She always had her suspicions about the rumors and I had now confirmed them for her. I was fucking relieved that she didn't walk away from me or yell at me to tell me I was a bad friend for never keeping in touch.

I was so fucking grateful for her. She was still my angel. My safe haven. I could tell her the tragedy of my life and she would still stand beside me. Our noses were already brushing against one another and seeing that she hadn't made a move to back away, I tilted my head and leaned in to her lips. But the shrill ring of my phone pierced the night air and the electric moment that was between Bella and me. I jumped off the swing before answering my phone.

I immediately pulled the phone half a foot back from my ear as the pixie's voice came screeching through the receiver.

"Edward Anthony! I know you have her. You're the only two missing from the group. If you don't bring her back here in the next five minutes, I will set Jake loose on you. I'll have you know he's not too impressed you're sneaking around with her and if he takes off one of your legs I couldn't care less. Hopefully then you would stop trying to go after Bella. Your five minutes start now!" And with that she hung up.

I looked up and reluctantly told Bella we had to go back. I could see her shivering in the cold as we walked back to the club. She was only in a flimsy singlet top thing, but at least she was in some long jeans. I wanted to wrap my arms around her to keep her warm but thought that was being a little too fucking forward.

She surprised me with a hug before we entered the bar again. It was a hug to convey everything she couldn't say to me. It was so comforting and I couldn't help but envelop her in my arms tightly. She was shorter than me normally but in her heels, she was able to rest her chin on my shoulder when I hunched down a little more. I buried my nose in her hair, wishing that I could hold her like this anytime I needed some comfort. With a final squeeze she let go and stepped back.

I could see my sadness reflected in her eyes and tried to crack a joke to lighten the mood. It seemed to do the trick as she laughed lightly before we entered Equinox to return to everyone waiting.

When we returned to the platform everyone stared at the two of us. Well actually, Alice and Jake fucking glared, Rose and Jazz were indifferent, and Em was waggling his eyebrows at me in a suggestive manner. Alice suggested that all the girls go 'dance' and Jake followed as they all hauled Bella away from me.

The only word I managed to speak with her the rest of the night was 'goodbye' at the end.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I think the only good thing to come out of all the drama that moved us away from Phoenix was the fact that Emmett and I were really brothers. Well, most days it's a good thing. We grew closer after that revelation, and that was the reason why Elisabeth still allowed Emmett to come and hang out with me even though she would have liked nothing more than to have stayed far away from us all.

It wasn't until a year later that Emmett came to find me in Forks. I didn't even know that he had left Elisabeth after all the problems she had caused. He tried to go and live with his father in Minnesota along with his two older brothers, but they were living their own lives and didn't have the time or space for Em. That's what got him looking. He narrowed us down by looking for Carlisle in the health system. Who knew that fucker had enough brains to track us down through the health system?

Esme was beyond excited that he had come to find us, and after hearing about his situation with his father, Esme and Carlisle went about legalizing their guardianship of Emmett. It was then when Em began to refer to them as mom and dad; my mother was beside herself with joy. She always wanted a house full of children and for a time, she thought that it was but a dream. But in the end she had me and Em. Emmett was a loud fucker and I'm sure Esme didn't regret not having more children after we had him living with us permanently.

The following year, Em graduated high school and got a job in Port Angeles. He was always working and I didn't get to see him as much.

It didn't help when Em moved in. I was happy to have that fucker in my life, but at times I fucking hated it. He was funny and loud and made my parents grin from ear to ear. I, on the other hand, did nothing of notice for them. I started to get mad about being lied to by my parents for 12 years, and then I was moved from Phoenix into a fucking dead town full of fucking losers. I got involved with the wrong crowd of kids at Forks High and started skipping school to go cause trouble around the sleepy town.

We definitely kept the Forks Police Department busy with our late night break-ins to the arcade or bowling alley, and our fairly non-threatening pyromaniac tendencies. Although there was that incident by the abandoned lumberyard that almost got us busted. Damn Mike Newton followed us that night and tripped over the gasoline can as we ran from the small fire we started, resulting in the entire lumberyard going up in flames. Luckily it was old and no one had any plans for the site.

Emmett would be our designated driver on some nights, and he would help get us alcohol from his older friends that he worked with. We partied every weekend into the early hours of the morning drinking, doing drugs, and generally having what we thought was a good fucking time. And a good time also meant girls. I lost my virginity to a senior when I was fourteen. I think her name was Heidi? I just remember she was smoking hot and was eager to 'teach' me certain things. But trust me, she was rewarded very well for each of her 'lessons'. We were fuck buddies for about two months before she got bored and moved onto her next student. I went on and began revising everything I had learned on every girl I could get my hands on. One sexy grin and a look into my smoldering eyes later, they were on their backs or I was on mine.

But when I hit seventeen, there was this one night of absolute fuckery that sort of knocked me on my ass. I saw how I was destroying my life and quickly set about trying to straighten it out. I left home to travel around and I stopped the drugs and slowed the alcohol, but the ladies I remained devoted to.

That was when Emmett moved to Seattle and got a job at Equinox. He was bartending when he met Rose. She was out with a bunch of her college friends and they hit it off. Rose was attending med school in Seattle as she wanted to be a pediatrician. It was a fucking thing of fate that she ended up with Em, the biggest kid you could find.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I called Bella on Saturday at lunch to see if she wanted to hang out. She had a paper to do that weekend so she couldn't make it out. I was disappointed, but we managed to talk before hanging up.

At the end of that conversation I could tell that we would be moving forward now. For so long she never knew anything about why I was there one day and just gone the next.

That Friday at Equinox Alice had a Nineties night. It was pretty fucking weird listening to all the music we used to like back then. I was so glad Bella wasn't into the likes of Britney or the Spice Girls back then like most of the other girls; I would not have put up with listening to that shit.

Jake came along this week as well, but he also invited along some of his own friends so he didn't have to hang out with our crowd all night. It did not fucking please me seeing Bella walk into Equinox surrounded by a fucking bunch of frat boys. Jake was next to her whilst some other kid had his arm draped over her shoulders as they came up to the platform giggling away.

"Garrett that's gross! I don't want to know that stuff about Jake," she giggled.

At that point I was wishing that I had laser beams that could shoot out of my eyes so I could fucking disintegrate every one of the maggots around her.

I must have been glaring pretty hard because when Bella caught my eyes she stopped laughing abruptly and shrugged her way out from under Garrett's arm.

"Don't get into too much trouble Bells," Jake nudged her before the group of boys disappeared to the other side of the bar where there was a group of college girls.

"Come on, Bella, we don't bite," I gestured for her to take a seat.

She took a seat on the lounge between Emmett and me when Em leaned over and bit her shoulder playfully. Bella let out a small yelp in surprise of the bite, but laughed as she slapped Em away.

The fucking idiot bit her? Fuckhead!

But as she tried to move away from the snapping jaws of the fucker, she scooted closer and closer to me.

Thank you fuckhead Emmett!

"Any closer and either you're going to end up in my lap or I'm going to fall the fuck off the lounge," I teased her.

My hands had unconsciously found their way to her waist as I tried to steady her while she was wrestling Em and his snapping trap with her back to me.

She paused at my comment and blushed before she lifted herself up out of my grip and shuffled over to sit next to the girls on the other side.

OK, that wasn't the fucking plan. But fuck her waist was so tiny and she was so soft and warm all pressed up against me. Fuck! I think my pants just got tighter.

Clearly the pixie didn't like me talking to Bella or subconsciously putting my hands on her, so she dragged Bella up and the two of them, along with Rose, headed off to the dancefloor and began swaying along to the disgrace that was Peter Andre.

Em went to check on his staff and Jazz on the bands while I sat alone on the platform watching Bella twisting and grinding with the girls on the dancefloor. Soon they were joined by Jake's group and the new female friends they had managed to pick up.

I was gritting my teeth watching her dancing with Garrett. I mean, they were still dancing as a group, but fucking Garrett kept putting his hands all over her. She didn't let them roam anywhere inappropriate, always subtly pushing them back to safer territory, but fuck I wanted them to be my fucking hands. I didn't want to interrupt their dancing when it looked like she was having a really good fucking time.

I needed to fucking cool myself down before I got up and punched that fucker in the face or broke off his fingers. So I went to the bar to grab a drink hoping that if I couldn't see the perverted fucker I wouldn't have such a strong urge to fuck him up.

"Claire!" I shouted to the bartender and gave her a nod. She was cool and she knew me well enough to walk right over and set two shots of Patron down in front of me. I knocked them back like they were sips of fucking water.

"Can I have an ice water?" A melodic voice sounded beside me.

I smiled as I turned to see a sweaty as fuck Bella as she grabbed the glass and fucking skulled that shit down.

"Having a good time?" I leaned down to her ear so I didn't have to shout loudly over the music.

"Yeah it's really good. I love all these old songs," Bella bobbed her head along with the music.

"Come dance," she stated rather then asked.

"I um, I'm not very good." Fuck that! I was fucking great at dancing. It was like sex standing up fully clothed. Of course I had mastered that shit, but I couldn't dance with Bella. Not the way I normally danced. I couldn't grind up against her cute little ass or run my hands up and down her body like I would any other woman. Bella needed to be respected and so I fucking lied to her.

But she could always see through my shit. She quirked an eyebrow at me before grabbing my hand and dragging me down to the dancefloor. I don't know if it was because I was buzzed or not, but when our hands connected it felt like she had shocked me. But it wasn't unpleasant. It was sort of unreal and mesmerizing.

I didn't even realize what song she wanted to dance to until we got down to the floor. It was Nirvana's_ Smells Like Teen Spirit_.

It was so cute watching Bella bop around all carefree. I made sure I was at least a few inches away from her at all times, not wanting the body contact because if I felt that shit on the dance floor, there is no telling what the fuck kind of display I would give everyone in the room.

Bella screamed out the lyrics with as much passion as she could muster and it didn't matter that she was saying "I feel stupid" because she looked nothing of it. She was so happy and it fucking made me happy.

Jake ventured towards her before grabbing her hand and twirling her around before head banging to the chorus and singing the lyrics to one another. I couldn't even hate him in that moment because you could really see how much he cared for her and her happiness.

Emmett provided some comic relief coming down and busting a move to The Offspring's_ Pretty Fly for a White Guy_. I can honestly say I hadn't laughed that fucking hard in a long time and it was made all the more sweeter hearing Bella laugh so hard she half snorted. We danced well into the night and the groups started to part a bit more before Jake and his buddies wanted to call it a night.

"Ali that was great!!! I loved hearing all the old songs again," Bella praised the pixie as she was getting her coat.

The girls kissed each other on the cheek promising to catch up again during the week when they were back in class.

I'd had enough for the night, and since Bella was leaving, I didn't really see the point in staying so I went to leave with her. Alice left us at the door as Jake, Bella, and I walked out.

"I'll meet you at the car Bells," Jake whispered to her before running in the opposite direction to catch up with a group of girls they were with earlier.

"I guess he's taken a liking to one of the club patrons," I laughed to Bella who was a little put off with being ditched on the side of the road.

"Whatever. I've got the keys. Designated driver for the night," she proclaimed as she jingled her keys in front of me.

We both walked to our cars in an awkward silence, stopping when we reached her car first.

She was first to break the silence.

"Well I guess I'll just spin around and pick Jake up along the way. I had a really good night. Thanks."

I gave her a nod in agreement as I watched Bella stand there awkwardly debating something in her own mind.

Not wanting to drag the goodbye out any longer, I leaned down and gave her a swift kiss on her cheek.

"I'll see you round Bella." I left her in a stunned state, cheeks blushing, small smile breaking out across her lips before I got in the car and sped away.

It had been a very good fucking night, I grinned thinking to myself.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It was Monday afternoon, and I was bumming on the couch after class with Em before he had to head off to the bar when the door unlocked and our senses were assaulted with the smells of curry.

"Hey boys I brought over some dinner for you," the pixie chimed as she kicked the door closed before planting the pot down on the kitchen bench.

Emmett was up and off the couch as soon as the first whiff caught his nose.

"Mmmmm…..Thai green curry," he crooned as he lifted the lid to take a peek into the pot.

"Wow, Ali, what's the occasion?" I asked as I went over to inspect the food myself. It smelled fucking divine.

"Let's just say it's to soften you boys up."

"Gee, Ali, if you want a smooch you just have to ask," Em teased as he dived towards her with puckered lips.

"Em, get away from me you slobbering thing," the pixie smacked at him as he blew a raspberry against her cheek.

"Not a smooch. Eurgh," she replied while wiping her cheek off with a dish towel, "I want to know about Bella."

"Alice you spend the most time with her. You know her better than us," I grumbled, a tad bit jealous.

"No, I want to know what you guys were like when you were kids. Exactly how close were you? You didn't, like, date each other back then did you?" she asked nervously eyeing both me and Em.

"Bwhaha, Ali, Bells is like a little sister to me and Eddie boy here was too chicken shit to even ask her out."

I punched him in the fucking arm.

"We were fucking ten Em. You're disgusting."

"OK. I just wanted to know. Because the three of you seem to have some inside bond thingy that the rest of us don't seem to get. I guess it also makes sense why Edward goes all puppy dog like around her."

"I don't fucking go puppy dog like," I retorted.

"Edward, anytime she is around, you follow her, and frankly, it is creeping me out and I would imagine its starting to creep out Bella too, but now I get it."

"Get what?" I asked.

"Get the reason why you are relentless in pursuing her." Her face lit up with understanding as she continued wistfully, "She's the one that got away. The first love and what not."

I stared dumbly at Alice and her jibberish theories. The one that got away? She didn't get away. I went away. What the fuck?

I was still trying to sort out what Alice was saying when Emmett decided to add his opinion.

"See now, Ali, that's why you can't fight him for her. He's latched on like a leach," he guffawed, "Ah that poor girl."

"Fuck off Em," and I went to hit him again, but he dodged out of the way.

"Edward, all I ask is that you let us have our time together. I don't want you taking up all of her time and being all clingy. No dictating where she can and can't go, who she can and can't see and if you make her cry…" Alice left her threat hanging.

My brain caught up finally and I was able to reply to her.

"Hold the fuck up Alice. I haven't even asked her out. Fuck, I don't even know if she's ready to go out. She's still wearing that fucking ring. Who's to say she would agree to go out with me anyway?"

Alice gave me look to say "Who are you kidding?" then turned and gave a wave over her shoulder. She left us without another word having said her peace.

"Well look at that. The pixie has given you her blessing. That's fucking hilarious. Ah…..now only if you weren't such an ass and Bella would actually like you," he laughed clapping me on the back.

"Anyway I'm out dickhead. See your sorry ass later."

I was then left on my own, with some awesome curry and a decision on what to do with Bella.

~:~:~:~:~:~

Emmett came home the next morning to see me sitting in front of the TV frozen on the couch.

"Um...hey, Eddie, What are you doing?" He asked in a nervous voice as he approached me pensively.

"Hi Em."

"OK? Why are you staring at a TV that's not on, and have you even slept or showered?" Em cringed.

I broke out of my reverie at that point to stare into his concerned eyes.

"Em. She's the one that got away," I sounded like a crazy person speaking in a wistful voice.

"OK. Seriously man, have you slept a wink? You're kinda freaking me out to the point where I'm gonna call the white coats."

"She's the one that got away," I repeated again to no one in particular.

Bella was the one who got away. I never dated anyone in high school thinking I didn't want to be attached to anyone. I didn't fucking want to deal with any of the clingy girls. But maybe all this time I didn't want to become attached as I was already attached to Bella. She was always the innocent angel. The one I could never touch or hurt.

"What do I do now?" I asked the worst person I could have possibly asked.

"Start slow man. Ease her into it. Don't be an ass. Pretend to be a gentleman." Ok so maybe he did have some good advice? Who knew? "How about inviting her to dinner on Tuesday? Mom has been hassling you about it already anyway."

"I can't take her to meet the parents! What happened to start slow?" I growled out at him.

"Um, Edward, she's already met your parents. Forget that bit? Just tell her it's a catch up thing. You won't be alone, so it won't be a date. It will be more of a reunion dinner."

So the buffoon had some good ideas. I could do that, ask her to dinner and tell her it was for Esme and not for me.

Emmett handed me my cell. "Call her man."

I pushed it back to him.

"Can you call her?"

"Stop being a pussy. Just call her."

I could barely push the buttons on the screen; I was so nervous. I didn't know why. I had no problem calling women. But Bella wasn't just any woman. I finally found her number and hit call, but after the first ring I hung up.

Em stared at me as I dropped the phone on the table as if it would taser me.

"Seriously, Edward. You haven't slept at all have you?"

"Well I tried, but I couldn't. I mean, I was ok hanging out with Bella knowing that Alice would never let anything happen between us. I wanted something to happen, but then I didn't at the same time. Do you get it? I mean if something does happen then I'm responsible for her. I have to make sure I don't hurt her and break her, and I've done that all already before, so I shouldn't be given the chance to do it again. But now Alice has said I can and she would be ok with it, so now I don't know what to do?" I rambled.

Emmett was ready to call the white coats. I could see it in his face as he stared at me.

My phone began to ring on the counter and I just about jumped out of my skin.

I picked it up off the counter and read the caller ID.

"It's Bella," I stated frantically at Emmett.

"Then answer it." Huh? This was different. Emmett was speaking to me like I was the five year old.

"Hello?" my voice quivered as I answered.

"Oh hey, Edward. I had a missed call from you?" Bella's voice was chirpy despite the early hour.

"Oh right. That…," I looked at Emmett hoping that he could pull out a script for me or something. He made an eating gesture with his hands. "Well I was calling to see whether you are free tomorrow night?"

I was met with silence on the other end of the line.

I scrambled to explain it to her. "It's just every Tuesday Em and I head back to Forks to have dinner with my parents, and Esme heard you were living in the area and wanted to invite you over."

"Oh, well yeah, I would love to see Esme and Carlisle again, and Emmett's always entertaining when he eats." I had to laugh at her for that one.

"So what time will it be and what's the address?" She asked me.

"Oh um Emmett usually drives us so we can pick you up at say five?"

"Yeah that sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow." She then hung up after I gave a shocked bye.

"Well it wasn't that hard, now was it Eddie boy?" Emmet clapped me on the back once more before digging into the fridge for Alice's curry.

OK so the call wasn't that hard. Now for the dinner.

* * *

**Outfits**

**www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=16650924**

Let me know if I missed some of your fave songs?

**Songs**

**Peter André Mysterious Girl**

**The offspring: Pretty Fly for a White Guy**

**UB40: Red Red Wine**

**Mr President: Coco Jumbo**

**Whigfield: Sexy Eyes**

**Notorious BIG: Mo Money Mo Problems**

**UB40: The Way You Do the Things You Do**

**Culture Beat: Mr Vain**

**Lou Bega: Mambo No. 5**

**Gina G: Ooh Ahh…Just a Little Bit**


	11. Chapter 11: Dinner and a Date

**So I know this is over a week late...but there were things which stopped me from writing for a bit...things such as Remember Me coming out, all the NM clips online, then NM on DVD... so yeah...blame Rob!**

**To my betas Kay and Snshyne... your tag team comments when you edit my chapters make me laugh SO much!! =D**

**I usually dread coming to see what you thought I did wrong but then I see your comments...and end up on the floor doubled over in laughter! So thank you!!! and I love you both to bits!**

**Check out my beta Snshynes newest, smoking hot fic "Public Relations"**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own an NM DVD which is about down to its last viewing before it crumbles!**

**

* * *

11. Dinner and a Date**

**BPOV**

It was both strange and comforting at how easily my bond with Alice formed. Maybe because she was so direct that we skipped through the 'getting to know you' stage? I felt like we had been friends for years as opposed to weeks. This was evident on Sunday morning when she waltzed into our apartment unannounced.

"Morning!" the pixie chirped out loudly as she pushed passed Jake, who had only barely managed to open the door for her.

"Hi Alice, would you like to come in?" Jake asked sarcastically as he shut the door behind her.

"Well someone's not a morning person," she grumbled at Jake, "anyhow, let's go out for brunch, Bella."

I hadn't been out for brunch with a girlfriend in forever, so I didn't hesitate before getting up and getting dressed to head out.

Alice drove us to a diner in the middle of the city. You would never have seen it passing by or had expected it to be in the middle of the city. It was old and a little shabby, but it had such character. This was a true diner. It had the metal stools along the bar, booths lining the windows, yellowing menus, and I half expected a waitress on skates to come out and take our orders any moment.

"Gee, Alice, I was expecting you to take me to breakfast in some prissy neighborhood, not to a grease bucket downtown," I laughed.

"I come here because this is the one place you can get French toast that tastes better than anything you have ever had in your mouth. But don't tell Jasper I said that!" she replied with a wink.

Yeah we were definitely talking like we had been friends for a long time.

"Speaking of tasty things in your mouth," she began with a terrible segue, "are you into Edward?"

I choked on my toast.

See. Straight to the point.

"Um, we just know each other from when we were kids and all."

"Knew each other how?" She was really getting into the prying now.

"Well, we went to school together and I lived next door," I stated simply, but vaguely.

She began to laugh hysterically and I shot her a confused look.

"Bella, YOU were the girl next door." She continued to laugh as I tried to figure out what was so funny about me living next to him.

"And?"

She shook her head not wanting to answer me, but smiled to herself as if she had figured out something that no one else had.

I could see how she was trying to work out if anything ever went on between me and Edward, but she must have decided nothing occurred seeing how we were only kids and all.

I didn't want her to begin making assumptions either.

"Well it explains why the two of you are so weird around one another."

"Weird how?" I asked.

"You both act like you're in high school, crushing on each other, but dancing around your feelings. It's so cute and sickening at the same time."

"I don't like Edward," I dead panned, "well I like Edward, but I don't like-like Edward." I had to admit that did sound very high school.

She gave me the look that said 'I told you so'.

"I don't know," I shook my head in my hands, "it just seems too soon after Paul."

That made her blanch slightly and definitely made the mood more depressing. We sat in silence for a moment before Alice spoke.

"When will it stop being too soon Bella? Because if you keep thinking like that, your life will pass you by before you even know it. Opportunities will come and go and you will miss out on it all. All because you have the mentality that it's 'too soon'. I'm not saying forget about him. I'm saying keep living for him."

It was the most insightful she had ever been, and it was in that moment that I was extremely grateful that I had become such close friends with her in such a short time.

I guess I had put my life on hold since he died. I ran away from everything by leaving Phoenix, and instead decided to play house with Jake, go to school and that was about it. I didn't even go out and socialize until I met Alice. She was right. I needed to keep living for him.

Paul's death had somehow killed a part of me as well and I had been going through the motions of the day for the past year, but I hadn't really been living.

Alice reached across the table and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It's ok to keep living," she said softly.

It was like something within me clicked. _It was ok to keep living_. I wasn't going to be betraying his life if I got on with mine. But this epiphany didn't mean that I was going to hop into bed with the next guy I met either.

"It's not as hard as you think, living on," she spoke while looking into her milkshake.

I quirked my head at her questioning in silence what she meant.

She looked up to see the confusion on my face before she continued.

"Edward. This whole little crush thing you have going on. It's ok to get close to someone else."

I blushed at her statement realizing that an outsider had worked out how I felt about Edward.

"But he's an ass. Just so you know," Alice added matter-of-factly. She always knew how to lighten the mood and make me laugh.

"Just pull out a few bricks from the wall around you and let him have a peek inside. You never know, he might let you have a peek of the real him too." The pixie was too wise for her own good.

We talked about the success of "Nineties Night" and did a bit of shopping before heading home mid-afternoon.

On our way back to her car we bumped into Emmett. Once again, literally, I walked into him while rounding a corner.

"Bella, you really need to look forward when you walk," he snickered, "I see you ladies have been getting your shop on."

"Yeah it's been a good day," I replied earnestly.

"Em, are you boys going to be home later this afternoon?" Alice asked him.

"Yeah why?"

"I might just drop by."

Emmett gave an uncertain 'Ok' before bidding us a rushed farewell.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I had just come out of my shower when I heard my phone ringing on the bedside table. I rushed towards it, but it stopped just as I picked it up. It was a missed call from Edward.

I was unsure why he was calling so early, but didn't hesitate in calling him right back.

"Hello?" his voice seemed a bit nervous.

"Oh hey, Edward. I had a missed call from you?"

"Oh right. That…," he paused for a moment, "Well, I was calling to see whether you were free tomorrow night?"

Tomorrow night? Night time? As in just me? By myself? It sounded like he was asking me for a date.

I was still processing his question in my mind when he quickly explained his question.

"It's just every Tuesday Em and I head back to Forks to have dinner with my parents, and Esme heard you were living in the area and wanted to invite you over."

Oh right. Dinner with the Cullens. I had done that before.

"Oh, well yeah I would love to see Esme and Carlisle again and Emmett's always entertaining when he eats." That man was a Neanderthal with his food. If it wasn't for Esme, I'm sure he would have eaten with his hands and licked the plate clean.

"So what time will it be and what's the address?" I had no idea where they lived or how long of a drive it would end up being.

"Oh, um Emmett usually drives us so we can pick you up at say five?" Edward offered.

"Yeah that sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow." He said a quick 'see you' and hung up.

Dinner with the Cullen's would be good. I miss Esme dearly and it was a chance for me to spend some time with Edward without Alice or Jake shooting glances at us every few seconds.

~:~:~:~:~::~:~:~

Just after five on Tuesday afternoon, there was a knock on my door. Jake had some late night study class or something, so I went to answer the door.

I peeked through to see Edward waiting patiently on my doorstep. Taking a deep breath I unlocked the door and opened it up.

Edward was looking down when I opened the door, and his eyes traveled from the ground to my shoes and all the way up my body. I immediately blushed feeling self-conscious of the way I looked.

Edward cleared his throat.

"You look very nice." His eyes sparkled and he was looking very nice himself.

"Thank you," I answered politely looking down to hide my blush. While moving them down, my eyes traveled over the green T-Shirt he wore under a grey hoodie jacket he left unzipped, and down his jeans to some very nice hi-tops.

Emmett beeped his horn impatiently and I hastened to grab my bag and keys before pulling the door shut behind me.

"After you," he gestured down the path.

The weather was getting cooler, but I skipped the jacket as I was wearing a fairly thick, blue sweater dress. I was probably a little more dressed up than what I would usually wear to a causal dinner, but I wanted to look nice for the Cullen's and maybe even one particular Cullen.

But this night wasn't about that.

I went to reach for the back door when Edward's hand shot out first to open it for me, but before I could even duck my head into the car, Emmett's voice came booming out to us.

"Don't even think about it Eddie. Bella gets to ride shotgun."

Edward muttered some curses under his breath before opening the front door.

"It's ok really. It's just a seat," I said softly to Edward, but he shook his head and nodded towards the front seat. I stepped around the door of the backseat and hopped into the front seat. Emmett's car was a monster of a machine and Edward had to give me a hand up into the cab. I noticed he had a strong grip on my hand and used his other to guide me up from behind me.

"Hi Bella," Em grinned as Edward shut my door to get into the back.

"Hi Em," I replied back just as happily. I eyed the back seat where Edward was getting settled.

"Don't worry about him," Em whispered to me.

The drive to Forks was great. Emmett's car was very luxurious and big. It was such a smooth ride where we glided over all the unevenness in the roads. But Edward didn't seem pleased with the ride. He grumbled the whole way there in the back seat. He sat in the middle and tried to lean to the front to control the music, but Emmett smacked his hand away.

"Music controls are designated to the passenger riding shotgun. So you just sit there like a good little boy, Eddie."

"Fuck Em, just let me pick one song."

"What's wrong with our conversation? You don't like listening to a pretty girl laugh?" I blushed at Emmett's comment.

"Not when she's laughing at my expense," Edward huffed and plopped back into his seat eliciting another laugh from me due to his childish antics.

"Oh, wait, Bella, I forgot to tell you the time we were at this club and there was this girl who was smoking hot. Jazz and I dared him to go chat her up. Edward being Edward thought this was an easy win for him, so he went swaggering over to the table trying to work his charm. Little did he know, we had just seen this chick's girlfriend go to the bar for drinks. Edward here thinks he's hit the jackpot and can nail two birds with one stone. But the girlfriend gets pissed that Edward is cracking onto her girl and clocks him one in the jaw," Emmett laughed, "she knocked him flat to the ground. A lesbo beat his ass!"

Emmett was laughing so hard he was beginning to swerve a bit on the road.

"Fuck you man. She was easily twice my size and had some serious vendetta against all males."

I was only half laughing. It was funny that he was beat by a girl, but then I couldn't help but feel a bit concerned for him.

"Not to mention I was already drunk," Edward tried defending.

We pulled off the main road and followed a curving driveway for a few minutes before a grand house came into view.

It was white, three stories and gloriously old fashioned. It had been restored to perfection and it looked like a fairytale snuggled up in the woods with no one around. I think my jaw might have dropped just slightly.

"Home sweet home," Edward breathed out in a flat voice.

I was too busy gaping at the house still that I was startled when Edward called my name from my open door. He looked at me quizzically before offering me his hand to help me down from the car. I half hopped, half fell out of the car and Edward had to grab me by the hips to steady me.

The stance was intimate, but both of us held onto each other for a beat longer than what was probably appropriate.

"Bella!" Esme's sweet voice rang out as I saw her rush towards me. I had only taken a few steps before I was encased in a bear tight hug.

"Oh honey look at you. What a beautiful woman you have become," she beamed as she pulled back to examine me.

I blushed at the compliment and leaned in for another hug.

"I've missed you."

"Honey I've missed you too, and that blush." She tapped my nose sweetly before wrapping herself around my arm. "Its getting cool out here. Lets go inside," and she began leading me up into the house.

"Yeah 'hi' to you too mom," Emmett exclaimed sarcastically.

"And we missed you too," Edward added in the same tone.

"Oh hush boys, I see you every week. I haven't seen Bella in forever and we have lots to catch up on."

We walked into the house linked together, smiling and chatting as the boys followed behind us.

Emmett and Edward made a beeline for the couch, but I followed Esme into the kitchen. This was our space. We always spent our time together in the kitchen and I missed it. Renee was not a cook so she rarely ever spent time there.

Esme lifted a bottle and tilted it in my direction, "Wine?"

I nodded and she poured a glass handing it to me. As I reached out to retrieve it from her, something caught her eye and she looked down to the source of the shine. Her eyes zeroed in on the diamond ring perched on my left hand that was resting on the marble bench top.

Esme reached over and picked up my hand, gently giving it a sympathetic squeeze.

"The boys told me about it and I'm so sorry, love."

I gave her a tight hug then because this was what I loved about Esme. She was a true mom to anyone she met regardless of whether you were blood or not. She took in Emmett and loved and adored him as she did for me since the first time we met. I had been devoid of the motherly love for a year now since moving to Washington, and it felt so soothing to be in her embrace. I pulled back before I began to tear up.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Dad's home. Let's eat!" Emmett declared from the doorway.

I had to laugh a little. Emmett didn't let anything get in the way of his food.

"Bella, wonderful to see you again. You look beautiful."

Carlisle Cullen. He didn't look a day older than the last time I saw him. His blonde hair was still slicked back the way it always was, his blue eyes still sparkled, and he definitely looked as fit as ever.

He gave me a kiss on my cheek before gesturing to my seat at the table.

Carlisle and Esme each sat at either end of the table, Emmett had a side all to himself and Edward and I sat side by side across from him.

"Wow what a feast Esme!" She had truly outdone herself with an extravagant roast.

"Well I can't be expected to serve chicken nuggets to you anymore. You're no longer twelve."

"Ooh you haven't made your nuggets in ages," Em piped up picking at his beans with his fingers.

"Emmett! Fingers!" Esme scolded him.

We all laughed at him before passing all the dishes to share around.

Dinner was fantastic. It was as if we had done this just last week and not eight years ago.

The conversation was mostly about me and I gave the same answers I had already given the boys. Emmett ignored most of the conversation, but his mouth was never empty enough to form any words anyhow. Edward sat quietly by my side just listening and stealing glances at me. I would catch him sometimes, but he would quickly look down to his food or reach for his glass.

After hours of laughing and eating I didn't think I could move an inch. But it was getting late and we had classes the next morning, so we had to head home.

"I hope you can come with the boys every week from now on. We've missed you too much."

I hugged Esme back on the porch. "I'll try to come by every week. I do miss a good home cooked meal."

We left the Cullens feeling very full, Emmett with a container of take-away, and made our way to the truck to head home. Edward opened the door for me again and helped me up as well. It was strange, every time we made contact, even if it was just through our clothes, there was a buzz that went through me that would resonate from his touch. Maybe I just had too much wine?

It was a relatively quiet drive back with just the music emanating in the car.

Emmett pulled up to my apartment and Edward once again hopped out to get my door and help me down. I got out a little more graciously this time and didn't fall into him.

"I'll walk you to your door?" Edward asked.

"OK."

He walked silently beside me fidgeting with his sleeve the whole way. We got to the door and turned to face one another.

I began telling him goodnight when he cut me off and blurted out his question that had obviously been mulling around in his head for a while.

"Go out with me?"

I could see how nervous he was and it was making me nervous too. I really wanted to say yes, but my mouth wouldn't let me and there was a part of me that thought this was wrong. That I shouldn't be out with other guys, I shouldn't be dating other guys. And then I couldn't help but think back to the conversation I had earlier with Alice. She told me to keep living. I guess a date counts as living? It wasn't like I was going out with some random from a bar. This was Edward. I'd known him since he climbed trees. I may not have known the adult him, but I knew deep down he was still the kid that climbed trees.

The internal conversation in my mind must have taken longer than I thought.

Edward was looking very defeated and had begun backing down the path back to the car.

"I'll just take that as a no…So I'll just see you..."

But I cut him off.

"OK," I half shouted merrily to the voice inside my head and half in answer to Edward.

His face lit up and he bounded back up the stairs to me.

"OK?" He asked bewildered.

"OK," I said with confidence.

"Well, ok then," he grinned, "There's a restaurant I know about a block up from Equinox. It's an Italian place. I could pick you up at seven?"

I could see how excited he was for this date, and I couldn't help but grin back filled with optimism.

"Seven is good. Do you mind if I meet you there? I'm going over to Alice's after class and I'm not sure if I'll be there or at home?"

"Sure. We can meet there. So…until tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow," I confirmed.

Edward shocked me by placing a quick kiss on my cheek before sprinting back down the path to the car where Emmett was already beeping the horn impatiently.

I stood on the porch just a few minutes longer after they pulled away trying to gather myself. I could still feel the blood flooding my cheeks after that innocent kiss, and I knew I was sporting a rather goofy grin from the prospect of a date with Edward Cullen. I was definitely having a girl moment and needed to call Alice to get it out of my system. But before I told her, there was someone else I had to tell first. Someone who could prove to be a bit of a hurdle.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I knew that Jake was home as I had already seen his car on the side of the road when Emmett pulled up. I closed the door and locked it quietly as I snuck past the lounge and into my room.

I didn't want to spring the news about my date on him seeing how I had barely processed it myself.

I changed into some comfy yoga pants and an over-sized tee before I padded back out to the kitchen to grab a pot of cookie dough ice cream. Pulling two spoons out of the drawer I went to join Jake on the couch.

"How was dinner?" he asked while taking a spoon and digging into the ice cream.

"Delicious. I forgot how good a home cooked meal could taste."

"Then why are you now eating ice cream?"

"Because there's always room for ice cream." This was us, this was comfortable; sharing ice cream on the couch in front of the TV.

"What did you do tonight? Sit here all night?"

"No. I went out with some people from class."

I nodded silently. Forcing small talk with Jake was strange. I figured I could ease him into the subject of my date.

"So did you like everyone you met at the bar the other week?"

"Yeah they seemed cool. The leggy blonde seemed a bit bitchy. Alice was as perky as ever and the guys seemed pretty cool."

I tried to pry a little more. "The guys are cool, huh? So you like Edward?"

He dropped his spoon back into the ice cream before turning to me.

"Bells what's on your mind? You seem all awkward?"

He knew me too well. I guess it was time to rip the band aid off.

"I have a date with Edward Cullen."

There. I told him. I sat back to wait for his reaction.

Jake was quiet as he processed the information. He seemed confused, then concerned, then angry then he tried to calm down, but the crease between his eyebrows was still there.

"I knew it," he mumbled.

"What?" I didn't understand.

"Bells, how well do you know this guy?"

"Well, the Edward I used to know was very nice to me."

"And you still think he's 'nice'?" He used air quotes.

I didn't like his negativity. I knew he wouldn't take it too well, but I didn't appreciate him trying to convey Edward as a bad person.

"Yes he's nice, Jake," I sneered at him, "and I don't need your approval to date anyone."

My inner teen was breaking out and getting very defensive.

Jake haphazardly tossed the ice cream onto the coffee table causing it to tip over and melting ice cream began to dribble onto the wooden surface. He stood up abruptly to tower over me and began to yell down at me.

"I'm just trying to look out for you, Bells. I'm doing what I have been doing for the past year. I moved away from my family to stay with you. Because I looked up to Paul and saw how he treated you like you were the most precious thing on Earth, and I'm helping him by looking out for you."

I blanched at the fact that he was dragging Paul into this. I stood to be level with him and said in an even, but seething tone.

"Don't you DARE bring Paul into this. Don't you dare make me feel guilty for this. I didn't force you to come with me. I deserve to have friends, to know people around here that aren't you or your frat boys."

"Isn't it just a bit soon?" Jake tried to reason with me.

The guilt I felt about moving on was coming back to me in one big tidal wave. I did think it was too soon. I didn't know if I could trust Edward and to be honest, I was terrified to let other people in knowing that they never knew what I went through in the past five years. But I couldn't let Jake see that everything he was saying was exactly what I was feeling.

I couldn't stop the flood of tears from pouring out, and I was too mad at Jake to stay and argue anymore so I went to my room, slamming the door as hard as I could before crawling into bed to drown in my sorrows.

**

* * *

**

**One step forward....two steps back for Bella.**

**Hating Jake?? Let me know!**

**Outfits - www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=17174032**

**Ems car-** **www(dot)cadillac(dot)com/2009-escalade/gallery/**


	12. Chapter 12: Sandwiches and Filofaxes

**So Im slowly getting back into posting weekly....but its moreso every 7-10 days right now....**

**I forgot to mention last time that I started a new fic, In Sickness and In Health. Check it out :) Totally different!**

**Its only a short one and won't be as drawn out.**

**Love to my betas Kay and Snshyne. **

**I seriously wish you could see all their comments when they edit! They are a pure WIN! :D**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own an FF blog which has been recently updated! http://ffanonymous-5ctbauble(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

* * *

**Ch 12-Sandwiches and Filofaxes**

**EPOV**

Bringing Bella to dinner on Tuesday night was great. Minus the fact that I had to sit in the fucking back seat like some four year old.

Bella looked hot too. She wore a tight dark blue sweater dress that made her pale skin fucking glow or something. I was fucking glad that Em drove his monster truck since I got the opportunity to give Bella a hand in and out. Being with her was messing with my senses though. Every time I touched her, even though we had a layer of clothes separating us, I felt this buzz or zap shoot through me. It was kind of weird, but felt good too?

When she fell out of the car at my parent's, I instinctively grabbed her hips to steady her. Maybe I did pull her closer than was necessary and held her a little tighter, but that shit was pure instinct. It's not like I planned on her falling out, but man was I glad. Shit I've got it bad.

It was nice to see her look so comfortable amongst my family. Not that I should have been surprised. We used to have dinners together all the time when we were kids back in Phoenix. I listened to her chat with my family, mesmerized by the movement of her lips when she spoke or how they curled up when she smiled and laughed. I think she caught me staring a few times but I was quick to look away, so maybe she didn't notice it?

The whole drive back to Seattle I was stewing in the back seat trying to decide whether it was too soon, and if I should give her more time. Bella definitely seemed more comfortable around me now and I would never know if I didn't just put it out there. So when I walked her to her door, I just blurted it out.

"Go out with me?"

Her big brown eyes went wide with a bit of shock, and she seemed frozen by my question.

We stood in silence for a long, quiet, awkward minute before it dawned on me that she was probably thinking of a fucking way to let me down. I wanted to save us both from the embarrassment.

"I'll just take that as a no…so I'll just see you..." I said as I began heading back down to the car and away from the petrified state Bella was in.

Just as I was about to turn and bolt like a fucker back to the car she replied.

"Ok." Her tone was happy and she was smiling at me.

I ran back up to her.

"OK?" I had to double check I wasn't hearing things.

"OK," she confidently replied beaming up at me.

"Well, ok then," I was doing a fucking happy dance on the inside, "There's a restaurant I know about a block up from Equinox. It's an Italian place. I could pick you up at seven?" So I had already thought of a place for our first date. It's good to be prepared you know.

I think I was bouncing a bit from prospect of a date with Bella.

"Seven is good. Do you mind if I meet you there? I'm going over to Alice's after class and I'm not sure if I'll be there or at home."

"Sure. We can meet there. So…until tomorrow..."

"Until tomorrow," she finished.

I gave her a wave and booked it back to the car before she changed her mind. I may have skipped a little down her path. Fucking pansy.

Emmett was impatient as ever. "Fuck man, did you spend enough time staring into each other's eyes or some other bullshit? You're both so chicken. Just fucking ask her out already."

"I did," I announce proudly.

"Because all this awkward high school crush shit is getting old and…wait a minute. You asked her out? Well, fuck me! Wonder what mom put in the food because it helped you grow some balls. What did she say?"

One look at the shit eating grin I had on my face and he knew the answer.

"About time, Eddie boy! Just don't fuck it up man."

Even the shit Emmett was teasing me about couldn't even affect me just now. I was fucking in heaven.

I, Edward Anthony Cullen, had a fucking date with Bella!

* * *

So maybe it wasn't too conventional to have your first date on a Wednesday night, but I couldn't fucking wait for the weekend to come. Plus, Friday nights we were always at Equinox, so I would have had to wait for Saturday and that just would not have been good.

I could barely concentrate on classes all Wednesday and I called the restaurant at lunch to book a table. Knowing my shit luck we would have turned up with no booking and it would have been a full house.

Luigi's was a really nice, family run restaurant. Maria, the owner's wife, knew me quite well seeing how me, Em, and the rest of the gang would frequently eat there. I was usually the one to call and book a big table so she knew my voice.

"Welcome to Luigi's this is Maria," she answered with a heavy Italian accent.

"Hi Maria, it's Edward."

"Ah, Edward. I've missed you. Why you not coming to eat at my restaurant?" She asked in her broken English.

"I've been busy Maria, but I would like to book a table for tonight."

"Cinque?"

I was grinning so hard. "Not for five tonight, for two."

Maria realized that it wasn't a group dinner tonight, but rather a date.

"Ahhhhhhhhh….who's the pretty girl? No, no...I see her tonight. I make extra special table for you."

I could practically hear her winking through the phone. She was like my own grandmother, always asking when I was getting married and trying to set me up with her 12 year old granddaughter.

I was a little afraid that Maria would go over the top, but for Bella, it would be worth it.

* * *

At around three in the afternoon I sent Bella a simple text with the restaurant name and address on it.

There was no sappy sign off or anything. Just a simple informative text.

That she didn't reply to.

But I tried not to worry too much. Maybe she was caught up with Alice or still in class?

I generally don't take long to get ready for a night out. I shower, dress, tousle my hair and I'm out the door in less than 30 minutes. But tonight for some reason, my hair wouldn't fucking tousle properly, the shirts felt sticky, and my pants felt fucking wrong.

I had pretty much gone through every fucking outfit in my closet. At this rate, I was going to have to go naked since nothing seemed to fit right.

Luckily I was an anxious bastard tonight and started getting ready earlier than I usually would.

By 6:30 I had struggled into a grey v-neck tee and a navy button shirt which I wore more like a jacket. Then I just went for my dressier, dark denim jeans. It was probably a little casual for dinner, but I felt like I was suffocating in all my other clothes and it was just Luigi's. I wanted the dinner to feel comfortable and not formal.

I pulled up to Luigi's by 6:40 and was greeted by Maria at the door.

Giving her two kisses on her cheeks, she ushered me to a table towards the back, separate from the main dining area that housed the bigger tables for the larger group bookings. This is where we usually sat.

Remember how I was afraid Maria would go over the top? Well, she sort of fucking did. Rather than the red and white check tablecloth there was a crisp white one on the table. In the middle was an arrangement of candles and a solitary rose in a vase. She had definitely tried a little too hard to impress Bella with all the romantic shit.

I took a seat and ordered a bottle of wine while I waited for Bella. Every time the bell above the door jingled I strained my neck up in search for a head of luscious chestnut hair.

But 7 o'clock came and went.

Well I guess it was expected that all girls would be late.

7:30pm. Maybe she got lost? I tried to call her, but it went straight to voicemail.

I waited a little bit longer, continuing to text her and leave voice mails.

But by 8 o'clock when Maria came around the corner with a sympathetic smile on her face, I knew she wasn't going to show. I made some lame excuse to Maria that something had come up and she couldn't make it, but Maria could clearly tell I had been stood up.

I felt like such a fucking idiot! I finally put myself out there for a girl and got fucking stood up. This was exactly why I never fucking dated a girl. Quick fucks were so much easier and far less complicated.

I was more pissed off at myself than I was at Bella. I mean she did stand me up so I hoped that she had a good fucking excuse, but then I couldn't help but blame myself. I had been the one to fucking push her into going on a date when she clearly wasn't ready. I mean, fuck, she still wore the engagement ring so fucking proudly on her finger. How did I expect her to want to be with a fucker like me anyhow?

It may have been the middle of the week, but fuck did I need a drink.

"Jazz man. Where the fuck are you? I need a drink."

"Hi, Edward. You ok man? I'm actually already down at Equinox, so I'll meet you here?"

I snapped the phone shut and got into my car speeding towards the liquid coma of bliss that awaited me.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

No more than five minute later I had pulled up to Equinox and was inside and at the bar with my first drink in my hand. I downed the shot of Patron before turning and ordering my JD and Coke.

"Hey man. Slow down. What's got your panties in a twist?"

I hadn't told Jazz that I was going on this date. The only person that knew was Emmett.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

Emmett came around the bar to grab a seat on the stool next to me.

"Aren't you meant to be on a date with Bella?" he asked.

"A date with Bella? Stop telling lies Emmett. This fucker is too chicken shit to ask her out."

"That's what I said! But nah he did it last night when we dropped her off. Oh and get this, Jazz, she said yes," Emmett guffawed loudly.

I was expecting Jasper to laugh just as obnoxiously but after a small laugh his face blanked and became worried.

"Wait, the date was tonight. Like a dinner date?"

"It was supposed to fucking be." I couldn't help but sound whiny. "Why?"

Jasper hesitated and darted his eyes to Emmett first then back to me. I turned my head to try and read the expression on Emmett's face, but he just looked confused.

"Well, it's just Bella has been at my place all afternoon with Alice." I knew that already. "She didn't mention meeting up with you later in the night."

"Ok…? Well, what time did she go home?" I was starting to panic a little bit. Maybe she had an accident and here I was fucking getting pissy at her for standing me up. Maybe she was dying somewhere? Oh my God! I had to go find her.

I was ready to lunge out of my seat and call the cops.

"You see Edward, she didn't exactly leave." I halted my movements. Jazz needed to explain things a hell of a lot faster before I fucking knocked it out of him.

"She was with Alice, and she seemed a bit upset about something. So after some dinner Alice said we needed to head out for a drink…and we've been here ever since."

His eyes flicked across the room towards Alice and just beyond her was Bella.

Relief washed through me at the knowledge that she wasn't laying in some ditch on the side of the road fighting for her life. But then the anger quickly crept up once again.

"Well fuck. She could have at least called if she didn't want to go to dinner," I declared.

I downed the rest of my drink and began making my way towards the girls when Em grabbed my arm and pulled me back forcefully.

"I told you not to hurt her ok. So don't go over there and do anything you will fucking regret ok?"

I gave him a curt nod, tugged my arm out of his grip and stormed over to Bella.

I wanted to be angry with Bella, but there was something about her that didn't allow that emotion to bubble forth and express itself. She was like an angel and had this protective glow about her that repelled my hatred away from her. I was so sure that I was mad, but I turned into a nervous wreck by the time I got to her.

"Umm…hey Bella?"

"Edward!" she screamed excitedly before flinging her arms around my neck in a brief but tight hug.

"Hi. Forget something tonight?"

She gave me a puzzled look and tried to look to Alice for the answer, but she swiveled her head too fast and lost her balance swaying into a group of guys standing beside her. The fuckers wasted no time in fondling Bella all over as they helped to set her upright again. I wrestled them away and grabbed her by the hips pulling her towards me to steady her and rid her of those handsy fuckers.

She was a drunk, giggling mess.

The prospect of a date with me sent her to drink herself into oblivion. Great. That just did wonders for my self esteem.

I tried to clue her in. "Dinner? At seven?"

"Dinner?" The pixie perked up next to me.

"Oh shit! I forgot?" Apparently drunk Bella didn't censor herself as much.

"What happened?"

"There was some shit with Jake and I just forgot," she gestured in mid air with her mumbled response.

"You forgot?" I laughed out "Well you could have called? Or answered my calls?" I felt the tables being turned here. I was the needy girl demanding where the guy had been and why he wasn't answering my calls.

"I left my phone at home and I'm sorry I forgot ok? Jesus Christ. Why does everyone need to know where I am or what I'm doing or who I'm seeing? I'm not a fucking child ok? I don't need to be 'looked after'. I can look after myself," Bella screamed at me.

I knew she was only getting mad because she was drunk and her emotions were heightened, but I didn't like being screamed at by girls and automatically got defensive with her.

"Well, sorry for fucking worrying about your well being."

"I never asked for you to look after me. I never asked for anyone to look after me."

"If you didn't want to have dinner you should have just fucking said so from the beginning."

"What? So that you could call again the next day to ask me out again?"

"Well, you left me looking like a dick at the restaurant and I didn't know if something had happened or not. I thought you were in a fucking ditch on the side of the road or something."

"It's all about me, me, me, me, me isn't Edward? Wake up Edward, you didn't just look like a dick in the restaurant you look like one now."

She shoved my chest and stormed away from me and into the bathrooms with Alice chasing after her, but not before she gave me a good shove in the chest as well.

Apparently I was not winning in anyone's books tonight. When I made it back to the bar for a much needed drink, I had Emmett and Jazz glaring at me.

"What?" I dared them to answer.

"You're an ass Cullen."

"Fuck off Jazz." I was irrationally annoyed with all of them tonight.

Emmett shook his head in disappointment and went back behind the bar while Jazz left to go join the girls at their table.

The rest of the night didn't get better. I continued to drink my way into a coma, and Bella was well on the way to her own coma. But the more she drank, the more wild she became.

She began to dance with the group of guys from the table beside theirs, and if it wasn't for the barrier that their clothes provided, Bella would have fucking been impregnated by all of those guys by that stage.

They were fucking grinding on her ass like no tomorrow and she threaded her hands through their greasy as fuck hair dancing just as dirty. Where the fuck was Alice? Why was she letting Bella be the fucking filling of a fucking frat boy sandwich? I was ready to tear some fucking hands off of the fuckers because some of them were roaming into fucking inappropriate areas.

Jasper must have sensed that what she was doing was a little inappropriate and tried to pull her away from the guys, but she got all defensive at him as well and yelled at him, slapping him away. He had no choice but to retreat and watch on to make sure that nothing too wrong went down.

After five songs of watching Bella dry humping the fuckers on the dance floor I couldn't watch anymore. I needed a break to stop the burning of my eyes. I went to take a leak before heading back to the bar for drink number…who the fuck knows?

"JD and Coke," I nodded to the bartender.

"Edward?" A silky, southern voice drawled out beside me.

I turned to look at the face of the voice and to see the smashing body. Blonde hair in luscious waves cascading down one shoulder while the other was exposed. Her dress was clearly two sizes too small and was forcing her tits up and out of the dress. Her legs were long and the shoes, oh my god the shoes! Fuck me! She batted her long lashes and glanced up from under them. Her blue eyes were sparkling and her gaze was dripping with seduction.

My inebriated brain began flipping through the filofax in my memory bank trying to match a name to the killer body.

She could obviously tell I was struggling.

"Lucy," she stated while pointing to herself.

Right, Lucy. Where did I know her from again? Oh, who the fuck cares? I'm drunk and she's hot.

She leant forward giving me a fantastic view down her top as she brought her lips to my ear and asked huskily, "Care to dance?"

Now you know what I thought about dancing. So of course I was on my fucking feet and following her down there in no time. I didn't care that Bella was there dancing with the other fuckers. If she wanted to grind her ass all over them then two could play the same game.

As we made it to the dance floor, Lucy turned and pressed her body up against mine. She slipped her left leg between my own legs and proceeded to straddle my left thigh and grind herself down on it. I had to hold her hips to slow her down. She was going to get some serious chafing if she didn't slow down.

As we swayed from side to side, and ground against one another, her hands came up into my hair to scratch my scalp. I could feel her tongue tracing up my jaw towards my earlobe which she took into her mouth gently sucking and licking on it. I tilted my head down into the crook of her neck, but something was off.

I wanted to bury my nose in chestnut hair. I wanted to smell strawberry shampoo. I wanted to look into brown eyes, not blue.

Everything was wrong here. The fake eyelashes, the fake breasts, the hideous orange spray tan. This wasn't what I wanted. I wanted Bella.

My head snapped up as I realized that this was fucking wrong. But as I looked up I saw right into a pair of doe eyed, chocolate globes.

The sight of her sobered me right up. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she choked back a sob.

I pushed Lucy off of me, much to her dismay, and went after Bella as she tore off of the dance floor and headed straight out the door.

I struggled through the crowd of people, and just as she exited the door, a large figure blocked my way.

"Emmett fucking move."

"Edward, just let her calm down ok. Don't go after her."

I huffed and shoved him aside as I made my way out into the brisk night.

I looked up the street and down the other way trying to see if I could spot where she had run to. I couldn't see her, which meant she had most likely gone down a side alley, and those alleys were fucking dangerous. I sped off in a random direction, hoping it was the right fucking way. I had a fifty-fifty chance of having gone the same way as her.

Luckily for me, she had gone towards the Equinox car park around the side of the building and I found her slumped against the brick wall of the building.

As I stepped around it she stood up quickly, the anger burning in her eyes.

I walked towards her quickly and without caution, not expecting her to push me away.

"Bella," I began trying to explain. But she shocked the fuck out of me when she brought her hand up and slapped me hard and fast across my left cheek.

The almighty sound of the skin to skin contact echoed into the silence as she glared murderously up at me.

* * *

**Soooooo....Hate Bella almost as much as my betas??? Let me know**


	13. Chapter 13: Tequila and Moonlight

**Hello again readers!**

**I know you are all hating Bella at the moment, you all said so in your reviews lol, but this is her POV so you know why she acted the way she did. Be nice to her...**

**To my Beta ladies, I know you wanted to slap and strangle Bella in this chapter but I'm sure i more then made up for it with the dose of TW at the end ;)**

**Kay and Snshyne, you rock my socks and I love you to bits!**

**SM owns all things Twilight, I own peer pressuring Tweets that force me to read new FF's! Go read Guardian by ChampayneAnyone if you haven't already!**

* * *

**Ch 13 - Tequila and Moonlight**

**BPOV**

I awoke early the next morning to leave the apartment hoping to avoid another confrontation with Jake. I was still mad at him and also mad at myself. Did I not respect Paul at all? I was running into another man's arms already.

I skipped classes for the day because I feared I'd run into Jake on campus, and I just really didn't want to see him for a while. It hurt me to know that I forced him away from his family and out of Phoenix as he felt an obligation to look after me. The fact that he regretted making the move with me hurt me deeply. I honestly thought we were like family.

I grabbed a coffee and decided to get my mind off things by delving into the fantasy lands that books could lend me, and spent the entire day holed up in the library.

In my haste to leave in the early morning I had forgotten my phone at home, but I didn't want it on me anyhow in case Jake tried to talk to me again. But if I had my phone, I would have received the fifteen texts and missed calls from Alice wondering where I was and what was wrong. It wasn't until the library was closing up at 5:30 that I realized I was supposed to go over to her place that afternoon.

Being that I still wasn't up to going home to face Jake, I decided to go over to her place like we had originally planned.

I pulled up to the address Alice had written down for me the day before and was relieved to see two cars parked out front. At least she was home. I walked up the short pathway and pressed the button beside the door, hearing a melodic chime ring through the house.

"Bella," relief flooded her voice as she swung the door open and flung herself at me.

"Bella, I've been calling and texting you all day. Why did you not come to class? Where is your phone? What happened?"

"I had a fight with Jake," I said softly.

She pulled me into the house and sat me down on the couch.

"I'll just get us a drink, I'll be back." Alice trotted off to the kitchen and returned moments later with two wine glasses in hand.

I wasn't a very big drinker, but I didn't mind wine.

"Jazz is making dinner, so I hope you stay for that."

"Yeah that would be nice."

"So what happened with Jake?"

"I don't know what to say," I began, "I guess he was too young when he decided to come with me to Washington. After Paul died I was in such a dark place, but Jake was always there for me anticipating any of my needs. Making me eat when I didn't want to, shower when I refused to move off the bed. He took care of me.

"I don't even remember if I asked him to come with me to Washington or if he came by choice. I don't even know if I gave him a choice. He was probably afraid that I would starve myself to death and die in my own infested sheets."

"So he regrets coming up here with you?"

"I honestly don't know. He never seemed unhappy. But last night I felt like I was a burden on him and I don't want to burden anyone."

"I'm sure you're not a burden. Maybe Jake and you just need some time apart for a while. I mean you have been in each other's space for a long time now. What was the longest amount of time the two of you have spent apart since you moved here?"

I had to think about that one.

"Maybe a day at the most? Wow, maybe we do just need a break from each other?"

"Well there's always a spare bed here if you need it. Now let's go get some food into your stomach seeing how you inhaled the wine."

I had to laugh a bit because I hadn't realized I had finished the glass so quickly.

Jazz, Alice, and I had a deliciously prepared carbonara for dinner in their small dining area.

"So where did you spend your day?" Alice asked as I took a sip of my third glass of wine. I was definitely feeling more relaxed and at ease as the meal continued.

"At the library. I like to go there. It's peaceful and I can lose myself in books so easily. It's a really nice place to escape."

"Alice prefers the dressing rooms of all the stores at the mall."

Alice gave Jasper a playful slap on the arm for the teasing comment.

"But the other day I did buy this gorgeous yellow frock that I'm dying to wear out. Hey why don't we head down to Equinox just so I can wear it?"

I didn't feel like going out, but I didn't want to go home either. The evil pixie made her puppy dog eyes at me and I caved, but I think it was the wine making me fold so easily.

"OK, but I have nothing to wear."

"Don't be silly. I have plenty of clothes."

"Um, I hardly think we are the same size."

"Ill give you something that sits a little loosely on me and it doesn't matter if it sits a bit shorter on you. Oh and how perfect that you left that box of new shoes we bought in my car from the other week."

She hauled me off to her room to begin dressing me while poor Jasper was left to do the dishes.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Two hours and Alice's eight outfit changes for me later, we arrived at Equinox. Lucky we had dinner early or the bar would have closed already after all the time Alice took to get us ready.

"Hey Jazz, hi sexy ladies," Emmett boomed at us as we made our way towards the bar.

We all chimed out a 'Hi Em' in unison.

"Out during the middle of the week? Now that's the college way!" he grinned at us. "A round of shots on the house to get the night started!" he proclaimed.

"Emmett we get free drinks all night anyhow."

"Well, little Ali, I can start charging your sexy asses if you would like."

"No, no I'm not complaining. Keep the free booze flowing."

"That's what I thought."

He lined up three tequila shots on the counter and passed us each a lime.

"Oh no, I don't do shots. I'm a lightweight. Beer and wine will get me well and truly sloshed in no time." I had tequila once before at Paul's insistence on a night out. I threw up on half the party patrons before passing out on the lawn.

Tequila equals bad news!

"Come on Bella, one shot. Then you can drink all the gross beer that you want." Alice whined at me as the boys looked on with their pressuring grins.

"Fine. ONE shot."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I was drinking a beer to chase down my fourth shot when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Umm…hey Bella?" I turned a little too quickly and needed a second for my vision to focus on who was standing in front of me. I recognized the disheveled bronze hair immediately.

"Edward!" I was so happy to see him in that moment and felt an urge to engulf him in a hug. The sudden movement of throwing my arms around him nauseated me a bit so I let go of him quickly to distance us slightly.

"Hi. Forget something tonight?" He seemed a bit upset and definitely not as happy to see me.

I wasn't sure if I forgot something tonight? I looked to Alice wondering if she organized something for us to do. She looked just as puzzled. I turned to look at Edward again for an answer, but once again the movement was too much for my head and I stumbled to the side where a group of guys I had just done the shot with were nice enough to help me upright. I could hear someone giggling around me as well?

I looked to Edward for an answer to his own question. "Dinner? At seven?"

"Dinner?" Alice screamed a little too loudly in my ear.

Dinner? I already ate dinner with Jazz and Alice. Mmmmm…that pasta was good.

Wait. Dinner…Edward….Dinner with Edward.

"Oh shit! I forgot?" I asked because I'm pretty sure I was supposed to meet him for dinner tonight.

"What happened?" He seemed more worried than pissed off.

"There was some shit with Jake and I just forgot." It was an honest mistake.

"You forgot?" he laughed at me "Well you could have called? Or answered my calls?" Okay, he was definitely pissed off now.

"I left my phone at home, and I'm sorry I forgot ok? Jesus Christ. Why does everyone need to know where I am or what I'm doing or who I'm seeing? I'm not a fucking child ok? I don't need to be 'looked after'. I can look after myself."

I'm pretty sure if I had my phone on me, they would use it to track my every move. I had simply forgotten. The alcohol didn't help the memory bank work too well either.

My head was throbbing as Edward continued to yell at me and I continued to yell at him. Don't ask me what I said. It was the alcohol talking by that point. I was really going to hurl if I kept standing in that location so I shoved pass Edward and booked it to the bathroom.

Tequila was definitely bad. It was even worse coming back up.

Alice followed me in to check on me and to hold my hair. The tequila was making me feel really sick, and the fact that I had stood Edward up made me feel even worse.

"Sweetie why didn't you tell me you had a date with Edward."

"I forgot about it after the fight with Jake, and then I just went to dinner with you and here we are now."

"Well he seems really torn up about it. I'm really sorry I made you drink so much tonight. I shouldn't have made you do those shots."

I was feeling angry again, drinking made my emotions go haywire.

"Alice you didn't force the shots down my throat. I'm a big girl and I can do what I want." I stormed out of the bathroom, in a crooked line, and headed back to our table.

"Hey pretty girl, how about we go for a dance."

I could see Alice coming back towards the table and I didn't want to talk anymore with her for the moment, so I followed the group of guys onto the dance floor to just have some fun.

We were about a song in when Jazz came up to me while I was dancing.

"Bella, I think that's enough for the night. Let's go home," his tone was stern and overbearing, and he was tugging on my forearm trying to get me to go with him.

I yanked my arm out from his grip and told him to shove it before I continued with my dancing.

I lost count of how many songs we had danced through and snapped open my heavy eyelids ready to take a break. I had stopped drinking a little while ago, but the tequila that had made it into my system was still pumping around. My limbs felt slow and my brain was working overtime trying to process the things around me.

I turned slowly to be gentle on my brain and the sight before me sobered me up real fast. There was a blonde, practically humping Edwards's leg and sucking his neck off. His arms were wrapped around her and his nose was buried in her peroxide hair. He looked up suddenly and our eyes locked.

I was so frustrated and mad. He stormed into the bar pissed off at me for accidentally forgetting a dinner and not an hour later he was grinding into Malibu Barbie on the dance floor. This was all too much for my poor brain and I really needed some fresh air.

Edward tried to stop me on my way outside, but I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to hear his excuses.

I was regretting not picking up my coat as I left as the night was cool and the top I wore was flimsy and light. I was too drunk to walk anywhere far, so I chose instead to hide around the corner in the staff car park. My head was spinning and I leaned against the coarse brick wall for some support.

Not long after, I heard footsteps round the corner. I knew it would be him.

"Bella," he began, but I couldn't let him finish as I silenced him with a slap to the cheek.

Shit! I didn't mean to do that. Dumb, stupid, drunk bodily functions.

I mean, he was a jerk for what he was doing with the blonde, but he didn't deserve the slap. Maybe a knee to the groin? Shit, drunk Bella was an abusive Bella.

"Just leave me alone Edward"

"Look I'm sorry about tonight and what you saw. Lucy is someone I used to know."

"Don't apologize and pretend you didn't know what you were doing." I saw his hands grasping her hips firmly while they danced.

"Don't be a hypocrite Bella, you were doing the same thing with three times as many dance partners," he tried to defend.

I most certainly was not dancing that provocatively on the dance floor. My friends would have tried to stop that embarrassment.

Our argument was soon interrupted by Rosalie who had just sauntered up from the car park.

"A lovers spat already? Have the two of you even gone on a date?" God she was a snarky bitch.

I was about to tell her that, but my stomach wasn't feeling too good and my words were drowned out by the vomit that came projecting out of my mouth and onto the ground. So apparently there was still some tequila in my stomach after all.

I felt a set of claws grab my arms and steer me back towards the club.

"Geez Bella, how much have you had to drink? You are trashed. But I must say, it was about time someone slapped that shithead. I don't care what he did to deserve it, but I have to admit I'm impressed you had it in you to do it. Maybe there is a bit of a bitch in there after all? We will get along fine if that's the case." Rosalie continued to ramble on as she half dragged me back into the club.

She was a bitch, but at least she was helping me out right now. Maybe she wasn't all that bad.

"You guys better take her home. She's definitely had enough for the night." Rosalie passed me off to Jazz and Alice.

"Oh Bella, did you throw up again?"

"Yeah outside, and all over the shitheads shoes. I think he almost cried," Rose laughed out before departing most likely in search of Emmett.

Alice shook her head in disappointment. "Okay, home. Now."

"I don't want to go home," I grumbled out.

"Well your body disagrees. Now drink this and then we are heading out," she passed me a bottle of water, "well at least you managed to throw up most of the alcohol you consumed tonight, hopefully the hangover won't be too bad."

I fell asleep on the car ride back to an apartment I assumed must have been Alice's. It was too dark for me to see around and I was too sleepy to open my eyes to look. I felt my head drop onto the softness of a pillow beneath me and continued my blissful sleep.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I didn't know how long it had been since I had fallen asleep in the bed, but I awoke feeling really parched. I threw the blanket off of me to discover that Alice had changed me. Well she took off the sheer top I had on so that I could sleep in the singlet alone, and she had peeled off my jeans and put me in a pair of Jazz's cotton boxers. That was a bit weird, but it was a hell of a lot more comfortable than wearing jeans to bed.

I padded quietly down the hall in search of the kitchen bumping into a few walls as I went. I had to laugh at myself. It just seemed funny. Walking into walls and all. Crap I think I was still a bit tipsy.

I managed to find the kitchen and got myself a glass of water. There was some light from the moon shining through the window to illuminate the space, but in my slightly inebriated state, I didn't want to attempt to sit on a stool. Instead I hopped up on the bench and sat there resting my head back against the cupboards and closing my eyes for a moment.

"Holy shit!"

The velvet voice wasn't too loud, but loud enough to startle me. I jumped on the spot and my head crashed back into the cupboard behind me rather painfully, but I couldn't help but laugh through my pain.

"You scared the fuck out of me, Bella. What the hell are you doing sitting here in the dark?"

It was Edward.

"I was thirsty so I came to get some water."

"How come you're here?"

"Alice offered me a place for the night." He nodded and turned to fill his glass at the tap.

I was mesmerized watching his fingers dance over the handles of the tap, and the way they held his glass as he tipped it back to drink. Then there was the bobbing of his throat as he swallowed the water.

He stopped drinking and so the bobbing stopped, which was when I noticed he wore nothing but a pair of boxer-briefs. His bare, sculpted chest was enhanced by the lighting of the moon where the light danced over his abs, and the crevices between his muscles were shadowed.

It was after a minute of intense staring when I looked up to see his eyes staring at me. He quirked his eyebrow and I blushed furiously for being caught ogling. Thank god we were still sitting in the dark.

Edward dropped his eyes down to the glass he had now placed on the bench beside me. He kept his focus on the glass as he asked the next question softly.

"Did you actually want to go to dinner with me?"

He sounded so insecure that I had to convince him with the truth of my next statement.

"Of course I wanted to. I was so stupid for forgetting. I really am sorry," and I truly was.

His eyes met mine and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Did I really throw up on your shoes?" I asked guiltily.

He chuckled, "Yeah you did."

"Well I'm sorry for that too. I'll buy you new shoes."

"You don't have to buy me shoes Bella." His smile was gentle and sincere.

I brought my hand up to caress the cheek I had recklessly mistreated earlier in the night.

"I'm sorry for this too," I gently stroked his cheek as he leaned into my hand.

"I deserved it. If it wasn't you I'm sure there would be another chick waiting to do it sooner or later." He tried to joke about it as he forgave me so easily.

I traced my fingers along the outline of his jaw where his stubble tickled me.

"Would you want to go to dinner with me again?" My eyes followed my fingers as they ran along his face.

He stood beside me, his bare hips leaning against my thigh causing a searing amount of heat to ripple from the contact. We were face to face being that he stood and I was sitting on the bench, but he ducked his head down to look up into my eyes.

"I would really like to try another dinner with you." He brought his hand up to mimic my ministrations of tracing his face with my fingers, but he ran his thumb softly over my bottom lip causing a delicious buzz to ring through them.

His touches relaxed me and excited me all at the same time. He leaned over a bit more, angling his body towards me as we slowly leaned in to one another. It was instinctual and as natural as it was for a magnet to seek out magnetic surface.

I could smell a hint of alcohol on his breath as his lips hesitantly paused mere millimeters from mine.

I don't know why he hesitated, but I knew that this was moving too fast. We hadn't even gone on a date yet. But the alcohol in my system was thumping those insecurities back and telling me to just go with what my body felt, and my body wanted Edward. It was unnerving how desperately I craved his contact.

I was determined to lean in and close the agonizingly small distance between me and heaven, but I was unable to act upon it as a bright light suddenly glared down upon us.

Edward backed away from me several feet as I squinted my eyes trying to adjust to the brightness.

"Sorry," a small pixie voice squeaked.

My eyes were adjusting to the brightness when the light was switched off and we were plunged back into darkness painfully confusing my retinas.

Edward cleared his throat awkwardly, "We should head back to bed."

"Right. Bed," I answered disappointed. I hopped off the kitchen bench and went to find my way back to the room I was staying in. Edward remained in the kitchen.

My vision was still spotty due to the dramatic changes of lighting I had experienced in the past few minutes, and I had to use the walls to guide me back down the hall. I felt an open door and stumbled my way in. Still drunk on the damn tequila and now a bit of Edward.

I fell face first onto the bed and into my pillow, but it felt different. I didn't recall having sheets this smooth on the last bed. But I was too tired to care. I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep in no time.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

There was a crack in the middle where the curtains joined and a harsh stream of sunlight was shining through and right into my eyes. I tried to pull the blanket up over my eyes to block out the obnoxious glare of yellow, but I must have kicked it to the end of the bed during the night. By the time I sat up to fumble for it at the foot of the bed, I felt like I really needed to pee. It was the type of urge you couldn't ignore and one that would prevent you from falling back asleep.

Sighing heavily, I rolled to the side of the bed and got up to trudge towards a door I presumed was the en suite. The bedroom door was cracked open and so was the closet door, but this door was firmly shut. My head wasn't throbbing as badly as I thought it would. It probably helped that I threw most of the alcohol up.

I trudged my tired body towards the closed door with my head hanging down watching my feet as they dragged across the plush charcoal carpet.

I was about to reach the door when it opened and a figure walked solidly into me. I was still half asleep and would have been knocked flat onto my back had the person not grabbed me at the waist to keep me standing up. I tried to use my hands to steady myself and grabbed onto some very toned arms, but I also head butted this person in the chest.

I could feel the terry cloth of the towel rubbing against my bare thighs, meaning this person was only in a towel. I raked my eyes across the glistening wet, naked torso that was pressed very closely to me, and was intoxicated by the most amazing musky scent of water, soap and pure man.

I knew this chest. I could never forget the way his sculpted chest looked in the moonlight. I was able to resist staring to bring my eyes up to meet his green globes.

"Morning," Edward smiled devilishly at me.

I was too incoherent to form words. It felt so good to be pressed up against him. His hair was a darker shade of bronze as it was wet, and there was a tendril that had stuck to his forehead that I wanted to reach up to brush away.

He continued to hold me closely and firmly even though I was now steady on my feet, but neither of us let go.

This was a wonderful way to wake up in the morning.

* * *

**If you follow me in Twitter you would have seen me slip in my twitter greeting ;) if you don't follow me...go do it now!!! (at)5ctBauble**

**My beautiful Beta's caught it! =D**

**FYI 'TW' = TowelWard**

**Outfits - www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=17774658**

**Review and I may give you more TW ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: Sleep Walks and Sleep Talks

**Can I tell you now that it is AWESOME having TWO betas!!! I love their conversations between each other as they beta my chapters!**

**Love to Kay and Snshyne for making the time for me! I love you ladies to bits!**

**And Nai, I love how you dirty talk to E ("How big, huh Edward?")**

**Oh my tummy always hurts after I read your beta comments =D**

**SM owns all things Twilight, I own a fear of watching a dorky Rob in How To Be....**

**

* * *

**

**Ch14 - Sleep Walks and Sleep Talks**

**EPOV**

I went to the bathroom to clean as much of the vomit off of my shoes as I could. I guess I didn't really want to argue with Bella, but I would have happily accepted Rose fucking interfering without the additional aid of the vomit.

By the time I made it back out to the bar, Bella, Alice, and Jasper had all gone home for the night.

"Edward," Rose said to me curtly from her perch on the barstool.

"Rose."

"You smell like shit."

"Well nice to see you too." The sarcasm literally dripped from my lips as I got a bottle of water and went back to the platform.

It was empty now, but at least up here I would be left alone to sober up before driving home because I wasn't fucking getting a cab.

I didn't live that far away so after an hour of diluting the alcohol in my stomach, I made my way home.

The apartment was dark inside, but the blinds in the lounge were still open allowing the light from the moon to stream through and illuminate the space.

"Fuck!" I swore loudly as I tripped over a pair of heels just inside the door.

I looked up and could see a chick's coat and bag slung over the back of the suede couch. This didn't really surprise me since Alice had a key to our place. Our place was the closest to the club and it wasn't unusual for Jazz and Alice to stay over, rather than drive back to their home. The spare room was practically theirs anyhow. Plus, it was nice to wake up on Saturday and have a brunch togetherin the apartment.

I went to my room to have a shower and strip out of all the sweaty bar clothes I was in. I toed off my poor Nikes and left them outside my door, making a note to chuck them tomorrow. The vomit was not going to come out of the inside lining at all! It didn't help that the majority of contents in Bella's stomach were liquid with a small amount of what looked to be noodles or pasta?

I tried to fucking sleep after the shower, but my mind was still racing with the events of the night. Bella was really not herself when she was drunk - I didn't like that Bella. She reminded me a bit of Rose - I hated how Rose behaved sometimes.

I tossed and turned for another half hour before getting up to do fucking something. I decided on getting a drink of water.

I wandered down the hall in the dark towards the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard before filling it with some water from the fridge. I turned to sit up on the bench to drink it when a small movement startled me.

"Holy Shit!" I screamed out.

There was someone sitting in the fucking shadow of the kitchen on the bench. The person sitting there did something to make a loud thumping noise, which was most likely their head hitting the top cabinet.

There was a very girlish giggle that followed. Bella's giggle.

"You scared the fuck out of me, Bella. What the hell are you doing sitting here in the dark?" I didn't mean to shout at her, but my heart was fucking trying to jump back into my chest.

"I was thirsty so I came to get some water." She was still giggling a bit, which meant she was probably still a little tipsy. You would think she was sober now that she threw up her night's consumption of alcohol onto my shoes.

"How come you're here?" I expected Ali to have dropped her home.

"Alice offered me a place for the night." I accepted the answer not really caring that there was someone extra crashing at my place.

Who am I kidding? I was fucking over the moon that she stayed here. Fuck, I wouldn't be able to sleep now knowing we were under the same roof.

Having spilled half my glass of water on the floor now, I went to fill it up at the tap and took a drink to try and calm myself down.

As I finished the water, I looked up to see Bella fucking checking me out. She was staring me up and down so intently that it took her a little bit before she realized I was watching her. She blushed furiously when she realized I had caught her.

I knew she was not completely sober so this might not have been the best time to ask her about dinner, but don't drunk people tell you the most honest things?

It turned out she did actually want to go to dinner, and I believed that she was genuinely sorry for forgetting. Bella was always a shit liar so I could tell she wasn't making excuses. She offered to buy me new shoes too, but those fuckers were limited edition shit that couldn't be replaced.

As we talked, my body gravitated towards hers until I could feel my bare skin in contact with her silky smooth, hot thigh. I desperately wanted to put my hand on it and stroke that softness.

I don't even remember what we were talking about, but I suddenly had my hand on her cheek, hers was on mine, and we were leaning dangerously close to one another. Her cheek was so smooth I wanted to trail my fingers all over her body to see if the rest of it would glide so nicely under my fingertips. I could tell she had washed out her mouth or something because it was all minty fresh. We were leaning into one another and I wanted to feel her lips on mine, but we both hesitated just a breath away from connecting.

I knew she was hesitating - afraid that this was moving too fast, and I was hesitating to allow her to hesitate. Did that make any fucking sense? I wasn't going to dive in and maul her mouth. But when the fucking cockblocking pixie stumbled in and blinded us with the light, I wished I didn't hesitate.

She quickly scampered off and Bella hopped off the bench and followed suit. My eyes were adjusting to the change in lighting from dark to light and back to dark again, but through my blurry sight I got a look at what Bella was actually wearing. She was in some skimpy black singlet and what looked to be….my fucking boxers. I held in a groan. God hated me!

I stayed in the kitchen a while longer not being in the mood to sleep just yet. The images of her in a skimpy singlet and my fucking boxers were running rampant in my mind. I really needed to lock myself in and away from Bella.

About half an hour later I padded back to my room. I could hear voices behind Emmett's door, and I knew he was still at the club which meant they had to belong to Alice and Jazz. I really didn't want to know what the noises were for. This meant Bella was in the guest room. It took every ounce of control for me to will my body to move past that door and not to peek inside.

In the fortress of my room, I shut the door and leaned up against it trying to calm the inner horny fucker from breaking out and going to have my way with her. Fuck, I really needed to get a hold of myself.

My room was dark, being that the windows were curtained off, but it was my room so I knew my way around in the dark regardless. Making my way to the bed I could hear the softest sound of deep breathing. Breathing? I turned on the bedside lamp to see Bella fast asleep in my fucking bed!

God, why do you torture me so?

She was fast asleep and looked so peaceful. Her lips were slightly parted and she was snuggled into my pillow on her side. The sheet was tangled around her feet and my boxers had been rolled a few times at the top, obviously too big for her. The pant leg was too big for her delicately small limbs and had therefore ridden up easily giving me a teasing glimpse of the black fucking lacy panties she had on.

I had to get out of that room fast. I was clad in only boxer-briefs and if she were to wake up, she would see exactly how big of a horny fucker, plus perv, I was.

I leaned over to turn off the lamp, but as the darkness fell around us once again I heard her voice.

"Edward."

I froze thinking I had been caught.

But she didn't sit up and her voice was not alarmed.

She sighed and rolled over onto her back. I was still frozen there, afraid that a single movement would wake her. I didn't even know why she was in my bed.

"Im sorry Edward…" Her voice was breathy and I knew then that she was sleep talking.

I learned of her sleep talking as kids when she used to sleep over.

I was too intrigued to leave, wanting to know what she was dreaming about. She was still saying 'sorry' so I assumed she was dreaming about our earlier conversation in the kitchen.

"Hmm….abs….the water… lips…"

Now I was super intrigued. I knew she was staring at my nakedness before, but her blushing when caught was not as satisfying for my ego as her breathy moans in her sleep talking. I felt like climbing in besides her and asking her to tell me more. It was getting painfully uncomfortable in my boxer-briefs and I had to leave Bella before I jumped her in her sleep.

I didn't want to sleep in the guest room in case Bella woke up and realized she was in the wrong room and tried to get back into the correct one. So I settled for the fucking couch.

I couldn't sleep for about two hours and when I finally did get some shut eye, Emmett came in from work.

"Fucker, get off my couch. It's Saturday morning and I need my couch for my cartoon time."

"Fuck off. I'm sleeping."

He tipped something cold on my face scaring the shit out of me as I fell off the couch trying to get away from him.

"What the fuck, Em!? You poured fucking cereal milk on my face."

"Saturday morning. Cartoons," he stated, "and why aren't you in your own fucking bed? Why the couch?"

I was furiously trying to wipe milk out of my eyes.

"Bella's in my bed."

Emmett spat his milky cereal at my bare chest splattering it all over me.

"Bella? I thought you had a fight? Why the fuck aren't you all up in that shit Eddie boy?"

I tackled him and used his hair to mop up his milk, cereal and spit from my chest.

"No, dickhead. She crashed here with Alice and Jazz. I think they're in your room so you may want to burn your sheets when they're done."

"Oh that's not cool." He ran off to his room then banging on the locked door, "You two better have been playing fucking chess on those sheets all night and nothing else!"

Yeah they were playing chess, Alice was the Queen and Jasper was her pawn!

He was going to wake up the whole building with that yelling.

I needed to go shower again to wash this shit off my chest. That was twice in twelve hours that someone had regurgitated their meal onto me. I didn't like this trend.

There was a shared bathroom that I could have used but I really fucking wanted to use my own bathroom ; it already had all my shit in there that I would need.

I peeked my head into my room to see if Bella was still in there. She was splayed out on her stomach with her limbs going every which way, but she was still sleeping peacefully with a little snore to it. I had to smile, it was so fucking cute. I tiptoed into the bathroom and shut the door as quietly as I could, not wanting to wake her.

I hadn't relieved my problem from earlier in the night with Bella moaning my name and all, but I couldn't exactly rub one out with her sleeping on the other side of the door. That was just too wrong.

I finished my shower and as I draped my towel over my waist I realized I didn't bring any clothes in with me because I normally just walked out to change. I would have to sneak out, grab some clothes, and head back in to change.

I cracked the door open slowly stealing a glance at my bed. It was empty. I breathed a sigh of relief and swung the door open and charged towards my dresser for some clothes. What I didn't anticipate was Bella heading towards the same bathroom I just walked out of. We ran smack bang into one another and I could feel her small frame bouncing back off of mine, so I reached out quickly to steady her by her hips. Hips that were still clad in my boxers. Fuck, I think I just went hard again.

Seeing her reminded me of her sleep talking and I couldn't help but smirk as I greeted her a good morning.

She must have been in a sleepy daze because she stood there, in my arms, slowly running her fingers up and down my biceps while staring wide eyed at my chest.

"Edward, get up and make the French toast al-ready……….." the pixies voice faltered on the last word.

"What's going on here?" She demanded.

"This isn't what it looks like," I had to defend myself taking a step back from Bella.

"Ali! You better wash the shee… Well morning Eddie, Bella," Em stopped his complaint as he walked into the room seeing me and Bella together.

"What's going on here?" He grinned.

"That's what I just asked," the pixie was getting on my damn nerves.

"Its not what…" but before I could finish, Jazz walked in to see what the commotion in my room was about.

"Oh for fucks sake," I groaned.

"Well what do we have here?" Jasper's southern twang sang out.

"What I can see is a wet, towel clad Eddie, and Bella in Edward's underwear."

Emmett was such a fucker.

"I didn't put her in my boxers."

Bella was shocked out of her daze by then.

"Wait. Someone explain to me what the hell is happening? Why am I supposedly wearing Edwards's clothes? Why is everyone here at Alice's?"

"Bella, honey, this is Edward and Emmett's place. It's the closest place we crash at after most nights out at Equinox. I didn't think you would want to sleep in your jeans, so I put you in his boxers. But why are you in Edwards's room? I set you up in the guest room."

"I went to get a drink and then I got lost going to the bathroom and ended up here I guess. Look it's just a big misunderstanding. Nothing happened between me and Edward."

"Yeah I can see someone didn't get his release last night," Em snickered at me.

I guess I had started to pitch a tent in my towel.

"Ok, everyone, get the fuck out of my room so I can put some damn clothes on."

Everyone marched out, but I held Bella back a second before letting her head out.

"Hey, I'm sorry if that was awkward. You know Em's an idiot."

"No, I should be apologizing. I put you out last night. Where did you sleep anyway?"

"On the couch, but that doesn't matter. Stay for breakfast ok?"

"Um…ok." She gave me a small smile before heading off.

I put on some clothes and headed out to make breakfast for the rest of the circus that was under my roof this morning.

Ali and I usually made breakfast together. It was cute in a sibling sort of way. We worked together to whip up some French toast, some eggs, bacon, mushrooms, fruit and yogurt. We were growing boys and need lots of fucking food ok? By the time we finished it was usually around ten so we would call this our weekend brunch. Some days Rose would be here too, but thankfully this fucking morning she wasn't.

Everyone else was still dressed in their pajamas except for me and Em, who was still in his work clothes. We had a nice breakfast, which was surprisingly not awkward but very comfortable like we had all done this a million times before. Well the rest of us had, minus Bella.

Rose turned up as we were finishing up, but it didn't matter since she didn't fucking eat anything. Ever.

"Hey baby,' Em greeted her with a sloppy kiss, "I'm about to crash, but I'm sure we can go for a round before I pass out." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Sorry babe, but I have a shopping date with Ali."

Emmett pouted, but from the looks of him, he would have fucking passed out as soon as he stripped out of his clothes.

"Oooh yay. Shopping. Can you drop us home first so I can change?" Ali was bouncing on her feet.

"Yeah. Grab your shit and your boy and let's make a move." Rose was such a lady.

Alice had darted off and grabbed all her stuff and returned to the table, when she realized Bella was still here too.

"Oh, did you want to come too Bella? Rose could drop you off as well?"

The look on Rose's face showed her reluctance at driving Bella.

"Ali, I just want to go home. Jake will be worrying and we need to talk anyway."

I decided to save both her and Rose. "I can drive Bella home," I offered.

All eyes snapped around to me.

"What? I can do something nice," I growled back at their shocked faces.

"Only when you want something," both Rose and Alice mumbled under their breaths.

Both girls giggled realizing they had said the exact same thing.

Alice and Jazz left with Rose while Emmett went to bed.

I went to my room to grab my keys and wallet when I heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Hey," it was Bella, "I just thought I would return these. Thanks by the way."

She was holding my boxers out and I wanted to tell her to keep them. The possessive fucker in me wanted her to be adorned by something of mine. She placed them on my bed.

"Thanks."

"Guess I'll be doing somewhat of a walk of shame home this morning," she gestured down to her clothes she wore the previous night trying to make a joke of it.

"You can borrow a shirt if it makes you feel any better?"

"That would be nice. I think I spilled maple syrup on this singlet and it's kind of sticky."

Oh sticky and sweet, how I would love to lick her clean.

I was lost for words and handed her a black shirt silently, with drool probably dribbling out of my mouth, and she went into my bathroom to change.

"You look better in it than I do," I admitted to her when she came back out.

It was obviously too big for her, but she made it work by tying a knot on the side of it gathering it together. But every time she moved, a sliver of her creamy white stomach would come into view teasing me.

The drive back to her place wasn't long, but we still managed to have a comfortable conversation.

I was surprised that she prompted the conversation.

"So I was serious about doing dinner again. How about tomorrow night? At the same place? I'll even pick you up if it makes you feel better?" She was teasing me, but I knew she was trying to cover up the guilt in her voice about letting me down last night.

"Yeah, tomorrow works. But can I come to pick you up instead? I like to drive."

"Oh good, I hate driving. It's such a chore. Jake drives me around most places." Her smile faltered at the mention of Jake.

"I guess the two of you don't fight all that often?"

"No. Never actually. Sure we get annoyed at each other for petty things around the house but never like this."

"I'm sure you will work it out. Aren't you practically family?" I wanted to ask what the fight was about, but didn't want to push her for information.

She smiled. "Yeah we are definitely family."

We pulled up to her place but she hesitated at getting out.

"I can walk you in if you'd like?" Maybe I would get an invite in?

"No. I don't think that would help anything. But thank you Edward. I'll see you tomorrow at seven."

She leaned over the console and gave me a kiss on the cheek before hopping out. I was a little shocked by how forward she was, but I took it like a smiling fool.

* * *

**So this chapter we discovered Cookward ;)**

Fic rec: What Hurts the Most by beegurl13 - only 9 chapters so far but so so sweet and sad and angst all at once!!

**Leave me some love so I know that someone out there is reading my work! Crazy huh? I know!**


	15. Chapter 15: Cupcakes and Tiramisu

**Hello again!!!**

**Have you heard?? KStew and Tay are back in the Couve doing reshoots!! WAiting on Rob to join them now!! =D**

**LOVE to my beautiful Beta's Kay and Snshyne for going through this chapter. I know it took a lot of effort cos you don't like a particular someone...**

**I forgot to give them this warning but I'll give it to the readers...**

*****WARNING: Jake heavy chapter*****

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own a very special friend who's celebrating a very special birthday today!!!!!!!!!!!! ;) If only i could send u a million birthday cupcakes!**

* * *

**Ch 15 – Cupcakes and Tiramisu**

**BPOV**

I stood with my hand on the door knob trying to delay the inevitable. It's not that I didn't feel safe in my own home, I just wasn't sure what to expect from Jake when I walked in.

A small part of me was hoping that he may have been out still. But his car was parked prominently on the sidewalk letting me know he was indeed home.

The door clicked loudly as it unlocked and I pushed it forward hesitantly peering in to see if I could spot him and gage his mood.

What I didn't expect was for him to come barreling towards me, dragging me through the door and into a massive hug.

"Oh, Bells, I was so worried about you," Jake confessed.

"You didn't come home last night and you wouldn't answer my calls, and I didn't know who to call and I'm sorry ok? I'm really sorry."

He continued to hold on to me tightly as I tried to pry myself off of him.

"Jake, it's ok. I just left my cell at home and I spent the night with some friends."

"I haven't seen you for almost two days, and I hear absolutely nothing from you. Do you know how worried I was!?"

I knew that my absence in his life was a result of his reactions to my date with Edward, but I could see how genuinely worried he was. He had heavy bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept all night, he wasn't smelling too fresh and his eyes were glazed with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't call, but I thought we could do with some space."

"I know it's entirely my fault. I didn't mean to use Paul against you, and the truth is I am really happy you are out doing things with people other than me. These last few weeks you have really come alive again. You have just been an empty shell for the past year. It's just, we have never spent any time apart since…" he left it hanging, but I knew he meant the accident. We hadn't spent more than a day apart since, and even during those days we would continually text and call one another.

He had finally let me go, and we both went to sit on the couch to talk it out.

"Jake, do you have any idea how guilty I have felt for doing what I've been doing for the past few weeks? I felt like I was disrespecting Paul by enjoying life. I finally gain the courage to take another step into life and then you said what you did." My voice trailed off into a whisper.

"I'm just scared that you're moving too fast."

I laughed disbelievingly.

"You don't think I'm scared? I'm terrified. My life was all set. I had found the man I wanted to marry and spend the rest of my life with. I had gained a whole new family. I could see the path my life was going to follow. To have that all ripped away to start at square one all over again, it scares the living daylights out of me."

Jake wasn't even looking me in the eyes. His focus was diverted on the leg of the coffee table and he was silent.

"But there's more isn't there? You're not just scared for me." The last part was a statement. I could read it in his expression. There was something more, something beyond my safety and my happiness.

"I don't want to sound like a jerk," he mumbled out still focusing on the leg of the table.

"You were a jerk last night so we've already covered that," I said teasingly trying to lighten the solemn mood.

He twisted around on the couch so his body was facing mine completely.

"This is going to sound so bad."

"You can tell me."

"I'm afraid of losing you," Jake whispered so quietly I would not have caught it if it wasn't for the utter silence that surrounded us.

"What?" I was a little confused.

Jake continued slowly, reluctance slowing his words from exiting his mouth.

"You know I think of you as my sister…"

"…and I you as my brother," I assured him.

"What happens when you meet someone else? When you fall in love, plan your life, and inherit a new family?"

Tears welled in his eyes as he confessed his fears. I couldn't help but tear up as well.

I was so focused on making new friends and living life again, I never once stopped to consider how Jake felt about it all. Sure he had met my new friends, but I never went out of my way to plan things with the gang and him. I always just assumed he wouldn't want to hang with an older crowd. But I had never asked to be sure.

"I would never forget you." My voice was steady and confident.

"You say that now. But what happens when you want to move in together? Get married, have babies? What do I do?" He had gone back to staring at the legs of the coffee table.

I laughed through my tears at him.

"Jake, if I got married, I would want you to stand with me on the altar. If I had babies I would expect you to babysit every weekend. If I ever could move away from you, I would make sure that you had everything you could possibly need and that I was going because you were sick of me."

The corners of his lips curled up into a small smile and he looked back up to me before giving me a hug.

I held him closely and tightly trying to reassure a side of Jake I hadn't seen in a long time; the insecure, afraid Jake whose eyes were filled with innocence and a fear of abandonment.

"I love you and I will never ever put anything or anyone before you. You are my Jake and forever will be."

I gave him a peck on the cheek as he pulled back trying to covertly wipe his tears away.

It was rare that we were ever this serious around each other. Our relationship was usually so light and full of banter. Jake was always smiling and teasing me and happy like sunshine.

"You spent the night at Edward's didn't you?" Jake asked with a sly grin.

My Jake was back.

"Why do you ask?" I tried to hide my smile.

"Just because. You seem happier," he shrugged and moved off the couch to get a drink. "Plus, you are so wearing a guy's shirt and it's definitely not mine."

Smart ass.

I shook my head smiling confused at his acceptance of us. "Is it ok? That I see Edward?"

"Bells, see whoever you like. If he treats you well and makes you happy, then that makes me happy."

"Thanks. That really means a lot to me." I was so relieved he wasn't being difficult.

"Besides, I already shook him down," he smirked.

"You didn't!?" My voice raised an octave higher. He was taking the protective role too far and I was thoroughly embarrassed.

"Oh, I sure did. He'd be stupid if he still hurt you after that."

Jake's cell began to ring right in front of me on the table. I could see Jake leaping from the fridge towards it, so I snatched it up and answered it before he could. I knew it would annoy him since he was obviously anticipating the call. He glared at me and I smiled back sweetly.

"Hello Jake's phone," I sang out.

"Um, hi. Is Jake there?" It was a female voice.

I quirked an eyebrow at Jake and held him away from me using my legs as a barrier as he tried to snatch the phone from me.

"Yes he is. May I ask who's calling?"

"It's Nessie…"

"Ness-" but I was cut off from talking when Jake tackled my legs down and grabbed the phone from my hands.

He mumbled quickly into the receiver promising to call this Nessie back before hanging up.

"So who's Nessie?" I prodded in a teasing voice.

"Someone from school."

"Someone as in just someone, or someone as in _someone?_"

He laughed at my ridiculous sentence but knew me well enough to understand.

"Someone as in _someone._"

My interest was piqued.

"Spill it, Black!"

"I met her in class and we've been hanging out." He was fidgeting a bit nervously with his phone.

"Wait a minute. You are giving me a hard time about Edward when you've had someone all this time? You filthy hypocrite," I accused him in a light tone.

"These 'late night study classes'…you weren't studying real books were you?"

It was all making sense now.

"Oh, we've been getting some education in alright."

We had fallen into our comfortable banter and I could tell Jake was getting inappropriate with his innuendos, so I wanted to put a stop to the conversation before he revealed more than I wanted to hear.

"I want to meet her."

"Maybe."

"No fair. You already met Edward."

"Oh, so you guys are an actual thing now?"

"Well, I don't know, but we're going to dinner tomorrow."

"Dinner? Really?"

"Yeah, I was actually meant to go last night but… hey, don't change the subject! When do I get to meet Nessie?"

Jake grimaced as the focus was redirected to him again.

"Fine. I'll invite her over tomorrow night. Be nice."

"I'm always nice. It's you that should be nice tomorrow. Edward's picking me up from here."

"Good, you're heading out. We'll just order in and hang out."

"OK, well I have some homework to do. Do you want to just get some pizza tonight and chill out?"

"Yeah I'd like that," he agreed.

I gave him a hug before heading to my room to start my work.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I didn't want to spend all day Sunday fretting about dinner with Edward,, so I tried to keep myself busy and distracted. But by noon I had finished all the school work I could possibly do, had done the laundry, cleaned the house and was now onto making lunch.

Turns out lasagna doesn't take too much prep time. So as it sat in the oven, I was back to pondering the date ahead.

Alice had called earlier to tell me of her shopping adventures and demanded to come over and prep me for the dinner. I adamantly refused telling her as nice as I could that this was not going to be a black tie affair and I didn't want to look too overly done up. I just wanted to look like me. She pouted for a bit but agreed not to come.

"Morning," Jake yawned out as he sauntered into the kitchen.

"Afternoon."

"Is it already?" he sniffed the air like a dog would. "Is that.." sniff, sniff, "Lasagna??"

"Maybe."

"It is. Mmmm. Thanks, Bells."

He hugged me from behind, then went over to check the timer on the oven, deducing that there was enough time for a shower and headed off.

I sat there staring at the timer, drumming my fingers on the counter.

I figured if I was going to stress about the date I might as well put the time to use and go pick out my outfit for the night.

I didn't want anything overly dressy. So it was a no too shiny material, tight clothes, short clothes or revealing clothes. I chose a brown button dress and paired it with some black boots.

Well, that took all of half an hour.

The smell from the lasagna was wafting through the house, and the timer was due to sound any minute. I returned to the kitchen to see Jake sitting impatiently at the counter with his plate and cutlery all ready.

"You do realize this will burn a hole through your tongue if you eat it now?"

He pointed to the glass of ice water he had already lined up next to his plate.

I refused to serve it to him and didn't let him within a foot of the scorching dish.

While standing guard over the lasagna, I figured I might as well make something else to keep busy.

I pulled out all the ingredients needed to make some cupcakes and got to work. I probably made too many, but it did the job of wasting my afternoon.

I was about to spread the butter cream icing over the small cakes when the doorbell rang.

Jake was getting ready for his date, but came rushing out of his room, half dressed, to shove past me and answer the door.

He spoke quietly outside for a moment before coming back inside. A beautiful, tanned, sandy-brown haired girl following close by.

"Vanessa, Isabella. Isabella, Vanessa," Jake introduced in a solemn tone while gesturing between us.

"Jerk," both of us girls growled at him at the same time. We broke out into laughter at one another.

"It's Bella," I corrected with a smile.

"Well, it's Nessie for me," she said, returning the smile.

"Ok, now you met her. Don't you have to get ready for a date, Bells?" Jake asked in a suggestive tone trying to get rid of me.

"Oh, no! I have plenty of time for that. Plus, I'm still icing my cupcakes," I smiled slyly at him.

"Did you need some help?"

"I would love some help, Nessie," I grinned at Jake, "why don't you go finish putting some clothes on?"

He grumbled, but left us ladies be.

We continued to work together even after Jake came back, fully clothed, and sat there pouting at us bonding.

Nessie was such a sweet girl. She was only in her freshmen year like Jake, she had grown up in Forks, she knew Charlie, and she was a genuinely nice girl. I was very pleasantly surprised.

It's not that I thought Jake to be shallow, but I ever thought he would go for such a quiet kind of girl. But I think she was exactly what he needed. She would surely keep him in line.

The doorbell rang again soon after and Jake padded off to answer it, still unhappy at how much us girls were bonding.

It was only a quarter past six, but Edward was already here.

"Hi," I greeted surprised, "you're early?"

"Had to make sure you didn't try to do a runner." I couldn't be sure if he was serious or not, but he was sporting his notorious, crooked grin.

"Ha ha. I'm almost done with these cupcakes."

"That's ok. I'm early, so there's no rush."

Jake grabbed Edward a beer and the two of them waited on the couch, having what appeared to be a very civilized conversation about sports or something.

Nessie and I finished up and I went to change out of my yoga pants and drabby singlet with Nessie offering to give me a hand in getting ready.

I really liked her helping me. She wasn't anything like Alice. Alice would layer my face with product after product, but Nessie just gave a light dusting of this and that to accentuate my features before sending me on my way in no time.

She left to go find Jake to order some dinner and left me to change into my dress and shoes.

Jake and Nessie were cuddled in front of the TV having set their movie into the player already. I glanced around the room trying to find where Edward had wandered off to.

He was standing at the back of the living room looking over our photos and little knick knacks.

He looked comfortable standing in the space, dressed casually in his signature jeans and tee. He had removed his hoodie as he entered, leaving it on the kitchen stool.

I walked up beside him trying to find out what he was so fascinated by.

"What are you looking so intently at?" But my smile fell when I realized he was looking at the large photo collage that rested on the buffet.

"I like looking at these. I missed you during your teen years. I never knew what you looked like and now I do." He smiled gently as he nodded towards the collage.

"Paul and Jake made me that the Christmas before…" I paused unsure of whether I should be talking about him on my date.

"It's ok to talk about him. I honestly don't mind. I understand he was a big part of your life. Please don't try to pretend anything never happened." He ran his fingers gently over my left cheek. "Tell me about these pictures."

I looked over the collage, a smile spreading immediately at the memory of all the good times we used to have together.

I pointed to each picture telling him the story behind it all.

"This one, this was our first summer together. I was about to turn fifteen and Renee thought it would be fun to have a camp out in our backyard. She refused to let me go up into the mountains with a group of boys so we had to do it in the backyard. It was great because she still let us have a camp fire. I don't think the grass ever grew back in that patch of the yard."

"I like this one," Edward snickered as he pointed to a picture of me and Jake.

I was lounged out in a lawn chair posing with my ice cream, but just as Paul clicked the button, Jake dived in to devour my ice cream. As a result, the picture captured me, open mouthed in a mid scream with Jake leaning over the back of me, his mouth a second away from covering my ice cream.

There were pictures of me and the rest of the Black's, me and Paul together through the years, me and Jake fooling around. But there was one other picture, nestled in at the bottom that didn't relate to any of the others.

It was a picture of me, Edward and Emmett during our first summer together when I was ten. Emmett was on the ground, Edward holding him in a head lock, and then there was me, piled on top of both boys. The smiles on our faces were priceless.

Edward pointed to the picture and furrowed his brow at me.

"Before Paul and Jake, this was the only picture that was in my room. I didn't have any picture of the girls at school or even of my parents. Paul noticed this and asked who you guys were. I told him the truth; that you were my best friends. You guys may have gone away, but I never forgot about either of you."

Edward leaned down and placed a silent kiss on my cheek before whispering in my ear.

"Thank you for sharing that with me."

The lingering heat of his breath melted my ability to reply so I simply nodded.

"Ready for dinner?"

Still a little shocked from his display of affection, I nodded again.

Edward guided me to his car with his hand at the small of my back and he opened the door for me like a perfect gentlemen.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The ride to Luigi's Restaurant was relatively short, and Edward didn't miss a step as he opened both my car door and the door to the restaurant.

It was fairly full for a Sunday night, but it had such a homey ambience about it. There appeared to be a genuine Italian band playing traditional music off to one side, the décor was made entirely of natural materials, the ceiling was covered with artificial vines and grapes, and the entire atmosphere made you feel as if you had stepped into an old Italian barn for a dinner with family and friends. It was beautiful.

I stood in awe of my surroundings.

"Buona sera, Edward." A loud, plump, Italian woman came bustling up to Edward and placed two kisses on his cheeks.

"Buona sera, Maria. Table for two? Unless you're too full?"

"No no. Maria always have table for Edward. Ah mamma mia, she is beautiful Edward. Who is this lovely woman?" She gazed adoringly at me.

"Maria, this is Bella. Bella, this is Maria, the best Italian cook there is in Seattle."

Maria blushed at the praise and tried to talk Edward down, but her smile lingered.

"Bella. Ahhh what a perfect name. Come, come I have special table in back for you."

She led us past the long tables in the center of the restaurant filled already with a row of family members, away from the booths and towards the back where there was a group of more private tables set for couples only. All the tables in the restaurant were adorned with candles, but these candles sat upon old, pewter candelabras. It was a very romantic setting and quite appropriate for people out on dates. People like me.

Maria handed us our menus and promised to return later to take our orders.

"Well, someone's a VIP in this joint." I laughed to Edward.

"It was the first decent place I found when I returned to Seattle. I think my first week back I had lunch and dinner here every day. I would have eaten breakfast here too if they offered that."

"Well it seems like a wonderful place."

"Yeah, they have a lot of pride in family. Maria and Luigi own the place. Their kids all work here. Their extended family provide the desserts and entertainment, and most nights they're the ones filling half of the restaurant," Edward began explaining.

"We try to eat out here as a group once a week. If we call ahead, Maria opens up a little earlier for us on Friday nights so we can eat all together before Em and Alice have to go set up the bar. Rose usually follows Em, so it's mostly me and Jazz that are left here to drink the fine Italian wine until the bar opens up. Equinox is only about a block down."

"I really like how close the group of you are. You are your own little family."

"I guess we are," he laughed out, "Alice is like a little sister to me and Jazz and I get along really well. Rose is ok some days," he grimaced.

"But you are part of this too now." His statement allowed me no choice as to whether I wanted to be included in the group, but I would be crazy not to want in on it. I was already best friends with Alice and Emmett was like my big brother.

"So what do you suggest I eat?" I asked.

"Well I'm simple, I go for the spaghetti and meatballs with Maria's special bolognese. But anything on the menu is good. I assure you."

Everything looked so mouthwatering on the menu and I wasn't sure what to choose. I decided I would eat something that wouldn't be too messy. Fettuccine and spaghetti was out. I ended up picking the mushroom ravioli, and we ordered some bruschetta to share.

When the food was delivered to the table I was in shock.

"I can't possibly eat this entire dish."

Edward chuckled at me. He was in such a light and happy mood.

"Well, once you get a taste of it, I bet you won't stop eating until there is nothing left on the plate. I may even have to stop you from licking it clean."

"If the food is that good, you might want to sit at another table. There's a chance I'll eat yours too!" I threatened him teasingly.

"Did you want a taste?"

His bolognese did look really good, but the spaghetti was bound to splatter all over my dress.

During my silent pause, Edward began to twist his spaghetti skillfully around his fork. By the time he lifted it up, it was twirled to perfection on his fork with not a stray piece of pasta anywhere.

He lifted it up toward my mouth and I wasn't sure if he wanted me to take the fork off of him or if he was going to feed it to me. With Jake, we ate off one another's plates and fed each other food all the time. But that was a family thing to do. With Edward, it seemed like such an intimate thing to do.

He held his fork directly at my mouth. If he had wanted me to take it, I'm sure he would have faced his fork towards himself so I could grab the handle more easily.

While I over analyzed the positioning of the fork, Edward was waiting there with the food sitting in mid air in the middle of the table.

I made the snap decision of just leaning in and eating off of his fork.

Oh my god! The sauce was pure heaven! I wanted to marry it and have little sauce babies with it.

I may have moaned aloud at the deliciousness in my mouth.

"Want to trade?" I offered Edward who was staring at my mouth with a stunned face.

He cleared his throat, "Not even in your dreams," and with that, he pulled his plate closer to himself and began digging in.

I grudgingly returned to my own plate of food, but all envy was forgotten when the first piece of ravioli touched my tongue. This was just as good as the bolognese, if not better.

The conversation came easily during our meal and we didn't talk of anything of much significance, but we always had something to talk about.

Before I knew it, my plate was completely desolate of ravioli and I must have had a look of disappointment on my face.

"I told you that you would finish it all."

"Yes, well I don't think I can even move after all that."

"But there's still dessert,"

"Dessert? Maybe I can do a lap around the block before we eat that?" I considered.

"How about we get it to go? I don't want you passing out in a restaurant from over-eating" he chuckled again.

"Sounds like a plan," I grinned. I liked his chuckle. It was cute and I wanted to hear it more and more.

We sat around, digesting our food for a bit more and chatted with Maria. She seemed very pleased Edward had brought a date.

"You always alone, Edward," Maria chastised, "Emmett have Rosie, Jasper have Alice. You, _nessuno_."

It was interesting to hear that he had never brought another girl here for dinner with him. Even as a group. I was quite pleased by this small piece of information.

"Can we have the Tiramisu to go Maria?"

"Of course. I go get it for you now."

Maria scampered off to pack our desserts as Edward settled the check. When Maria returned, we were ready to leave and she escorted us out to the front.

"Bella, you come back again ok? Even if this man no bring you."

I laughed as she wagged a finger in front of Edward.

"What makes you think I won't bring her again?" Edward questioned sounding offended.

"The food is too good for me to not return," I assured her, but I was secretly reeling at the thought that Edward was already planning to come back with me.

"Ok. Buono notte."

"Buono notte," we repeated, waving goodbye.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I carried my dessert in its little box home as Edward offered to walk me to my door.

Once again, he guided me up the path with his hand on the small of my back, but he stood closer than he had the last time. I relished in his closeness. He was always radiating so much heat off his body.

When we got to the door, I paused and turned to him.

"Did you want to come in? I could make some coffee to go with the dessert." I held up the boxes in my hands.

"Sure."

The room was still dark when I opened the door, but there were flickers of light coming off of the TV.

Jake and Nessie were definitely not watching the movie. They were heavily entangled in one another sucking each other's faces off on the couch.

"Jake!" I screamed out in shock.

He sat up suddenly, but being that his arms were still around Nessie, he dragged her into a sitting position as well.

"Shit, Bells, you're early."

I looked towards the clock.

"It's ten already." That was when I noticed Nessie trying to hide herself behind Jake while looking frantically around the room. She was sitting shirtless in just her bra.

Edward cleared his throat beside me and bent to pick up a shirt.

"Jake what the hell? Did you forget I live here? This is public space!"

"I'm sorry, ok? We just lost track of time. Just chill out, Bella."

Edward tossed the shirt to Jake. He caught it and passed it to Nessie who hurriedly slipped it back on.

"I should go…" she whispered.

I didn't protest.

"No, Ness…" but she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, grabbed her bag and darted out the door saying a quick goodnight to us all.

"You didn't have to kick her out," Jake growled at me.

"I didn't kick her out," I defended, "and besides, this is a common area, at least do that stuff in your room where I can't see it."

"I think I'm just going to go as well," Edward suggested.

"What? But we haven't had dessert."

"You can share it with Jake. I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok?"

"Night."

He gave me another kiss on the cheek and scurried out as fast as Nessie had.

"So what's in the box?" Jake asked trying to take one from me.

"Nothing for you."

I sat at the counter eating the first box of dessert with Jake staring at me in envy. I was still incredibly full from dinner so I relented and gave him the second box before waddling back to my room to collapse into bed.

* * *

**Nessuno – Nobody**

**Buona Sera – Good evening**

**Buona Notte – Good night**

**So we finally managed to have a date!! and play nice with Jake in your reviews...no Volvo hitting! *glares at beta***

**Outfits: http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=18245123**

**FF Rec: What Hurts the Most by beegurl13**


	16. Chapter 16: Adjustments and Shifts

**A quick shout out to my lonely cheerleader in Twitter, Irene! ILY!**

**Love to my Flying Red Bull beta's Snshyne and Kay. **

**To show my love I am sending you a video of Towelward icing cupcakes ;)**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own a very frustrated Edward ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Ch16 - Adjustments and Shifts**

**EPOV**

So, after a day of pretty much pacing a new hole into my lounge room floor, I decided to just headover to Bella's.

I was only a little early.

Okay, I was a whole fucking hour early, but I sat in my car for about fifteen minutes trying to fucking psyche myself out for the date.

There were a few cars by the roadside, so I assumed there was someone at home at least.

As I exited the car, I had a sudden boost of confidence and strolled briskly to the front door, ringing the bell.

I held in a breath in anxiousness of seeing her big brown eyes as she opened the door for me.

But instead, I got a fucking sneer from Jake. He sighed a defeated sigh and put on a smile before inviting me in.

My nostrils were immediately assaulted with the most fucking wonderful smell. Vanilla cupcakes and butter cream icing! I didn't even need to see them to know what they were.

When I looked into the kitchen, I could see the entire counter filled with trays and trays of cupcakes.

Okay, so maybe there were only like four fucking trays, but I could have dived onto that counter and rolled around in that heavenly bliss of cake.

There was another girl there helping Bella ice the cakes, but I didn't know who she was.

The girls were working intently together, but Bella froze upon noticing that it was me who had come over.

"Hi," she greeted with wide eyes, "you're early?"

"Had to make sure you didn't try to do a runner." I tried to make it sound light and teasing although I had to admit, I was a little afraid of being stood up again. But really I just wanted to get to her sooner.

_Fucking pussy._

"Ha ha. I'm almost done with these cupcakes." There was a stray piece of hair that was sucked into her mouth as she spoke. She lifted her hand to brush it out of the way, but at the same time she smeared butter cream icing on the corner of her mouth. She didn't even fucking realize it!

I had to utilize a lot of energy to swallow back the big fucking groan that was trying to claw its way out of my throat. I wanted to fucking lick that icing off of her.

Seeing a beautiful woman fucking icing butter cream onto cupcakes was almost better than watching porn. _Almost. _

I snapped back from my daydreaming and gave a delayed answer. "That's ok. I'm early so there's no rush."

Jake grabbed me a beer and steered me away from my gawking.

"Here man," he handed me a bottle, "Oh, and that's Nessie. This is Edward, Ness."

I gave her a wave and she waved back with her icing knife.

The girls didn't take too much longer and I was surprised that I got along with Jake. We talked a bit about sports, but I could tell he was distracted as he kept glancing past my head to watch the girls work.

Nessie came back out from helping Bella get ready and hopped onto the couch with Jake just before Bella came out of her room. Not wanting to be a third wheel on the couch, I jumped up and began to peruse her living space. Against a wall, to the side of the couch was a buffet table filled with little figurines with a large photo collage sitting in the background.

I fell for Bella a little bit more when I realized that she took only a whole thirty minutes to get ready. Most girls took fucking forever. I had learned that if we were to go anywhere with Alice and Rose, we would give them a time an hour in advance to what it really was. We were always still fucking left waiting for an additional hour anyway.

But Bella, she went from yoga pants and an icing covered face to fucking perfection when she stepped back out to me in no time. She wore a brown dress, which you would think was a boring fucking color, but it fucking made her radiant and clung to all the right places. She only had a small amount of make up on, but it was enough to just make her glow that little bit more than what she would naturally do.

And her shoes. Fuck Me! No really, she was wearing fuck me heels!

Not wanting to be caught ogling her, I returned my eyes to the buffet table.

On the table were some crystal figurines, most which I noticed had a chip or crack of some sort upon them. I guess you shouldn't give delicate items to clumsy people. I chuckled to myself but choked it back when I saw the photos in the frame.

There were pictures upon pictures of Bella as I had never seen her. They were mostly all of high school and there were plenty of her and Jake and of another tan guy. He was taller and leaner, but I could see features in his face that were similar to Jake's. This had to be Paul.

I felt like I was being intrusive when I looked at the pictures of Paul with his arms wrapped around a beaming Bella from behind. He seemed to only be in board shorts, and she in shorts and a tank top, both barefoot on a beach. He was easily a foot taller than her, but in the photo he had ducked his head down to the crook of her neck. It was such a happy picture. All of them were happy. Bella was extremely happy.

Bella approached me from behind, but her face fell when she saw me looking at the pictures. I didn't want her to hide this part of her life from me so I asked her about the photos. When she spoke of them, there was a shift in her persona. She told the stories as if she were reliving them. The smile broke across her face and her eyes would get lost in the memory. It was beautiful to see.

But what really took my breath away was the fact that Jake and Paul had included a picture of me in the collage. They didn't even know me then and yet I was here, amongst them. I didn't see it initially being that it was at the bottom corner and some small bowel thing was hiding it from view.

"…. I told him the truth; that you were my best friends. You guys may have gone away, but I never forgot about either of you," Bella explained solemnly staring at the picture.

I felt so fucking bad. She was my best friend and I guess I never really forgot about her either. But I did try to hide that loss with crazy partying and lots and lots of girls. I was a fucking ass. Here she was framing me in pictures and there I was fucking trying to drown her out of my memories.

I didn't know how to say sorry so I gave her a kiss on the cheek, hoping that the small shred of affection could convey my sorrow to her.

We headed out to Luigi's after that somber moment. I didn't regret having the date start like that, because it was the best way to start out, she opened up a little bit more of herself to me.

But I wanted her to have new memories, happy memories.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I chuckled lightly when we entered Luigi's and Bella's mouth all but hit the floor in amazement. Luigi's really was a unique restaurant. The decorations, the people, the music, it just made the place feel so welcoming and homey. I loved it. After being on the road for over a year, Luigi's was a big dose of comfort that I really needed.

I loved how Maria had no concern for your personal space and pulled you in for a hug or a kiss repeatedly. I had grown used to it.

She spent some time thoroughly embarrassing both me and Bella before leading us to our table. We chatted for a bit as we scanned the menus.

"I really like how close the group of you are. You are your own little family."

"I guess we are," I chuckled, "Alice is like a little sister to me, and Jazz and I get along really well. Rose is okay some days."

Emphasis on SOME days. As in the days I don't see her face. Okay that was harsh, I liked her when we talked cars and she left all the bitchiness out of the conversation.

"But you are part of this too now." I was determined that she would be hanging around us permanently now that we were back together again. I couldn't leave her out of my life again.

We chose our meals, spaghetti for me, ravioli for her, and when they were delivered, Bella was once again amazed.

"I can't possibly eat this entire dish," she proclaimed.

I thought that the first time I ate here. Now, I never think the meal is big enough! I pretty much told her just as much.

"If the food is that good, you might want to sit at another table. There's a chance I'll eat yours too!" she threatened me teasingly.

I liked how comfortable it seemed to be with her. We could joke and tease and laugh with ease.

"Did you want a taste?"

Scratch the ease. Her face froze when I offered, but I knew she just had to have a taste of it. Otherwise she would never be convinced as to why I ordered the basic spaghetti and meatballs.

I had the pasta twirling down to a fucking art. It would twist perfectly around my fork, no stringy bits hanging out anywhere, and in a bite size that was perfect enough for you to indulge in the tastes as you chewed.

I picked up the fork and held it out to her angling it slightly so she could take the fork from my hand.

But she surprised the fuck out of me when she just ate it off my fucking fork.

Her lips closed over the fork and as the delicious taste assaulted her mouth, she moaned in approval sending vibrations through the fork, through my arm and down to my fucking dick.

Holy fucking shit!

That was the sexiest thing ever. I wanted to feed her for the rest of the night if she was going to react like that with every mouthful.

She mentioned something about trading, but I shot her down dragging my spaghetti a safe distance away from her. No one traded ravioli for my spaghetti.

Thankfully she tried her ravioli and forgot all about my spaghetti.

I thought Maria's bolognese was good, but tasting Bella on my fork along with the sauce, I think I almost came in my pants. It was so good!

Every few mouthfuls of her meal Bella would stop, hum in pure appreciation with her eyes closed just relishing in the tastes in her mouth. Every time she did that, I paused, watched slack jawed, eyes bulging, and had to subtly readjust myself under the table. Thank god for the long fucking table cloth.

I managed to make it to the end of the meal without dying of fucking blood loss in the brain, because we all know it was fucking rushing to another head.

I could tell that she would not be able to fit dessert into her tiny frame after demolishing the ravioli. She would probably explode. So I suggested we have it to go. Who knows, she might invite me in for coffee to go with the dessert. One could only hope.

Once we got the dessert and the bill had been paid, Maria walked us to the door continuing her chit chat with us.

"Bella, you come back again okay? Even if this man no bring you."

I frowned as she wagged a finger in my face.

"What makes you think I won't bring her again?" I retorted. She had already pointed out that I never ever brought female company here with me so she should have realized Bella was something special.

"The food is too good for me to not return," she assured Maria. Internally I was assuring myself that Bella would be here every week with either the rest of the gang or just me.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"I'll walk you to your door." It was a statement and I didn't wait for a reply as I went around the car opening her door.

We walked up the path in silence.

"Did you want to come in? I could make some coffee to go with the dessert?" She offered with a timid smile gesturing with the boxes of Tiramisu.

I tried to control the urge to pump my fist in the air and scream out 'yes please' and managed to deliver a sturdy "Sure."

Inside was dark, but the TV was still on. Jake and Nessie must have still been there.

I could hear the sounds of panting and gasping, but it was soon cut off with Bella's abrupt scream into the darkness.

"Jake!" She shrieked at him. Even I jumped a little. For someone so small she sure screamed loudly. Mental note…

Bella continued to bicker with Jake and I could see Nessie looking around for something. She was sitting in only a bra so I deduced she was after her shirt. I noticed it immediately by my feet. I bent to pick it up and cleared my throat to silence Bella and Jake.

After tossing her shirt back to her, Nessie booked it right out of there. Jake and Bella continued their arguing so I excused myself to go as well.

Bella's face fell a bit, making me extremely pleased at her disappointment of me leaving.

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and booked it out of there as well, letting Bella get the yelling out of her system.

I realized that being affectionate with her was becoming a lot easier and felt quite natural. I usually didn't show affection to other girls, well except for Alice, but that was like familial affection. With Bella, I kissed her cheeks or ran my fingers across her to feel the softness.

I liked being close to her.

I needed to be close to her.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I promised I'd call her the next day and I forced myself to not call her before noon. No need to look fucking desperate. Behaving like that in private was ok. Well, it wasn't really private when you lived with Em.

"Fuck man," he laughed as he entered the kitchen, "one fucking date with her and you're wound up on the verge of death by blue balls."

I had resumed my pacing in the apartment when he walked in.

"Fuck off~"

I figured 11:30 was close enough to noon.

I dialed her number.

"Hello?" she whispered out.

"Uh, hey…It's Edward," I stated lamely, "are you busy?"

She continued in her hush voice, "I'm still in class."

Well shit, of course she was. Class wouldn't get out for another half hour.

"Oh um, I'll just call back when you're done." She agreed and hung up.

I smacked my forehead._ Fucking desperate idiot_.

Bella's class got out early so she called me first.

"Hi."

"Hey, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, no everything's fine. Sorry about calling while you were in class. I forgot." _Dickhead. _

"No, no that's ok. I'm glad you called." I beamed like the fucking Cheshire cat.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall this afternoon?"

There was a pause before she replied in a very confused voice, "Okay….?"

"Oh. No! I'm not some pansy that loves the mall. It's Alice's birthday on Saturday and I need to get her a present and was wondering if you could help me since you're a girl and shit."

She laughed at my rambling.

"Alice didn't tell me actually. But yeah, I would love to come since I need to get her a gift now too."

"Great. I'll pick you around three?"

"Three's good. See you then."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

We had been walking around the mall for at least an hour now.

"We still have nothing," I grumbled.

"Quit grumbling. You have known her a lot longer than I have so you should know her better. What do you normally buy her?"

"Well normally she buys something and tells me to give her back the cash."

Bella laughed lightly shaking her head. It was so cute.

_Fucking pansy_.

"You're the girl. What stuff do girls like?"

"I don't know. Jewelry? Clothes?" she shrugged.

"Ali has more than enough clothes and jewelry? Is that what you would like?" I was trying to pry some information out of her subtly. If she liked jewelry, then that was a good piece of knowledge in case I was ever going to buy her something.

"Everyone likes jewelry. But it has to have some sort of meaning behind it I think."

I nodded in agreement and steered her into the nearest jewelry store.

We looked for a long time, but nothing really screamed 'Alice'.

An elderly sales woman came over. "Can I help you?"

"We're just looking," I told her.

"For wedding bands? We have some wonderful rings over this way," she gave me a wink and gestured over towards the cabinet housing all the diamond solitaires and wedding bands.

Bella blushed furiously and shook her head in reply, "Oh no. We're not…I mean…he's not…" she fumbled.

"We're just friends," I quickly stated.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! The two of you just looked so cute together and there's the engagement ring on your finger." She pointed to the ring that Bella had yet to take off.

Yeah, the situation didn't get awkward at all.

I cleared my throat, hoping to clear the awkwardness as well.

"We were looking for a birthday present for a female friend."

"Oh, well we just got this new range of velvet and antiques," she pointed to a standing cabinet.

Bella and I decided on this choker which was made of purple velvet and held an antique little brooch in the center of it. Alice would love the quirky item.

It was a bit pricey so we agreed to go halves on the present.

"You're coming to dinner tomorrow night, right?"

I told her she was pretty much expected to come to the weekly Cullen dinner from now on.

"Because everyone is coming down tomorrow. Alice's birthday isn't until Saturday, but Jazz is taking her away for the weekend as a surprise so we are doing her birthday dinner early."

"That sounds great. Of course I'll be there."

You see, in my mind that read 'Of course I'll be there for you always.' Yeah I let my fucking thoughts run away.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Another similarity between Bella and me, is that we both do not enjoy spending hours upon hours at the mall.

As soon as we got the choker, we ducked off to a card shop, bought a massive birthday card, and booked it out of there.

We did stop at a coffee shop quickly to grab some drinks to go. Bella ordered a large, iced chocolate topped with whipped cream, caramel and chocolate sprinkles.

I loved the fact that she ordered and drank what she wanted and didn't care about 'watching her weight' or what the fuck ever.

I was sick of girls ordering a green tea or some shit just as watered down.

I just ordered a black coffee. I never do things halfway. Not even my coffee. It had to be strong and sharp otherwise what's the point in drinking coffee?

We probably should have sat and finished the drinks before we got in my car, not that I was afraid she would spill something, because I was fucking terrified she would, but it was extremely fucking hard to drive in a straight line when in the corner of my eye I could see Bella fucking licking the cream off her spoon or straw.

It's a good thing the mall isn't too far from Bella's. It was fucking uncomfortable not being able to adjust myself while driving.

After what felt like an eternity of driving in tight pants, we got to her place. I was more than happy to go open her car door as it gave me a chance to stand and get myself comfortable again.

"Did you want to come in? You missed out on dessert last night and I still have a lot of cupcakes."

Hell fucking yeah I was coming in for the cupcakes!

"Yeah, sure," I shrugged out, trying to play down my excitement.

It took a lot of restraint on my behalf to not barrel over Bella to get inside that house.

No one was home, but the counter still had a few trays of cupcakes there.

"Help yourself. There's too many anyway. I'll pack some up for you to take home to Em as well."

"No, that's not necessary. Aren't these all for Jake?"

"Jake? No he doesn't deserve them," she said seriously.

I was a little confused, but assumed she was still not over the fight.

"Plus, I can't let him die prematurely of a heart attack, which would be certain if he consumed all of these," she gestured across all the cupcakes.

"And you don't care if I die after eating all this heavenly sugar?" I feigned a look of disappointment.

She blushed at my compliment, "Well, I might care a little if you overdosed on the sugar. Maybe I shouldn't let you have any at all." She cheekily snatched the cupcake I had just picked up out of my hands.

"Hey!"

She was only standing beside me so I tried to reach for it, but she leaned away from me and took a large bite of my cupcake.

Bella thought this was hilarious, but her laughter stopped when I knocked her hand holding the iced cake back onto her face effectively smearing her chin, mouth, and nose all with butter cream icing.

Screw the cupcake! I wanted to eat the cream right off of her.

"Oh not cool. Not cool at all," Bella giggled out while reaching for a dish towel to wipe all the cream off.

"You missed a bit." I didn't even think twice before my thumb shot out and swept across her bottom lip and to the side of her mouth, catching the last of the cream she had missed.

Bella's eyes went wide, and a nervous tremble ran through her body.

I quickly pulled my hand back to my side afraid that I had just intruded on her personal space.

"So I should get going," I declared, fucking lamely trying to not make the situation awkward.

"Okay?" she sounded caught off guard, but quickly regained her composure and bustled around for a lid to put on the cupcakes carrier. She had a fucking cupcake tray/carrier thing. It was genius.

Standing there as she finished sealing the carrier, I nibbled nervously on my thumb.

The same thumb that had been on Bella's lips and now tasted of strawberry gloss and fucking butter cream icing.

It was lucky that she interrupted me by handing me the cupcakes. Another minute and I may have made out with my thumb…

"So I'll pick you up the usual time for dinner."

"Yep. I'll see you tomorrow."

Then I booked it out of there because there was only so much teasing from Bella a man could handle.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Being that there were so many of us this week, Em was driving Rose, Jazz and Ali in his car so I drove Bella.

I was thrilled at the prospect of some more time with her, especially without having Emmett in our faces on the drive.

Although the fucker did offer to drive us and Rose would drive Jazz and Alice. The glare I gave him was enough to satisfy him and he laughed, slapping me on the back almost launching me into the ground.

"Dude, you got it bad."

Conversation flowed on the drive back to Forks between Bella and me.

"So where's Jazz taking Alice?"

"Oh, to a cabin somewhere out of the city. He's like that. All romantic and shit." I huffed out a laugh.

"And you're not? Romantic and shit?" she smirked at me.

I didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

"Oh, I can be romantic." I shot her my cocky grin and she swallowed back her smirk while staring at my face.

My brow furrowed at her change in demeanor, and she blushed lightly before trying to change the subject.

"So that sales lady thought we were getting married. That was funny." But she obviously didn't think it was as she frowned when she finished her sentence and shook her head at herself.

I could have made a joke about the awkward moment in the store, but chose to ask something that had been plaguing my mind for a while now.

"Are you ever going to take it off?"

It was probably rude of me to ask, but I really fucking wanted to know.

She shifted nervously in her seat, automatically fidgeting with the ring like she did whenever she was nervous.

"I don't know. Immediately after… I thought I could never part with it. But lately I'm realizing that just because I wear the ring, doesn't mean that that's the only way I can remember him. I have pictures and memories, and I have Jake who reminds me everyday a little bit of him. My heart holds all these things and not a chunk of metal and rock."

"It's important to never forget," I told her honestly. God only knows I never wanted to forget some people.

She nodded beside me.

Our conversations always seemed to veer towards something depressing.

We were silent for a long while after that, but then her small voice broke through the music playing in the background of the car.

"Lately, I've been thinking about taking it off."

I was stunned at her admittance and wondered if I had anything to do with her decision.

I didn't reply to her. I let the statement hang.

Maybe it wasn't just me falling for her?

Maybe she was falling a little bit too?

One can only hope.

* * *

**So excuse Edward and his dirty mind but he hasn't seen any action for a while ok? **

**Plus it did't help that I may have been perusing Rob porn with my twitter ladies whilst writing.......**

**Outfits are the same as last chapter - link on my profile.**

**Leave me some love and I'll give you some cupcakes?**


	17. Chapter 17: Piano and Bubbly

**Be sure to check out the links I have at the bottom of the page! Definitely worth it!**

**To my AWESOME beta's, Kay and Snshyne, I love you even if you hate Jake and even if you think I don't put enough smuttiness into the chapter (I know you both wanted a longer cake batter scene!) LOL**

**I think I enjoy your comments that little bit more than my own writing LOL**

**DON'T FORGET TO WATCH OPRAH ON THE 13TH!**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own ... very inappropriate ideas for what would make Rob's Bday the best Bday ever! ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Piano and Bubbly**

**BPOV**

The past few days with Edward had been fantastic. The date was brilliant and I was surprised at first about his invitation to the mall, but it was sweet that he was heading out to buy Alice a present.

I was quite surprised that Alice hadn't mentioned anything. Considering we were having a party for her on Friday night as well, it was a little out of character for her to have not been drilling the event into me for the past month.

Alice was a very giving person and apparently very humble herself.

Lately, I was also enjoying the alone time with Edward. It was especially nice not to have Alice disrupting us.

The drive to dinner at the Cullen's was going smoothly, but as always, there was something that would inevitably kill the conversation.

"Are you ever going to take it off?"

Honestly, the thought had been plaguing me since the sales lady brought it up the day before.

It was so extremely awkward, and I felt so embarrassed for Edward. It was terrible for me to put him in that position. He quickly straightened out the situation and the sales lady tried to make it up to us by being overly helpful.

I had debated with myself all night and day.

Yes, if I wanted to pursue anything with Edward, I owed it to him to take it off.

No, it was too soon and too disrespectful.

Yes, a part of me died when I lost Paul, but a part of me was still alive and I was doing a dismal job of acting alive.

Paul used to say I had such a fiery spirit. I never hesitated to stand up to him or let him know when he was being an idiot. But that fire seemed to have died along with him.

But being with Edward, that small flame within me was flickering back to life.

I replied as honestly as I could.

"I don't know. Immediately after… I thought I could never part with it. But lately, I'm realizing that just because I wear the ring, doesn't mean that that's the only way I can remember him. I have pictures and memories, and I have Jake who reminds me everyday a little bit of him. My heart holds all these things and not a chunk of metal and rock."

"It's important to never forget." He wasn't offering some advice, he was making a statement. It was as if he knew what loss was like and struggled just as I did to hold onto as much of that person as they could.

"Lately, I've been thinking about taking it off."

He didn't respond to that, so I couldn't gather whether he was pleased about my decision or not.

We drove in a stale silence for a little longer, but I was determined to not ruin the mood of the evening even before we made it to dinner.

"So this party for Alice, is she planning it herself?"

The corners of his lips began to curl up into a smile and quickly broke into a very large grin.

He turned to look at me quickly.

"You're kidding, right?"

I furrowed my brows at his question.

"Ok, so maybe Alice hasn't been reminding _you_ of her birthday for the past month but rest assured, she's been reminding the rest of us for the past two months."

"So she's been organizing the party for a couple months?"

"Oh no, she's been reminding **US** to organize the party for the last couple months."

"Alice trusts you all to plan her birthday?" My mouth fell into a frown. Alice was very meticulous with things.

"I'm officially offended," he deadpanned, but a moment later he smirked.

"Bella, Emmett runs a bar, Jazz manages music, Rose is a freaking beauty queen and me, well… "

"You can shop at a mall?" I teased.

"No! I'm the manager of the event." He sat up proudly with the declaration.

I quirked my eyebrow letting him know that I knew he was bullshitting.

He laughed at my expression. "Fine. I'm the apprentice. I'm the one that runs around to pick up material and balloons and gas tanks."

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "So you're the muscle man."

"Oh so you think I'm muscly?" He flexed his bicep and took his eyes off the road to glance at them. "I've been out of the gym for a bit now, but I guess they are looking good still."

"You idiot," I punched him lightly in the arm, "Keep your eyes on the road."

He chuckled his gorgeous chuckle.

"Don't think you're getting out of it. I'll be picking you up nice and early on Friday to come set up."

"Considering I wasn't officially invited, I don't think I can help with the set up," I feigned disappointment.

"Well consider this an official invite," he smirked at me.

God his smile was addictive.

I sighed dramatically, "Well with nothing recorded or solid, I really can't agree that your invitation is official."

It happened all so quickly. Edward dropped his hand from the steering wheel, picked my hand up out of my lap, and planted a very wet kiss on the back of my hand.

I think my jaw dropped onto the center console.

"There, I left an impression. You can't get out of it now."

Far out he made an impression.

I mumbled something incoherently giving in to his orders of helping with the party. I would have been there anyway, but the teasing we just engaged in was worth every minute.

The warmth of his hand soon left mine as we turned up the Cullen drive. I was hardly surprised that the others hadn't arrived yet; Edward did drive like a maniac.

"Hi kids," Carlisle greeted as he opened the door, "Esme's in the kitchen."

"Thanks. I'll go give her a hand."

Edward helped me out of my coat while Carlisle padded off to the den in search of a drink.

My hair was down again and was jostled about as I tried to disengage from my coat. My hair had all flipped over to my right shoulder. As Edward went to push my hair back over my shoulder, his fingers brushed lightly over my collar bone and across the curve of my shoulder. I trembled from his touch.

"Is it too cold? I can turn up the heat if you want."

"No, the temperature is just fine," I assured him.

With a final smile to Edward, I headed into the kitchen to find Esme…and a glass of wine.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Hi sweetie. You look like you need a drink," Esme greeted me with a wink.

I knew my blushing had to be a give away. I brought my hand up and ran my fingers across my flushed cheeks as if I could rub the blush away.

She handed me a glass of white wine before she picked up a large vase and lifted it to the table.

"Esme, wow! I thought this was just a dinner?"

"Oh, sweetie, it is. Is there something wrong?"

There was definitely nothing wrong. The table had been extended out in length and a crisp white tablecloth had been laid down. There was a royal purple, silk runner through the middle of the table, with the gorgeous arrangement of roses and lavender in the center. Black napkins were rolled to perfection on top of each dinner setting with silver napkin rings holding them in place.

"Nothing is wrong. I feel like I'm about to dine with the President. This is all so elegant. And I now feel severely under-dressed."

Esme laughed shyly.

"Well, it's Alice's birthday and I wanted to do something extra special for her. But trust me my dear, when the feast begins, you shall be dining with animals, especially Emmett. The dinner won't feel so elegant then." She gave me a wink and turned to answer the door that just rang.

There was a squabble of voices that came barreling through the door just as Esme stepped out of the room.

"Ali, if you want to keep ordering me around you might as well do it yourself," Emmett complained.

"Well, at this rate I might just have to. How could you have not picked up all the champagne yet and have not ordered the cake?" Alice was shrieking at him.

They stopped their arguing when they saw Esme.

"Hey mom," Em planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi, honey. What are you all arguing about?"

Alice cut in before Emmett could explain, "Well, Emmett here didn't order the cake from Makenna's and she always needs at least a week's notice." She gave Esme a peck on the cheek after removing her coat.

Jazz and Rose also removed their coats and greeted Esme with a kiss to the cheek as Em retorted.

"I thought you told Rose to order it? I'm a guy. I don't order cakes, I just eat them."

Carlisle entered the hall with Edward following behind, "Now, now. There's plenty of food Emmett. No need to argue over it."

"Ha Ha, dad. Ali is just being a painful pixie."

"Emmett's just being an oblivious buffoon."

"What has the buffoon done now?" Carlisle asked not at all phased about calling his son a buffoon.

"Hey!" Em protested.

"I'm apparently going to have a birthday party _without_ and birthday cake."

"I can bake one," I offered. All eyes shot to mine immediately. "I mean I'm no super cake maker or whatever, but I can put together a decent birthday cake."

"Really?" Alice squealed at me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she repeated kissing me on the cheek with every repeat.

With the cake debacle now settled, dinner would be served.

"That was very generous of you to offer," Edward whispered in my ear as he pulled out my seat.

I shrugged, "I like to bake and it's nice to flex my artistic skills with decorating every once in a while."

"You do realize this cake needs to feed the entire bar of people?" He seated himself next to me.

I balked. That bar could easily fit about two hundred people inside.

Edward chuckled at my expression.

"Don't worry. Hardly anyone will eat cake at a bar. Just make sure it's big enough for fifty and you should be right."

Fifty. I could do that. In two days. Crap.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Dinner was extravagant! We actually had three courses. For a dinner. At a home.

It felt more like fine dining at a posh restaurant.

On Wednesday I spent the day harassing Edward with texts asking him what flavor cake would Alice like, and what kind of cake? Mud? Sponge? Fruit? What color did it need to be? Did it really have to feed fifty?

In the end, he drove all the way over to try and help me sort it out.

I was online fishing through pages and pages of pictures for ideas.

We may have got a little side tracked in the process.

"Oooooh this one," Edward pointed excitedly at the cake on the page that was a replica of the Mad Hatters head.

We were both on the couch huddled over the screen of my laptop with absolutely no space between us. He had scooted over to see the screen so many times that if he tried to get closer, he might as well have sat in my lap.

"I am not making her a Mad Hatters cake. She would kill me."

"But it would be so cool." I swear he was such a child sometimes.

I gave him a sharp 'no' and he pouted for a bit before we got back to the task at hand and found the design we wanted. It was three tiers of round cakes which all sat on one another in a wonky fashion. The cake was silver and purple and black decorations adorned it.

I was fortunate to have all the tools to create the look. Renee wanted to do a bonding class a few years back and decided on a cake decorating class. She bought all the tools required to make cake masterpieces, but like any other class she went to, she got bored and moved on.

We decided on a vanilla and chocolate butter cake, the denser the cake the better, seeing how we had to stack up three tiers.

Edward stayed around to watch me bake, and was glad to be of help in licking the bowl clean.

I almost dropped the cake on the way to the oven when I caught a sight of his tongue licking up the batter on the spatula.

Fortunately Edward was enjoying his alone time with the spatula and didn't catch my slip.

He filled me in on what had been done so far in preparation for Friday's party while we waited for the cake to bake.

Jake came home during that time, and we all ordered in some Chinese seeing how the kitchen was currently covered in a layer of flour.

The three of us were seated on the floor around the coffee table, each with a noodle box in hand.

"So yeah, Friday at eight. You and Nessie should come along to Equinox for Ali's birthday," I told Jake.

"Yeah we'll be there." I balanced my noodle box on my left knee as I reached for my glass to have a drink.

Jake proceeded to stab his chopsticks into my box and steal my damn pork dumpling.

"Jake!" I shrieked at him while he grinned with cheeks full of dumpling.

Edward sat on the other side of me laughing at Jake's quick, thieving hands.

I pouted at him before diving over and stealing a dumpling out of his box instead.

His laughter cut off, "Hey, that was my dumpling."

I grinned at him, but the dumpling was big and I think a bit of it fell out of my mouth as I attempted to chew it down and smile at the same time.

Edward peered over into my box but realized I didn't have any food left inside for him steal.

"Living with Jake you learn to fight for food," I explained to him.

He nodded his head, "Living with Emmett, you learn to hide food."

I laughed so loud I think I snorted a bit. Edward chuckled at me.

"It's getting late. I'll pick you up Friday to go set up at Equinox?"

"Yeah. I'm not going to be able to lift the 100 pound cake to the venue. I'm going to need a muscle man for that," I laughed at him when he playfully glared at me for teasing him.

"You're lifting that cake on your own now," he threatened as he slid his hoodie on and headed for the door.

"No wait. I'm sorry. I really won't be able to lift it. Please?"

I followed him to see him out.

"Only since you asked so nicely." He smiled at me, gave me the usual peck on the cheek and headed off to his car.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I spent all of Thursday decorating the cake. It had been a while so I was a bit rusty, hence the taking all day part.

Edward harassed me all day asking how it was going and asking for me to send him picture messages of my progress. He stopped when I snapped at him that I wasn't going to finish if he kept texting.

I sent an apology text before I went to bed and his reply was more than I deserved.

'_Sorry for the harassment. You keep me company. Sweet dreams. – E' _

I was told to dress as if I was attending a cocktail party so I pulled out my black Tulle corseted dress and accessorized it with champagne shoes and jewelry. The dress was snug but I liked how it came to just above my knees, and it had straps which sat on the edge of my shoulders which meant I didn't have to keep pulling it up during the course of the night.

Edward came over at six the next day to help me move the cement cake to the car.

He was dressed in these very stylish grey pants where the fabric was crushed, and he paired it with a simple black dress shirt. He looked very sharp and well….hot.

I offered to help him carry the cake, but he refused saying that he was the 'muscle man'.

He got as far as the front door before he almost dropped the thing.

I helped him carry it the rest of the way.

When we arrived at Equinox, Rose was in full force with her decorating, Emmett was setting tables for the catering, and Jazz was fiddling around with the sound.

The color theme was the same as dinner. Purple, Silver and Black.

The walls and floor of the bar were already black, but Rose had hung cascading sheets of purple and silver fabric from the ceiling to the floor. The walls had trails of fairy lights flowing down, and there were helium balloons which hung loosely up in the air all around the room1.

It was beautiful. I had no idea what Alice was stressing about.

"Well, nice of you to join us Eddie boy," Emmett boomed across the room in sarcasm.

"Whatever. Do you know how hard it was to move the cake?"

"Yes, because it took a whole hour to do it."

"Well, we're here now and it looks like you fuckers have done a wonderful job. So let's go get a feed."

"Yeah, no thanks to you we've pretty much finished," Rose sneered at him.

Edward was about to yell back at her, but Jazz intervened with a distraction.

"Hey, Edward, man, can you give me a hand moving the piano onto the stage?"

Edward grumbled an agreement out and glared at Rose before heading off to the stage with Jazz.

"Um, anything I can do to help?" I tentatively asked Rose.

"Here's some stuff you can set out on the table. We'll get the food from Luigi's later." She thrust a box full of napkins and cutlery for me.

I turned to the long, white, empty table and set out the party pieces along the table.

It wasn't a very difficult task and took next to no time.

Rose was swearing as she attempted to get a ribbon around the end of the cake knife, and I didn't want to disturb her in her volatile state of mind.

Taking the empty box with me, I headed off in search of the backroom to place the box. I found it easily enough. When I stepped back out, Emmett and Jazz were at the end of the bar wasting the last of the helium in the tank by inhaling it and squeaking out conversations to one were giggling like a pair of school girls, the helium elevating the pitch of their giggles.

Rose was still wrestling with the cake knife and I was sure she was about to throw it across the room.

Then there was Edward. He was still up on the stage with the piano and he looked to be checking if it was in tune.

As I got closer to the stage, he began to play a few bars of music. It was beautiful and elegant and very advanced.

I must have startled him when I approached as his last note faltered, "I didn't know you still played,"

He smiled sheepishly at me and gave me a shrug.

When I was ten and we had just arrived in Phoenix, Renee didn't like the idea of me only having Emmett and Edward as friends. So she enrolled me in a piano class so that I would make some girl friends. I went to the first lesson and refused to return. I was apparently tone deaf and just hated the class. I would much rather spend the afternoon in the Cullen's backyard building forts and what not.

I kicked up a fuss about it one afternoon when Renee came to drag me out of the Cullen's yard to go to my lesson.

"_I don't want to go to stupid piano class, mom. I want to stay with Edward."_

"_Bella honey, little girls don't play fight with sticks in the mud. They do respectable things like piano or violin." _

"_I'm not going," I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest and stamping my foot._

_Renee let out a very frustrated sigh._

"_Mrs. Dwyer, maybe I can come with you? Maybe I can just sit and watch Bella. Bella, would you go to class then?" Edward bartered._

_I debated this for a bit, but I figured his offer was a win for me and for Renee. I would go to piano class, but I would still have the afternoon with Edward._

_When we got to the class, I refused to let Edward sit at the back of the room. Instead I made him sit next to me on my piano bench. I was quite small so we could both fit on quite comfortably._

This continued for about another month where both Edward and I would go to piano class together. After that it was obvious that I was not improving, nor was I showing any interest in it at all. I'm sure the teacher mentioned this to Renee since she let me quit the week after.

The funny thing was, during those six lessons that Edward accompanied me, he had actually listened in the lessons and he had actually been able to keep up in class. He was a born musician, but he never continued the lessons when I finished up.

Edward tapped the space on the bench next to him offering me a seat. I eagerly took it.

He leaned over to whisper in my ear, his hot breath sending tingles through my body.

"Esme let me take private lessons when we moved up to Forks."

My mouth dropped open at his admission.

"Why didn't you continue it in Phoenix if you liked it so much?"

"I didn't really know that I liked it. Plus, I preferred spending the afternoons with you and Emmett rather than in a class." I blushed very lightly at his admission.

He continued his story, "Esme bought a grand piano to 'complete the space' in the new house, and I would sit on it and tinker around. Esme noticed one day and asked if I would be interested in having lessons. I think it was her way of trying to gain some brownie points with me. She wanted to give me something I wanted. I took lessons for two years and then I sort of stopped those again," he finished vaguely.

His fingers danced across the ivory keys so naturally and delicately creating the most beautiful melody.

He was still looking at me while he played, but my eyes were fixated on the talent of his fingers.

But of course Emmett broke the serenity of the music.

"Hey, lovebirds. We're all done. Let's go get a feed. Ali's already at Luigi's."

Edward glared at Emmett as he got up off his seat, but he quickly replaced it with a genuine smile as he held out a hand to help me up off the bench.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"About time. I'm about to starve to death," Alice shrieked as we made it to the table.

"Baby, your party has to look extravagant, and that set up cannot be rushed," Jazz reasoned with her giving her a kiss on the lips.

That placated her.

"Well, I hope it does look divine."

"It does," we all reassured her.

"I took the liberty of ordering for everyone. I already know all your favorites, except you Bella, but I just ordered you the spaghetti and meatballs like Edwards."

"Yeah, I'm sure Eddie would like to see you eat some balls," Emmett whispered to Jazz.

But he wasn't very good at the whispering for Edward picked up his fork and threw it at Em, stabbing him the chest.

"Fuck! That hurt a little," Emmett yelled while rubbing his chest.

Being that Alice pre-ordered for us all, the meal came out about five minutes after we sat down. We got through it with no other incidents.

We picked up platters of Italian finger foods and made our way back to the bar at about 8:30.

After setting up the food, and before the guests were to arrive, we decided to give our presents to Alice.

Rose and Emmett went first. It was a very big, wrapped box.

You could tell Alice liked presents because she tore at the wrapping paper like there was no tomorrow. There were shreds of paper all over the floor when she was done. It was an unmarked box and when she opened it, balls of foam came bursting out.

She didn't hesitate in diving her small arms into the box as she pulled a small, but heavy looking black device out.

"You ripped out my CD player from my car!" she screeched at Rose and Em.

"Yes because we bought you a new one and Rose installed it earlier today. You have your own little boom box on wheels now," Em grinned at her.

Alice realized she got a damn good upgrade and jumped up to go hug the two of them.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"This is from Edward and me," I explained handing over the gift bag.

There wasn't any paper for her to rip this time so I don't think she enjoyed it as much.

But her eyes just about bugged out when she opened the box inside.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful. I love it! I want to wear it now. Help me put it on?"

She was so excited and happy about the necklace. With much difficulty, due to her bouncing, I managed to get it on her neck.

She pulled Edward and I into a group hug. She settled down again while she waited for her final present from Jazz.

He handed her a simple, purple envelope and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, beautiful."

She beamed at him and attacked the envelope like she did the wrapping paper. She pulled out the card and opened it where a brochure fell out.

We all already knew Jazz was taking her to an exclusive cabin for the weekend, but her eyes lit up as she scanned the brochure.

"We're going here? Really? When?" I didn't realize she could get to another level of excitement.

"We leave tomorrow morning and we're there for the weekend."

Alice squealed and dived into Jazz's arms kissing his face all over in appreciation.

Just as we finished, the guests began to arrive and the party got into full swing.

Another hour passed and the bar was packed with people. I guess Alice had a lot of friends.

She is very easy to like.

It was nice to see Jake bring Nessie along, but the two of them spent the majority of the night hidden in a corner some place only coming out when Alice cut her cake.

I was nervous as to whether Alice would like it, but she hug attacked me telling me it was better than her original choice.

My cake making ego was boosted again when there wasn't a slice of it left before the night had even ended.

We popped bottles and bottles of champagne in celebration.

"Oh, I think I should steer clear of the alcohol for tonight," I hedged.

Alice handed me a glass, "It's my birthday Bella, just have a glass, and don't mix it with anything else."

I didn't drink anything but champagne for the night, but I did have more than one glass.

I was thoroughly buzzed by about midnight.

Jake and Nessie had long gone by then, finally realizing that dry humping in public was not pleasant for the other guests to see.

Rose, Ali, and I took a bathroom break to reapply our lipstick and powder our noses before heading back out.

"Where's Jazz?" Alice questioned as she looked around the room.

But she didn't have to look far as his voice came over the speakers from the stage.

"Excuse me everyone. Excuse me," Jazz silenced the room with his Southern twang, "I would like to say thank you all for coming to celebrate the birthday of my darling girl," everyone awed, "and would like you all to raise your glasses to her in appreciation for everything she has done for the bar."

Everyone rose their glasses and said 'cheers' altogether.

Jazz continued his speech, "To my baby, thank you for making my life absolutely wonderful and I would like to dedicate this next song to you," he turned to signal the DJ before jumping off the stage and rushing towards Alice. He gave her a kiss and dragged her over to the dance floor.

It was such a sweet setting. Everyone had cleared to the edge at the beginning of Savage Garden's Truly, Madly, Deeply to give them a moment to dance, but a couple of people began to join them on the floor soon after.

I was too busy watching the cutest couple in the world dancing that I didn't notice that Edward had sidled up to me.

He was a bit fidgety and looked quite nervous.

"Would you like to dance?" He offered his hand.

I wanted to say no, that I couldn't slow dance, that I had never slow danced, I wanted to ask if he was wearing steel cap shoes but I couldn't say a word. Instead I nodded my head and took Edward's hand as he led me to the dance floor.

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need._

_I love you more with every breath_

_Truly madly deeply do.._

He wrapped his right hand securely around my waist and held my hand with his left. We began a slow dance and I realized it wasn't as hard as it seemed. As the song continued we moved closer together until our bodies were flush against one another.

Even in heels, I could comfortably tuck my head into the crook of his neck. He smelled divine. Very manly, with a hint of spice and some sort of aftershave he had pulled out for this event. It was delicious and I wanted more than a sniff, I wanted a taste.

As our bodies slowly swayed with the music, Edward brought our hands to rest on his chest as I rested my cheek against his shoulder. We fit so well together. It was comfortable. He was like my very own body pillow that molded perfectly around me.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

_I want to lay like this forever._

_Until the sky falls down on me..._

Maybe it was the bottle of bubbly I had downed by now, or maybe it was the intoxicating presence of Edward, but the melody of the music was so sensual and being here, like this in Edwards's arms, was so comforting and peaceful.

I wanted to stay like this forever.

* * *

**Song -****Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden**

**Alice's Birthday Cake: http://tinypic(dot)com/r/35lg2a9/5**

**The Mad Hatters Cake: www(dot)cakecentral(dot)com/cake-photo-1610213**

**Polyvore Outfits - www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=18686762**

**...... Please leave me a review! I promise to reply...i like to talk... ;)**


	18. Chapter 18: Whacks and Cuddles

**WAR OFFICIALLY HAS A BANNER!**

**Many thanks to julieblys and snshyne**

http://tinypic(dot)com/r/118my3o/6

**This banner totally made my week after a depressing day of seeing Robs lack of sexy 'tug on me' hair.**

**~:~**

**My beta's are the most awesome people on the planet! Kay and Snshyne, you say I make you laugh, but your beta comments are a BILLION times funnier than anything I could ever come up with!**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own an amazing banner! Seriously, go stare at it for a while...I did!**

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Whacks and Cuddles**

**EPOV**

Bang bang bang. Knock knock knock. Ding dong. Ding dong.

"Jake! Open the fucking door," Bella slurred out at the door.

She sure as fuck lost her filter when she was drunk.

"Jake!"

She had been screaming at the door for the past 10 minutes and her voice was beginning to get a little hoarse.

In the rush to get to Equinox earlier in the night, Bella had left her purse inside along with her keys and her phone, hence the banging and yelling.

Jake had come home early with Nessie, which was evident by his car parked out front, but all the lights were out in the house. I offered to ring him for her, but she didn't memorize his number.

"Bella, I don't think he plans on coming out anytime soon," I tried to calm her door banging.

"Well, I can't exactly sleep on the porch like a fucking dog!" She screamed, but she still screamed it into the door getting louder at the end in an attempt to make Jake hear her.

I shifted nervously besides her, scuffling my feet as I asked her, "You can come sleep with me?"

She stopped abusing the door and turned to face me with wide eyes.

_Fucking stupid brain with no filter!_

I didn't even have the excuse of being drunk!

"I mean, you can stay in the spare room. Alice and Jazz won't be there tonight."

I looked at my feet, not wanting to be rejected to my face if she was, in fact, going to decline.

"OK, let's go. I'm tired as hell," She said with such conviction before crookedly marching back down the path and into my car, where she promptly passed out in her seat.

It wasn't a very long drive, but I have to admit that I drove a bit slower just so I could watch her sleep for that little bit longer. When we parked at the apartment, I sat for a minute, just admiring the serenity of her features. Her lips were parted slightly, allowing even breaths of air to whoosh in and out with a light sigh to each breath.

I reached over to run my fingers tentatively across the smoothness of her cheek. I couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she truly was.

She startled awake when I ran my finger down the side of her cheek.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, we're here."

She was tired and groggy and waited until I reached her door before she even attempted to get out.

Being that she was half asleep and still drunk, I had to support most of her weight as we made it into the building and up to the apartment.

Not that I was complaining.

My arm was curled around her waist, and in the elevator I could have sworn she was snuggling into my neck as she had her arms wrapped firmly around my middle.

I managed to get the door unlocked, while still holding Bella upright, and dragged her sleeping form into the room. I helped her out of her coat, where my lack of support almost had her tumbling face first into the carpet, but I quickly caught her and she molded herself back around me.

"I'll get you some clothes to change into." She couldn't exactly wear her dress to bed.

She 'hmmed' in agreement as we made our way into my room so I could get her a shirt and some boxers.

I sat her on the end of my bed as I went to rifle through my drawers.

"Here's a shirt, and some box…eeeeeeeeeeer…what are you doing?" I asked startled.

Bella had stood up and her dress was already halfway down her thighs.

"The dress is really clingy and sticky and I have to get it off."

She almost fell over again as she tried to disentangle the dress from around her ankles.

I went forward to steady her, but she just flopped backwards onto the bed.

Then there she was. Sprawled out on my bed in nothing but these silky lacey boy shorts and matching bra.

_FUCK ME!_

I cleared my throat, feeling like an ass for standing there openly fucking ogling her.

"Erm, here's some clothes."

I passed her the shirt which she tossed over her shoulder, where it landed in a heap on top of the bedside lamp. She then shuffled backwards onto the bed, then progressed to climb under the covers and snuggle herself in.

On my fucking bed!

Holy shit my pants are feeling tight.

"I'm um… going to…eat…I mean sleep…room… next...pillow…sleep…" I mumbled incoherently while staring at the most beautiful fucking girl sleeping, half naked, in my fucking bed.

"Edward come here," Bella beckoned me over with her hand.

I walked over carefully trying not to trip on my own feet as I eagerly tried to get to her.

Her sleepy eyes were drooping opened and closed as she indicated for me to lean down closer so she could whisper to me or some shit.

There was no fucking blood left in my brain, so it was not functioning at all. I was under the command of Bella by this stage.

I was standing over the bed, with my head bent down towards hers.

She quickly snaked a hand around my neck pulling me down further before burying her face there and taking a deep breath in.

"Hmm…you smell good," she sighed out.

_Fuck me. Pants. Off. Right. NOW! _

"Please don't let me sleep alone. Just stay with me. Just sleep. Please?"

How could I fucking deny her when she was asking me all breathy and sexy, and just begging me?

It would just be sleep. I wasn't about to take advantage of her while she was still tipsy.

I would never fucking do that and I would never condone any fucker doing that.

I went around to the other side of the bed, stripped down to just my boxers, which is all I wear to bed anyway, and crawled under the covers.

I turned to face her to see that she had turned into the middle of the bed to face me as well.

I was lying with my right hand propped under the pillow and my left was resting in between us on the bed.

She picked up my hand, bringing it to her mouth to give it a kiss.

"Goodnight Edward."

I drew her hand back towards me and mimicked her kiss on her hand.

"Goodnight beautiful."

Her eyes drooped shut and she was out like a light. I followed soon after.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Edward….Edward."

I could hear a faint voice trying to break through my unconsciousness.

"Edward." It was bit sterner that time and my face was hit with an arm. I awoke with a start.

The room was still dark, but had a slight glow from the bedside table lamp. It was very dim, seeing how the lamp was smothered by a shirt.

I turned to roll to my left to check the time on my bedside clock and almost rolled out of bed.

It was then that I noticed my body was huddled up to the very edge of the bed. Across the rest of the king sized bed, Bella was sprawled out taking up as much space as a small body could possibly do.

"Icing…lips…" Bella mumbled in her sleep.

I had forgotten that she talked in her sleep. I remembered the first time we shared a bed as kids as her talking kept me up all night. It never made any sense, and if I talked to her she would reply with random answers.

I smiled at how cute it was. She had never grown out of it.

Not wanting to end up on the floor, I gently shifted the upper half of her body over a bit more on the bed.

I may have been gentle, but Bella was not. She flailed her arms about and whacked me on the nose once again with her arm.

It hurt like a motherfucker, and I may have let out a bit of a groan.

But it did the trick, Bella curled up and rolled away from me snuggling back into her pillow.

I took one last glance to the clock and went back to sleep.

It was 2:17am.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Stupid licked spatula," Bella proclaimed loudly into the night.

It was 5:38am, and this was the second time her talking had woke me up.

"Yes it's stupid," I mumbled sleepily to her not having any fucking idea what she was talking about.

I took a deep breath and inhaled a strong dose of strawberries and vanilla, and I was so very warm.

Well that was weird?

I opened my eyes but all I could see was a sea of brown hair.

I went to raise my head, but rather than using the bed to prop my body up, my arm pressed down on some very smooth, soft flesh.

I went rigid on the spot.

Very slowly I began to digest the position we were in. I was fucking spooning with Bella.

I could feel our legs tangled with each other, and Bella had my left arm cradled between both her hands and against her chest.

The warmth from her body was prickling every part of mine and it just felt so fucking good being pressed up against her, but it was not right.

I tried to extract my hand gently from her grasp, but the jostling stirred her and she gripped my hand tighter to her as she shuffled backwards into my body searching for the warmth again.

I debated for about a minute, ok I gave it all of four seconds, as to whether I should wake her but decided we were just sleeping. In some very comfortable positions.

I lay my head back down onto my pillow and snuggled into her hair.

I heard Bella let out a contented sigh as I held her body closer to my own, drifting back down into the blissful darkness.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

There was a stream of sunlight coming through the crack in the blinds, and the light was searing hot on my arm. I was flat on my back and still half asleep as I tried to pull the sheet up to cover my arm from the light.

But I couldn't find it around my waist.

I kept reaching around aimlessly for it until my hands fell onto the silk covered hips of Bella.

She was still asleep, cuddled into my right side with her legs straddling my right leg. Her arm was draped across my stomach and her face was buried in my neck. I felt like her very own body pillow.

Shit, shit shit shit shit!

What did I do?

Fuck. She was going to freak the fuck out when she wakes up.

All she had to drink was champagne and that shit went straight to your head, but it didn't leave that big of a hangover and it was nothing a good sleep couldn't fix. And boy did she have good fucking sleep last night.

"Bella?" I whispered gently, trying to figure out if she was awake.

"Edward," she sighed dreamily into my neck nuzzling in further and then she fucking began to plant kisses on my neck.

FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! Definitely not awake!

This was wrong. This was so very wrong.

But I couldn't stop her.

She continued her assault moving up my neck to my ear, as her hand began roaming around my stomach and followed the trail of hair down. As she went south, big boy junior was quickly coming north to shake her hand good morning.

I can't do this. I couldn't take advantage of her while she wasn't in the right frame of mind.

And yet my body did nothing to stop her perusions.

Her soft, delicate fingers dipped into the waistband of my boxers and she took my earlobe between her teeth.

"Bella!" I let out a strangled cry slash moan.

Bella's teeth bit down gently on my lobe freezing, as did her fingers in the band of my boxerbriefs.

There was a moment where everything was frozen in time. With no sounds but my deep, sharp breaths.

I felt her form go rigid beside me before I felt a great amount of loss as she extracted her body from mine, rolling away from me.

If the situation wasn't so awkward I would have laughed. It was like she was rolling away from a fire.

Stop, drop, and roll. Like you were taught in school.

But she underestimated the length of the bed and promptly rolled right off the edge of the bed, landing on the carpet with an audible thud.

I scrambled across the bed as quickly as I could and looked over to see Bella flat on her back with her arm draped across her eyes.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?"

She continued to cover her face, "Yep, I'm good, nothing bruised but my dignity."

I chuckled at her, even though she could have hurt herself and the situation was still awkward as hell, I couldn't help it.

I choked on my last chuckle when I realized I was looking down at a very half naked Bella. Her milky white skin had turned a cute shade of pink as embarrassment coursed through her body.

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I lifted her hand from her face to help her up.

After a bit of reluctance, she let me drag her up and she opened her eyes.

I was still sitting on the edge of the bed while Bella stood before me.

She was once again openly checking out my fucking body, which didn't help the situation in my boxer-briefs.

"Oh," Bella exclaimed in shock when her eyes fell to my lap. Her cheeks flamed red as her eyes flicked to mine before she dropped them to her feet.

This was when she noticed that she was very scantily clad and immediately brought her arms up across her chest trying to cover herself up a bit.

I reached around her for the shirt that sat on top of the lamp and handed it to her.

She thanked me before quickly slipping it on over her head. Feeling a little indecent, I walked to the end of the bed to pick up my jeans from the night before and put them back on, readjusting myself in the process.

I handed Bella the boxers I had pulled out for her last night and she promptly put those on as well, rolling the waist down a few times to fit her small hips.

Bella was quiet and the light blush lingered on her face.

After slipping on a shirt, I walked to her placing my hands on either side of her face to get her attention.

"Hey," I said softly, "Nothing happened last night. We were just sleeping ok?" I wanted to reassure her and hoped that it wouldn't become awkward after last night.

"Nothing happened?" She sounded like she was trying to reassure herself that nothing indeed did happen.

"Nothing," I assured her, "But you do talk in your sleep still. Kept me up all night," I teased her.

Her hand flew up to cover her face as the blush deepened again.

"Oh god. What did I say?"

"Things that didn't really make sense. There was something about a spatula though?"

She went beet red at that.

"I'm sorry if I kept you up all night. You should have woken me up and told me to go to the other room or something."

"Well, the talking wasn't too bad, but you do hog the bed." I was still trying to alleviate the awkwardness in the room and it seemed to be working.

Bella laughed. "I'm so sorry. I haven't shared a bed in a long time and yours is just so darn comfortable."

I had to admit, I did have a nice fucking bed.

I shrugged in agreement.

"What's wrong with your nose?" Bella proclaimed, concern marring her face.

"What?" I quickly ran my fingers self consciously over my face trying to deduce what happened.

There seemed to be a small cut on the bridge of my nose and the area was a little tender.

"Oh that. That would be a result of you smacking me repeatedly during the night," I chuckled at her remembering her arm thumping my face throughout the night.

Now that it was brighter, I could see that she was still wearing the cuff on her wrist. Those metal studs were damaging.

"Don't worry, I could tell you're definitely not used to sharing a bed."

Bella gave me a small smile to show she was sorry, and in that moment I wanted to kiss the smile right off of her face.

She looked so fucking hot standing there in my clothes, and it didn't help that I knew what she had on underneath the clothes.

"So, I should get home," Bella suggested.

"No!" I practically screamed at her, "I mean, it's Saturday. Stay for breakfast."

She looked like she was going to protest.

"You're not leaving before you have any breakfast."

She laughed at my attempt to be stern and intimidating before she tugged on a fistful of the front of my shirt, dragging me towards the door.

"Come on, then. Make me food." She was so cute when she tried to be bossy.

She let go once I followed her out the door and I couldn't help but give her a quick squeeze around her hips, garnering a tickled squeal from her.

She made me so stupidly happy and sappy.

The distinctive sound of Saturday morning cartoons were blaring through the surround sound in the lounge.

"About time the two of you got out of bed. I'm starved!" Emmett complained as he spun to face us.

"Whoa! Rough night, Eddie?" He questioned, rubbing his own nose as he looked at mine.

It wasn't that bad was it? I should have checked in the mirror first.

"Um, no. Bella just has personal space issues." She glared at me and I grinned at her to annoy her some more.

"Yeah, issues," Em scoffed, "You could really tell by the way you were all snuggled up, half naked in bed together."

Bella gasped lightly in front of me.

"What the fuck you perv? Are you watching us sleep?"

"Well, it was nine thirty and you hadn't gotten up to make breakfast so I came to check if you were still fucking breathing. But I saw the two of you all cute wrapped around each other snoring away, so I let you be."

I was afraid Em's observation would cause Bella to shrink back into her shell and embarrass the hell out of her, but she did something that fucking surprised me instead.

She walked up to the couch and swatted Em across the back of the head.

"Perv."

"Ow." Em complained.

"And I don't snore," she added.

"Where's Rose?" Bella casually slumped onto the couch beside him. I think my mouth fell open by how at ease she was with everything.

_Maybe she was still drunk?_

"She's out getting some bagels for breakfast."

That shocked me. "That was erm…nice?"

"She can be nice, fucker."

I went to the kitchen to cook up some eggs and bacon and Bella came to help me.

We worked so well in there together. It was strange how domesticated it felt, but it put a fucking smile on my face.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It was a really good breakfast, Rose was civil and it appeared that she was opening up to Bella a bit more and dropping the bitch façade when she was around her.

"Thanks for the bagels Rose," I told her genuinely.

"That's ok, I had to get away from hungry, whiny baby Emmett for a bit."

Rose and I did actually get along pretty well, and we could talk without taking it out on one another. We just enjoyed the teasing much more.

"Bella, honey, at least wash the panda eyes off your face before you go home," Rose suggested.

Bella rubbed her fingers under her eyes trying to gather up the smudged black makeup.

"Oh thanks," she laughed, "I'm sure I smell like a bit of a brewery too." She crinkled her cute little nose as she tried to smell herself.

"Well, Rose and Em can clean up since we cooked, so you can go have a shower before I drop you home if you like? There are spare towels in the bathroom, and I think there's a new toothbrush in the cabinet somewhere you can use too."

She nodded a 'thanks' and padded off to my room for her shower.

I must have been sitting and staring at her retreating form for a few minutes when snickering broke through my Bella trance.

"Dude, how badly do you wish you had x-ray vision into that bathroom right now?"

Rose promptly smacked the back of his head with a wound, damp dish towel, effectively chastising him for me.

Not wanting to do a walk of shame, which wasn't technically a 'walk of shame', Bella slipped my shirt on over the top of her dress tying it off on the side. She looked like she was wearing a casual outfit, just a black skirt and a grey tee.

That was two shirts of mine now.

But the car ride home was absolute torture. I'm talking pins under your fucking fingernails type of torture.

She had used my bathroom, used my soap and my shampoo, and she just fucking smelled like me!

Nothing could have been hotter than seeing my beautiful girl in my clothes and smelling just fucking like me.

"Can we meet up for lunch tomorrow?" I asked as I dropped her off.

"Text me in the morning?"

"Sure will."

She leaned over and gave me a kiss on my cheek before pulling back slightly to look at my nose.

"Sorry again for this," she apologized while running a finger over the sore spot and planting a kiss on it.

She was trying to fucking kiss my nose better. I think it was working too.

Because I was under a Bella issued anesthesia and all I could feel was the elevated thumping of my heart.

I waited until Jake answered the door to let her in before pulling away.

I may have been in my car, but I sure as hell didn't miss the fucking glare he threw my way.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Bella and I did meet up for lunch on the next day. But I quickly departed that date being that Alice spent the entire time talking about her weekend getaway in detail. I felt bad for leaving Bella and I could have sworn she was trying to telepathically tell me to get her out of the lunch as well.

For the next couple of weeks, Bella and I either saw each other or at least spoke to each other every day. Even if there was nothing interesting for her to tell me, she would text me random, trivial things.

_Not only do tigers have striped fur, they have striped skin too – B_

_The smallest bone in the body is in the ear – E_

_There are 48 teaspoons in a cup – B_

_The Constitution was signed on September 17__th__ 1787 – E_

_You had to ruin it by showing off :P Goodnight –B_

_Sorry. I'll make it up to you tomorrow, Sweet dreams – E _

I did make it up to her. I took her to Luigi's for dinner again.

I enjoyed going there and fucking hated it too. Twice, I almost choked on a piece of meatball as she moaned around her fork all sexy and shit. I really wasn't sure if she knew she was fucking doing it. But I was too much of an ass to ask her and embarrass her into stopping.

On Friday night, they had karaoke at Equinox, and poor Bella was seriously tone deaf. My beautiful girl could barely hold a note, but we all clapped and encouraged the duet she did with Alice nevertheless.

She was having fun and her happiness made me happy.

_God, I was such a fucking girl._

What I noticed over the week of spending time with Bella, was that she was becoming more and more comfortable around us all.

She wasn't as quiet and she sure as hell knew how to shut someone down when we were all teasing one another. She was actually really fun, smart and, witty.

Around me, she had become much more comfortable. She didn't hesitate as much about touching me and sometimes she would subconsciously do it, but only realize afterwards and pull away. This occurred when I tagged along with her into the library one day on campus. She forgot to pick up a book and I followed her, seeing how I was a sad fucker who had nothing better to do.

To be honest, I hadn't spent much time in the library and was feeling quite lost. Bella, on the other hand, looked like she could navigate around the place blindfolded. She got fed up with my slow pace, so she grabbed my hand, towing me along towards whatever section she was heading for. We got roughly halfway through the library when she realized she was holding my hand, abruptly dropping it as she shifted the book she was holding with her left hand into her right.

At dinner on Tuesday with Carlisle and Esme, I remembered how she didn't like cauliflower and she knew I didn't like broccoli, so when Esme spooned the mix of vegetables onto our plates, we swiftly traded vegetables with one another. Esme gave me an adoring smirk causing me to quirk a brow at her.

We were just trading fucking vegetables. We weren't fucking trading rings or anything.

The following week, on the Monday, Em, Bella, and I were all watching some lame movie on the couch.

It was Em's choice and the fucker chose Star Wars Episode III, something we had seen a million times over.

Rose was supposed to be here too, but she left after dinner when a friend text her saying that she got wind that their professor was giving a pop quiz in Tuesday's class. She rushed home to cram some studying in.

Emmett had an extra day off that night and hadn't slept all day. Half an hour into the movie, and he was snoring away on the couch. Problem was, as he slept, he slid down further and further on the couch until he was completely horizontal. As he slid, Bella kept shuffling over to avoid being crushed by his gorilla frame. Fortunately for me, she shuffled right up beside me.

My arm was slung over the back of the couch behind Bella, and she was half leaning on me as she watched the movie.

The only light in the room was coming from the flickers of the scenes in the movie.

Bella tilted her head up towards my ear, whispering as to not awake Emmett. "You know, I think it was so weird how he made the movies in a backwards order."

"Have you even seen the other ones?" I questioned her.

"Well no, but who plans six movies then thinks, 'I'll wait twenty years until I make the first three since technology should be advanced to the stage I imagine, but the last three can make do with the shitty stuff we have now?'"

I laughed quietly at her musings because on the inside I thought George Lucas was brilliant for having foreseen that his movies would be so much better if he made it in the future.

"But you know what?" I asked her while picking up two bunches of hair on either side of her head, "If they were hiring now, you could make a great Princess Leia with the cinnamon bun rolls on your head."

She laughed slapping my hands away from her hair.

In all honesty, she would look fuck hot in that Princess Leia outfit.

_Yeah you know the one, gold and skimpy._

Bella had managed to snuggle back closer into me, and her head now rested comfortably on my shoulder while the rest of her body was angled away from me as she leaned back.

It was apparent that Bella was a snuggler.

Emmett snorted awake just as the credits began to roll, and Bella and I laughed at him as he grumbled about missing the whole movie.

"Well, we're watching it again next week since I missed it all," he proclaimed grumpily.

It was me and Bella's turn to grumble now.

I walked her down to her truck, pulling my hoodie around me a bit tighter as the crisp night air whipped around us.

"Will you go to the Halloween party with me at Equinox?" I felt like a high school kid asking a girl to the prom.

"Aren't we all going?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I guess we are?" I answered lamely because of course we were all going. Alice had been organizing this extravaganza of an event at Equinox for the past two weeks.

I was more so asking her if she wanted to go as my date, as a couple.

"Alice is making my costume and she won't tell me what it is," she pouted.

"Oh good. She's arranging mine too. But I already told her that if I don't like it on the day, I'm wearing my jeans and a tee and she can't complain."

I was serious, but Bella thought I was kidding and laughed at my stubbornness.

"Alright, it's getting late and I really have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I leaned into the cab of her truck and gave her a kiss on the cheek before waving her off.

I was anxious as to what Alice was organizing for my Halloween costume, but she was organizing it for the whole gang. I knew I could trust her, but I didn't want to turn up dressed as the gay Teletubby.

But what I really wanted to know was, what the fuck was Bella wearing to this thing?

* * *

**Sooooooooo they finally slept together! Well not really but close enough LOL.**

**I promise Bella and Edward will be moving forward from here on out...**

**Halloween is up next ;)**

**Outfits: http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=18894151**


	19. Chapter 19: Bottles and Kisses

**First of all, THANKS to my tesoro Snshyne who was my 100th reviewer!**

***Throws cupcake shaped confetti that is butter cream scented***

**I also want to give some confetti to Irene who was a very close 101st!**

**This chapter was awesome to write!**

**My beta's certainly approved as they were singing in two parts of it! LITERALLY SINGING! Duet style!**

**LOVE you ladies and your singing! xoxoxox**

**Important A/N at the bottom**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own a fear of going cold turkey from all Twi news!**

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Bottles and Kisses **

**BPOV**

You know that feeling, when you know you are asleep but you don't really realize it?

When you are aware of what you are doing, but have no control over it, being in your half asleep state?

Well that night in bed with Edward, I could totally remember snuggling with him.

OH GOD! I snuggled with Edward.

Alcohol was NOT my friend!

Having slept alone for the past year, I had grown used to having the space all to myself. I guess I didn't realize that it wasn't my bed space to dominate that night.

It was so nice to have a warm, strong, cut body next to me again. It didn't help that the proximity of Edward and his gorgeous scent was further intoxicating my brain cells.

It felt so right to be wrapped around him, trailing my lips up his neck to that delicious, bite-able ear lobe. My fingers traveled across the definition of his abdomen and I couldn't help but dance them along his happy trail to the real prize.

But all too soon, my brain caught up with my actions when Edward startled me awake with a yell of my name causing me to tumble onto the floor into my own puddle of embarrassment.

And his situation in his boxer-briefs...HOLY SHIT!

I think I stared for an inappropriate amount of time. So much so, it took me a while to realize I was wearing very little.

GOD! We had skin on skin contact all night!

I was beginning to feel some stirring in my lower abdomen and needed to escape the very awkward situation.

Edward handed me some clothes to borrow, which I may or may not have taken home to add to the other shirt, and we headed out for breakfast.

I couldn't help that his clothes were so comfortable...and smelled divine.

I knew Emmett was determined to embarrass the hell out of us, but I played off the awkwardness, not allowing him the satisfaction.

Knowing that we would be spending the following weekend in an alcohol and sugar induced haze due to Halloween, Edward and I only caught up twice before Friday, wanting to get as much homework done as possible so we could enjoy the weekend.

Dinner on Tuesday was interesting.

"_Emmett why didn't you bring Rose?" Esme asked him._

_He shrugged and replied with a mouth full of food, "I think she had some assignment or something?"_

"_Honey the two of you have been together for quite a while now. We want to see her more often. You should do the right thing and make an honest woman of her."_

_Emmett cringed, while Edward choked on his food mid-snort._

"_Ma, you sound like an 80 year old grandma. 'Honest woman'? Who says stuff like that anymore?"_

"_I hardly think you could tame Rose into a 50's housewife, mom," Edward laughed._

"_Fuck you, man."_

"_Language, Emmett," Esme chided._

"_Sorry, ma, but maybe you should talk to Eddie here, he _IS_ the one having weekly sleepovers with Bella," Emmett quickly diverted the attention to me and Edward instead._

_I could feel myself heating up with embarrassment already._

"_Hey, what did I do to you?" I hissed at him._

_But Esme wasn't interested in the glares Edward and I were shooting at Emmett. She was too busy gushing._

"_Oh really? So you kids have finally figured it out? That's so sweet."_

"_Mom!" Edward yelled to stop her. "Bella and I are just hanging out. As friends."_

"_Oh. I'm sorry, dear," Esme apologized with a pat to my hand._

_Thankfully Carlisle turned the topic of conversation right around and engaged Esme into a discussion about doing a design job for a wife of one of his colleagues._

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Halloween fell on a Saturday this year, but Alice was hosting an extravagant Halloween party at Equinox on the Friday night before.

Friday was to be our adult version of Halloween and Saturday was the kids version.

Rose lived in the suburbs, which seemed rather odd, but I learned that she moved there to take care of her late grandmother. After she passed, the house was left to her so Rose stayed. It was a quaint little neighbourhood with matching picket fences, and kids rode around in the streets on their bicycles. Saturday we would be indulging the children in the area with cute costumes and loads of candy.

This was how I found myself sitting at home, at noon on Friday, still completely clueless as to what my Halloween outfits would consist of.

"Alice if I don't feel comfortable in it I'm not wearing it!" I glared at her.

"Oh trust me, you will love it. And if you don't, you're still wearing it." She replied sternly as she swept in with a long black garment bag draped over her small arms.

I was never one to get fully immersed in the whole dress up and go trick or treating event. Especially in my high school years where Halloween was one of those times of the year where all the girls were able to whore themselves out without being given too much grief for it. My first year of college I refused to go to a Halloween party held at one of the frat houses or sorority houses for fear of seeing way more of my class mates than I ever needed or desired to see.

But this year was different. This year I had been invited to an adults Halloween. I wasn't too sure on whether that was a good thing or a bad thing just yet. It could be a more sophisticated and mature event, or it could be worse than Halloween at a frat house. It could swing either way, but to be honest I really didn't care. I was mildly excited at the fact that Edward was going to be there so I suppose I wouldn't have minded too much if it was held in a desecrated sewer as long as he was there!

Being with Edward was like being ten again. Back before there was all the drama in our lives and we really were just young and carefree.

I liked that time.

I missed those times.

Alice and I had it organized where she would be driving us to Equinox together. It was mainly because she was coming over to help me get ready. I told you, I wasn't really into playing dress up. Alice, on the other hand, took it as seriously as an athlete would preparing for an Olympic event!

She had been organizing costumes and prepping this event for weeks. Luckily, Emmett gave her the job of decorating Equinox so that she could release a majority of her enthusiasm, or Nazi like domination, depending on how you saw it and how much you were subjected to Alice.

I was the unfortunate who could not escape being decorated by Alice. She had insisted on coming over to make sure that I put my costume on correctly and so I wouldn't arrive solo. But I knew she was revelling in the chance to use me as her life-size doll to play dress up with.

So here I was, three hours of torture later, ready to go dressed as Cecilia Tallis from Atonement. I was exceptionally relieved to see the iconic green dress in the dress bag that Alice brought along and not some slutty bunny costume. The theme for the Equinox Halloween bash was "At the movies…".

So the theme sounded like it was going to be a sophisticated party?

"Bella, stop fidgeting and pulling at your hair!" she chastised me like I was a child.

"The pins are digging into my hair," I groaned. Since I never did anything to my hair, this was extremely uncomfortable and I was definitely looking forward to pulling them all out by the end of the night.

But even I had to admit, I looked and felt beautiful. She had handmade both my costume and hers, and she definitely did not skimp on anything. The dress was soft and elegant and fit me perfectly where the train floated weightlessly behind me as I walked. The fabric was so silky soft and light it almost felt like I was wearing nothing.

The entire week leading up to Halloween, I had been harassing Alice as to what my costume would be. I didn't have enough trust in her, fearing that I would be forced into some sort of lycra get up or something that didn't involve pants. But this dress was perfect. I barely categorized it as a costume as it seemed more like couture.

Yesterday, Alice had squealed at the look of approval I had on my face when she first showed me the dress. She had made herself a Cleopatra costume, complete with an intricate wig and her makeup made her look exceptional. I knew if she had put that much effort into my costume as hers then it would have been ten times as good and I was right!

It was getting close to the time that we needed to go, and having been cooped up in my room for the last few hours with Alice, I hadn't seen Jake yet today.

"Jake, hurry up it's almost time for me to go!" I hollered towards the direction of his room from my position in the kitchen.

I had invited him to Equinox, but being that this was his first year of college, he went down the typical path of going to a Halloween at a Frat house. He was picking up Vanessa along the way.

Jake sauntered out of his room in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs.

I groaned at him. "You're not even dressed yet!" We had to leave in five minutes and Alice wanted a picture of the two of us before we left to our respective parties.

"Oh, but I practically am," he proudly proclaimed.

"Well, if you're going as a Chippendale you could have at least put on a tie or if you were going for the 'male model' costume you could have at least oiled yourself up."

He just chuckled before turning around and reaching behind him, over the back of the couch, and picked up something red before putting it on.

At first, I thought it was a set of red angel or devil wings. But once he slipped them on he turned back around to reach for something else. That's when I clearly saw that it was not wings, but a giant red bow on his back which was bigger than his broad shoulders. I was still confused as to what his costume was supposed to be. That was until he turned back around.

He had slipped a long piece of ribbon around his neck like a necklace and on the end, hanging over his stomach, was what looked like a giant gift tag. I had to tilt my head to the right slightly to read the message on the tag.

'To Women. From God'

I gaped at him in shock and disbelief at his costume. If you could call it that. But was broken out of the gaping when he laughed aloud, obviously pleased with my expression.

"Seriously, Jake. That's what you are wearing tonight?"

"Does my being half naked bother you, Bella?" He snickered at me.

"No, but I'm not sure if Vanessa will approve of the costume or you gallivanting about practically naked."

"Eh, she likes me best with less clothing," he winked at me.

"Oh my god, Too much information!" Jake was like a brother to me and I really didn't want to know any details of what he did with his girlfriend.

"OK, one photo for the bouncing maniac next to me and then we are leaving for the party at Equinox."

Alice looked pleased at the creativeness of Jake's costume and had the camera ready to go even before I could get to Jake's side.

"SMILE!" she proclaimed before blinding us with multiple flashes.

"Gah, Alice. I said one photo. Not one photo for every being on this planet," She continued to giggle and ignore me as she snapped a picture of me rambling. Great, that picture was going to look fantastic with my mouth half open about to yell at Alice.

I should have known she was one of those snap happy people. Her phone chimed as a message came through and she sneered at the message.

"God! Edward is impatient to see you! I swear he's texted me every five minutes, asking if we were almost there yet like a kid on a road trip. It was a good idea to have you come with me, because this way I can make him suffer a bit more by getting there late. Plus, if he was the one to pick you up he would have been here at midday!"

I blushed very lightly, almost unnoticeable due to the makeup caked on my face by Alice. I knew he most definitely would have been there at midday.

We all headed out of the apartment together, and bid a farewell to Jake as he got in his rabbit to head to Vanessa's as we got into Alice's Porsche to head over to Equinox.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

When we arrived, we were immediately greeted by Emmett at the door. He was dressed as one of the Thunderbirds from Grease in his leather jacket, tight white tee, skinny jeans complete with the white socks and black shoes. I noticed the leather jacket had a Thunderbird embroidery on the back just like the ones in the movie. Alice must have stitched that for him.

"Holy shit, Bella. Edward is going to pass out as soon as he sets his eyes on you." Emmett always knew how to make me blush.

"Speaking of Edward, why is he not here at the door waiting for Bella like I would have thought, considering he's been harassing my phone for the past two hours?"

"Hey, go easy on the guy, Al, he's just a little anxious," he gave me a quick wink, "he just went inside to get a drink. So I'm sure you will find him at the bar. Have a good time girls." He left us to go mingle with more of the party goers.

Once inside, Jazz magically appeared out of thin air to greet Alice. He was dressed as Antony in a white toga with a gold olive leaf crown adorning his head. They were so cute in their coordinated costumes. Once he tore his eyes off of Alice, he turned to greet me.

"Whoa, Bella, you look amazing! " and so I blushed again as I mumbled out a thanks.

"Who looks amazing?" Rose interrogated Jazz as she made her way through the crowd towards us, eyeing my costume as she came closer.

Rose was dressed in tight leather pants and an off the shoulder, tight, black top. Her blonde hair was curly and all teased, and she was wearing some very high heels. It now made sense why Emmett was a Thunderbird, since Rose was clearly Sandy from Grease. She looked sexy as hell and very confident. You would have to be to wear that outfit!

It was nice to see the rest of the gang and their costumes, but I was anxious to see Edward. I was fiddling with my fingers as my eyes darted around the room without pausing to admire the many different costumes in the room. I directed my eyes towards the bar and strained to look over the tops of everyone's heads to see if he was there. I was already on the tips of my toes as Alice had put me in some teetering heels, but I couldn't see the familiar head of messy bronze hair.

I yelped when I felt a warm breath float across my neck followed by a soft, velvet voice.

"You look exceptionally stunning tonight"

I breathed a sigh of relief that it was Edward and not some already drunk guy breathing all over me.

He stepped around and stood in front of me, continuing his appraisal of my dress. I did the same to him, starting with his shoes.

He wore some very sleek black dress shoes, dark denim jeans, a tight white shirt that emphasized his pecs, and a dark, cherry red leather jacket. Then there was his hair.

It was no longer a mess on top of his head but slicked back with a slight bouffant in it. He was smoking hot as James Dean's character, Jim Stark from Rebel Without a Cause. He caught me openly ogling him and chuckled to break the silence.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of shit and time it took to get my hair to look this way."

I had to laugh because I didn't doubt that at all.

"Well, you didn't have to endure the torture of a Pixie all afternoon," I countered.

"Touché, but the torture you endured had to have been absolutely perfect."

I blushed at his flattering remark dropping my eyes to the floor.

He ran his fingers over my flushed cheek reverently before tilting my chin up to look into my eyes again.

I'm sure they were a reflection of mine. There was this spark in them, and the green of his eyes was glowing with this emotion that I couldn't name. It was a bit of admiration, a bit of joy and a whole lot of something unknown that was body-tingling good.

"Shall we get a drink?" he asked.

I nodded in response unable to find any words to coherently expel out of my mouth.

The bar was very crowded and hard to maneuver through. On the way to the bar, three different people stepped on the train of my dress halting me to a stop. After my third yelp of panic, fearing that the dress would be ripped from my body, Edward scooped up my train and pulled it off the floor with one hand. He wrapped his free hand around my waist keeping me close to him as we shuffled towards the bar.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

After our fourth time to the bar, Edward and I returned to the platform where the rest of the group was focused on a story Emmett was spewing.

Edward set his drink on the table and took a seat. I placed mine gently next to his, but was surprised when he pulled me backwards by my hips, causing me to fall onto his lap.

We were very buzzed by then and couldn't help but laugh. I was laughing from the shock of falling backwards and Edward was laughing for causing me to be shocked.

Flashes of bright lights interrupted our laughter as I reached my hands up to shield my eyes.

"Alice, quit with the photos!" I growled at her for the umpteenth time that night.

Edward chuckled under me, before he lifted me off his lap and onto the couch beside him, but I noticed the warmth of his hand didn't leave my bare lower back.

Ignoring our interruption, Emmett continued his story.

"...and so the bottle stops on Zafrina Romero and I am thanking every lucky star in the universe because she was a smoking hot chick. Like all legs kind of hot!"

Rose shot Emmett a glare.

"Yeah, so there's a whole circle of people staring at us, but I don't give a fuck and I totally go for it. Tongue and all!" Emmett proudly proclaimed.

"What Emmett fails to mention is that her boyfriend, Stefan, is sitting there watching his girl get molested by this gorilla earning him a nice right hook," Edward explained.

"Hurt like a mother fucker too, but was totally worth it."

Jazz and Alice were laughing at Emmett and his bad luck while Edward and I were laughing in remembrance of seeing him being clocked in the jaw, but he was grinning the whole way down.

Rose, on the other hand, was the only one on the platform not impressed by his story.

"Aww, baby, you know I only have eyes for you now," Emmett assured her with a kiss.

She continued to pout and glare, but the corners of her lips began to curve up as Emmett assaulted her lips. She was soon giggling like a school girl.

Alice piped up to break up their pash fest, "So you were pretty much dared into your first kiss?"

"Ali, Ali, Ali...who said it was my first kiss? But speaking of dares and kisses..." Emmett trailed off with a conspiring glance to Edward.

All eyes, including mine, shot to Edward looking for an explanation.

"Don't believe a word this fucker will say," he ordered us.

Emmett guffawed.

"I dared Eddie boy to kiss little Bella here, but the chicken shit backed out."

Everyone was laughing at Emmett and his antics again, but I felt the color drain from my face. I turned quickly to face Edward.

"That was a dare?" I demanded.

He gave me an apologetic look and opened his mouth to explain when Em cut him off.

"Holy fuck, you actually kissed her? Shit, I guess you do have a set of balls!"

"No, it wasn't a dare. I mean it was...but no... Bella I kissed you before he dared me," his eyes were pleading desperately for me to understand.

I remembered back to that night.

_Emmett had set up a spin the bottle game, but he made it clear that the two of us were to disappear for it because he didn't want his 'little brother or sister doing that shit'._

_Edward and I had left him to go raid the freezer for ice cream instead_.

_We were standing by the island in the kitchen, a bowl of ice cream each, set on the table._

"_That game is so stupid, don't you think? Who wants to kiss a whole group of random people?" I asked Edward._

_He squirmed nervously beside me, filling his mouth with a spoonful of ice cream nodding in agreement but not seeming too convincing._

"_You want to go out there and kiss random people?" I asked him amused._

"_No, no! Not random people, just..." he fumbled out._

_I looked at him confused as to what he meant. But he surprised me by diving forward, planting his lips on mine._

_It was an innocent, closed mouth, lip- pressed-to-mine-for-three-seconds-only kind of kiss but it was a kiss nonetheless. _

_My first kiss to be exact._

_He pulled back just as quickly, licking his lips just like I was. I could taste his chocolate ice cream mixing with the strawberry that was on my lips. _

_He looked at me nervously trying to figure out my reaction, but we were distracted by whooping noises in the basement. We dashed off to investigate the reason for the commotion and arrived to see Emmett in a lip lock with Zafrina._

I snapped back to the present.

"When did Emmett dare you?" I asked him.

"After Esme came to kick everyone out of the basement for the night, and I was about to walk you home."

Well, that explained his sheepish grin, when he returned from giving Emmett a bag of frozen peas, to walk me home.

"Oh, okay." That was all I could say in response.

Alice was bouncing in her seat beside me.

"You guys kissed as kids. How cute! What happened next?" She was so engrossed in the story that she had slid to the edge of the seat. Her wide eyes were demanding me to continue.

"Well, that was on the last day I saw Edward. That's the end of the story," I shrugged.

Alice looked crushed. There was no white castle, nor was there a happily ever after.

It was getting very late by now, and there were only a handful of guests still left in the bar. Alice was complaining that her eye makeup was beginning to run, irritating her eyes so she went off to the bathroom to clean it off. Jazz went to help the band clear up, and Rose moved off to the bar to get another drink since she was waiting for Emmett to drive her home, leaving Edward and I on the platform.

"Guess it's time to call it a night?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Edward mumbled.

We stood and moved off the platform towards the coat rooms, but Edward stopped me just as we got to the bottom step.

"Hey, Bella?" he questioned, "Don't let that be the end of the story."

With that statement, he moved ahead of me, cutting a quick route towards the coat room leaving me reeling in a flood of emotions.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

We walked out into the cold, where there were a few stragglers, but most had already departed the venue.

"Are you sure I can't give you a ride?"

"Yes, Edward. I'm sure. I'm not that far from here."

"Fine. But call me as soon as you get in to let me know you got home safely."

He was always so protective.

"I will," I assured him.

As I stood with Edward waiting for my cab, I was debating with myself on how I should say goodbye. I was still on a buzz from the alcohol and my body still felt charged after spending the whole night so close to Edward. So when the cab pulled up, I had made up my slightly inebriated mind.

Edward chivalrously opened the door for me, and before I ducked into the cab I turned and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight, Edward"

I got into the cab and hastily shut the door as the driver pulled away from the curve.

All before Edward could process what had just happened, let alone say anything in response.

I felt slightly embarrassed, but was praising the inventors of alcohol for giving me that boost of confidence to do what the both of us had obviously wanted to do all night. I had to let out a little snicker at the image of the stunned look on Edwards face when I kissed him, as a feeling of triumph filled me.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

When the cab pulled up in front of my place, the cabbie had to turn to alert me that we had come to a stop. I was so deep in an Edward induced haze.

I could barely recall walking up the path or unlocking the door. I slipped my heels off just inside the door, doing so with barely a wobble. Apparently the Edward high had beat off my tipsiness.

The house was dark and quiet, because Jake was crashing at Nessie's dorm since the party was in one of the frat houses close by.

I knew Edward would stress if I didn't call him right away so I made my way into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. I tipped my purse upside down, onto the counter, allowing the contents to scatter across the granite surface.

Shit.

I left my phone on the table after I pulled it out when I was checking if I had the cash to catch a cab home.

I couldn't remember anyone's number by heart, being that they were all programmed into my phone, so I quickly pulled out a phone directory looking for the number to the bar.

It rang a few times before a very loud Emmett answered.

"BELLA! My girl, you left Eddie flat on his ass. Who knew a tiny kiss would send him into a love coma. I didn't think you had it in you?" he guffawed.

"Emme...EM!" I tried to interrupt his ranting of how whipped Edward was from a single kiss.

I fought through my embarrassment to try and capture his attention.

"Emmett, I left my cell on the table on the platform. Could you ask Alice to drop it off? I have her clutch that she needs back anyhow."

"Yeah, Ali already picked it up. I think she tried to follow you out, but you had already gone."

"Bella!" I heard Alice yell into the phone, "I'm leaving now so I'll be there soon."

I heard the familiar ringtone of my phone going off through the phone.

"Edward?" I heard Alice question.

"Edward?" I asked.

She answered the phone, but the conversation was muffled from her end.

"Yeah, she's on her way Bells," Emmett concluded before saying a quick goodnight.

She would be at least twenty minutes away so I went to change out of the dress and into something more comfortable.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Who knew having my hair up in an elaborate do would take about a million pins to do so? After prying the millionth pin, painstakingly, out of my hair I massaged my poor scalp. It was such a relief to be free of the confines of a solid weight on the back of my head. The loose curls now hung freely and comfortably down my back.

Although the dress was beautiful, it reminded me why I didn't wear ball gowns every other day. The train had been such a hassle all night. People continued to step on it and I was forced to hold it up all night. Although, Edward helped me out sometimes.

I was much more comfortable in my cotton cami and sleep shorts. I was about to wash off all my makeup, which was still perfectly intact thanks to the industrial strength products Alice used on me, when the doorbell rang.

I was glad she got here in good time. I was surprised Edward wasn't ringing the house phone already, but then again I don't think he had the number.

Who was I kidding?

That man would have tracked down the number in a matter of seconds if he needed to. He was very resourceful in that way.

I was so anxious to get my phone and ring Edward, that I didn't even bother checking through the peep hole to make sure that it was the pixie at my door and not an axe murderer instead.

I opened it as I spoke.

"Ali, thank you for bringing..." but it wasn't Alice.

He was rubbing one of his coatless arms with one hand while the other attempted in vain, to try and run through his slicked down hair. He was bouncing slightly, whether in nerves or from the cold as his dark eyes stared intently into mine.

"Edward? What are you-"

But my question was cut short as Edward stepped forward, into the doorway crashing his lips to mine.

The force of it caused me to stumble backwards, but Edward held me firmly around the waist as I stumbled sideways into the wall of the hall.

His lips were hot and frantic against mine as his hands roamed my lower back pressing my hips into his.

Not wasting a minute to think, my hands slid up his arms and into his hair where I tangled my fingers into fistfuls of his bronze mop drawing his face impossibly closer to my own.

He assaulted my lips with quick deep kisses favoring my bottom lip as he sucked and tugged. His tongue traced over the area he had just nibbled asking for entrance into my mouth. I opened my mouth to suck in a quick breath as his tongue plunged in, meeting mine in a heated tangle, neither wanting victory and neither wanting a loss.

My back arched off the wall at the same time his hands pressed my body into his. I could feel the heat of his body radiating through his shirt, and my thin cami deliciously warming me from my core. His fingers were splayed out across my back and slowly moved up, under my cami. The roughness of his fingers against the smooth of my back created an alluring sensation.

I tilted my head to grant him better access to my mouth, while still clawing the back of his head with my fingers. If I thought I was intoxicated with Edward before, I was sorely mistaken. I could smell his fading cologne mixed with the smell of alcohol and his taste, god his taste!

It had a hint of grey goose and the lingering taste of mint, but mostly it was just pure Edward. I could lick his tongue all day and night; it was so heavenly.

What seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, passed and as much as I didn't want to, I had to break off for some air. But Edward continued to kiss me hungrily, down my throat then back up again to my ear where he took my earlobe and sucked it so erotically it had my whole body in a frenzy.

"Ed-Edward," I panted out in a plea.

His lips moved back to mine, swollen with the intensity of our kiss, where he planted a gentle kiss upon my own throbbing lips.

He rested his forehead against mine as we stared at each other gasping for breaths, our arms still wrapped around one another.

He smiled shyly down at me.

"Sorry, I've been waiting to do that for eight years," he chuckled in admittance.

I panted out a laugh, still staring deeply into his glistening eyes.

They were alight with joy and the smile that was spread across his face threatened to rip his cheeks apart. I couldn't help but grin back.

Without breaking eye contact, Edward leaned down to gently brush his lips against mine, coaxing them to open.

This kiss was slower and much more sensual. We took our time to explore each other, caressing each other's lips and tongues in the most intimate way. His large hands were still roaming under my top along my naked back tracing unreadable designs.

The hair at the nape of his neck was becoming softer and more pliable after my earlier assault on it, as I continued to weave my fingers through them, loving the feel against my skin.

His tongue met mine and they slid fluidly with one another in a delicate dance of passion.

I could feel the effects of our kisses pressing hard against my stomach, but in return the prickling of desire between my legs was dying for some sort of attention.

There was a noise that came from outside the house, but I was too lost in the moment to decipher what it was. I could feel Edward pulling away to look for the source of the sound, but I followed his mouth with my own, capturing his bottom lip with my teeth, to draw his lips back to mine.

He kissed me softly before pulling away from my face, but not from my body. The disconnection of our lips disconnected me from our bubble as the noise sounded again from my side.

"Ahem!" It was the over exaggerated, throat clearing of an annoying pixie.

But it was a pixie I was expecting.

My face was already flushed with arousal, but I flamed red with embarrassment knowing she had witnessed Edward and me getting to know each other on a whole new level.

"Your phone?" Alice held out my phone to me with a very raised eyebrow.

I quickly swiped it from her hands before burying my face into Edwards chest still embarrassed at being caught.

Alice made no motion to move as Edward gently tilted my chin up with one of his long, elegant fingers.

He placed a very sweet, chaste kiss on my lips, causing my eyes to flutter closed in bliss.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he promised breathily into my ear.

I could do nothing but nod as he extracted himself from around my body and made his way back to his car.

I was happily staring at his retreating form and the tail lights of his car, when Alice made her presence known again.

Her disapproving glare made me feel nervous as if I was being chastised by an adult.

But as I stared into her face, I noticed a glint in her eyes, and her lips beginning to curve up ever so slightly.

All of a sudden, she broke out into a tooth bearing smile squealing at the top of her lungs.

"OH MY GOD BELLA! The two of you kissed. You really kissed! I didn't think he would have the balls to do it again, but I can now see that he really made an effort to keep chasing!"

I could barely understand her fast paced rambling, which was done at a decibel well above my hearing range.

"Alice calm down!"

God, I was the one who had just made out with the sexiest man alive and she was acting more excited than I was.

I should have realized it was her while I was kissing Edward, and just snatched the phone out of her hand and shut the door on her face. Then I could have continued with Edwards lips.

"Why aren't you excited?" she asked while still bouncing on her feet in joy.

"I am. I just don't reach that level of joy. At all!" I pointed at her.

Trust me, I was happy. I was doing cartwheels and back flips on the inside. I just didn't possess the gracefulness to express those actions on the outside.

Alice hung around for about another five minutes, but I pushed her out the door when she pretty much wanted a play by play of "how his tongue moved in my mouth."

Plus, she was killing my high because it felt wrong for her to be more happy than I was.

I couldn't fall asleep, I was so buzzed. I fidgeted in bed for what felt like hours, playing and replaying the hottest kiss I had ever experienced.

My phone buzzed after a while with a message.

_Can't stop thinking of your lips on mine and your fingers in my hair. Get some sleep. Big day tomorrow. I'll call you in the am. xox - E_

Who knew a message could be as good as the kiss?

Remembering that I needed to rest in preparation for tomorrow, well today I guess, I willed my eyes to close and my brain to shut down, but for the life of me, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I drifted into dreamland.

* * *

**Outfits are on my FF page as well!**

www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=19353879

**Bella: **http:/tinypic(dot)com/r/bds8zq/6

http:/tinypic(dot)com/r/ml496q/6

**Edward: **http:/tinypic(dot)com/r/343okmf/6

**Alice:** http:/tinypic(dot)com/r/aauhlc/6

**Jazz:** http:/tinypic(dot)com/r/199gmb/6

**Em:** http:/tinypic(dot)com/r/vo4q4z/6

**Rose:** http:/tinypic(dot)com/r/jt5651/6

* * *

**So I'm sure you are all VERY relieved that these two have finally kissed...19 chapters later LOL.**

**But I'm sad to say that this is all you're getting for 2 months. **

**I'm spending the summer in Europe so I won't be able to read any Twi news let alone write WAR.**

**I'm so sorry for the hiatus but I hope you continue to follow me when I return.**

**FYI things will be all sunshine and marshmallows for the following chapters ;)**


	20. Chapter 20: Picnics and Candy

**Hellllllllooooooooo! I'm back from my Europe trip!**

**It was totes awesome but i only saw a waxy Rob, then I was missing all my twitter ladies too much and finally came home to almost drown in twi-news and FF updates!**

**But after shooting this chapter out, I remembered why I loved to write, my betas Snshyne and Kay!**

**They magically beta my chapters and provide me with endless hours of stomach cramps due to all the laughing they make me do!**

**I love them 10x the amount of money I spent in Europe...which was a lot!**

**Kisses and Hugs to all my returning readers!**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own a need to catch up cos I've only just bought the Eclipse soundtrack and companion book, and don't have RM on DVD :(**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Picnics and Candy**

**EPOV**

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Bells, open the freaking door," Jake hollered loudly.

He had been ringing the bell and pounding on the door for a solid few minutes.

"Come on, I forgot my keys last night and I didn't exactly have a place to put them."

I remembered Bella telling me that Jake's costume hadn't been much of a costume and he went as cupid or something. This explained why he was standing at the front door with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Why won't she open the door?" I questioned Jake in between his knocking.

"Well it's not the first time I forgot my keys and she's paying me back for not opening the door for her the other week."

Ah…the week she ended up staying with me instead. I couldn't help but grin at the memory.

_Bang. Bang._

"I brought you a present?" Jake tried to lure her.

It definitely worked. No sooner had the word 'present' come out of his mouth, the lock clicked and the door opened. But Bella had only pulled it ajar far enough to poke her arm through. It was oddly amusing seeing how childish the two of them were with one another.

"It won't fit through the door!" Jake proclaimed before shoving the door open causing Bella to stumble backwards.

"Jake, you ass!" But her cursing stopped immediately when she spotted me standing on the porch.

"Edward!"

She had a bemused smile on her face, but I liked the way her face broke out into a grin as soon as she saw me. I think I was smiling just as hard.

"See. If you had opened the door quicker, you would have realized he was standing out there with me," Jake growled at Bella, before heading to the fridge.

Bella threw a quick glance behind her to see what Jake was doing. Happy that he was waist deep in the fridge, she turned back to me with a wry grin and pulled me down to her, planting her lips right onto mine.

I was caught off guard, but was very pleased that things weren't awkward and that she couldn't wait to kiss me again either.

My hands wrapped around her waist as I pulled her closer to me, tilting her head to deepen the kiss.

Her hands had just found purchase in my hair when Jake's voice interrupted us.

"Public area, Bella! Just because I can't see it, doesn't mean I can't hear it!"

She pulled away blushing and murmuring a 'whatever' to Jake, who was making his way back to his room.

I turned her back to me and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"Morning, beautiful," I whispered against her lips.

"Morning," she grinned.

Bella took my hand and pulled me over to the couch.

"Why are you here so early?"

"Couldn't sleep," I admitted.

"Me either," she grinned sheepishly.

"Monsters in your closet keep you up?"

"Hmm…more like flashes of a bronze haired, green-eyed, dream man."

"Huh? Mine was more so puppies and cupcakes."

I was so giddy from her greeting that I couldn't help but tease her.

She gave me a playful shove, but I swayed right back to her capturing her lips with my own again.

I had stayed awake all night thinking of the next time I would kiss her again. I was hesitant to be over so early this morning too, but Jake arrived moments later to see me contemplating whether to knock or not, in case she was still asleep. He took care of the knocking.

Things were getting a little heated as our tongues began to dance across each others lips when Bella pulled back.

"We should get out of here before Jake comes out to yell at us again."

"OK. I was hoping to take you out anyway. Are you ready?"

She glanced down at her simple attire of jeans and a shirt.

"Is this ok for where we're going?"

I couldn't help but plant another kiss on her lips, "It's perfect."

Bella had happily got into the car with me, no questions asked as we began driving out.

It was strange how we were so comfortable with one another already. It was like there was this line between friends and more, and straddling that line caused us to be awkward around one another. But now that we had clearly fallen over the line into the 'more' side, things were comfortable, and sweet and just easy.

I picked up her soft hand, planting a kiss on the back, before returning it into her lap, with my finger entwined with hers.

"So what are our plans for the day?"

"Well, we have to be at Rose's by five and it will take almost an hour to get there, so we have to be gone by four. But other than that, I'm stealing you away for the day."

"Oh really now? And what exactly do you have planned for our day away?"

"Well, you will just have to wait and see won't you, beautiful?" I planted another kiss on the back of her hand as she huffed a little at not being told what we were doing.

We drove for a little longer engaging in some light conversation before I pulled in the park.

"The park?" Bella questioned me.

"Yep. We're having a picnic!"

"Well, I hate to break it to you but you need to have a blanket and a picnic basket in order to have a picnic."

I pushed open the door, throwing a smirk to Bella first before heading around the back to pop the trunk. Bella quickly scrambled out of her own door to come see what I was getting out.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Well looky here. A blanket and a picnic basket," I smiled at her and pulled the contents out of the car.

"When did you get all this?"

"I do know how to charm a lady, you know." I gave her a peck on the cheek and began to lead her into the park.

It was a beautifully sunny day, reflecting my mood to perfection. The grass was losing its lushness, but the softness of the blanket would cover the feel. It was Saturday, but being that it was Halloween tonight, most people seemed to be at home preparing for the evening. There were still families with children running around and a few older couples strolling through, but we found some quiet under the shade of an evergreen and set up there.

The blanket fluttered open and we settled onto it, pulling the contents out of the basket to begin our feast.

"Exactly who made all of this?"

I threw her my crooked grin and announced in a proud voice, "Why, I did."

She gave me a look that said she didn't believe me.

Bella proceeded to pull out a packet of homemade dip, some sticks of bread, a bottle of wine and then a small piece of card.

"What's that? I questioned."

I reached over to grab it, but Bella leaned backwards trying to fend me off with her legs as she read the card.

"Edward, Good luck with romancing Bella, Maria," she read. "Maria, huh? As in Maria from Luigi's?"

I laughed nervously, "So I may have had some help with that basket."

"Uh huh, I can see that."

I didn't know if she was upset at me for lying, but the corners of her lips twitched into a curve while she attempted to glare at me.

"Sorry?" I hedged.

"Hmm, I might forgive you," she bargained.

She was laying back propped up on her elbows so I leaned down to bring my lips to hers. Her hands instantly curled around my neck and she pulled me down to her as my tongue slid across her bottom lip. She tilted her head and welcomed me in sliding her own tongue along mine.

My hands gripped her hips as she ran a hand down the centre of my back and back up into my hair. I glided my hand from her hip around to her back, under her shirt chasing the smooth milky flesh. I broke away from her lips and trailed kisses down her throat and back up along her jaw line. She moaned when my lips found purchase on the lobe of her ear and gave it a suck.

Fuck I was hard.

I had totally lost myself in her, forgetting that we were in a very public area. That is until a gruff throat was cleared behind us.

I rolled off of Bella and sat up as she huddled behind me obviously embarrassed at being caught.

The sun was bright and I had to squint as I looked up to the brute in front of me.

That's when I noticed the uniform…and the weapon belt. _Crap_! A cop.

"Morning officer," I said curtly.

"Now, I'd hate to throw you kids out of the park for your inappropriate behavior or worse. So I'll just pass a warning on to you and a piece of advice, stick to the food in the basket. Got it?"

I'm usually not one to get intimidated easily, but he was a big fucking guy, and I didn't exactly like to be on the bad side of a cop either.

"Yes sir," I replied politely and gave him a curt wave as he walked away from us.

"Oh my god!" Bella laughed into my back where she was still hiding.

I couldn't help but laugh too.

"That was certainly a first for me."

"Yeah, well let's not let it happen again," Bella warned me, "let's just have some of this food."

I was beginning to notice that once Bella and I got our lips on each other, things tended to spiral out of control very quickly and we would lose all sense of time, place and of our company.

Not that I was going to stop kissing her.

We behaved after that and did spend the next few hours enjoying the food and wine.

I was laying on my back and Bella was laying with her head on my stomach creating a T-shape on the rug.

"So how did you end up with Jake on the front porch this morning?"

"Well, I got there a few minutes before he did, but wasn't sure if you were awake yet so I was going to leave and then come back later. But then the guy turns up wrapped only in a fucking towel, barely grunts out a 'hello,' and proceeds to bang on the door."

"I was awake. Just in my room."

"And doesn't that guy own a shirt?" I questioned her.

"What?" she laughed.

"Well, every time I'm at your place, he seems to be traipsing around with no shirt on."

Bella rolled over to prop herself up in order to look me in the face.

"Aww…is someone already a little jealous?" she teased, "Is someone insecure about seeing another half naked man?"

She was waving her little finger around in my face as she spoke, but rested them on my pouting lips as she continued.

"Don't worry, you look much hotter." She blushed as she said it, as if she didn't mean to say it aloud, but it was exactly what I had wanted to hear.

I pulled her finger off of my mouth and tipped her head down further to kiss her. Those pillowy lips were so addicting. But she quickly pushed me back down and swatted my shoulder.

"Do you _want_ the kind officer to return?"

I pouted. "No."

"Then behave!"

I sat up and stole another kiss before reaching for some more grapes. I popped one in my mouth and looked out towards the open field in front of us.

"So how fast will Alice tell everyone about last night?" Bella asked as she leaned back onto me, looking out to the people enjoying the sunshine in the park.

"Knowing Alice, she held a conference call with the others before she made it to your mailbox!"

We both chuckled at the thought, but it didn't really faze me. All my friends could see it happening even before I could.

"I'm more fucking worried about my mom."

"Why? Esme is so nice."

"Have you met her? She'll react as if we just announced our first fucking child was born!"

Bella smiled, but it faded fast. I was a little confused and had to backtrack on what I had said.

I panicked as I tried to right what I had stupidly said, "Not that I was thinking about having kids with you. Well, maybe one day. But not now, obviously, because we just got together and that's moving WAY too fast and…" I continued to ramble.

"Edward!" Bella tried to stop me, but in the end she had to physically shut me up with her lips.

"Edward, don't worry about it. I totally got what you meant. And yes, I'm sure Esme will react in a very Esme-way."

Right. She didn't seem too freaked by my slip.

"Maybe we should text Emmett and tell him not to tell her?"

"He's not one to tattle," I explained, "but we do have to get going if we want to make it to Rose's on time."

We packed up our picnic and headed back to the car. We made a detour to Bella's so she could grab some girl shit that she needed in order to get ready at Rose's. All our costumes and everything would be there ready for us so we just had to bring ourselves.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

We made it there at a quarter to five, but it was clear that everyone else was already there, seeing how there were a couple of cars in her driveway already.

I was hesitant about leaving my car on the street because I really didn't want some fucking kids to egg it during the night.

I hadn't been to Rose's many times before and I didn't want to be fucking rude and just barge in, so I rang the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to come answer it.

"Scared of what Alice has in store for us?" I asked.

"Terrified."

"Well maybe I can ease some worry?" I smirked at her as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Yes please," she proclaimed.

I bent down towards her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"How about now?"

"Still scared," she whispered back.

I kissed her left cheek.

"And now?"

"Still shaking."

I kissed her lips.

"What about now?"

She hummed at the contact, "That seems to be the right spot."

I had barely managed to get my tongue into her sweet mouth when Emmett swung the door open.

We pulled apart to glare at him and his shit eating grin.

"Sweet!" he declared, and then turned to yell down the hall, "Jazz man, you owe me fucking ten."

I punched him in the arm. "What the fuck are the two of you betting on?"

Emmett shoved me back into the wall lightly before draping his arm around Bella's shoulders. She sagged under the weight of him.

"Jazz said that Alice was over exaggerating what she saw and that the two of you would be dancing around each other still, I bet him ten bucks that the two of you would look like you had your lips stuck together with crazy glue. Looks like I was right!"

The fucker was awfully proud of himself and didn't even register that Bella was flushed with embarrassment.

Em stomped off to go collect his winnings as I pulled Bella into my side.

"I guess our friends did care after all," I shrugged, trying to ease her embarrassment.

"Bella!" squealed the pixie, "oh, I'm so glad you're early! Let's go get ready! Edward, your outfit is in the front room."

She hauled Bella away from me and I didn't even get a fucking farewell kiss first.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I tugged at the hat on my head.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me?"

I was staring at myself in the bathroom mirror.

"Quit moving the hat!" Alice chastised, slapping my hand away from my head.

I began to fidget with the stupid cow print vest as I stomped my brown boots.

"This is stupid Alice."

"Woody from Toy Story is not stupid. Anyways, tonight is about the kids not about you!"

After she was satisfied with my stupid, yellow flannel, cowboy get up, she left to make sure the others weren't trying to scramble their way out of their costumes too.

At least she bought a new pair of Gap jeans as part of the ensemble.

I walked out into the kitchen to see most of the group gathered around eating all the snack food that was set out across the island.

"Hahaha…Jazz check it out…Woody! Get it…woody?" Em waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Fuck off, you beast."

Em was clearly the beast from Beauty and the Beast and Rose had donned a brunette wig to play the part of Belle. She also went for the yellow ball gown as opposed to the blue and white, peasant outfit. I only know the different fucking costumes because Rose had been modeling both choices up and down our apartment for the past week.

Lucky bitch got to choose her own costume.

Jasper was leaning up against the kitchen bench looking comfortable enough in his get up. Of course the fucker got to be Prince Charming. I suppose when your girlfriend is the one making the outfits you get a better deal.

I was fiddling with my hat again and trying to tug the top button off my shirt, as the fucker was choking me, when the costume Nazi appeared out of thin air.

"Edward! I told you to stop messing with the costume! It's fine!"

But my hands instantly dropped, along with my mouth, when I saw Bella being dragged through the door behind Alice.

She looked so fucking cute and innocent.

We were obviously very well coordinated couples. Well fuck, I was part of a couple!

Her cheeks were flushing red from having everyone stare at her, so I instantly moved towards her.

"Little Bo Peep!" Emmett whistled in appreciation.

She dropped her eyes to the floor, hiding her face behind the cute, pink bonnet.

I ducked my face under the brim of the bonnet to catch her eyes with mine.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she whispered back shyly.

I tried to lean in for a quick kiss, but between the brim of my cowboy hat, and the brim of her bonnet, our faces were not going to get any closer than a foot from one another.

Our brims head butted and repelled the both of us backwards, causing Bella to giggle at the absurdity of the chastity belts mounted on our heads!

"Ali!" Emmett hollered out in a fit of laughter, "That's the smartest freaking set of costumes ever! Now we won't have to watch Eddie boy here suck the face off Bella all night."

"Fuck you all!"

I was pissed at the thought of that, so I yanked off the cowboy hat, ducked back under Bella's bonnet and kissed her like no tomorrow.

I felt her freeze up at the very public display, but she seemed to forget the audience when my tongue dipped into her mouth.

"Ok, we get the fucking point," Rose replied disgustedly.

I felt small arms tugging me off of Bella, "Edward! This is a Halloween for the kids! So keep it PG!"

I reluctantly pulled away from those heavenly lips.

Bella laughed at me.

"What?"

She messed my hair, "You have a very bad case of hat hair."

With that, I planted the stupid fucking hat back on my head.

The pixie began to deliver her instructions for the night, "So the hallway is a bit too tight for all of us to stand there and greet the kids, so I figured we would do it in pairs. Jazz and I will do the first half hour of trick or treaters, Em and Rose the next half hour and finally Edward and Bella can do the last. There's a bowl of candy on the hall table, and while we wait to answer the door, we can chill in the lounge room where there's already food on the table."

At the mention of food, Emmett bolted out into the lounge, securing his spot on the couch.

The doorbell rang and Alice squealed with excitement before hauling Jazz down the hall to the door.

I picked up Bella's hand and we followed Rose out to find how much food Em had already devoured.

"I can barely move in this outfit," Bella grumbled to me as she attempted to sit down. She eventually just collapsed back down onto the seat like one would do if they were trying to sit on a fucking bean bag.

I laughed at her lack of grace when sitting, but I quickly stopped when I realized I wouldn't be able to sit closer than a foot away from her due to the fucking volume of the skirt.

"Alice is really fucking funny isn't she!"

Bella kissed her fingers, then brought them to my lips since we couldn't get close enough to actually fucking kiss on the lips anymore.

The night was going to be long.

By the time Bella and I had to take our shift at the front door, I had to practically lift her off the seat. Problem was, she was still holding the stupid fucking herding pole in her hand as well and that connected lovingly with my fucking right eye.

The pixie was going to pay for this!

Being that we had the last shift, the kids were beginning to slow down so we didn't get too many knockers, which I greatly appreciated. I had to stay silent when the door opened because I'm sure as fuck I would have sworn at one of them.

The door rang again and we opened it up. I held the candy while Bella chatted with the kids. She was such a natural with the little fuckers.

"Wow, you're a very pretty princess," she cooed, "and look at you, don't tell anyone but the red power ranger is my favorite too."

There was a collective 'thank you' as they plunged their grubby fingers into the candy bowl. With their pots and bags full, they trotted off to the next house.

Bella turned to me as they went out of sight, "Why don't you talk to them?"

"Well do you really want me saying, 'here's some fucking candy'?"

"I guess not," she laughed.

We had a quick peek out the door to see how far the next lots of knockers were, but the street seemed fairly deserted so we closed the door and went back inside.

"So it looks like we're free for a bit?" I smiled my crooked grin at her.

"Why, whatever shall we do to pass the time, Mr. Cullen?"

"Hmm, I can think of a few things, but stay quiet or else the Halloween Nazi will appear."

Forgetting about our fucking chastity hats, I leaned in towards her pillow lips, only to knock into her brim with mine and propel backwards.

"Fuck!"

Bella brought a finger up to my lips to silence me and pulled off my hat. As she pulled me towards her, I noticed she had already tipped her bonnet off the back of her head and had to smile at how quick she fucking was.

I wasted no time capturing her lips, but it wasn't a very comfortable kiss being that her enormous fucking skirt was pushing me away from her continuously.

I tried backing her up against the wall, but that was fucking stupid since the hoop of her skirt pushed out at me further.

Without breaking our kiss, I held her waist and pulled her back to the middle of the doorway. Our tongues had only been warring with one another for a moment when the doorbell began to ring. Neither of us cared to answer it, so we continued as it rang for a second and then a third time. But by the third ring the Nazi had come to investigate.

"Edward! Jesus Christ, keep it in your pants for another five minutes and hand out some damn candy!"

We didn't break the kiss during her outburst, but I didn't dare disobey her. Well, part of her request anyway. I was having too much of a good time in Bella's fucking mouth.

With our lips never losing contact, I opened the door with my right hand, grabbed the bowl of candy in my left, and then spun Bella around so the candy was facing the kids.

"Trick or …" but their question was cut short with a collective gasp at the sight before them.

I didn't want to scar the small fuckers too much, so I passed the entire bowl to one kid and promptly shut the door.

"EDWARD!" Alice screeched as she yanked the two of us apart like a referee would in a boxing match.

She was seething, "Edward! I can't believe you just did that! And that was the last of our candy!"

The others came to investigate what was happening.

"Hey Ali, calm down," Jazz tried to calm her.

"Half an hour Edward, you had to not behave like a horny asshole for just half an hour!"

"Sorry, Alice," Bella whispered in embarrassment.

"Oh, Bella, it's not your fault. I know it was this horn ball that started it," she pointed her finger at me accusingly and I couldn't help but shrug without care, since I did initiate it.

"Wait, that was the last of the candy?" Emmett questioned.

"Yeah," I told him.

"Sweet! So it's time to move onto the adult portion of the night?"

We all grimaced since we didn't know what was entailed in Emmett's 'adult night'.

"Don't look at me like that. Get your minds out of the fucking gutter. I'm talking spin the bottle!" He beamed like a fucking kid.

We all groaned.

"Em, that's fucking junior high shit," I couldn't help but complain.

"Well, you can sit out then and just watch everyone else kiss your girl."

"Fuck that, I'm in."

"Ok, so no kissing between siblings, obviously, and no punching a fucker for kissing your girl." Em shot me a nasty look in warning.

"This is fucking lame! We all know each other too well to play and there's not enough of us," I continued to protest.

"Oh, just humor him for three minutes, then we'll do other shit," Rose conceded.

We all sat on the fucking floor and placed a bottle in the middle. Rose was to spin first. It landed on Alice.

"And this is why we play the game!" Emmett cheered.

It wasn't the first time these girls had played this game and had to kiss each other. Being that I knew the two so well, I didn't find anything appealing about the fucking thing.

Alice spun next, landing on me. She crawled across the floor to plant a quick peck on my cheek. She knew how to not push me.

"That was a cop out, Ali." We all ignored Em's complaints and continued with the game.

The fucking bottle stopped on Emmett.

He looked mortified, but quickly pulled out the rules.

"Blood related siblings! Spin again!" he rushed out while backing away from me.

Thankfully it landed on Bella. I threw her my crooked grin and crawled eagerly towards her.

"Hi, beautiful."

The rest of the group groaned, "Great, since they needed an excuse to mouth fuck again!" Rose was ever so classy.

I placed my hands on either side of her face and began a slow kiss, teasing her mouth with my tongue, but never letting it in. She brought her hand up to my neck, fucking pulling me down to her mouth in an attempt to get my tongue in further.

"Ok, that's enough tonsil hockey. Back it up!" Em yelled at us.

We pulled apart, but I took a seat next to Bella, not wanting to be too far from her. Em wanted a turn so he took the bottle and spun it. Six sets of eyes watched as the green bottle spun wildly before slowing to a wobbly stop in front of Jasper.

Both Em and Jazz looked horrified, being that there was no blood relation between them preventing them from kissing.

"Fuck this shit. Game over!"

We all laughed as Em shot up from the floor and headed into the kitchen for another beer.

"Thank fucking god!" I was glad that shit was over.

"I told you we would only need to humor him for a few minutes." Rose definitely knew how to handle him.

We all changed out of our ridiculous costumes and back into our more comfortable jeans and shirts.

We ordered in some pizza's as the door knockers stopped and the night grew late.

"Well, it was great night, but it's a long fucking drive back and I have to drop Bella home."

"Yeah, we're going to head off too Rose. Thanks for letting us come over."

"That's ok guys, Emmett's getting frisky. So I would like you all to get out too!"

We couldn't get out that door fast enough once Rose pointed that out.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Bella fell asleep in the car on the way home, and was still sleeping soundly when we pulled up to her place.

"Bella…wake up," I tried to shake her lightly.

She didn't stir at all.

"Bella," I tried more sternly, but she was a heavy sleeper.

I ended up carrying her out of the car and to the door, but I had to set her on her feet in order to dig for her keys. She came to in order to help me get the door open, but pretty much collapsed into my side and I had to half carry her inside.

The place was quiet ,so I wasn't sure if Jake was home. I brought her into her room and set her on her bed, pulling her flats off and tucking her in.

"Night, beautiful," I whispered as I gave her kiss on the forehead.

I was about to head back out to grab her bag of clothes from the car when she caught my hand and pulled me back to her.

She mumbled something that I didn't catch.

"What?"

"Stay here tonight," she breathed out sleepily.

I was warring with myself over that question. Of course I wanted to stay. But wasn't that going too fast? I didn't want to push her. But she had stayed over my place before. How was this any different?

"Just sleep, Edward."

It was just sleep. I could do this. It could just be an innocent night of sleep. Couldn't it?

* * *

**So was it too fluffy? Too kissy?**

**It'll be cute and funny for a few chapters...angst will come back later ;)**

**Leave me a review to let me know you're still there! xoxoxo**

**Rec's: Catching Spiders by Lambcullen - intense angsty chapters that are no more then 5K each!**


	21. Chapter 21: Weights and Books

**Thanks to annikabee for this Woodward http:/i788(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/yy169/5ctBauble/139144196(dot)jpg**

**and to Irene for Woodward and Bo-Peepella http:/i788(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/yy169/5ctBauble/139721321(dot)jpg**

**You ladies perfected the Edward-Green eyes I wanted! =D**

**Links are also in my profile!**

**Love to my Beta Snshyne. She sets me on the straight and narrow...my writing that is...not my gutter mind ;)**

**Love to my Beta Kay. Thanks for the geography lesson ;)**

**If you haven't read my other fic, In Sickness and In Health, please do...its super short so far!**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own a new outlook on Geography!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21 – Weights and Books**

**BPOV**

I could feel the softness of the mattress against my back, but I could also begin to feel the hint of springs digging in too. The softness below me was a contrast to the heavy weight I felt on my chest and legs pressing me down.

The weight on my chest was not chokingly heavy, but it was an unusual weight and it was one I wanted to get out from under. I tried to roll over in the bed, but my movements were constricted by the weight. I was pinned, flat on my back.

I opened my eyes, squinting at the harsh light that was penetrating the curtains illuminating the room.

I tried to turn to my left to look for the time on my bedside table, but my view was obstructed by a mass of bronze, unruly hair.

My heart stuttered in my chest as I lifted my head to glance down at the godly body attached to said head. But in doing so, the bronze mop tickled my nose and I shook my head trying to escape the irritating feeling.

The shaking caused the rest of my body to move, minimally due to the weight, and Edward let out a soft groan before snuggling back onto me.

His head was on my chest, his arm heavy across my stomach and his left leg was draped over my thighs.

I tried to push him gently to roll him over, but his sleeping form was like a dead weight on top of me that would not budge.

So I tried another tactic. I tried to extract myself sideways in an attempt to shuffle out from under him without waking him. I slid my legs out from under his, swinging them over the side of the bed, then I lifted his arm off of my stomach and slid out from under his head.

I gently laid his head onto my pillow, praising the lord that I got out without waking him, when I tripped over my own feet and fell off the side of the bed with a loud thump followed by an 'oomph'.

So much for being quiet.

"Bella?" he rasped.

I saw his face peer over the bed above me, giving me a weird sense of déjà vu.

"Why is it that you always end up on the floor?" he smirked at me with sleepy eyes.

He gave me a hand and pulled me up, patting the bed for me to sit. He remained sprawled out, half naked on the bed with the bed sheet crumpled around his waist.

"Well, if you didn't sleep on top of me, I could have made it out of bed without falling on my ass."

"Well, if you learned how to share a bed without kicking me the whole night, I wouldn't need to hold you down all night," he retorted.

Crap.

I knew I was a restless sleeper.

"Oh, sorry."

"Well I'm sorry too," he apologized before closing his eyes again, perfectly content on going back to sleep on my bed.

Not knowing what to do, I began to pull on a loose thread at the bottom of my shirt, noticing that I was only in my boy shorts and no pants?

"Um, how did I get out of my pants last night?"

Edward responded without opening his eyes.

"You took those off yourself, grumbling about sleeping in jeans."

I didn't fail to notice that he had discarded a majority of his own clothes too, but a quick glance around the room confirmed that he was still in his boxer briefs.

I didn't know what to make of that.

"Wait, how did I even get in the house?"

"You walked, sort of."

"I guess my lack of sleep from the night before really caught up to me."

Not to mention all the energy I exerted making out with Edward all day.

"Mmhmm," he hummed.

We stayed quiet for another few minutes. He was apparently sleeping and I was taking in the sight before my eyes.

I traced the ripples of his abs with my eyes, willing my fingers to stay put, and followed up to his face that was so serene and just innocent. My eyes swept back down his chest and chased the trail of hair down to where the sheet cut off my view. I think I was staring and trying to gain x-ray vision.

I don't know how long Edward had been awake and watching me, or if he had even fallen back asleep to start with, but he startled me when he rolled over and grabbed me pulling me on top of him so that we were face to face. My legs were pressed up against his right thigh.

"You should take a picture, and then you could stare all you want," he smirked.

"I wasn't staring," I tried to defend.

He cocked an eyebrow, which led me to believe that he hadn't been asleep at all.

"Fine," I huffed, "Maybe I was staring but I'm not entirely to blame, you're the one sprawled out all sexy like, half naked on my bed."

"Sexy, huh?"

He leaned up and buried his face against my neck where he trailed kisses up the column, and across my jaw line nipping gently at the skin causing my entire being to come alive.

"No…I said 'sexy-like' as in you were trying to be sexy but…"

But I didn't know what.

His kisses were making me lose my mind.

He littered the opposite side of my jaw with kisses and followed them back down my neck and across my collar bones, flicking his tongue out at the most erogenous sites.

I pulled my head down, breaking his kisses, and began to mimic his ministrations down his stubble covered jaw and towards his Adonis chest.

It was a little awkward leaning over his side and Edward must have thought the same. He slid a hand down the outside of my right thigh, down to my knee where he pulled it over his legs, effectively causing me to straddle him. I could feel his morning wood up against my stomach.

Edward's hands ran up and down the outside of my thighs causing shivers to overtake my body.

That's when I heard the one sound I really didn't want to.

Through the cheap, flimsy door of my room, there was an audible conversation happening between Jake and Alice.

Her voice was chipper and loud.

"Morning Jake! I brought breakfast around. Bagels!"

"Awesome. You should do this everyday."

I groaned and slumped my head into the crook of Edward's neck.

"Do you think if we stay quiet she won't realize that we're here?" he whispered in my ear.

"I hardly doubt it. Come on, out of bed before she comes to drag us out."

I began to climb off Edward, but he pulled me back down to him to plant a kiss on my lips. We didn't delve in any further… morning breath and all.

"Hey, do you mind if I take a shower? I know you have my shirts here," he smiled.

I really didn't like him taking back his shirts, but I couldn't deny him a shower.

"Yeah. I'll grab you a towel."

Maybe I wouldn't give him the shirt?

I pulled on a pair of yoga pants and led Edward out towards the bathroom, desperately wanting to hide in there with him, but unfortunately I had to leave our little bubble and join a much larger and louder one.

Alice and Jake were having a grand time in the kitchen.

Jake was helping himself to the bagels whereas Alice was setting up the table with cut up fruit, juice, yogurt, and bagels.

"Wow, I don't feel like I've done anything to deserve this."

"Well I was going to come over and spend a nice Sunday morning with you, just us girls but that's obviously not going to happen." She pointed to the bathroom Edward was in with a bit of a glare.

"Sure as hell didn't waste any time did you?" She grinned.

"What? No…we didn't..you know…NO."

Well, we might have done something if people didn't keep interrupting us. I was considering running off to a secluded island but knowing my luck…a plane full of all my meddling friends would crash onto it.

Alice laughed at the fact that she had flustered me and I huffed at her, storming off to my room to look for a band to pull my hair back.

When I walked in, I realized I didn't grab the shirt for Edward yet and proceeded to my top drawer, grudgingly getting the blue shirt.

My fist was raised to the door of the bathroom when it swung open.

It was like a cheesy slow-mo moment in a corny teen movie.

Edward stood, in only a towel, basking in the yellow glow of the bathroom light, surrounded by a fog of steam.

His hair was a dark brown, wet and wild, looking like he had just shook out the water.

A drop of water dripped off his shadowed chin as his jaw moved with words that were lost to my ears.

His chest glistened as the condensation of the steam settled on his skin before rolling together into beads and dripping down, down, down…

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I asked absentmindedly.

"My shirt?"

"What about a shirt?"

"Is that my shirt in your hands?"

Shirt?

Shit!

Shirt in my hands. Edwards shirt.

"Right. Shirt." I thrust it into his chest and turned to make a run from him before he saw my blazing cheeks.

I didn't know what it was about Edward that made me lose my mind!

My brain cells would just scatter completely whenever I saw him like that.

Edward went to join Alice and Jake as I took a shower.

And what a shower it was. It smelled like Edward in there. I'm sure he used all my products, but it still smelled like him in there. Just musty, manly and just Edward.

I probably spent longer than necessary in the bathroom but decided to call an end to it when it began to only smell like me.

I walked up to the breakfast bar and stood next to a sitting Edward who wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into him.

"So Alice, what brings you here bright and early?"

"Well, we have an assignment to do and I was going to pick Bella up and bring her down to the library with me, but I can see that her day may already be booked."

I leaned down and took a bite of the onion bagel Edward had in his hand.

"No we have to do that paper. Edward do you mind if we just catch up later on tonight?"

"Can I come with you? I've got some work I should do too."

I beamed at the thought of not having to go the day without him and nodded eagerly.

Alice grumbled a 'yes,' but I knew that she was disappointed that she wouldn't get a chance to grill me about Edward waking up in my bed.

We finished up breakfast and Alice decided to announce that we should car pool, letting herself into Edward's car before he even agreed to it. I suppose she was worried that we might not make it to the library and leave her stranded. But I really did need to work on that paper.

It was Sunday and the library was predictably packed with all the students trying to complete papers that were due the following day. It was mean to issue them on a Halloween weekend!

Luckily Alice and I were getting a head start on something that wasn't due until the following week. Edward, on the other hand, had one due first thing Monday.

The first hour passed nicely, with each of us buried in books and scrawling notes onto our pads.

But by the second hour, Edward had become restless and bored and began to find other things to do.

The moment his fingers touched my knee, it jerked up off the seat and about a foot into the air crashing into the underside of the table

Alice glared at me, because I shook the table causing her to scratch a line across the whole page while she was halfway through writing a word.

I whispered a sorry and shot my eyes to Edward who was chuckling under his breath while pretending to be oblivious to what I was reacting to.

He continued to 'read' the textbook he had open.

It was an unexpected movement towards me, but the touch of his fingers had sent my brain cells into haywire.

_Well, shit, there goes my studying focus_.

I tried to return to the sentence I was reading but couldn't string the words together enough to understand them.

That's when the tingle began again.

His rough fingers tip toed over my knee before curving under it, where he held them still just as I held my breath.

I let out a shaky breath when he began to trail his fingers up the inside of my thigh, only going up an inch before sliding back down.

He continued this, tortuously slow, sliding an inch higher every time he moved back up.

I chanced a peak to my right as I shifted in my chair, noticing that he still had his eyes trained on the same page, but he was trying to suppress a very big grin.

I kept my head down but flicked my eyes up quickly to see if Alice had noticed anything ,but she was diligently taking notes.

I tried once again to re-read the same sentence I had been reading for the past ten minutes.

"Aridity: climate with insufficient moisture to support trees or woody plants"

Holy shit.

Even the damn textbook was getting dirty on me.

And trust me…no aridity happening here…plenty of moisture to support woody plants.

Edward's nimble fingers slid up, well under my skirt and the sensations shooting through my body were unbearable.

I clamped my thighs together trapping his hand and stopping his movements.

I stood abruptly from the table.

"I think I need a coffee," I pronounced, "Edward, do you want a coffee?"

He looked at me confused, and a little taken aback that I had rejected his hand, before he clicked into what I was hinting at.

Alice, who had looked back down to her page, began to sprout forward her coffee order, "I'll have a skinny mocha latte with…"

But I had pulled Edward out of his seat and away from the table before she had even finished her sentence.

We walked, extremely fast, through the various levels of the library heading for the fifth floor, paleontology section.

_Who seriously studied dinosaurs? People who didn't have a life was who!_

Edward followed close behind me, running his hands over my hips and waist.

When we got to the predictably deserted back shelves, Edward turned me around and pressed me up against the wall.

Our hands and mouths were frantically trying to find one another.

His lips crashed to mine as we kissed roughly, our teeth clanking together upon first contact.

His hands were quickly working me out of my jacket and it slid down my arms and into a heap on the floor.

I ran my hands, flat against his chest from his stomach to his shoulders pushing down his jacket as well.

His hands briefly left my body as he fought to untangle himself from the denim jacket before they came back to grip my hips tightly.

We were so frantic that we were soon out of breath, breaking away from each others lips trying to gasp in some air.

His hands were working their way into my hair as I pecked kisses down his neck, with my hands running under his shirt and across his abs up toward where my lips were.

The shirt rode up and Edward stepped back away from me to discard it over his shoulder and onto a bookshelf.

He ran his fingers from the back of my knees up to my thighs, causing tingles to rush straight to my center. He gripped my thighs firmly as he lifted me with ease and pressed me back against the wall.

His actions were so swift that I let out a loud gasp of air at the shock of leaving the ground and my short nails dug into the back of his shoulder as I tried to steady myself by locking my legs around his waist.

His lips were level with my neck, where he licked and nipped at the skin, his hands now finding purchase on my ass, holding me up and kneading me deliciously.

He rocked against me and I let out a half moan, half gasp before pulling his lips back up to my own.

An elderly voice rang out from an aisle away, "You will find all the paleontology books right over…OH MY LORD!"

We both froze. Edward's lips in the crook of my neck, my legs still around his waist, our clothes scattered around us, my hair a nest after Edward's hands had run through it and it had been mashed against the wall.

I looked over Edward's shoulders with horrified eyes to see a geeky freshman with wide eyes and red cheeks standing beside the old librarian, Mrs. Cope, who was seething.

I was sure this wasn't the first time she had caught a couple in this infamous part of the library who weren't actually researching dinosaurs.

"Out. NOW!" She demanded.

I released my legs and slowly slid down the front of Edward. He turned in search of his shirt, which thrust toward him before picking up both of our jackets.

We returned to our study table to pick up our books.

"How long does it take to get a coff-ee..?" Alice's words faltered when she looked up to see Edward and I standing in front of her, silent, embarrassed, non-sated.

"We have to go." I stated simply to her.

"Why? What's wrong with the libr…" but again she couldn't finish her words when she spotted Mrs. Cope stepping out from behind Edward glaring.

Alice's brain began to put two and two together.

The fuming librarian. Edward's inside out shirt. My messed hair, askew dress, and the guilty looks on our faces.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Alice huffed as she began throwing her books back into our bag.

We cleared the desk of our things and made a hasty exit as Mrs. Cope watched us like vultures ensuring that we did leave the library.

"The two of you are ridiculous. You can't even keep it together for one afternoon to do something normal like study."

"Sorry Alice," Edward and I apologized continually as she ranted all the way home.

On Monday, we returned to the public library to study instead.

We obviously left Edward at home that day.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Hey," I greeted Edward on Tuesday afternoon when he picked me up for dinner.

He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Hi. I missed you yesterday."

"I missed you too. But I don't think you are allowed to come to any of our study sessions any more," I laughed.

"It wasn't entirely my fault that we got kicked out of the library on Sunday."

"Well, you were the one that started it mister!"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "but it was worth it."

"I've never been more embarrassed in my life, Edward. I think we almost gave the librarian a heart attack."

"Yeah, but that geek got the best show of his life."

He laughed as I swatted his arm for his perverted mind.

"So what are we telling your mom?"

"My mom has a sixth sense about this shit, I swear. She'll know before we get there. Trust me."

Having spent the entire weekend together, it was strange to be separated for the past day and half.

It was surprising how dependant I had become on his presence. I had been fine on my own for the past year, not needing someone to fill the empty space or to break the silence.

But now, with Edward, I couldn't get enough of his presence. When we were together, we didn't smother each other, but it was little things that made us aware we weren't alone.

If we were just watching a movie for dinner he would spontaneously give me a peck on the cheek or on the temple. Just sweet little things.

Even in the car now, we were happy to be listening to the music in silence, but he held my hand firmly in his, planting a kiss on my knuckles at random intervals.

It was nice and just easy to be with Edward.

We pulled up to the Cullen's, noticing that Emmett had already made it before us.

Edward opened my door, as always, and helped me out.

"Thank you," I said with a kiss to his lips.

"You're very welcome," he offered back with a kiss of his own.

He rested his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes, "Ready to be grilled by Esme?"

I smiled, "Can we not hide out here like this all night instead?"

"Hmm…it does sound very tempting," his lips met mine gently, but he didn't pull them back.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as I slid mine over his arms and around his neck, bringing our lips closer together.

Our tongues briefly tangled as his hands moved over the swell of my ass.

I pulled away, stopping him before things got too out of hand again.

He groaned a little but took my hand and pulled me towards the door.

He stopped on the doorstep to turn to me and steal one more quick kiss, but I held his lips to mine for a moment longer not wanting to lose contact so soon.

But we were found locked around one another when Esme swung the door open, her face beaming with happiness.

"I knew it. I knew it!" she squealed in a very Alice-like fashion.

She pulled Edward off me and into a big hug, while Edward tried to get out from under her stranglehold.

"Mom, who told you?" he shot a glare over her shoulder towards Emmett who was standing in the hallway, chicken leg in hand.

"Don't look at me fucker, she's the one that's been peeping on the two of you outside for the past five minutes."

"Mom!" Edward pushed away from her, horrified.

"Oh don't worry, I stopped watching when you got all handsy."

Edward groaned and came back to me to hide his face in my neck, but I was just as embarrassed.

I brought my arms around his shoulders, giving him a kiss on the forehead before pushing him up and leading him into the dining room.

Esme continued to fawn over us all night causing Emmett to fake gag throughout dinner.

"Oh, Alice emailed me all the pictures from Halloween. Edward you were so cute as Woody, I remembered you boys dressing up one Halloween as Woody and Buzz. I think I still have those photos."

"Please burn them."

"Edward! I could never burn those. I need to show them to Rose and Bella sometime."

"And this is why I NEVER brought girls home to meet you."

"Oh shush, Edward."

Carlisle chuckled at the display of bicker between mother and son.

"Son, just be glad that Bella knows you quite well and that she isn't as easy to scare off."

"Are you trying to imply that I scare people off?" Esme accused her husband.

Carlisle began to back pedal immediately.

"No dear, you are wonderful and sweet and completely lovable."

"Thank you," Esme beamed back.

Carlisle knew how to appease his wife.

"The Bo Peep outfit was hell, but I really liked the green dress I got to wear Friday night."

"Oh yes, the green one was to die for. Alice is just too talented, but what was wrong with the Bo Peep outfit? It looked perfect."

I flushed at my slip because I couldn't really explain to Edward's mom why the costume was such a pain.

"It was just too…bulky?" I answered her.

"They kept knocking their hats together when they tried to suck each other's faces off," Emmett answered matter-of-factly, around a mouth full of chicken.

"Emmett!" Edward shot at him.

Emmett shrugged without a care and continued to shovel food into his mouth.

"Oh…," was all Esme had to offer before she swiftly changed subjects.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Hey," Edward called softly to me, "what are you thinking?"

He laced his fingers into mine over the console as we drove through the dark of the night.

"Your mom. She's such a laugh."

"An embarrassment more than a laugh," he huffed.

"She's just being a mom."

He placed a kiss on my knuckles, "Well, at least you know she already likes you," he teased.

"Yeah, I think she might like me a wee bit more than you too."

His face fell into mock horror and I giggled at his expression before leaning over and planting a kiss on his cheek.

He turned his head to the side, keeping his eyes on the road, searching out my lips.

Not wanting to distract him too much, I placed a soft kiss on his lips then returned to the soft music lulling through the car.

"Thank you," I whispered softly.

"For what, beautiful?"

"For making me happy again."

He smiled but was lost for words. So instead, he gave my hand a gentle squeeze and leaned over quickly to place a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you for letting me."

* * *

**Outfits - http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/within_arms_reach/set?id=22080710**

**Links in my profile**

**So sick of all the cutesy fluff yet? Hoping Bella does something to ease the aridity problems you are experiencing now? LOL**

**Leave me some love!**


	22. Chapter 22: Singing and Sensations

**OK so just to clarify...I write for fun. I'm sure my chapters can seem a little rough sometimes or the story not conceivable but its called FAN FICTION!**

**Most of the time I'll incorporate a conversation I had on twitter with my girls or just something I think will be fun. I'm writing to make you laugh not here to compete for a Pulitzer.**

**So please, laugh, snort, moan ;) and just enjoy it!**

**I'll give you readers the same notes I gave my betas**

**Do not eat or drink anything whilst reading this**

**Bring a spare change of panties ;)**

**I love my beta's Snshyne and Kay and would shower them with cupcakes if I could.**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I hopefully own two satisfied beta's ;) LOL**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22 – Singing and Sensations**

**EPOV**

Friday night.

_Knock knock._

"Hey man," Jake greeted me.

"Hey. She ready yet?"

"For someone who was once very quick and casual…she's still in the shower."

I chuckled. I liked that she was efficient and breezy about the way she looked when we hung out daily, but I loved that she took that little bit longer on Friday nights to doll herself up.

"I guess I'll just sit and wait."

"Knock yourself out, man. I've gotta go get ready for my own date night."

I waved him off and went to settle myself onto the couch.

I knew I was early, but I had this fucking need to always be with Bella now. It was getting a little obsessive.

I was randomly flicking through channels, stopping when I got to an episode of TNMT. The classic version. None of these new aged turtles with freaky as shit white eyes.

Yeah, I liked to watch cartoons. I fucking live with Emmett.

"Ahem," a sweet melodic voice cleared behind me.

Well hello sexy girl in a robe, fresh from a shower.

"Hi gorgeous," I grinned at her…Ninja Turtles completely forgotten.

"Why are you here so early?" She asked.

"Trying to catch a free fashion show?" I shrugged at her flashing my cocky grin.

Of course she blushed.

"Hmm…only if you play nice."

Holy fucking shit! Of course I wouldn't play nice!

"I'm always nice."

I bounced off the fucking couch, tossed the remote to wherever, and made my way to my sexy girl.

Her robe was cotton and I couldn't help but run my hands from her back down to her ass when I got her in my arms.

I had to know if there was anything underneath it.

Hmm…bra strap….and panties…

"Mmm…" she hummed against my lips, "no more touching or else we won't make it to dinner."

She swatted my hands away as I followed her into her room.

She picked out a pair of dark jeans then a few different silky tops tossing them onto the bed beside me.

"This is weird, you staring at me," she blushed as she fiddled with the tie on her robe.

"Well it's only fair that I get to stare too. You do it to me so often."

She glared playfully at my teasing.

"Fine, I'll close my eyes."

I dramatically flung my hands over my eyes, as she dropped her robe to quickly shimmy into her jeans. But praise the fucker that invented insanely tight jeans, because it took her a while to get those fuckers on and she was too preoccupied to see me taking in her creamy white thighs and cute lace panties.

Did I mention that she was attempting to bounce into her jeans and that when she hopped on the spot her tits joined in?

I think I may have drooled a bit...from both heads.

Bella gave a big sigh of relief when she managed to get the button to do up as she reached beside me for one of her tops.

I clamped my fingers back together again making my peepholes disappear.

Now I was really blind.

I could feel the hairs on my neck stand on end when she leaned over me to get a top.

I could smell her peachy body wash and her freshly blow dried hair tickling my cheek.

I was a little startled when I felt the warm breath of her voice whispering into my ear.

"I totally know you were peeking."

I couldn't help but laugh as I dropped my hands, giving her my innocent little smile.

She shook her head at me, laughing, before bringing her lips down to mine.

It hadn't escaped my notice that she was standing in front of me, in just jeans and a bra.

I pulled her hips towards me causing her to stumble a bit so that she fell further onto me.

She straddled my hips without breaking the kiss as my hands roamed the expanse of her back, then back around to her stomach.

In the position we were, her boobs were right in my face and almost spilling out of her bra.

I couldn't help myself as I brought my lips down to explore the swells and valley, bringing my hands up to join the exploration.

She was so soft, yet firm and just so fucking delectable.

Her hands twisted into my hair, pushing my face further into her chest as she moaned when my tongue slid over the silky skin.

I couldn't help it, they were right in my face, she was inviting me into them, and so I nipped at the right side with my teeth.

Bella gasped and squealed a little bit pushing herself off me.

I was afraid that I did something she didn't like and was worried that I had fucking made her mad. But she fucking giggled at me with wide eyes! She was fucking smiling!

"Sorry…I wasn't expecting that. You caught me by surprise."

"I'd say I was sorry, but I just found some new best friends."

She laughed as my eyes were ogling her chest again and shoved me flat onto the bed as she picked up a top from her pile and pulled it over her head.

I didn't even get a proper fashion show.

Sprawled out on her bed, I watched as she sashayed around the room, putting on some makeup, picking up an accessory or two, bopping along to whatever fucking song was on the radio.

I loved how fucking cute she looked.

"What?" her reflection asked me as she applied her lip gloss.

It was pointless because that shit tasted like watermelon and I'd be licking it off in no time.

I smiled at her. "Nothing."

I got up off the bed and moved behind her.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

And I got my chance to lick a bit of watermelon off of her lips.

We were out the door soon after and on our way to Luigi's to meet the others.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Edward, Bella, mama mia my favorite customers," Maria exclaimed with kisses to our cheeks.

"I'm sure you say that to all your customers."

"Nooooo…just to my favorites."

Emmett followed us in along with Rose.

"Luigi! You order the extra hundred pounds of meat for the meatballs?" Maria yelled back to the kitchen, "My best customer is here."

"Ha ha, Maria," Emmett replied, bending down to give her a kiss on both cheeks.

We were all hustled to our regular table when Alice came bouncing in.

"Ready to get your asses served to you, boys?"

Tonight at Equinox was karaoke night. But not any old karaoke, group karaoke. It was the girls versus us guys.

In my mind, we were at a huge fucking disadvantage seeing how Jazz and I had to support Emmett. The boy could not hold a tune even if he was offered a never ending supply of hot dogs.

But of course the fucker that would be our failure also had the biggest mouth.

"You ladies are going DOWN!"

"Oh, wouldn't you like us too," Rose retorted suggestively.

"Oh, baby you are going down in more than one way tonight." He waggled his eyebrows and pulled Rose in for a little too much PDA.

"OK, fuckers, we're here to eat. Don't kill my appetite."

"Fuck off Eddie."

"Fuck you Em!"

"Language!" Maria chastised us as she dropped baskets of garlic bread onto the table.

We both grumbled an apology.

Dinner was fucking delicious, like always, but I had to almost fight Bella for my Tiramisu dessert.

It's not like she didn't have her own, it's just she ate it all, then distracted me by being all cute and stealing bites off my fork. It wasn't until it was all gone that I realized I had half-fed her most of my own.

I may have pouted a bit afterwards but she kissed it all better.

_Fuck I'm easy to please._

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Okay, there are fifteen groups that signed up for tonight. Do we want to go first?"

There was a collective "no" from the group.

"Ali, we need some drinks in us first." Jazz knew how to do it and went to get us our first round.

Equinox was packed unlike any other Friday night and the other karaoke groups were good. Like, really fucking good. I swear, one of the earlier groups were a real band.

Bella came and dropped down beside me, a fresh glass of a pink drink in her hand.

"What have you got there?" I asked, pushing my nose over towards her glass to get a whiff of what it was.

"Redskin vodka," she hummed as she took a sip. "Want a taste?"

"Sure."

She caught the tip of the straw between her fingers and maneuvered it towards me, but I leaned in to capture the taste on her tongue instead.

She hummed in appreciation and allowed me to suck the sweetness off her tongue and into my own mouth.

Fucking hell! I officially love Redskin Vodka!

"Shit," Bella yelled as she quickly stood up, holding her spilt drink a mile away from her body.

It was lucky her top was like meshy sort of shit because she spilled a good quarter of the glass down her top.

_Note to self: make Bella put down any objects in her hands before making out._

"So why are we not allowed to pick our own songs again?" Rose complained to Alice as they returned to the platform with fresh drinks in their hands as well.

"Because it makes it more fun if the groups are put on the spot."

"Well, we don't want to make you ladies look bad, so I think we should definitely go after you."

Emmett the cocky bastard was still talking himself up.

I shook my head in disgust and hid myself in the crook of Bella's neck. She giggled and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your hot ass will distract everyone away from Emmett," she laughed at me.

God she was funny when she had a few drinks in her. I fucking loved how she lost her filter and said what was on her mind, rather than editing it for me.

And my girl was definitely an ass girl.

"Okay we're up next, girls!" Alice squealed, dragging Bella and Rose off towards the back.

"Good luck," I managed to yell at Bella's retreating form.

She gave me a wave flashing me a very nervous grin as she went down the stairs.

The group before them did a very boring and very fucking off tune version of Celine Dion's 'My Heart Will Go On.' That song seriously needed to be burned and buried…every fucking version of it on the planet Earth!

The DJ boomed out an introduction into the mike, "Pleeeeeeeeeease welcome to the stage, The Single Ladies!"

The girls sauntered onto the stage, each wearing a cute little black skirt that was fucking tight as shit!

Along the bottom of the front was their group name, 'The Single Ladies' and I had to give them credit for their use of props.

The room cheered as Jazz, Em, and I cursed at the stage and at the girls who had sneakily denied us all so publicly.

The three of them stepped out shooting sly, innocent glances at us knowing that they would get a rise out of us for fucking claiming they were single.

It shouldn't have really concerned us since the room was full of the regular Friday night crowd, and they knew without a doubt that Alice and Rose were taken and it was obvious that Bella was off limits too.

The DJ pressed a button as a randomizer began to pick out a song.

"I Love Rock and Roll" flashed across the screens on the stage and the crowd went wild.

The gritty bass of the music began to roll through the room as the girls picked up their mics and trained their eyes onto the screen of lyrics.

Bella looked a little shaky, despite the liquid courage she had just consumed, and smiled tentatively into the crowd as the first lyrics slipped through her lips.

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine_

The girls were fucking sexy up there, but I only had eyes for my girl. She wasn't half bad, but she was definitely quieter than the other two stage queens.

_I knew he must have been about seventeen_

The girls moved closer to one another as they continued to sing gearing up for the chorus. The room was dark so she wouldn't have been able to see the sea of faces before her; the stage was lit with warm colors and laser lights scanned around the room.

But the more she sang, Bella began to relax a bit more, sing a little louder, move a little more and she was having more fucking fun up there.

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with me_

The entire room exploded and the combination of screaming voices completely drowned out the sound of the girls up on the stage, but who wasn't fucking singing along? It was a catchy fucking tune. I may have hummed a little bit.

I caught Bella's eye the next time the chorus came around and she kept her eyes firmly on mine as she screamed her heart out.

I was laughing with her as she sang the lyrics and danced with the girls swaying her hips from side to side. But she backed up a bit when Alice and Rose started to grind back against each other as they danced, but Rose grabbed her arm and pulled her towards her before grinding into Bella's back.

Bella laughed loudly into the mic, forgetting the lyrics and I had to fucking laugh at how cute she was, losing her place when she got all flustered.

And if I thought hearing her laugh was fucking awesome, hearing her laugh being echoed around an entire fucking building was even better.

I had to mentally slap myself for how much I was beaming at her. I'm sure I looked like an absolute pussy, not that I gave a fuck.

The final chorus came around and the girls finished with a high and the loudest round of applause yet.

All of us boys hollered from the stand and cheered for the girls before we were all smacked stupid and rendered speechless.

The three ladies joined hands and bowed to their audience before turning around giving us all a nice view of their asses. But it wasn't the sight of such curvaceous glory that stunned us silent, it was the fact that each girl had a name boldly printed across the backs of their skirts.

Hale. McCarty. And fuck me dead…. Cullen.

It all registered at the same second in our brains that the girls had not denied us, but instead branded themselves with our names and we roared with approval!

"Fuck yeah! That's McCarty's ass you hear me? MCCARTY's!" Em hollered down towards the crowd pointing at Rose as they all left the stage. She blew him a kiss as he rushed off to meet her.

If we weren't up next, I don't think we would have seen those fuckers for the rest of the night.

Jazz and I followed Em down to get ready for our performance, but I more so wanted to get my hands on my girl.

Fuck I hoped she kept that skirt on.

She came bounding into my arms as soon as we ducked behind the door to the stage wrapping herself around me.

"Bella, that was fucking hot. You really need to keep this skirt." I emphasized my message by squeezing her ass, which hosted said skirt.

She kissed me deeply, holding me to her as the excitement and adrenaline from her performance lingered in her system. I had to pull away from her and set her on her feet. "Babe, I gotta go kick your ass on stage now," I smirked.

"Bring it on," she challenged.

God I fucking loved her.

After I shook my head clear of the Bella haze I just went through, it hit me that I was about to step out and sing to a whole room of fucking people. I may have shaken a little in my boots.

When the DJ announced us, 'The Three Musketeers' (blame Em for the name), we stepped out to a room of squealing girls. I don't think they realized we were really taken and that the girls before us were just joking about being single.

The spotlights were bright on us, and the room was too dark for me to search out Bella. I was squinting out into the room when a roar of laughter hit my ears. Jazz and Em groaned beside me and I heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

Bella's laughter.

I followed the sound to see that the girls had made it back onto the platform already.

I wanted to prove a point to the other ladies in the room, but I also wanted to make Bella smile. I kissed my fingers before pointing them towards her, silently passing my kiss onto her.

I could have sworn she blushed.

The laughter continued and I turned to the boys utterly fucking confused as to why the crowd thought we were funny? I mean it's not like we were hard to look at and therefore it was funny for us to be up there singing.

Singing. Right, what song did we fucking get?

I looked past Em and Jazz, who were both rubbing their faces and shaking their heads to see the song name flashing across the screen on the back of the stage.

"Wannabe."

Fucking Spice Girls!

THIS is why we should have gone before the girls. Random fucking selection my ass. I knew the pixie had somehow rigged the system.

The atrocious song began to beat through the speakers and I groaned when I saw Em begin to move like a drag queen.

'_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,' _Em blared out.

'_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_,' Jazz chimed in without missing a beat.

I couldn't fucking believe these fuckers were really gonna do this shit.

They were laughing as they continued to duo together.

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really_

_really really wanna zigazig ha._

Jazz and Em continued to sing the next two versus as I stood there, embarrassed by the two grown men who had reduced themselves to twelve year old girls in front of a room full of people.

I looked towards Bella with an expression that screamed "save m,e" but she shook her head at me and mimicked to me to sing. Her eyes bore into mine as if she was trying to silently scream at me to sing.

She leaned over to whisper something into Rose and Alice's ears before all three girls turned to face me, laughing and screaming in unison, "Go Edward!"

_Ah, fuck it._

Everyone was laughing anyway and I didn't want to miss the chance to make Bella laugh even more so I chimed in when the chorus came around.

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,_

_Make it last forever friendship never ends,_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,_

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

I think Bella lost it by then and was doubled over in laughter because I couldn't see her behind the railing any longer and the other girls were leaning on the railing for support amongst their fits of laughter.

We ended the song with very passionate "slam your body down and wind it all around" lyrics, and the room erupted in laughter when we bowed our way off stage.

When we made it back to the platform the girls were all red in the face from laughing so much. I scooped Bella up and sat her sideways across my lap.

"So how did we do?"

She kissed me on the lips, "You were so freaking adorable."

"Adorable? Well, that wasn't what I was aiming for."

"You were sexy and hot dancing like a tween girl."

"Hmmm…that was a little better," I hummed against her lips.

"Oh my god, I laughed so much that I reeeeeally need to pee now."

With that blunt admission, she hopped off my lap to race off to the bathroom. This girl fucking spun my brain around on itself.

I really needed a drink, or three, after humiliating myself up there.

"Hey fucker, I need a drink."

Em was behind the bar, obviously feeling the same as I was, and poured us each a shot of god knows what?

It burned like a motherfucker going down, but it did its job of serving as a distraction.

Two more of those and we had both burned enough brain cells to forget our little performance as we returned to the platform to find the others.

"How many more to go, Ali?" I asked.

"This is the last group and then they announce the winners."

"How do they determine the winners?"

"The DJ picked his judging panel out of the audience earlier. They're scattered about so only he knows who they are. So yes, Edward, it's fair because Jazz, Em, and I don't know who they are."

"Hey, I didn't say anything. I just asked a simple question."

"Afraid you boys might lose to us?" She taunted.

Well, Em's squealing voice actually helped with the song we were given and the crowd seemed to have enjoyed it, so I wasn't all that worried anymore.

"Not at all, Pixie. You should be afraid of us!" She huffed and got up to stand against the railing as the DJ went to take center stage.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen seems we have ourselves a winning group. Please give a round of applause to… The Three Musketeers!"

Emmett whooped loudly and dragged me into a bone crushing hug along with Jazz before he hauled us towards the stage with him.

I couldn't believe we had fucking won. With a Spice Girls song as well.

"Congratulations gentlemen," the DJ announced, "but seeing how the prize is a tab on the bar, and that you pretty much own the bar and the drinks anyway, the generous Mr. McCarty is treating all of YOU to a round at the bar."

Emmett took a very dramatic bow for the crowd as they cheered at him before turning and making a mad rush for the temporarily opened bar.

I returned to the platform as Em went to the bar to help pour some drinks, reveling in the pout that sat on the Pixies face.

"Aww come on, Ali, you know you can't win all the time."

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"Where's Bella?"

"Oh, she said something about not wanting to be seen with a cocky bastard and left with some tattooed, biker dude."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"No, I'm serious."

"And I bought you a pony for Christmas," I retorted.

"Really!" Her eyes lit up as I tried to work out whether she really believed me or if she was faking her enthusiasm.

My brows were furrowed and I concluded that she thought I was serious.

"No, Alice, I didn't buy you a pony," her smile dropped, "where's Bella?"

"Possessive much?" Rose chimed in, "she went to the bathroom," she answered when I shot her a glare.

I left the two of them to go in search of Bella, keeping my eye out in case she was making her way back to the platform already.

I stopped a girl leaving the ladies room.

"Hey…"

"Hi handsome, want a dance?" she drawled out.

"Uh no, I was just wondering if there's a brunette girl in there, yay high" I gestured with my hands, indicating her height, "dark top, short skirt?"

"With Cullen written across her ass?" My smile could have lit up a small fucking city.

"That's the one!"

"She's reapplying some gloss or some shit."

I thanked the easy stranger and waited in the hall for Bella to come back out. She was applying that yummy watermelon shit, so I wasn't going to stop her.

It didn't take long for her to exit and I snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her backwards into the darkness of the hall.

"Argh!" She screamed.

I spun her around and against a wall so that she could see my face.

"Edward, you can't just grab people like that," she yelled at me as she slapped her clutch on my bicep.

"Sorry."

"Why are we hiding in a hallway?"

"I need to get my congratulatory kiss," I smirked at her.

"Congratulations for what?" she tried to play dumb.

"For us kicking your ass." I palmed her ass again, feeling the plastic of the printed words slide against my fingers.

"If you are going to gloat all night, I'm taking off the skirt."

"Is that a threat or a promise Ms. Swan?" I whispered huskily into her ear before I took her lobe into my mouth and gave it a suck.

She began to shake as she melted into my touch.

My fingers roamed up and down her sides as I kissed my way down her jaw line and towards her lips.

She pulled me greedily into her mouth, tangling her tongue with mine quickly.

I slid my right hand down her side, over her hips and down to the back of her knee, pulling it up around my hip bringing her center closer to the strain on the front of my pants.

I ground against her heat as she let out a fucking erotic moan. Her lips stopped moving against mine when I ground up against her a second time, stifling her moan against my shoulder as her fingers gripped my biceps firmly.

I kissed across her forehead and over towards her ear.

"Want to get out of here?"

She nodded frantically as I lowered her leg back to the ground, helping her to get steady on her feet before leading her back towards the platform.

She was rather flustered by our little tryst and stayed hidden behind me when I went back to find Alice.

"Alice, how much longer are you and Jazz going to be?"

"Well, he liked that group that went up near the start and he's trying to find out if they play in a band or something and whether they want to do a gig. So, it could take a while."

Perfect.

I tried to sound nonchalant.

"OK, well Bella and I are going to head out. I guess we'll just see you later or in the morning for breakfast."

But the pixie never missed a beat.

She gave me a sly grin.

"Uh huh. I guess we will just see you in the morning. Have a good night."

Her farewell was laced with innuendo, but I couldn't care less. I was in such a fucking rush to get out of there that I almost considered carrying Bella out caveman style to get her into the cab faster.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

We flagged down a cab and tumbled in in a fit of laughter.

But the laughter was quickly silenced with each other's mouths.

Her lips found my neck and she licked and sucked her way up and down as her hands pulled me closer to her.

I pushed her back roughly in order to get her lips onto mine as we wildly fought for dominance with our tongues.

We were both panting heavily by the time the cab pulled up to my building. I threw the cabbie twice the amount of the fare, not wanting to wait for change.

Unfortunately, there was an elderly couple in the elevator when we stumbled in, but we were coherent enough to stay calm in front of them.

Bella cuddled into the front of me, but deviously slid her hands into the back pockets of my jeans. She happily groped my ass the entire ride up. It was fortunate that she did cover the front of me with her body, because I'm sure the old couple would not be impressed by the fucking titanium rod that was straining the front of my pants.

After what felt like years, we got to my floor and staggered our way into the apartment without tripping over each other's legs. I had to walk Bella in backwards because she refused to get her hands out of my pants.

We kissed sloppily, panting between our breaths as we made it into my room closing the door and locking that fucker securely.

I slid my hands around my back and pried Bella's hands out of my pockets, pushing her with a little more strength than I intended, causing her to fall back onto the bed.

She laughed when she bounced back up, but I swallowed her laughter as I crawled on top of her to capture her mouth again.

She pulled her mouth away from me when she was desperate for air, but I kept my lips to her skin, trailing them down the column of her neck and over her heaving chest.

My hands slid over her stomach and under her top as I began to inch it up and over her head.

I pulled her back into a standing position at the end of the bed so that I could pull her top off, her hair falling in a brunette waterfall down her milky white back.

I spun her around so that her back was to me, pushing the glossy hair over her shoulder to expose the back of her neck.

My hands trailed down her sides and Bella placed her hands on top of my own following my movements. I kissed from her neck, down the center of her back, over her spine, all the way down to the dimples above her ass.

Her breathing became shallower with every kiss I placed down her body.

My hands each took a cheek and squeezed the flesh over her skirt, eliciting a moan from Bella.

Seeing my name blazed over her ass was fucking empowering. She was branding herself as mine.

"I fucking love this skirt"

"Hmm…" she hummed as I kneaded her cheeks.

Not pleased with the fact that I was still covered up, she turned in my arms and frantically pulled my shirt over my head. She followed my shirt up my chest with her lips, placing kisses from my belly button to my sternum and right back up to my mouth.

I ran my fingers up her spine towards the clasp of her bra, pulling back to look at her face when my fingers slid under the clasp.

I was looking for any hesitation and I was looking for permission.

Her eyes were a darker brown and conveyed confidence and need and I flicked the clasp, letting the bra drop down her front and onto the floor.

Her chest was pressed up against mine as I took her bottom lip into my mouth, feeling her pert nipples rubbing against my chest.

I moaned into her mouth as she slid her fingers between us to pull at the button holes of my jeans, popping them off one by one.

She only managed to slide them over my boxer-briefs and down to my thighs, but I kicked them down to my feet, tripping over them as I tried to get out of them, causing us to tumble onto the bed.

I think the weight of me must have crushed her a bit, but she didn't groan in pain and we only broke our kiss when our foreheads cracked against one another as we landed on the mattress.

"Ow," we both called out laughing to one another as we rubbed our heads.

"Scoot up a bit," I ushered her with my hand, pulling us up further onto the bed.

The sight of her, all flushed with her hair splayed out across my pillow below me was fucking unbelievable.

I had my hand around her waist, under her back and I just stared at her face.

Our breaths were heavy, the sound of them the only one heard in the room.

"You're so beautiful," I mused.

She tried to lean up to capture my lips, but her body was being pressed down by the weight of my own, allowing her to only get a quick peck before she dropped back down.

My eyes roamed over the pink tinge of her cheeks, the swollen red of her lips, down her neck, over her collarbone towards her heaving chest.

Her eyes watched me as I trailed my fingers up her side, causing her to jerk a little as it tickled, and up under her right breast. I cupped my hand over the swell and groaned at how perfectly firm they were and how they fit so deliciously in my hand.

I leaned my head down to take the pert nipple into my mouth swirling my tongue around to get a taste of her.

It was pure ecstasy.

We both moaned at the sensation as her back arched, pressing her chest into my face and hands.

I kneaded one side and licked and sucked the other before switching around.

I could live in this room and play with my new friends for the rest of my life.

Her fingers threaded into my hair and her nails scraped my scalp every time I dragged my teeth against her sensitive skin, eliciting a mewl from her that was so fucking sexy.

She pulled me back up to her mouth for another round of tongue war as I ran my hands down her thighs then back up again pushing her skirt up to gather at her waist.

Her thighs were so smooth and soft, but I paused once I hooked my fingers into the side of her panties.

I looked into her eyes again, searching for her permission.

They were wide but filled with lust.

Her chest heaved with three more breaths before she gave me a small nod.

I slid the lace down, skimming the outside of her legs as I dragged them off slowly.

After tossing her panties off the bottom of the bed, I snaked one hand back around her waist, lifting her slightly as I did so, bringing her closer to my lips.

"Breathe," I whispered against her lips as my other hand skimmed up the inside of her thigh.

I could already feel her trembling with desire and I almost fucking came in my pants when I reached her sex feeling how drenched she already was for me.

I ran my fingers up and down her folds, coating myself in her juices as her legs fell wider apart.

I brought my coated fingers to her mouth and traced them over her lips before I dipped down to lick it off of her mouth.

And fuck me did she taste good.

The taste kicked the taste of her watermelon lipgloss to the next galaxy.

I moaned at the first taste of her and devoured her mouth, but she fought with me, holding her own.

I put my fingers back onto her lower lips running them up to apply some pressure on her clit before sweeping them back down and plunging a finger into her entrance.

Fuck was she tight.

I didn't know how I would ever get my dick into her if she was this tight.

"Baby, I need you to relax so I can make you feel good."

She took a deep breath allowing me to slip in another finger, causing her to moan aloud at the sensation.

I began to pump my fingers in and out at a steady pace, still pressing down on her clit with my thumb as our breathing became more shallow and our pants grew louder.

"Fuck, Edward…" she moaned out.

She fucking cursed when she was really losing control.

Her short nails dug into my shoulders as she tried to use her grip on me to keep her grip on reality.

Her jaw fell slack when I began to twist my fingers inside of her and began to pump faster.

She made a small 'O' with her lips and I couldn't help but take the lower lip to nibble on.

"Fuck, Edward..that feels…shit…shit…shit…"

I curled my fingers inside of her hitting her g-spot causing her to cry out my name.

"Edward!" she screamed out during her high.

Her entire body clamped down around my fingers as she came all over my hand. Her eyes scrunched up and so did her nose as her mouth fell open when the sensation coursed through her body.

She trembled from head to curled toes as I slowed my movements and pulled my fingers out.

She was gasping for air, laying flat on her back with her eyes still tightly shut.

"Bella?"

She didn't move or acknowledge me calling her.

"Shit, babe are you okay?" I panicked, afraid that I had done something she didn't want or that I had hurt her in some way.

She gently opened opened her eyes, still trying to calm down as she looked into my eyes.

"I think I freaking died a little and went to heaven just then," she panted out in a whisper.

I grinned like the Cheshire fucking cat and couldn't help but kiss the shit out of her.

We were soon getting out of control again as arms frantically slid up and down one each others bodies and our tongues tangled relentlessly.

My raging hard-on was rubbing up against her thigh, but Bella was slowing down with the kisses, obviously still exhausted from her orgasm.

I kissed all around her neck again, absolutely loving how I made her whimper when I sucked on that spot just under her ear.

Her hands began to roam down to where I really wanted them, but I stopped her hand when it reached my stomach.

I shook my head at her.

"Tonight was for you."

I kissed her deeply before I got off the bed to get a wet cloth to clean her up.

I pulled her skirt down again to cover her ass. I kissed the name printed there as she giggled and swatted my face away.

I pulled her body close to mine rolling her onto her side so her back was to my chest.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful." I placed a kiss onto her cheek before snuggling into her hair, her fingers tangled in mine over her stomach.

"Sweet dreams, Edward."

* * *

**Hope you all feel a little more relieved. That was my first try at a lemon...hope I did ok? **

**Outfits - **

Link on my profile

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=22418101


	23. Chapter 23: Showers and Supplies

**Hi my lovely readers!**

**I'm SO sorry this is late...it would have come a few days ago but GDocs was a fail and didn't save half my chapter so my beta's had to come back and beta this sucker TWICE!**

**Big squishy lovehearts to my beta Snshyne...I thought you might drop me after the editing on this chapter LOL The "at" i missed in regards to where Sue worked made a HUGE difference LOL**

**Dirty, glittery lovehearts to my beta Kay...I'm afraid you're WAR role playing with Mr M is cutting into OUR lover time =(**

**SM owns all things Twilight...I own two very hard working beta's that I love! xoxoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Showers and Supplies**

**BPOV**

My nose twitched as I felt something fine tickle across the tip. I twisted and turned my head trying to shake off the offending item with no success.

I pried open my sleepy eyes to see a vision of bronze before me.

Edward was, once again, sleeping soundly on my chest, one hand unashamedly on my bare breast while the other was pillowed under his head.

I gently lifted his head off me as he gave a small groan, before settling flat onto his back and resuming his deep, peaceful breathing.

I turned to the side to check the time. The red numbers clicked over to 8:07.

The curtains were closed, but through the crack, a stream of shining sunlight broke through.

The strip of light fell marvelously down the centre of Edwards naked chest, drawing a golden line from his sternum down to the treasure trail that disappeared bellow the crumpled white sheet.

I traced my finger lightly down the line of sunlight on his chest before pulling the sheet away from him.

It seemed incredibly unfair that I was in the bed, completely naked, and yet he was still covered by his boxer-briefs.

And by covered, I meant it lightly, seeing how he was straining to get out of them!

He twitched when my fingers ran along the seam of his boxer-briefs and began to stir from his sleep.

I crawled back up to his neck, littering the golden path of light with kisses trailing down towards the promise land.

Edward gave a moan as I looked back up to his face.

Sleepy green eyes were dark and full of lust.

I quickly made my way up to his face.

"Good morning," I told him quietly placing a kiss on his lips.

Without breaking eye contact, I snaked my hands between our bodies and down into his boxer-briefs pulling out a VERY awake Edward Jr.

He let out a guttural groan beneath me when I grasped him tightly, causing our bodies to vibrate against one another.

My nipples hardened at his response and brushed against his bare chest.

I moved my hand up his solid shaft, feeling the bead of moisture at the tip.

I swirled my thumb across the tip before spreading the slickness down and around.

I gripped him firmer on the way back up, but he stilled my movements with a hand of his own.

"I-I'm sorry." I tried to pull my fingers out from under his, but he held me still.

I worried my bottom lip as I searched his face for what I was doing wrong.

But I didn't need to worry.

With his hand covering my own, he moved them both up and down his erection, twisting as he did so.

He didn't _not_ like what I was doing. He was just helping me set a pace that he enjoyed.

I don't know how, but Edward had managed to get his boxer-briefs down to his knees already, not that I could really see, being that I was pressed over the top of him. It was just that I could feel I had room to move my hand more freely.

With every moan of pleasure that slipped through his lips, I grew more confident with my ministrations and began to work him harder and faster.

His eyes would almost roll back into his head every time I swept over his weeping tip and his neck would stretch back exposing skin shaded with a 5 o'clock shadow.

I brought my lips down to kiss along his neck and nip the delicious stubble that had begun to grow.

I kissed down his neck, across his collar bones, down towards his chest.

Edward bucked up into me when I swirled my tongue around a nipple, lightly grazing my teeth over it before moving to the next one.

As I slid down his muscular body, I had come to straddle a thigh. My arousal was most definitely spread down that thigh and I ground myself into it, desperate for the friction.

I pulled my lips from his body and sat up to get a glorious view of his morning wood.

His hands gripped my hips tightly as I watched my own slide up and down, twist, slide down and up and then around.

It throbbed with every stroke I delivered as his breathing became shallower and more erratic.

I couldn't see the green of his eyes as he had them scrunched closed as his face twisted in pleasure.

His grip on my hips tightened as he let out a strangled warning.

"Bella…fuck…Bella I'm going to come…"

I gripped him firmer and cupped his balls with my free hand as he choked out a groan and came all over my hands and onto his stomach.

I stroked him gently, twice more before letting go of him.

I reached for the shirt, which had been haphazardly tossed onto the bedside table the night before, and began to wipe him down, throwing it to the floor once I was done.

With his hands still on my hips, Edward rolled me until he was hovering over me.

"Now THAT is one way I want to wake up every morning," he breathed into my ear.

I giggled, high on the knowledge that he had enjoyed what I had just done.

"Hmm…we'll have to see about that."

Edward licked along the shell of my ear before taking the lobe into his mouth and giving it a suck.

I let out the most inappropriate moan while gripping his shoulders firmly, wanting to hold him down on me.

But this morning was about returning the pleasure that I had received last night.

I pushed him without much effort, but his hands were still firmly wrapped around my waist, causing the both of us to roll over.

Edward grinned a very crooked, post-orgasmic grin up at me as I held his shoulders down.

He tried to lift his head towards me to get to my lips, but I kept him down.

"Nuh uh, mister. This morning was for you like last night was for me."

He pouted adorably making me chuckle. He was too cute.

"I'm going for a shower. And no you cannot join me." I pecked him on the lips as I climbed off him and made a dash for the bathroom, closing the door securely behind me.

When the heat of the shower connected with my skin, it was beyond blissful. My entire body was relaxed and unstrung as I washed away the remnants of last night and a bit of this morning from my skin.

I showered for a little longer than what I normally would have, and Edward didn't try to sneak in once. I was quite surprised, but I was conflicted as to whether I wanted him in there with me. In the end, I decided this was for the best. I think it was important to not get too carried away when we had just gotten to explore each others bodies.

I stepped out, wrapping myself snugly in a towel before cracking the door open to peak out into the bedroom.

Apparently, coming first thing in the morning is a very straining exercise for Edward. He had collapsed back to sleep on the bed, not even bothering to cover himself with a sheet first.

It was a spectacular view, and I was tempted to find my phone and snap a picture of him.

I pushed the door closed again, but not fully shut, as I began to blow dry my hair.

It was beyond me why a guy would have a hair dryer in his bathroom, but this was Edward, and he was very peculiar about his hair.

Twenty minutes later, my hair straight and dry, Mr. Sleepy had woken up again in more ways than one.

He wrapped himself around me from behind talking to my reflection in the mirror.

"Hmm...I missed the shower," he pouted.

"Well, apparently my wake-up call is too much for you. I guess I can't give you any more of those," I teased him.

"No way. I will definitely be waking up like that more often…and I might let you have a wake-up call like that one day," he purred as he kissed along my bare shoulder.

"Come join me in the shower?" he mumbled against my skin.

"If you weren't sleeping, you would have noticed that I've already had a shower."

"You can have another one?"

"I just spent twenty minutes blow drying my hair! So I don't think so."

"Please?" he whispered against my ear.

"No." I tried to sound firm, but I think it came out a little shaky.

His hands began to worm their way between the fold in my towel until he reached the skin of my stomach.

He dragged his short nails across the expanse of my middle sending shudders throughout my body.

"Edward…" I warned him, but he just made another pass across my stomach.

Knowing that it would get out of hand, I pried his hand out from under the towel and pushed him backwards and off of me.

"Go. Shower. Now."

He pouted, again, but went towards the shower nevertheless.

I followed his magnificent, naked ass with my eyes as he turned on the water and pulled the screen door shut behind him.

Unfortunately the steam of the shower fogged up the glass door obstructing my view, but I didn't rush out of the bathroom just yet. I continued to comb my perfectly straight hair for no other reason than to just listen to Edward hum as he showered.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you hand me a new bottle of conditioner from under the sink?"

I opened the cupboard in the vanity unit easily finding what he was after. His products were lined up like soldiers in that cabinet.

"Here," I proclaimed as I pulled open the shower door.

I don't know if it was the sudden rush of steaming heat that hit me or whether it was the heavenly sight of a naked Edward, with water and soap bubbles cascading down his body through every dip and curve of his muscles and over that ass, but my brain cells vanished in a poof.

My hand hung pathetically limp with the bottle of conditioner as my mouth dropped open and I ogled.

Before I even knew what had happened, Edward grabbed me by the waist and tugged me into the shower and under the stream with him.

I yelped as the water hit my skin and soaked through my towel and continued to squeal as I tried to fight my way out of the shower.

"Edward...ahh…Edward!"

He chuckled as he smoothed the wet hair away from my face and held me still under the water.

I gave up on trying to escape and laughed into his chest.

"Always have to get your way don't you?"

"Yep," he popped the 'p' as he smirked at me before bringing his lips down to mine.

The towel grew heavy as it soaked through with water and fell off of my body, pooling at my feet in a wet heap.

Our lips were frantic as our tongues battled under the spray of the shower. His hands kept me steady, wrapped around my waist as I held myself against him with my arms around his neck.

I was notified of his intentions of going for a second round when his erection poked me in the stomach as our slick bodies slid against one another.

I pulled my head backwards, breaking the kiss, as I trailed a hand from around his neck, down the middle of his chest and onto his solid shaft.

"I can help take care of this," I purred to him.

"Yes please," he hummed in return.

As I began to descend down his body, he released my hips to prop his hands up against the wall behind me.

When my body was lower than his arms, I looked back up into his hungry green eyes before reaching an arm up and quickly flicking the 'Hot' tap closed.

The cold water streamed out of the shower head and Edward screamed like a girl as I slipped out of the shower, stealing the only dry towel, before making a run out of the bathroom, laughing hysterically.

Serves him right for getting my hair all wet again.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I practically skipped out of Edward's room, I was feeling so good.

It was a combination of last night, this morning, and just now, drenching Edward in cold water.

Alice was at the kitchen counter mixing a bowl of batter.

"Well, someone seems happy."

I couldn't wipe the grin from my face.

"Yeah it was apparent that some people had a VERY good morning," Emmett grumbled as he walked into the kitchen rubbing his sleepy eyes.

My grin faltered and I frowned in his direction questioning what he meant.

He looked me in the eyes as he spoke in a slow manner as if I might not understand. "My room shares a wall with Edward's bathroom…a very echoic bathroom."

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

"Sorry, we were just fooling around."

He shrugged and went to bury his head in the fridge.

"Yes, well, just bear in mind that there are others in the house," Alice said gently, "and who knew you were so loud?" she added bluntly.

I balked at her statement as I flushed even redder. I was completely mortified that Alice had heard us last night and covered my face with my hands.

She laughed lightly, "Don't worry, Bella, it has happened to the best of us."

I was about to turn to go hide in Edward's room and to drown in my embarrassment, but as I turned, I walked right into a now clothed Edward.

I buried my face into his chest as he brought his arms around me to comfort me.

"What's wrong?" He asked a hint of panic in his voice.

"Oh, Bella is just a tad bit embarrassed at her vocal abilities," Alice told him.

"Like you can talk, half the time I have to blast my stereo through the night just to drown out you and Jasper."

He rubbed a hand up and down my back trying to soothe me.

"Well, I can't help it that Jasper is _very_ good at what he does."

Emmett pulled the bottle of milk from his lips.

"Urgh. Stop. Enough. We are all adults that have fantastic sex. OK?"

Alice and Edward grumbled about something, but let the topic drop.

"Come on," he placed a kiss on my forehead, "let's give them a hand with breakfast."

He took my hand and pulled me into the kitchen.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Edward drove me home after breakfast, with me clad in my jeans from the night before and another of Edward's tees.

We fooled around a bit in my room, me getting another demonstration of why Edward's fingers were magnificent, but our cuddle time was interrupted by a call to Edward's cell.

"Hey mom," he answered unenthusiastically.

"No I haven't asked…" he paused then and flicked his eyes over to me debating something before he spoke again.

"Yeah, I'm with her now."

I heard what sounded like a squeal from Esme's end as Edward rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I'll ask now," he huffed.

"Did you want to spend Thanksgiving with us this year?"

"I…"

He quickly cut me off, "I mean Em and Rose and Alice and Jazz all come too."

"I'd love to."

His smile was breathtaking.

"Yeah, she'll come, mom." He pulled the phone away to ask me another question before rethinking it.

"You know what…" he tapped a button on his phone, "Mom, you're on speaker phone."

"Oh, hi Bella!" Esme exclaimed.

"Hi Esme."

"I'm so glad that you're going to come stay. What's your father doing? He's more than welcome to come as well. And you can invite along that house mate of yours and his girlfriend if he has one."

"Um…I'll have to ask Charlie and Jake, but I'll let you know by Tuesday."

"That's fine, hon."

"Mom, why did you have to call early on a Saturday morning when you could have just asked on Tuesday?"

"Because I want to get in early just in case Bella had somewhere else to be."

"Well, I would love to join your family for Thanksgiving Esme."

"Oh, honey, we're your family too. I can't wait! Well, you kids have a good weekend and I'll just see you on Tuesday."

We said pleasant farewells and hung up.

I snuggled back into Edward's side as he pulled me in close.

"So you really want to spend Thanksgiving with my family and me?"

"Of course. Why would I not want to?"

"Well, I didn't know if there was something else that you do with your mom, or your dad…." He hesitated for a moment, "…or with Jake's family."

"Oh…Um no…last year Jake went back home to Arizona, but my parents came out here and we just had a small thing."

The sound of the TV being turned on carried through the closed door towards us.

"Jake's up." I moved off the bed, tugging Edward along behind me.

"Morning Jake."

"Hey, morning."

"I brought some pancakes over for you. They're in the container on the bench."

"Sweet. Thanks."

"I'm going to head off. Call me when you're done shopping with Alice?" Edward asked against my forehead.

I nodded and gave him a kiss as he walked out the door. Then I slumped onto the couch next to Jake wanting to ask him about Thanksgiving.

"I remember why I didn't like you staying over with Paul and me in Phoenix."

"What?" I was a little shocked. I thought we got along fine living together.

"You don't like living with me? What's wrong?"

"Living with you is fine. _Hearing_ you 'living' in your room with a guy is a little off putting."

"Oh my god!" I buried my face in my hands for the second time that day. I hadn't realized he was awake when Edward and I were in my room earlier.

Jake nudged my shoulder with a laugh.

"Just keep it down when I'm home. Otherwise, it's nice to see you smile again."

He swung his arm around my shoulder giving me a crushing hug.

"Jake!"

He was just like an annoying little brother.

"I was going to invite you to a very nice house for Thanksgiving, but I think I'll take back the invitation now," I huffed.

"Well, thanks, but I'm going to take Ness back to Arizona this year. I've been meaning to ask if you wanted to come."

"Oh…" well that made me feel crappy. I hadn't gone last year as well.

I hadn't set foot back in that state since the day after the funeral.

"Don't worry, they understand."

I nodded sadly, feeling like I had let Jake and his family down.

"They miss you."

"I know. I just can't go back there and everything here is just getting…normal?"

"Like I said, it's good to see you happy. Go spend Thanksgiving with Edward and have _fun_."

I gave him a hug and a kiss on the head.

"Thanks for being so understanding. I have to go get ready for Alice."

It seemed that anytime I found a bit of happiness, something from my past would come back to haunt me.

I know it seemed unfair that I had cut off everyone I had known in Arizona when I left, but it just hurt too much seeing their pitying eyes.

I was determined to do what Jake had told me. I was going to live and have fun doing it!

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Alice refused to leave the shops until we were kicked out at closing time.

I was exhausted and really just wanted to go home and spend the night on the couch with Edward. I called him as soon as Alice dropped me home, desperate for him to come to me as soon as possible.

But the phone rang and went to voicemail. I tried to call again five minutes later, but still no answer.

I triple checked my phone making sure that I hadn't missed a message or call, but there was nothing.

I tried to call Emmett, but he must have been at work already because there was no answer on his cell either.

I grew worried and decided to call the bar instead.

"Equinox, how can I help you?"

"Edward?"

"Bella!"

"Why are you answering the phone there, but not answering your own cell?"

"Shit. I was supposed to call you, but I had to come in and got too distracted with work…"

"Wait. What? Work?"

"Shit. I didn't explain. Liam got into an accident this afternoon and broke his leg. There was no one else available and Em was desperate, so he asked if I could lend a hand and here I am."

"Oh…" it was nice of him to help out Emmett, but I was a little disappointed that I wouldn't get to spend the night with him.

"I'm sorry, babe. I don't think I'll finish until late. So I'll come over tomorrow?"

"Alice and I are going to the library tomorrow."

"Tomorrow night then?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Listen, I'm really sorry, but I have to go."

"OK, work that smile and make some good tips," I tried to sound light.

He chuckled.

"I will. Have a good night, OK?"

"I will. Bye."

Well, there went my night of cuddling and chilling.

I figured I would give Charlie a ring since I was going to have an undisturbed evening to myself.

The phone rang and was answered by a very feminine voice.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi. Is Charlie there?"

"Just a moment," she sang out before I heard her calling into the next room, "Honey, there's a call for you."

_Honey? Who was this woman?_

Charlie's gruff voice answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey dad."

"Bells! How are you?"

"I'm good. Who answered the phone?" I wasn't one to beat around the bush with Charlie.

"Oh...well, you remember Sue Clearwater don't you?" he answered awkwardly.

"Mmhmm." I smiled at the thought of him finally finding someone.

"Well, we've been...you know…spending some time together lately."

"Right. How much time?"

"Um...a lot of time?"

"I'm happy for you, dad. You've been too lonely up there."

He let out a sigh of relief.

"Good to hear. She's a real nice lady. I would love for you to meet her."

"Well that could happen sooner than you think…"

"Huh?"

"I'm coming down near Forks for Thanksgiving."

"You are?" he sounded excited, "That's wonderful. I hadn't talked to Sue about it, but we could definitely fix up a feast."

"About that… I was going to ask if you wanted to come to dinner at the Cullen's with me this year? Esme asked to invite you along."

"The Cullen's? How do you even know the Cullen's."

And this is the reason I didn't talk to my dad as much lately.

"Well I'm sort of dating one of their sons…"

"Emmett? I thought he and Rose were ready to be married? I guess you never know with these things…"

"Um, no. Em and Rose are still very happy together. It's their other son."

"Well, they better have adopted another one recently because it sure as hell better not be Edward."

"Dad be nice."

"Bells, he's a troublemaker."

"Dad he's not a kid anymore. Plus, I know him better than you do. I think I can decide for myself that he's not bad."

"How can you possibly know him better than me? The last time I spoke to you, you weren't even seeing anyone yet."

"Edward and I knew each other back in Phoenix."

"Well, I still don't know about this, Bells."

"I'm not asking for your approval, I'm just asking you to be nice to him when you see him."

"I can't promise anything," he grumbled.

It was the best I was going to get out of him.

"I'll be glad to have you back in the house, though. It's been a while since you came to occupy your room."

"Oh, um, I can probably stay with you for a night. But I'll be staying at the Cullen's."

"Is that so?" he huffed.

"A couple of our friends are joining us and we're all going to stay at the Cullen's together."

"Fine, I'll have you for a night and tell Esme we would love to join her for Thanksgiving."

"I'll call you again in a few weeks when we're on our way there."

"OK. Night Bells."

"Night Dad."

Well, at least that conversation was over with.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Turns out, Liam had broken his leg pretty severely and wouldn't be able to work for at least six weeks. Emmett was going to try and find a new replacement, but no one really wanted to do a job for only six weeks.

He offered Edward the work for six weeks and Edward agreed to help out.

It was very generous of him after all, but I think he felt he owed it to his brother after he had let him into his home.

Problem was, it meant Edward had to work most nights. He only had Tuesdays off as well as one other day during the week. So I didn't get to see him again until he picked me up for dinner on Tuesday.

"Hey," we greeted each other with a kiss.

Being separated for a few days was so hard that I held him to me for a few more minutes, re-familiarizing myself with his lips and his tongue.

"Hmmm, I missed you," I hummed against his lips.

"I missed you too. Come on, let's go. If we're late, Em will eat all the food."

I laughed at how true that fact was as we got into his car and made our way out.

"So I called Charlie the other night."

He flinched in his seat slightly. I knew he would be nervous meeting Charlie, being that he was the Police chief.

"Is he coming to Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah. Oh, and he has a new girlfriend. Sue?"

"Clearwater? I remember her. She worked at the corner store. She's a really nice lady."

"That's good to hear. I also told him we were seeing each other."

Edward's face scrunched up into one of worry.

"How did he take that?"

"Quite well," I half lied, "I think he's looking forward to meeting you."

"We've met before, Bella."

Forks was a small town and I suppose when you're the Police Chief...everyone knows who you are.

"Yes, but not officially as my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? That word sounds so strange…" he mused.

"So you're saying that this is a long-winded effort to just get in my pants?" I teased him, pretending to be mad.

"What? No! I care for you and I would never rush you into anything you didn't want to do."

"Edward, I'm just kidding."

"Oh, I knew that," he tried to cover, "The word 'boyfriend' just seems so juvenile?"

"Well, what would you prefer?"

"I don't know. Maybe your 'sexy golden Adonis'," he asked me with a gleam in his eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I grumbled.

"Oh, I'm sure you do. You mumble that a lot in your sleep." He chuckled from his seat as I sat embarrassed in mine.

_Damn my stupid sleep talking_.

"Whatever," I pouted like a child.

He laughed at my reaction and picked up my hand to place a kiss on my knuckles.

"I would love to be known as your boyfriend, Bella."

He was too smooth and I couldn't help but smile at him.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Dinners on Tuesday were practically the only time Edward and I spent together in the lead up to Thanksgiving.

In between classes at school, he would be home or in the library trying to catch up on a paper or study for a quiz, since he wouldn't have time later in the night.

The bar was usually a bit slower during the week, so Edward would only be there until about ten at night and he would always make an effort to come over afterward.

The problem was, he would be so exhausted that he would eat then fall asleep in my bed, while I sat next to him studying.

Apparently, Edward wasn't fit for some manual labor because he always came over looking like he had spent the day doing an intensive training session to prep for a battle!

By Friday of the first week he started work, I really was not liking Emmett for making Edward work so hard.

We all still managed to go to dinner at Luigi's and to Equinox after, but it wasn't the same without Edward sitting next to me whispering sweet things into my ear. I spent half the night sitting at the bar so I could just watch him work and to steal a kiss from him between customers.

Emmett shooed me away after an hour when Edward took more than just a chaste kiss from me over the bar, hence neglecting his paying customers.

I trailed my lonely self back to the platform where I couldn't even enjoy the group dance off that was happening on stage.I was too busy moping over my lost time with Edward. Friday nights were always our nights to spend together, even before we were really together. I missed the laughs and the kisses.

_Hmm...the kisses...and the touches..._

A short, but violent buzz vibrated against my thigh as a message came through my phone.

"_Meet me at the end of the bathroom hall – E"_

I had no idea what he was up to, but it was better than sitting up here alone.

"I, er… need to use the bathroom," I told the group as I bounced up off my seat.

"Great! We need to go too," Alice excitedly announced.

_Damn females needing to go together._

I feigned a smile and trotted off the platform behind Alice and Rose.

We all went into the bathroom and thank god there were only two stalls free.

"Oh, you ladies go first…I'll just wait here," I insisted.

"Are you sure?" I nodded in agreement and gestured for Rose to enter.

"Great because I reeeeeally need to go."

As soon as the two ladies secured the locks on their stalls, I hightailed it out of the bathroom and down the dark hall. Thankfully, there was no one hidden down here doing, um, private things, but there was also no Edward.

There was a door at the end, though and I inched closer to see if it was locked and what was inside it. But as I came closer, the door opened up slightly, but just enough for an arm to poke through and drag me inside.

I gasped from the shock of the movement, but I didn't scream in fear.

As soon as the heated skin of my captor connected with mine, there was a spark of electricity that only one person in the world could create from me.

"Hmm…I missed you," Edward hummed to me, planting a kiss on my lips between each word.

I giggled at him.

"I just saw you fifteen minutes ago."

"Yeah, but that was too long ago."

Our tongues continued to move languidly against one another as Edward's hands roamed up, down and all over.

"What took you so long?" he asked into the hollow between my neck and collar bone.

"Girls…bathroom…altogether," I muttered incoherently as I pulled him back up to my lips.

The room was full of supplies and alcohol and was definitely not too good to make out in.

Edward tried to push me up against a wall, but they were filled with shelves and the shelves dug painfully into my back. He then tried to turn me towards the door, but we tripped over a case of beer on the way there and Edward cracked his head against the solid door instead.

We were a frantic, giggling pair as we tried to make the best out of the space we had.

"Won't Emmett be looking for you?" I asked as I tried to work his belt loose.

"I'm here to grab some 'supplies'," he smirked as he cupped my ass and I let out a moan.

"If only Emmett knew of the 'supplies' you were here to grab."

I finally worked his darn belt apart and was quickly sliding his pants and boxerbriefs down past his knees.

"Bella…" he warned me, "you don't have to do that."

I could see it in his hooded eyes how much he did want it, but I knew he would never make me do something I didn't want to do.

"Oh, I want to."

I licked my lips at him seductively because, oh my god did I want to.

After seeing him in the shower the other week, water cascading down and dripping off him so deliciously, I wanted him!

I sunk down to my knees to come face-to-face with the most superb peen that was ever created.

He had the length and the girth and my girly bits shivered in both fear and excitement at getting to meet it more personally in the near future.

I flicked my tongue out to capture the bead of moisture on the tip, eliciting a groan of pleasure from Edward.

One small taste was not enough, and I gripped him firmly before plunging him right into my mouth.

"Ohhhhhhhh, FUCK!" Edward roared out as he slammed one hand onto the shelf behind me, and one onto the back of my head.

I moved my hand up and down in sync with my mouth, running my tongue flat against him and pulling all the way out before sinking back down.

He grew impossibly harder in my mouth as the vein on the underside throbbed stronger.

His hand on the back of my head helped guide me to a rhythm that he liked, but I grew bolder with every moan and expletive that left his mouth.

I swirled my tongue around his shaft and over his slit as he began to thrust into my mouth.

I gripped onto his fine, bare ass as he moved in and out of my mouth.

"Fuck, Bella. So fucking good…" He dragged out the last word as I hummed around him, cupping his balls and grazing my teeth ever so lightly against him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… baby I'm going to fucking come," he growled at me trying to move me off.

But I sucked him hard, one last time, before going down so far that he hit the back of my throat.

That was his undoing.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck! Bella! Fuuuuuuck," he let out as he came in four short spurts down my throat.

I licked him clean when he was done, tucking him back into his pants and redoing his belt. He certainly didn't seem coherent enough to do it himself.

I grinned up at him when he was all set, watching him trying to calm his breathing again.

He attacked my mouth in a wordless thank you before leading me out of the room and towards the bar.

Jizz did taste pretty bad, so I appreciated the redskin vodka he handed me.

"Thank you," he replied with a kiss once he handed me my drink.

I gave him a proud smile and took a sip when Emmett came up beside Edward.

"What took you so fucking long? And where's the vodka?"

"Oh um…we ran out?"

"Our bar ran out of vodka? Are you fucking kidding me? There was a fresh delivery of it this afternoon."

Edward shrugged.

Emmett grumbled before stalking off to the supply room we were just in to get the vodka that would inevitably be in there.

~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The following week played out much the same.

Work. Sleep. Studying. No Edward loving.

A few nights a week, and still on Friday nights, Edward and I would sleep together, in the most innocent way possible.

It really was just sleep.

Edward was still exhausted from his busy schedule and we usually only got as far as a heavy make out session before he would pass out.

The next Friday, we tried to fit in another tryst in the supply room.

"Em!," Edward shouted across the bar, "I'm just going to get more whisky." He pointed to the back and Emmett gave a quick nod before returning to the drink he was pouring.

Edward came around the bar to grab my hand as we quickly made our way down towards the supply room.

We had just snuck in and I was about to pull the door closed behind me when someone else tugged sharply flinging the door wide open.

Emmett.

_Crap._

"Employees only," Emmett banged on the sign on the door while glaring at me.

"Fuck off, Em," Edward laughed at his brother, before tugging the door shut and locking it.

We laughed as we kissed and wrapped ourselves around one another, all the while Emmett stood on the other side, banging on the door cursing us out.

"You're paid to _work_, fucker! Not to go get off in a closet with your girlfriend!"

He continued his ranting as Edward tried to get me out of my clothes, kissing, nipping and sucking relentlessly over my skin.

"Edward," I whined at him.

"Just ignore him."

"He's kind of hard to ignore and it's sort of killing the mood."

He slumped his head against my shoulder in defeat, dropping the hem of my shirt back down, giving the skin there a final kiss before unlocking the door and pushing it into Emmett as he led me out back to the bar.

"I have to go back to work… you staying over tonight?"

I didn't like sleeping alone as I waited for him to finish work, but the scent of him lingering on his sheets and pillow were enough to keep me company until I had the real thing.

"Like you could keep me away."

"Well then, we shall continue what we were so rudely interrupted from later," he grinned his devilish grin at me.

I gave him a kiss and let him get back to work.

That night he definitely lived up to continuing what we couldn't do earlier.

* * *

**Fic Rec - Paper CutOuts by Twistedcoincidence**

**Short chapters...sweet, simple story of two people looking for someone to share their story with.**

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5993964/1/Paper_CutOuts**

**Thanksgiving is up next...Leave me some love! xoxox**


	24. Chapter 24: Coercion and Thanks

**Hi readers! =)**

**I know this is long overdue but I had written half of it 3 weeks ago when my grandma passed away suddenly. I didn't get a chance to get back to it until last week.**

**There is an important step that happens in this chapter but otherwise the rest is for fun and to give you a laugh (hopefully)**

**LOVE to my beta's Kay and Snshyne.**

**Thanks for still hanging in there with me! I love being able to make you 'aww' and ROTFL =D *smothers each of them in butter cream icing***

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own a very delayed Chapter...sorry again.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24 **

**Coercion and Thanks**

**EPOV**

Working sucked balls.

But I owed it to my brother to help him out. Plus, it wasn't all that bad.

We would get some interesting fuckers in there, and I usually got to listen to some free live music as I worked. Then there was the free booze. When Em wasn't watching.

But I hated that I lost time with Bella.

We couldn't spend the night on the couch eating dinner and watching a movie…or not watching…on the couch…with Bella.

Yeah, I fucking missed her.

But I tried to spend as much time as I could with her. During the week I would crash at her place, and on the weekend she would be at my place.

Just sleeping next to her, having her present there with me was better than nothing.

It was strange, never in my life before had I depended on a warm body next to me in bed to help me relax into a deep sleep.

But with Bella, her warmth was a drug that lulled me into a sense of safety and slumber.

As for my girl, well she slept like the dead and didn't flail around if she had had a release, or two, courtesy of yours truly, before falling asleep.

She had learned to share the bed a lot better these days.

I fucking loved waking up, tangled in her strawberry scented hair, either wrapped around her or with her wrapped around me.

God if Emmett could hear me now. He'd fucking pickle my balls for me.

My phone buzzed from the bedside table and I rolled across the empty bed to retrieve it.

**Morning =) – B**

**Morning, beautiful. Why are you up so early? - E**I quickly sent back.

**Was searching for you in my sheets and rolled off the bed =( - B**

**Need me to come kiss it better? – E**

**Definitely. The sooner the better! – B**

**I'm all packed so I'll be about half an hour – E**

**Me and my egg head are waiting – B**

God this woman made me laugh. She was clumsy as hell, but never apologized for it. I fucking loved that about her.

I quickly got ready and tossed the bags into my car before heading off to Bella's.

It was Thanksgiving weekend and we were all headed out to Forks for the occasion.

Bella was spending the first night at her dad's before coming back to my parents place. She had been trying to talk me into staying with her at the Chief's place for the night, but that was one thing I wasn't fucking letting her get her way with.

It was too early to head out to Forks already, plus I did not want to spend any longer than I had to being 'introduced' to the Chief by Bella. I was minimizing that time down to a fucking ten second handshake before I booked it out of there, hopefully with all my body parts still in working condition.

"Hey beautiful," I gave her a kiss on her plump little lips as she opened the door.

Her response was to wrap her arms round my neck and press herself flush against my body.

Did I tell you that I fucking loved this woman?

"Jake?" I managed to ask against her lips.

She shook her head and began to slide away from me.

"He spent the night at Nessie's and they're driving out today as well."

"So we have a nice empty apartment and all this time to kill? Whatever should we do to pass the time?"

I grinned mischievously at her before spinning her around and up against the door.

But I spun her a little too quickly and Bella tripped over her own feet, thumping her head against the door.

"Ow, ow, ow!" she cried out while rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"Shit! Sorry, babe. Are you ok?"

Tears had begun to form in her eyes. "Same spot as this morning."

My fingers replaced hers over her sore spot on her head and I could definitely feel a bit of a rise in the skin.

I planted a kiss over the lump then pecked her on her lips as well.

"There! I kissed it all better."

She chuckled at me and led me off to her room where she apparently hadn't finished packing.

"You're not packed yet? I've been working all week and I still managed it," I teased her.

She was generally very casual about things, and I didn't think she would fuss too much about what to take for a weekend in Forks.

"Well I'm not sure what to bring. I mean at home I sleep in my boyshorts and a tank or your shirt but I can't exactly do that there."

I wrapped my arms around her kissing her on her nose.

"Silly girl, wear what you always wear. I'm the only one that will see you in our room."

"Wait, we're sharing a room? Isn't that weird? It's your parent's house."

"Bella, I'm pretty sure my parents know what kids our age get up to. So letting us share a bed isn't that farfetched."

"Yeah, but it's weird. My dad would never let us share a bed under his roof even if we had been married for twenty years."

"You think we will be married? For more than twenty years?" I taunted her with a smile on my face.

"What? No. Yes. Sometimes. I mean it's really early to think about things like that, not that I think about it all the time, or ever, but you know…" she rambled nervously.

I laughed at her and pulled her closer, letting her bury her face into my chest.

It fucking warmed my heart that she thought about being with me long term. But I decided to save her from her embarrassment and not tease her anymore for it.

"There aren't enough rooms in the house for you to have one to yourself anyhow, and there's no fucking way I'm sleeping on the couch when I have a bed in my own room."

"I don't like sleeping away from you anyway."

"Me either." I wrapped my arms around her waist as she hugged herself closer to my body.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"So you excited to go home?"

"I'm interested to meet Sue and I haven't seen my dad in a long time so that will be nice too."

She tangled her fingers into my own over the center console of the car.

"I'm interested in finding out whether I'll die on the Chief's front porch today," I grimaced at her.

"Charlie will love you. Why do you think he hates you so much?"

I squirmed in my seat a little.

"As you know Forks is a very small, very boring town."

She nodded her head, encouraging me to continue.

"So we tried to make things…a little less boring. Let's just say the Chief didn't appreciate how we tried to make the town less boring."

"Oh." That was all she could offer.

We were a group of teenage boys who were trying to find some excitement. I'm sure she could imagine all the trouble we caused.

"So were you ever arrested?"

"I could tell you the number of bricks it took to make that holding cell in the Forks police station."

She laughed at me and I was relieved that she wasn't running scared, not wanting to bring me to meet her dad.

"Wow…my boyfriend the juvenile delinquent," she laughed at herself.

"Yes, but I'm a reformed bad boy now," I smirked, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Really now?" she quirked her eyebrow at me.

That eyebrow was so fucking sexy when it went up. I couldn't help but lean over to take her bottom lip in my mouth and to give it a nip as well.

"I've actually been in that cell, too," Bella stated matter-of-factly.

"What? Why?"

"Oh, it wasn't for something bad, there was this one summer where this pimply blonde kid…Michael?"

"Mike fucking Newton!"

"Yeah, that guy, anyway he kept harassing me so Charlie let me hide in the cell."

"Why didn't he just toss that dick in the cell instead?"

"Well, he didn't have anything to charge him with, and I liked sitting in there. It was quiet and a nice place to read."

"Has anyone told you that you are fucking weird?" I tried to sound serious.

But she just shrugged and chuckled.

I gave her hand a squeeze and brought it up to my lips to place a kiss on her knuckles when I noticed something that almost fucking made me swerve into another lane.

A bare ring finger!

I tried to keep calm, not wanting to make a big deal of what was a big fucking deal!

"You took it off?" I emphasized the empty finger by running my thumb over it.

"Oh, yeah, I guess it didn't really belong there anymore. I loved him dearly, but keeping the ring on my finger or having it off doesn't change that."

"So you're ok with not having it on?" I asked warily.

"More than ok. It was time to take it off. I wanted to take it off. I want to belong to you." She whispered the last part as if she was unsure if that was what I wanted.

I HAD to pull over to look her in the face to talk to her about this.

"Bella, I love that you want to belong to me. But I hope you didn't take it off because you thought you had to _because_ of me."

She shook her head vigorously.

"No, Edward, I did this for me. I did this for us as well, but really I did this because I wanted to. I really want to move forward with life, with you."

Tears were beginning to well in her eyes, but I knew she was being completely honest.

I was fucking relieved that she didn't feel as if I had pressured her into taking it off because it really didn't bother me anymore. It was just a piece of jewelry on her, but the fact that she wanted to take it off for me, it fucking blew my mind.

I pulled her lips towards me as we kissed frantically, conveying all our feelings in the tangle of tongues and caresses of our lips.

I fucking loved that she wanted to be with me and move forward in life with me.

We stayed parked for a while, our kisses slowing down as our breathing became labored. I kissed away her tears and just held her close to me.

I just needed to feel her against me and to hold her to me.

She was really fucking mine. After all this time she was here with me and she really wanted to be with me.

I am the luckiest fucking man on Earth.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Due to our slight detour in our drive, we got to the Chief's place by late afternoon.

We came to a stop in front of the house, where his police cruiser was parked in the driveway.

I peeked nervously towards the front door, anticipating the Chief to be there with his fucking shotgun loaded and aimed.

"It'll be fine," Bella tried to reassure me leaning over to give me a kiss.

I backed away from her and pressed her shoulders back.

"Let's try to keep me alive until I make it to the front door."

She rolled her eyes and surrendered both hands in the air to show that she was going to be good.

I felt a bit bad, but I wasn't very comfortable being all handsy in front of the fucking Chief.

Bella huffed at me in annoyance when I followed her up to the house, standing about a foot away from her.

"Hey Bells," the Chief boomed from the front door.

"Hi Dad." The two embraced lightly as I stood awkwardly at the very edge of the porch.

Bella stepped towards me, firmly grasping my hand in hers, and tugged me towards her father.

"Dad, this is Edward. Edward, this is my dad."

I offered my hand to him and took it in a very fucking firm shake. I tried to not fucking grimace or shake my hand out when he let go.

"Um, hello Chief Swan."

"No need to be so formal, Edward. Just call him Charlie," Bella scoffed at me.

But the twitch in the Chief's eye was enough of a sign that the Chief did not want to get friendly with me.

His brown eyes darted down to our joined hands, and I quickly dropped Bella's, afraid that lasers would soon beam out of his eyes and slice my fucking hand off.

"I'll get your bags."

I booked it back to the safety of the car.

When I returned to the house, the Chief was introducing Sue to Bella in the lounge area and the three were making some friendly small talk.

"Sorry…where did you want your bags Bella?"

"Oh, just in my room. It's upstairs and to the left," she pointed as she made a move to follow me up.

But Chief Swan had other ideas.

"I'll take those," he offered sharply, snatching the bags out of my hands and storming up.

"Um, thanks?" I replied to his retreating form.

"Hi, I'm Sue," we shook hands, "I think I need help changing your new sheets, and there's fresh brownies in the kitchen," she told us with a wink before heading upstairs to find Charlie.

Another thing I had learned about Bella was that she was still the five year old kid in a candy store when it came to desserts.

You just had to mention the word 'sugar' and her sixth sense for sweets kicked into gear and she was off.

"I think I really like Sue," she beamed at me as she wrapped her arms around my middle.

"That's because she's bribing you with brownies and you have completely fallen for it."

She picked up a brownie and took a bite before offering it to me.

We moaned in unison. They were heaven!

They were still warm and the icing on top was slightly melted and they were moist and just melted in your mouth.

"Ok…" Bella swallowed her bite, "she definitely earns a million brownie points with these brownies."

I chuckled at her capturing her lips with my own, tasting the icing on her lower lip.

"Stay tonight?"

The little minx always tried to get me to do stuff when she had me occupied with her lips.

"Can't."

"Why not?" she pouted, but I continued to kiss her.

"Because I'll need a certain appendage in order to continue the Cullen family line."

"Charlie will be nice."

"Easy for you to say…"

"Stay," there was a little more commandment in her voice.

"You're not going to sway me, Swan," but my shaky voice undermined the solidity of the statement.

"I can't sway you? At all?" _The fucking minx_. She used her sultry voice and began to nip deliciously down my neck as her hands travelled into the back pockets of my jeans, groping my fucking ass.

"Bella, stop. Your dad…"

"Say you'll stay and I'll stop," she tried to compromise. All the while her hands had made it to the front of my pants where she was attempting to wrestle my belt off.

"Bella!" I tried to warn her again.

Being caught with my pants down in Chief Swan's kitchen was not the fresh start I was hoping to make with him.

"Say it!" she demanded.

"Fine! I'll stay."

She immediately let go of my pants and backed away so we were no longer flush against each other.

"Good," she pecked me on the lips and stood back to grin victoriously at me.

_Fucking sexy minx, this girl._

I tried to give her the stink eye, but she pouted her lips and I couldn't _not_ forgive her little manipulation scheme she just pulled.

"See how much I like you? I'm willing to sacrifice the future of the Cullen family line."

She chuckled at me and bounced into my arms to hug me.

"I can assure you that you will leave this house just as wholly as you entered it," she rubbed her nose playfully against mine in an Eskimo-like kiss.

"Ahem," came a gruff voice from the kitchen door.

"Sir, Chief…Charlie, Sir, Swan…" I rambled at his disapproving face.

I felt like I should have saluted him at attention or something.

"Edward's going to stay the night," Bella announced happily as she wrapped herself into my side.

"Really now?" The Chief grumbled.

"Yes really, Dad."

"Well, he's sleeping on the couch."

"Dad!" Bella began to protest.

"Don't 'dad' me. This is my house and he will sleep on the couch."

"Chief it's fine. Bella the couch is fine," I tried to placate her.

She didn't look pleased, but there was a look on her father's face that told her that she wasn't going to win the argument.

"Good. There's a bathroom on the ground floor and Sue can get some blankets for you later, Edward."

"No worries, Chief."

He grunted his approval of my acceptance of the couch and went off to find some Vitamin R.

"I'm just going to go grab my bag, and give Em a call, ok?"

"OK."

I kissed her lightly on the forehead and went outside for a breather.

"Yo, Eddie, where the fuck are you? Did you get lost on the way here or has the Chief strung you up on a pole in his front yard as an example to all other guys considering his daughter?"

"Ha ha, fuckhead. I'm still in one piece. But I'll be spending the night here with Bella."

"Shit man, you really do have a death wish. I'm sure the Chief would prefer to kill you in your sleep. Hopefully catch you off guard so you won't scream like a girl."

"Since I'll already be on a moldy couch, I doubt sleep will happen at all tonight."

Emmett was laughing hysterically on the other end. "He's making you sleep on the couch? That shit's hilarious! Yo, Jazz man, Jazz..."

"Emmett" I warned, but he ignored me.

"Jazz! Get this, Eddie's sleeping at the Chief's tonight…on his couch!" I could hear Jasper laughing along with him, too, now.

"Edward! Ed! Ask Chief Swan if he got your brown papered present on Halloween a few years back?" Jazz laughed out, "You know the one. It was hot…flaming hot on his doorstep…smelt a bit rank too."

"FUCK you both! I'll see you in the morning!" With that, I hung up on their crippling laughter slamming the trunk shut and made my way back into the house.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Dinner went relatively smoothly.

By smooth I mean that I walked away without a fucking steak knife piercing any part of my body.

I was even more careful to not touch Bella after the incident earlier. The dinner table had a lot of knives on there.

But I almost choked on the baby carrot that was in my mouth when Bella's hand found its place high up on my thigh.

High, high up!

I could see her sly grin as she continued to pretend to be engrossed in Chief Swan's fishing story.

Sue set up the couch with pillows and blankets and it was very odd being tucked in by an audience who were all crowded in the doorway to the lounge.

"So, I sleep with the door open at night," he warned me very unsubtly.

"Dad," Bella groaned.

"And I'm a light sleeper, so I hear everything that makes a sound in the house."

Bella rolled her eyes behind her father's back.

She stood there, staring at the Chief, waiting for him to retreat upstairs, but she soon realized it wasn't going to happen so long as she was still standing there.

She gave a dramatic huff.

"Night Edward, night all," and she stormed up the stairs followed by Sue.

The Chief stepped backwards until he reached the bottom of the stairs, not breaking eye contact with me.

He struck out his left heel; toes pointed in the air, and began to drag his heel across the expanse of the bottom step, drawing an invisible, but very significant line on the floor.

I cleared my throat nervously, "Yes sir, I completely understand, sir. No crossing that line."

"Good. Sleep well Edward, and remember, I can hear all," he gestured to his ear then motioned around the room.

_Don't worry Chief. Heard you loud and clear._

_Cross that line up to Bella, and I am dead mother fucking meat._

The house became eerily quiet and I couldn't help but flinch at every creak or rustle that echoed through, afraid that the Chief really was coming down to kill me as I slept.

_I am too young to die._

About an hour after everyone went to bed, I could hear the prominent snores of the Chief floating down through the house.

_I now knew where Bella got her chords from._

There was a movement from the staircase as a figure made their way down towards me.

My body knew instinctively who it was.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at her.

"I can't sleep knowing you're just down here," she whispered back and climbed over my body to snuggle between me and the back of the couch.

"What about your dad?"

She snorted at me.

"Can you not hear him? He sleeps like the dead."

"Huh," I smiled to myself.

"What?" it was her turn to hiss at me.

"No, it's just another thing you have in common with your dad."

"What are the other things?"

I didn't want to be on Bella's hit list either so I knew not to mention the snoring.

"Oh, um you both have brown eyes?"

She glared at me, but let it pass.

"Your father will string my balls from his rear view, like fuzzy dice, if he finds you here."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," she grinned.

I pulled her down to my lips and held her close, but didn't let it get any further than a few kisses.

I'm sure Charlie wasn't _that_ deep of a sleeper.

Bella got comfortable beside me, as I tucked the blanket around the both of us.

"I'm at least setting an alarm so that you can get back into your own bed before your father finds us like this."

She hummed in agreement and snuggled in closer.

I was too selfish to send her back to her own bed to sleep now, but I knew I had to get her back up there before the sun came up.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Ahem," came a loud, coarse, very deliberate throat clearing.

I blinked open my eyes, only to squint them closed again as the brightness of the room attacked my sight.

It took a few more second for my eyes to adjust to the light but even with my blurry vision, I could clearly see the broad figure of the Chief staring down at me.

Seeing him standing there, hands on his hips caused a sense of dread to shoot through my body.

_Shit!_

Bella. Bella and I sleeping on the couch together.

I sat up quickly turning to find Bella.

Only the space was empty and the blanket fell into a heap on my lap.

I flipped my head back to the Chief who was staring at me strangely as my now registered the smell of bacon and the sound of cutlery in the kitchen.

"Breakfast will be ready. Bella told me to wake you up," he stated before walking out of the room.

I gave a bob of my head and went to the bathroom to clean up a bit and wake up some more.

The smell of the bacon assaulted my nostrils when I entered the kitchen where Bella was alone at the stove.

I snuck up behind her wrapping my arms around her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before moving to stand with my back against the counter.

I couldn't risk being too close to her.

"Good morning," she beamed at me, "why are you up so early? Breakfast will be at least another twenty minutes."

My eyebrows knitted together.

"You're dad woke me up. He said breakfast was ready?"

Bella huffed and shook her head.

"I told him _not_ to wake you up because breakfast would be a little longer. I sent him out for more milk."

"So he's not here?"

"No. Why?" she eyed me warily as I pulled her away from the stove to give her a proper good morning.

My lips moved effortlessly against hers as she brought her hands up to cradle my face.

I kissed her lips a few more times before placing kisses all over her face and finally one on her nose.

She looked up at me all flushed, "Now _that_ was a good morning."

She swayed a bit when I let her go as I grinned smugly at her.

She glared at me, but I could see her lips twitching up into a smile.

"The bacon's burning," I teased her as she slapped me with the spatula.

"Yeah? Well that's your piece."

I laughed at her and couldn't resist moving towards her to pull her into my arms again.

The front door closed with a loud click and I backed away from Bella, finding a seat at the table instead.

Chief Swan walked in with a small bag of supplies and set them on the bench before he turned to glare at my seated form.

"Um, Morning Chief." It sounded more like a question.

He continued to glare at me.

It was really uncomfortable so I tried to divert my eyesight. I looked at the perfectly set table instead eyeing all the bright place mats.

That's when I noticed I had sat down in the seat that happened to be the one at the head of the table.

I immediately scooted out and onto the seat at the side of the table.

The Chief gave a satisfied smirk and sat into the newly vacated seat.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I was hoping to escape the Swan house as quickly as possible and head home, but Bella insisted on baking a pie for dessert so we couldn't leave until that was done.

"Can't you just bake it at my parents?" I whined at her.

"Edward, I've already started. Why are you so eager to leave?"

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Ok, so my dad hasn't been the most gracious host, but don't worry about him."

Sue wanted to drop by her daughter's house just to say hello, before she spent dinner with us at the Cullen's.

I was sure it was another ploy to get the Chief away from me.

That woman was a god send.

"Do you not like my house?" she asked looking genuinely offended.

It was a nice house. It was cute and very homey.

"I do like your house, even though your dad hasn't let me past the bottom floor, but I feel like he has these secret spy cameras installed so he can watch my every move."

Bella laughed at my paranoia, "That's absurd."

"You are his only daughter and he has left you in the house with a person whose records fill a whole room in the Forks Police Station."

She looked at me for a beat, trying to decide whether I was joking or not.

"Bella, I'm kidding. There's only maybe half a room full."

She caught my teasing tone and tried to swat me on the chest for teasing her, but I pulled her into me, trapping her hand between our bodies.

I leaned down to whisper in her ear because of the possible microphone bugs that could be around, "At my parents, my room is on the third floor, there will be a _whole_ floor in between us and everyone down below, I could do things to you to make you scream and no one would hear a thing."

I grazed my fingers over the sides of her breasts teasing her a little. I could feel her heart beating erratically against my own chest as I nipped at her earlobe causing her to collapse a little into my arms.

Then I stepped well away from her beaming at the effects I had on her.

Her cheeks held a light flush of pink and she was taking deep calming breaths as she held onto the counter for some support.

Her eyes met mine in a determined stare.

"Pie. Done. One hour," she stated with breathless authority.

I did a happy dance on the inside.

One hour, then we would be out of this house.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Teasing Bella in the kitchen earlier had been fun.

But what she was doing to me now was just mean.

She was obviously intent on punishing me as her hands roamed all over my lap, avoiding where I really wanted them to be.

"Bella," I growled at her in warning.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You know what." My voice was harsh and strained.

"What? This?" She brushed her fingers over the tip of my very hard cock, causing me to swerve the car into the other lane.

"Shit!" I righted the vehicle as Bella's hands left my lap to hold the pie steady in her lap.

"Jesus, Edward!"

"Don't 'Jesus' me. I can't fucking see straight when you do things like that to me." I didn't mean to yell at her, but it was true, I couldn't focus on anything but the fucking sensations her hand was causing within me.

I knew she was pissed at me for yelling at her. She sat quietly sulking as she stared out the window.

"I'm sorry." I pulled her hand towards me and kissed her knuckles.

Her fingers tightened between mine in a squeeze that told me I was forgiven.

"You're lucky Sue came home and wanted to bake her famous apple pie."

"Why's that?" I asked her.

"Because my dad would have been following us to your house just then and seen you swerve all over the road."

"I'm really liking Sue!"

We both laughed at my statement as the Cullen house came into view.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

My mom greeted us at the door, quickly relieving Bella of the pumpkin pie as we hauled our bags up three flights of stairs to my room.

Bella instantly collapsed backwards onto my bed.

"Pie baking take it out of you?" I asked as I crawled on top of her hovering over her body.

"Hmm, it was very strenuous."

I placed a kiss on her neck, then one on her collar bone, then another on her sternum.

"So you're too tired to do _anything_ at the moment, aren't you?"

I continued with my lips following back up her neck to her lips.

She hummed against my lips, allowing my tongue to slip between hers.

My hands quickly found the hem of her shirt as I began to push it up her smooth stomach.

"Edward," she warned me.

"Third floor, remember?"

"But someone could come up."

She didn't stop kissing me though.

"I've got something that's come up." I pushed my hips into her a bit more emphasizing what she did to me.

"I don't know…"

Her fingers toyed with my hair as her tongue slid languidly against my own.

I dropped my weight down a little more onto her, blanketing her body with my own.

Bella let out a soft moan, which I captured with my mouth just as my door swung open.

"I got some more towels…oh!" Esme's voice gasped out.

_I forgot to lock the fucking door._

"Mom!"

"Sorry." She quickly spun around to stare out into the hallway.

"I just thought Bella might need some towels, and um, Chief Swan called to say he's on the way now."

I climbed off Bella and pulled her up to stand, helping her smooth her hair down a bit.

"Yeah, we'll be down in a minute," I grumbled.

She quickly placed the towels on top of the dresser by my door, not turning to look at us at all, and rushed off down the stairs.

"Third floor?" Bella glared at me her eyebrows sitting at her hair line.

I smiled sheepishly at her as I shrugged.

"I'm going to change for dinner."

"I could help," I offered.

"I think you've helped enough today." She chuckled as she shoved me out the door with a kiss on the lips.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I didn't see any of the others when I arrived; we headed straight up the stairs instead.

I found the rest of the gang in the media room where Jazz and Em were battling it out on the Xbox.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. I-Can't-Keep-It-In-My-Pants," Rosalie drawled out to me.

"Rosalie," I greeted without any enthusiasm.

"Eddie boy, the Chief must have let you escape unscathed if you're getting hot and heavy with Bella upstairs," Em bellowed at me never breaking his eyes away from the screen.

"Jesus fuck, mom has the biggest mouth."

"She's just happy to see you and Bella attempting to make grandbabies for her."

"What? We're not…no grandbabies… Did she say something? Did Bella say something?"

"Whoa, calm the fuck down Eddie. Geez."

I threw a cube of cheese at Em's head, but he picked it up off his shoulder and just ate it.

"Edward, honey, Bella's father's here," my mom's voice rang down the hall.

Great.

"Coming Mom."

I stalked back out towards the front door.

Bella hadn't come down yet.

"Hello Chief Swan, Sue, so nice to see you both again," Esme gave Sue a kiss on the cheek and led them inside.

"Oh, just call me Charlie, Mrs. Cullen."

"Well, just call me Esme, then."

"Edward," he acknowledged, "where's Bella?"

"She's just changing for dinner," I told him politely.

The Chief glanced up the stairs as if he was trying to determine whether she was in my room.

"In your room?" he interrogated me.

"Well…um.."

"Charlie, they're adults now," Sue tried to calm him, "I'm sure they are very responsible and mature."

Esme choked a little on the breath she was inhaling.

_Please don't mention finding Bella pinned under me on my bed…Please don't mention it….Please!_

She cleared her throat, "Yes I hardly think keeping them in separate beds will do anything but encourage them to sneak around."

_Thank god my mother didn't feed me to the wolves!_

"Hey dad," Bella called down as she made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Bells, you look nice."

She looked more than nice. She looked mouthwateringly gorgeous in her sweater dress.

It wasn't even anything revealing. Long sleeves, modest V-neck, not too short, with black leggings underneath.

But the color…it was this fucking awesome rich plum and it made her porcelain skin just glow.

Plus, there were these cute little pockets on the front.

It was all pretty casual, but still that little bit more dressed up than what Bella usually was.

Esme ushered Charlie and Sue into the family room to meet the rest of the herd, leaving me and Bella alone for the moment.

"You look breathtaking," I whispered against her ear.

"Thanks," she replied shyly.

I bent down for a quick peck on the lips, but she had coated them in her sticky watermelon gloss.

She chuckled at the gloss on my lips and tried to wipe it off, but I was quick to lick it off first.

"Should I worry about how much you like my gloss on your lips?" she teased.

"Nope, it just means your lips should spend more time on mine so I can get more of that yummy goodness."

She giggled as I grabbed her and licked across her bottom lip, trying to push me away.

"Game's about to start!" Em hollered from the next room.

We all settled in to watch the first game before dinner. I swear, it was good that Em had football to distract him from the preparation of the turkey. Or else there wouldn't be a whole one on the table.

The girls lost interest after half-time and ventured into the kitchen to help set up dinner, and by the end of the first game, we were all fighting for a prime fucking seat at the table.

Now we had ten people for dinner, which meant we had a very long table. So if you sat on the ends of the table, you most likely would starve to death being that Em was very fucking quick to settle into the seat at the center, well within reach of every dish on the table.

Carlisle and Charlie occupied each head of the table, and I was fortunate enough to sit opposite the human food vacuum at the center.

"Who would like to start with sharing what they are thankful for this year?" This was something my mom always insisted on us doing every year.

She didn't let us make a joke of it either, one year Em said he was thankful for Hugh Heffner. Suffice to say my parents weren't impressed.

"I'll start," Carlisle announced softly, "I'm thankful that our family is all together for this meal this year."

Esme smiled directly at me. Last Thanksgiving I was drunk at some guys place somewhere in New York.

I smiled in return.

We went around the table where people were thankful for good health, thankful to those who were separated from their families to help fight for the country and thankful to the success of a business.

When it came to me, I was slightly panicked unsure of what to say.

Bella could obviously feel my nerves and laced her fingers with mine under the table giving it a squeeze of encouragement.

I looked into her chocolate eyes and knew immediately what I was thankful for.

"I'm thankful for finding old friends."

She beamed at me as her eyes glistened over. I didn't care that the Chief was only one seat over, I had to lean over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

I wasn't that fucking ballsy to kiss her on her lips, though.

"I'm thankful for the kindness of the Cullen's who have invited us all into their home," Bella replied.

This had Esme gushing.

The Chief cleared his throat and turned to Bella.

He spoke sincerely as he looked into his daughter's eyes.

"I'm thankful that my daughter has found happiness again."

My mouth may have fallen open a little.

Bella's tears finally spilled from her eyes as she launched herself out of her seat and into the arms of her father.

The Chief's eyes were a glistening too, but he tried to stay tough.

He gave her a pat on the back, "Ok, honey," he tried to laugh off the awkward moment.

"Alright, turkey time!" Not even a touching moment could waive Emmett's attention from food for too long.

As I ate my turkey, I couldn't help but smile around my fork.

It appeared as if the Chief was finally warming up to me.

* * *

**So are you all shouting Hallelujah that the ring is off like my beta's were? =)**

**and did you laugh at some parts? If not tell me... LOL**

**Fic Rec:**

**What are the Chances by danieller123 - Insanely short chapters that tease you so good and leave you aching for more. So far its 17 chapters that total only 7000 words! GO. READ. NOW!**


	25. Chapter 25: Shops and Shocks

**Hi Sexy Ladies!**

**I know, I know...an update within a month! =O I figured I owed it to you wonderful readers...plus it sort of wrote itself...**

**PLUS I'm going away to see Paramore so the next chapter will be a little while away... =S**

**Butter cream filled love to my Beta's Snshyne and Kay.**

**Snshyne, you make my words flow so these readers can actually make sense of it all! You are the tongue to my mouth...without you, my words wouldn't be clear and I wouldn't have half as much fun without a tongue ;)**

**Kay, I'll sing Fall Out Boy with you anyday! But I must kill you slowly for getting 'Sugar, We're Going Down' stuck in my head ALL day!**

**This is a silly chapter. Hope I make you all giggle snort loudly =D**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own tickets to see Hayley Williams! =D**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Shops and Shocks**

**BPOV**

"I can't move," I groaned as I rubbed my very satisfied belly.

"I can't believe you ate that _third_ slice of pie!" Edward teased me.

"It was very good apple pie that would have gone to waste."

"Emmett is here. Nothing went to waste. Did you not see the empty refrigerator?"

We both chuckled and I hugged myself closer to Edward on the couch.

We had all moved into the family room after dessert, but everyone had slowly made their way home, in Charlie and Sue's case, or up to their rooms.

Alice bounded over to me, tugging my arm off Edward's stomach, attempting to drag me off the couch.

"Come on, Bella. Bed time. We have an early start tomorrow."

I clung onto Edward as I whined, "It's only eleven. How early do we need to be up?"

"One: we need to drive to Port Angeles, and Two: stores open at 5am."

"I have to be up at five!"

"No Bella, we have to be there before five, you my dear will be awake at two-thirty."

I groaned and buried myself against Edward, not wanting to leave the couch.

"Edward," Alice pleaded with him.

"Ok, ok, I'll take her to bed."

I let out a small yelp when he picked me up off the couch bridal style and proceeded to carry me towards the stairs.

"You're not seriously going to carry me up three flights of stairs are you?"

"I might have been able to, but the three extra slices of pie are really weighing you down." He made a face that pretended he was straining to hold me up.

I swatted at his chest as he put me down at the bottom of the first set of steps.

"So I have to be up in three and a half hours, might as well not sleep then," I complained as I locked the door behind me.

"Well, what do you suggest we do to stay up?" Edward asked seductively as he stalked towards me.

"I need a shower. I think I have pie crumbs down my top."

Edward cheekily pulled the front of my shirt forward to peer down my top. I laughed at him and pushed him back.

"Perv."

"Did I tell you I'm a professional crumb cleaner?"

"Oh really, Mr. Cullen?"

"I can do a free inspection," his hands wandered to the hem of my sweater dress, "and if there are crumbs, I can clean _very_ thoroughly." He began to slide the dress up and over my head.

My knees were going weak.

We began slowly walking backwards into the bathroom.

By the time we made it there, Edward was clad only in his boxer-briefs and me in my bra and panties.

He kissed across the swell of my breasts, licking down and between them.

"Miss, I believe there are some crumbs down here, but I'm afraid _this_ will have to go," he swiftly removed my bra and brought his tongue to swirl around my nipple.

I moaned at the sensation and tangled my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer.

"I think we need some water to make sure you are thoroughly cleaned."

He stepped out of his boxer-briefs and helped slide my panties down my legs.

We stepped under the spray of the water and immediately lost ourselves in each other's mouths.

His tongue slid effortlessly against mine as I ground myself against his thigh desperate for the friction.

"Turn around Miss, I need to begin cleaning," he whispered huskily into my ear.

I turned until my back was flush against his front, his obvious erection pressing into the small of my back.

Using his bare hands, he lathered up with a bar of soap and began to wash me.

His soapy hands slid sensually over my shoulders, my arms, over my stomach, and back up to my chest where he caressed me as he washed meticulously.

His lips peppered my shoulder and neck, where his tongue would flick out occasionally to lap at the cascading water.

"Did I get all the crumbs yet?" His breath was cool against my ear under the steam of the shower.

"I think the water washed some crumbs down my legs," I smiled slyly at him.

He didn't need another invitation.

Edward slid down my body to kneel before me, bringing my foot up to rest on his shoulder.

He lathered up his hands again and began to wash the bottom of my foot, around my toes, pressing into the arch of my foot causing my back to arch against the wall.

He circled my ankles then kneaded my calves in long strokes, continuing to my thigh where his fingers lingered so close to where I wanted them.

When he placed my leg back onto the floor, I lifted my hips up towards his face as he picked up the other to rest on his opposite shoulder.

He mimicked his perusing from the other leg, but when he got to the apex of my thighs he slithered back up to capture my lips.

I was in a frenzy of need, attacking his lips and plunging my tongue into his mouth.

"Edward, please," I whined against his lips.

I could feel his lips stretch up into a smile, but he complied, sliding two fingers smoothly into my already slick and wanting sex.

"Yeeeeees," I moaned into his shoulder as he pumped in and out, using his thumb to bring me to the edge.

He pulled out just as I was about to tip over the brink, causing me to groan in frustration.

"Turn around again."

I wasn't sure why he wanted me to, but the sooner I did it, the sooner he could help me with my release.

When I was flush against him once again, he wrapped his arms around my middle, hands splayed against my stomach.

I felt the fingers of his right hand roam back down and into me, continuing where they left off, as his left came up to squeeze my breast.

The dual sensations made me go limp and my head lolled back onto his shoulder, allowing him access to the column of my neck.

I was overcome when his fingers rolled my nipple the same time his teeth nipped at my neck and his thumb pressed against my clit making me skyrocket over the edge screaming in pure ecstasy.

His fingers slowed to a pace that matched my deep breaths, helping me down from my orgasmic bliss.

I turned to find his lips, needing the support of his arms around my waist to keep me upright.

I could feel him harder than ever against me and wasted no time in repaying the favor.

I sunk to my knees, still unsteady on my feet, and grasped him firmly, pumping twice before engulfing him.

It didn't take him long.

I cupped his ass firmly as I licked and sucked fervently until the scrape of my teeth made him come down my throat.

I had only just made it back up to his thankful lips when the shower began to run cold.

"Damn small town plumbing," Edward grumbled as he turned the taps and stepped out.

He toweled himself off as I wrapped one securely around my body, following his gloriously naked and unashamed body into the room.

He went to set some soft music on the stereo and pulled a pair of boxer-briefs from a drawer. I was definitely disappointed that he slipped those on.

He stalked towards the bed where I was sitting in the middle, covered only by the towel, my wet hair dripping down my back.

"Did you need help drying off too?" he smirked at me, crawling up towards the center where I sat.

His fingers slipped into the top of the towel, peeling open the material as if he were peeling apart some curtains to see a fantastic view.

"You did say your service was thorough," I told him breathlessly.

"Well, are you ready for the final inspection?"

I gave a nervous nod.

Edward kissed me on the lips, trailing kisses down my neck, between my breasts, across my stomach, and down to somewhere his lips had never been.

I could feel the blush on my cheeks and my eyes were wide when I realized he was really going to go there.

He glanced back up quickly, meeting my eyes through the damp strands of hair that fell across his forehead.

I gave a short nod to let him know it was ok, biting my lower lip to stop the guttural groan threatening to wake up the entire house, when his tongue flicked across my clit.

My fingers found purchase in his damp hair holding him close to me, not wanting to let him stop what he was doing with his mouth.

His tongue circled around my opening, licking back up and sucking my clit as he slipped two talented fingers into me again.

My eyes rolled back into my head and my back arched off the bed, thrusting my hips closer to his mouth.

"Edward...shit…yes," I moaned my appreciation.

I was panting furiously, unable to get enough air into my lungs, but I stopped breathing altogether when he curled his fingers within me causing, me to explode all over his hand and tongue.

He lapped up everything I gave, planting a final kiss on my lower lips.

I could feel his whole being beaming as he hovered over me, but I didn't have the energy to open my eyes.

"Stop smiling," I told him, eyes still closed.

"Why? Did you not enjoy that as much as me?" I could hear the smug smile in his voice.

I tried to give him a nonchalant shrug, but he chuckled at me and lay next to me, pulling me into his arms.

"That orgasm was so mind blowing you can't even lift your eyelids," he continued to chuckle.

I finally opened my weary eyes to see into his lust filled, but victorious green eyes.

"It was ok…"

He laughed again. He was so light and happy.

"Just ok?" He breathed into my ear giving the lobe a quick nip.

"It was fucking amazing, ok!"

He laughed at my proclamation, most likely amused by my cussing, and kissed me on the forehead, tucking me into his side.

My eyes drooped again, my entire body exhausted but sated, and his voice sounded far away.

"Don't bother sleeping, you have to be up in an hour."

I could feel him stroking my hair down across my back in a gentle, soothing motion.

"Just a nap…" I yawned and fell into the blackness of bliss.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Bella," Alice cooed from behind the door.

She tapped on the wood lightly.

"Belllla?" she sang a little louder.

My body was heavy and comfortable and I burrowed further into Edwards neck.

The door knob rattled as she tried to enter the room.

"Edward what the hell? When do you lock your lock?" She was sounding more and more frustrated.

"I didn't lock it." Edward mumbled from beside me.

"I did."

"Good thinking."

He tightened his arms around me as we finished our sleepy conversation.

The knocks on the door became heavier.

"Bella! You need to get up now. Edward, if you don't let her up right now, I'll tell her all about tomorrow night!" Alice's voice was now loud and threatening.

I was confused as to what she was talking about but Edward obviously knew what she meant. He shot up from bed causing me to almost tumble to the floor.

"What?" I was shocked awake.

Edward pulled out some clothes from my bag, dragging me out of bed to get dressed myself.

"What's happening tomorrow night?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?"

"That's not fair," I pouted in my sleepy state.

"Just buy a nice dress…and something warm."

"Ok?"

I went to the bathroom to attempt to tame my hair and splashed some cold water on my face, trying to wake myself up.

_Oh god. My hair was a mess!_

I suppose thrashing about as your boyfriend went down on you didn't help.

I pulled it back into a ponytail, too tired to care how I looked.

Edward was huddled back under the comfort of the sheets when I returned to the room.

"This isn't fair. You should come too."

"I came last night thanks to your talented mouth."

Even in his half asleep state he was still a smug ass.

"Ha ha. But what could we need to buy at five in the morning?"

I clambered back onto the comfort of the bed and onto Edward, he brought his arms around me, holding me tight. I wanted to fall back to sleep lying in this position.

"Bella, you ready?" Alice's voice rang annoyingly through the door.

"Go. Otherwise she'll break down our door."

He nudged me off him, kissing me to try and make my pout disappear. I reluctantly unlocked the door and went towards my day of hell.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Thank god I could sleep for another hour on the drive to Port Angeles. Esme, Rose, and Alice all seemed well rested and excited for the trip, but I passed out as soon as my head hit the back of the head rest.

"Bella. Bella wake up. We're here," Alice shook me.

"I'll just stay here," I grumbled as her tiny hands unclipped my belt and tugged me out of the car.

"I told you to go to sleep last night. What did you do when you got back to your room?"

I grinned sheepishly at her.

"Don't worry. I don't want to know. I'm just thankful we're on an entirely different floor."

There wasn't a chance for me to be tired once the first set of doors opened to the stores. There was a barrage of people pushing and shoving me from side to side as Alice pulled me forward.

I had to be on high alert if I didn't want to be trampled to death.

Alice shopped like a small tornado. She was a whir of black as she jetted from one rack to another, over loading her small frame with anything she could get her hands on.

"OK, fitting rooms Bella, GO!"

"But I didn't get anything to try on?"

"I've got it all here. Just find a room!" We shuffled into the small stalls trying on item after item after item.

I bought nothing. Alice bought it all.

One store down, and I was exhausted. I didn't want to try on any more clothes, I didn't want to be whacked in the face by another hanger, and I didn't want another trashy bimbo stomping on my toes with her hooker heels.

Rose could see my frustration, which was a manifestation of a lack of sleep and a low tolerance for insane shoppers, and pressed a small handful of dresses at me.

"Rose, I don't want to try anything else on," I complained.

Her voice was hushed.

"Just take these and go hide in a fitting room. I'll text you when Alice is ready to leave this one."

She gave me a wink and I darted swiftly towards the promise of an escape.

I got bored in the stall after fifteen minutes of listening to the other women ask "Do I look fat in this?" to their friends and didn't want to risk falling asleep inside, so I tried on what Rose got me.

I was surprised. They were all my size and all quite nice.

There was a yellow dress, but it hugged me a little too tightly and the color was almost transparent. I didn't know what kind of underwear _wouldn't _show under it and concluded that no underwear was probably the solution.

So that one was a no.

The next one was full length and black, with long sleeves. But the neckline plunged down to my navel and the split on the side came up to my hips!

I know Edward told me to get something warm, but the long sleeves did nothing when the entire front of the dress was practically non-existent.

The last dress was a beautiful deep blue. The fabric was silky soft with random ribbons of ruffles crossing all over it.

It had a modest plunge front and was probably a little short for the colder weather, but I could easily pair it with some stylish tights and my boots.

When I tried it on I knew it was _the_ dress.

It wasn't too tight, I could still eat a modest amount and still breathe, and the belt around the middle helped to emphasize my waist.

I twirled a little in front of the mirror falling more in love with the dress. My phone buzzed.

**Alice is checking out – Rose**

I changed back into my jeans and tee and made my way out to meet the girls.

"Where have you been? I found sooooooo many nice things for you," Alice interrogated me.

"Oh, I was already in the fitting room with some dresses." I held up the blue one as evidence.

Alice huffed a bit but was distracted by a stand of earrings on the counter that were apparently on sale.

After that, the four of us went to get a coffee to re-energize for the next round of shopping.

"So where's Edward taking me tomorrow?" I tried to slip it into the conversation.

Alice tapped her nose.

"Oh, come on! What happened to hoe's over bro's?"

"Because this bro's plan will benefit this hoe." She pointed at me and giggled.

Esme was chuckling as well. Obviously everyone else was in the know.

"Esme, didn't you want to go buy some more of that hand lotion from the naturalist's store?" Alice prompted.

"Oh, yes. Thanks for reminding me dear. We should go there before we leave."

"Well, we were going to head over to the lingerie store. So why don't you go buy the lotion and then meet us there."

Alice was sounding quite rude. It was as if she was trying to get rid of Esme.

"Oh, ok then." Esme seemed a little taken aback.

I quickly offered my company, "I want to see what cream this is. I'll come with you."

We both made our way to stand as Alice looked exasperated by me.

"Well, we'll all just go then," she snapped.

I didn't like how she spoke to Esme and broke off to walk with her rather than Alice and Rose.

Esme linked her arm around mine and whispered into my ear.

"I think she wants to do some girl talk."

"Well you're a girl?"

"Yes, but I'm also the mom of two of the boys you will be talking about."

Then it dawned on me why Alice was being rude.

"Well, in that case, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

She laughed at the horror on my face.

I did not want to be interrogated by the pixie about what Edward and I did behind closed doors.

I managed to ensure that Esme was with us most of the day, but when she saw a friend and dashed off to say 'hello' I was left shield-less.

Alice quickly pulled me into a nearby game store, hiding from Esme, I was assuming.

"Oh, thank god we lost her. Her mom-ness was cockblocking our girl talk."

The game store, filled predictably with a gaggle of men and nerdy teenage boys all looked towards Alice.

"What? Never heard the word 'cock' before?" she taunted them.

"Alice!" Rose and I hissed at her.

She shrugged off her behavior.

"Can we talk about this somewhere more private?" I pleaded with her in a whisper.

"They're all guys here. Plus they're too engrossed by all this stupid cartoon, game crap."

A few more eyes joined in on the glares of the others and I was afraid we were going to be kicked out soon.

I figured the quicker she got what she wanted out of me, the quicker she would leave me alone.

"What do you want to know?" I asked impatiently, but cautiously.

"Why is Edward doing this big date night for you tomorrow night?"

"So it's big?"

"Don't try and change the subject or pry more info from me, missy. Spill."

"I honestly don't know why or what he's doing."

"Well, you must be giving him some mind blowing sex with all the effort he's done too," Rose added.

'All this effort'? What did he have organized!

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks immediately.

My voice was small and mumbly.

"Well we haven't actually done…_it_."

There was a minuscule pause before both Alice and Rose shouted at the same time.

"YOU'VE NEVER HAD SEX!"

Every set of ears in the store, and some people out front, heard that statement.

Every set of eyes shot towards us and I just wanted to melt into a puddle right there to be carried off by the soles of a million shoes.

"Shhh…Keep your freaking voices down," I hissed at them.

Rose and Alice looked around, finally realizing the scene they were causing.

"Oh, she's not a virgin, freak," Rose snarled at a guy who was lurking near our conversation.

Their voices returned to a more subtle volume.

"You and Edward have not had sex yet?" Alice's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"No." It sounded like a question.

"Huh, I thought the two of you were always going at it like rabbits behind those doors," Rose mused.

"Well, why not?" Alice really didn't care for privacy.

_So why not, Bella?_

"Well…there hasn't been a right time…" their glowers emphasized that it wasn't a good enough excuse, "I mean he's always working, and we're busy with school and it's not very romantic if one of you is going to collapse from exhaustion before its even over."

"But you do other stuff, right?" Alice pushed.

I gave her a rhetorical 'What do you think?' look and she nodded in acceptance.

"And do you want to? Do it, I mean."

"Alice, I know what you mean," I sneered at her, "and yeah I'm pretty sure we've loaded all the other bases."

"Are you waiting to be in love first?" Rose scoffed at me.

I didn't think that was such a far fetched requirement before sex. Some people really followed that belief.

"You guys are in love?" Alice beamed at me.

"What? No. Why? Did he say something to you?"

"Did he say something to _you_?" she countered.

"No." I could feel my expression fall and there was a small twinge of my heart with that realization.

Rose came back into the conversation.

"This is stupid. Edward's obviously in love with you. The guy hasn't had sex since the day he saw you for the first time here. If he doesn't love you, then you must be feeding him some sort of voodoo love potion in your baking because that man could never keep it in his pants."

I smiled at the observation.

"The question, Bella, is do _you_ love him?" Rose finished.

I'd never asked myself that. I had no answer.

"I don't know?" I admitted with a frown.

"Does he make you smile?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"Does he make you laugh?"

"Yes."

"Is he someone that can make everything better?"

"Yes."

"Does he give you fucktastic orgasms?" Rose added.

I laughed so hard at her bluntness that my eyes were tearing up.

But I nodded shyly in response.

"Then, it's love!" The two of them proclaimed proudly pulling me into a group hug.

The tears from laughing were beginning to mix in with the tears of my joy at having it stated aloud that Edward and I were indeed in love.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

We eventually made it to the lingerie store, still missing Esme.

"We need some sexy fucking lingerie STAT! This girl is going to get _laid_ tomorrow night," Rose announced to the patrons and staff of the store as we entered.

We got a few hollers from the other women in there, nervous laughs from the few men, and help from a very eager shop assistant.

Rose laughed at my continually red face and pulled me towards a rack of lingerie.

Rose jokingly dangled a pair of red, lacy, crotchless panties in front of my face when Esme appeared from behind the rack.

Our laughter cut off as the awkwardness set in.

"Oh..they're…nice?" Esme gestured to the panties.

"We're kidding, Esme," Rose answered while hanging it back on the rack.

The relief on Esme's face was obvious. "Oh, right."

"We lost you there for a moment," I stated, unsure of whether she was offended that we ditched her.

"That's ok. I knew you were coming here and I wanted to get a few things too." She clutched her bag of lingerie a little closer to herself as her eyes found the floor.

Alice bounced over to us, her arms filled with corsets and silky camisoles.

"Esme! Glad we found you. What did you buy?"

Alice, being Alice, missed the fact that Esme didn't really want to share and proceeded to dig out her purchases from the bag to display to the rest of us.

But as soon as the silk, white corset with matching cap made it out of the bag, Alice dropped it right back in with a small gasp.

Apparently Mrs. Cullen liked to play nurse with the good doctor.

Esme went beet red and the three of us didn't know whether to laugh, cringe, or high five her.

So we did what you would do in any awkward situation…we all excused ourselves and made a dash for opposite ends of the store.

I refused to let the girl's talk me into buying anything see through, red, or edible.

I managed to pick out a modest, black lacy set that was still sexy but comfortable.

Alice and Rose tried on a few cute costume pieces and modeled them around the fitting room, but I wasn't ready for any role playing.

Even though it was awkward to start with, and Esme had cleared out of the store quicker than a bullet, the lingerie store was one of my favorite stores of the day.

We laughed at all the outrageous items they had in there but stopped when we saw the lady in front of us paying for a leopard, skin suit we had all cringed at earlier.

No matter how outrageous some things were, there were people just as crazy out there that would pay good money for it.

By four in the afternoon, Alice admitted defeat and allowed us to return to the car to journey back home.

Shopping bags overfilled the trunk and were piled high on in the middle seat in the back of the car.

It was an intense day and very enjoyable, but there was one person that I really wanted to get home to see.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I dropped my bags onto the floor of the foyer and followed the sounds of video games into the family room.

"Take that motherfucker," Emmett cursed at Jasper.

"Eat shit," Jasper replied.

They were both up, out of their seats, pressing buttons maniacally on the controls as their CG selves boxed it out on the TV screen.

"K-O bia-tch" Emmett hollered down at Jazz.

"Language!" Esme's voice rang down the hall into the room.

"Sorry ma!" Em shouted back.

"Jesus Christ! INSIDE voice Em, inside!" Edward complained from his seat on the couch.

I scurried around the couch and quickly sat across Edward's lap, wrapping my arms around his neck, and burying my face in the crook of it.

He wove his arms around my body pressing me closer to him.

"Hi beautiful," he twisted his head to give me a kiss, "how was your day?"

"Exhausting," I grumbled into his neck.

Our bodies shook as he chuckled.

"So you didn't have fun shopping?"

"It was fun…some parts of it," I cringed at the memory of the scene in the game store, "but I missed you."

"I missed you too." He kissed my forehead. "I had to hang out with these fuckers all day instead."

"Hey! We had a good day," Emmett pointed a menacing finger at Edward.

Alice and Rose came in to greet their boys as well.

"What did you two do to my girl? She's completely worn out," Edward accused Rose and Alice.

I remained hidden in the crook of his neck, letting my eyes close and inhaled his musky scent.

"You're the one that kept her up when she was supposed to be sleeping," Alice argued back.

"And you know…_all_ that lingerie she tried on, it was a lot, and she would sure grow tired from that," Rose teased him.

But he took the bait.

"You bought lingerie?" he asked excitedly, "can I see?"

"You can see if you tell me where we're going tomorrow night," I tried to bargain.

"Ooooh, that's a no."

"Well, that's a no to a fashion show for you tonight, too."

He pouted at me when I sat up to look at him. His puppy dog eyes were too cute and I kissed him on his nose making him smile again.

"Jazzy, get this…Mrs. Cullen likes to play nurse with the doctor," Alice told him.

"No way," he laughed along with Rose and me.

But Edward and Emmett were mortified.

"Ewww…. Do not tell us things like that," Emmett winced.

"Beautiful, that image just scarred me for life. Now you _have_ to give me a peek at your shopping just to make it up to me."

I laughed at him shaking my head.

"I wasn't the one that told you. Alice opened her big mouth. Go look at her panties," I shrugged.

The rest of the gang 'eww'd' at me, except Jazz who proclaimed that he would look at her panties any day.

These guys really were as close as family and did see each other as siblings.

There was no chance to fool around with Edward that night.

I almost fell asleep at the table during dinner and was startled awake when Emmett threw a dinner roll at my head.

It wasn't very nice, but it alerted me to the fact that I needed to sleep…pronto.

A quick shower, alone, and I collapsed into bed not even waiting for Edward to finish his shower and return to the bed.

I could feel him shuffling my limbs about, probably because I spread them across the empty bed, until his body was nestled beside mine.

I rolled until I was half on top of him as his arm slid under my neck.

His freshly showered scent lingered in my nostrils as sleep caught up with me and dragged me under.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I turned and stretched out my tired body on the bed, my hands searching through the sheets for the warm body I loved.

My hands found nothing but cold sheets and a fluffy pillow.

I lifted my head to look around the room, listening to see if I could hear the shower or any other clue to let me know where Edward was.

But there was nothing.

I flopped back onto the bed, turning my head to search for the time on the nightstand.

11:43 blinked back at me.

_Shit!_

It was almost noon and I was still in bed!

The Cullen's must have thought I was a pig!

I rolled out of bed, showered quickly and dashed downstairs to a relatively peaceful house.

I peered into the empty family room before making my way towards the murmur of voices in the kitchen.

"Morning sleepyhead," Alice chimed at me.

"Afternoon, more like it," Rose added.

"Sorry I slept so late."

"Don't worry dear. We're just having a slow Saturday." Esme was mixing a bowl of cookie dough as Rose and Alice watched, perched on the bar stools.

"Where are the boys?" It was far too quiet.

"They went for a hike…" Esme smiled gently at me.

"A hike?"

"Mmmhmm…" Esme hummed.

Their eyes all found interest in the dough rolling around in the bowl.

"Will they be long?"

"No, they left early this morning and I'm sure Emmett is dying for some lunch now."

Esme had only just got the words out of her mouth when there was a rumble of noise from the back yard.

Carlisle, Jazz and Em were all laughing as they stepped up the back porch, whereas Edward held a scowl as he followed behind.

They were all covered in sweat and dirt and a few leaves.

"I'm hungry ma. When's lunch?" Em boomed.

"It's already on the table. But go wash up first!"

Emmett grumbled as he jogged off to the bathroom.

Edward came to stand in front of me, but didn't dare to touch me with his grimy, sweaty body.

His scowl was immediately replaced with a wide smile when he saw me.

"Hi," he leaned towards me and pecked me on my lips. "Have you been up for long?"

"No…I actually just got up," I smiled innocently.

"I didn't want to wake you this morning. You looked too peaceful."

"That's ok, I didn't even realize you left the bed."

He chuckled at me.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower then come back down to eat, ok? Mom just start without me," he called behind me.

"Damn right we're not waiting for your pansy ass," Em came barreling past us, shouldering Edward into the fridge as he made a dash for the food.

It was lucky Esme filled up a plate for Edward, Emmett really didn't have an understanding of the word 'share'.

"So what was with the hike this morning?" I asked Edward.

"Male bonding," he smirked.

"Does it have something to do with tonight?"

"Does everything have to be about you?" He chuckled, tapping my nose with his finger and grinning.

I let the conversation go because I knew he was going to play coy and not give me the answers I wanted.

"Are you doing anything for the afternoon? Or can we spend it just chilling together?" I asked hopefully.

"We can definitely just chill."

"Yeah about that…" Alice interrupted, "we need to get her ready for tonight."

"Alice its only 1:30 in the afternoon. We don't leave until after six."

"Beauty takes time, Bella."

"Why is it that I'm staying at your family's house and yet I've barely seen you for the past two days?"

He laughed quietly at my hushed complaints, but didn't fight Alice.

"Just go. We have all night together and I promise I'll spend the whole day tomorrow completely yours."

"I'll hold you to that promise."

We only managed a chaste kiss before I had to wave goodbye and enter Alice's room of horror.

Ok, so it wasn't horrible.

She had set up Esme's master ensuite to look like a salon.

We did manicures and pedicures and each had a mud mask.

Alice was painting my toes with a clear gloss, but I was very ticklish and kept jerking my foot away when her fingers accidentally brushed the base of my foot.

"Bella!" she chastised me.

"Sorry. I'm ticklish," I apologized.

"So do you think tonight's the night?" She asked me.

I shot her a glare as I nodded towards Esme. I didn't want to talk about sex in front of my boyfriend's mom. No matter how close we were.

"I meant is tonight the night he tells you he loves you?" she tried to cover.

"Edward hasn't told you he loves you?" Esme's voice sounded shocked.

Rose, Alice, and I darted our eyes towards her.

"No. Why? Has he said something to you?" I asked shocked.

"Dear, my son has been in love with you since that first day on the sidewalk in Phoenix."

My lips stretched up into a grin so big, it was threatening to rip my cheeks apart.

"I don't know why he hasn't said it to you yet, but I'm sure that you can feel it every day." Esme's smile was so sweet and gentle.

I didn't like the focus being completely on me, so I tried to divert it to Alice.

"How long was it before you and Jazz told each other you loved the other?"

She answered easily without missing a beat. "Two days."

"Two days!" I half yelled at her in astonishment.

She shrugged and answered with a wistful smile, "When you know, you just know."

She gave me a wink and went on to ask Rose.

"What about you and Em?"

"I can't be sure exactly..he told me he loved different parts of me a lot..things his mother shouldn't hear," she shot an apologetic glance to Esme, who waved her off, "but I think it was real maybe a month after we were dating?"

She thought about it for a moment then continued.

"We were out in the park and he had just finished a game with some guys from work. He was sweaty and out of breath and I just said it. I told him I loved him and he just beamed at me telling me he loved me too."

This was turning into an old eighties movie moment.

We were all silently gushing, but Esme broke us off with her laughter.

"My boys are so clueless," she shook her head in disappointment still smiling.

"What about you and Dr. Cullen?" Rose pressed.

Her face was wistful again as she remembered back to her first declaration of love with Carlisle.

"It was our fourth date. He took me down onto the water in his father's sailboat and sailed us to the middle of the bay. We drank champagne and watched the lights of the city flicker across the water. He turned me in his arms and looked me in the eyes and said, 'Esme Evenson, I love you with my entire heart and soul'."

There was a collective sigh from us girls.

Carlisle always doted on his wife and treated her like a queen. She was without doubt, one of the luckiest women alive.

We sat silently for a moment, lost in the marshmallow soft moment of reminiscing, when my stomach started to feel a little strange.

As if a million butterflies were trying to fight their way out, crashing carelessly into the walls of my stomach.

"Oh god!"

I doubled over, gripping my stomach, trying to breathe deep enough to allow some oxygen into my lungs.

"Whats wrong?" The girls all rushed to my aid, fussing over me.

"I don't feel so good," I groaned.

Esme's melodic laugh echoed around the room.

"That's just nerves, dear. Don't focus on any of our experiences. Just focus on the beautiful man downstairs that has already shown that he loves you. Him verbalizing it will just reinforce what you already know in your heart."

"Plus I can tell you now that the asshole down there is stressing way more than you," Rose quipped.

I laughed and relaxed a bit more, knowing that Rose was right. Edward was very picky about detail and I'm sure he would have changed his shirt at least three times.

I let Rose and Alice pull my hair and prod at my face with makeup knowing that if I struggled it would be worse, and slipped into the dress I had bought yesterday.

When the girls guided me down the stairs to meet Edward, it felt as if it was prom night or my wedding day, with all of them escorting me down.

I almost expected to see Edward with a corsage in his hand and for Esme to snap pictures of us.

But when I made it down to the final set of steps, the girls let me walk it alone, down towards an illegally handsome Edward.

I could tell he was nervous.

His hair around his forehead had gone damp from his sweat and he kept wiping his palms on his gray pants.

He wore a deep burgundy dress shirt under a matching gray suit jacket accompanied by a nervous smile.

Gone was his cocky grin, and smug stance. In place was a dashing man who was struggling to breathe steadily.

"I didn't know we were going to a boardroom meeting?" I tried to joke with him to help him loosen up.

"Ha ha. You look _astonishing._"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him for a kiss.

"So do I get to know where we're going now?"

"Nope. Did you have something warm to add to this?" he gestured at my outfit.

I went to the closet by the door and pulled out the heavy, gray knit coat and Edward helped me slip it on.

His fingers helped to untuck my loose curls from under my coat, kissing under my ear as he helped me tie the front closed.

"You're never allowed to take those boots off," he whispered roughly to me.

I laughed at his dirty mind pushing him off me so we could go on to dinner.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Edward took us to a very high class Japanese restaurant where a private chef tossed and flipped our food about in front of us as he cooked.

I was glad he didn't take us to some posh place with big plates and little food.

He knew I had a hearty appetite and that I probably wouldn't be able to work out what fork to use.

Japanese was much more entertaining and fulfilling.

"Dessert, miss?" The small Japanese waitress asked.

"Ooooh, yes please."

I went to reach for the menu when Edward pushed it back into the waitress's arms.

"We won't be staying for dessert, could we please just have the bill?"

The Japanese girl scampered off to fetch the bill.

"Edward? You know how much I like dessert," I stated unhappily.

"Yes I do," he kissed my pouting lips, "but we need to move on to the next portion of our night."

He gave me a wink and checked his watch again.

He had been checking it incessantly for the past hour.

As much as I hated leaving without getting my desserts, yes I usually eat more than one, there was a glint in Edward's eye that told me I needed to trust him and follow along.

We got back into his car and it appeared as if we were driving back to the Cullen house.

I was becoming more and more disappointed with every mile we drove.

All the secretive planning and the 'hiking' had me lifting my expectations bar higher and higher for this date over the past day.

But now it was ending, without dessert, and we were going home?

I was confused and only became more confused when he turned down a different road driving deep into the forest.

There were no houses along this road, and it was far too dark for me to make out any road signs.

I glanced at Edward. His knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel, eyes focused on the path ahead.

So we weren't going home!

Now I was truly intrigued, especially since Edward was sweating more and more as we drove farther from civilization.

My voice was soft and purposely shaky when I turned to face him.

"Is…is this the part where y- you….kill me?"

I gave him my best impression of a terrified face.

"What?" he asked aghast, "No…I'm not…I didn't mean…" he was so convinced that he had scared me and was trying to explain himself.

But I cracked up with laughter giving him a light shove on the shoulder.

"Jesus Bella," he let out an irritated breath, "you scared the shit out of me. You looked like you were ready to jump from the car."

I snorted in between my laughs causing him to chuckle along with me.

"You look so uptight sitting all the way over there. I just want you to know that you already have me and that everything doesn't have to be grand and magnificent to win me over."

His shoulders relaxed and he lifted my hand up to his lips.

He slowed the car until we stopped turning to tighten the belt on my coat.

"We're here."

Here?

Yes, we were here… in the middle of nowhere… in a dark forest.

I wasn't even aware that he had slipped out of the car until my door was opened and a cold gust of air hit my body.

"And where is here?" I got out reluctantly, but dived for the warmth of Edwards arms.

"Well we're almost there…we need to walk in a little bit."

"Into there?" I pointed into the darkness of the trees.

"I have a flashlight and I won't let you fall. Don't you trust me?"

"Oh, I trust you, I don't trust what lurks in a dark forest in the dead of the night."

He chuckled, pulling me along into said forest anyhow.

It wasn't as bad as I anticipated. There was actually a path of sorts. The ground was still covered in leaves but it was clear of bigger logs and branches or hazardous rocks.

We only moved through the darkness for about ten minutes, me keeping my eyes on the ground the entire way to make sure I didn't trip over something, face planting into the dirt.

So it wasn't until we stopped moving that I finally raised my head up to take in the absolutely breathtaking sight before me as we stood at the edge of a clearing.

* * *

**-Yes i ended it here... next chapter has to come from EPOV ;)**

**So don't hate on Alice. She was just being pushy wanting to get Bella alone to talk sex.**

**And yes, Rose and Bella are getting along. They do spend a lot of time together.**

**Outfits-**

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=24033838

**Leave me some love! Tell me which parts made you giggle snort!**


	26. Chapter 26: Moonlight and Dancing

**Helloooooooo my sexy ladies!**

**I know, I know...I've taken forever. Ill explain at the end after you read this.**

**Love to my amazing beta's Kay and Snshyne**

**Snshyne, I love how you help keep count of Bella's O's for me LOL**

**Kay, you dirty talk to my Edward way too much but I love your pom poms as you cheer him along**

**This was a bit of an influence on the chapter: **http:/www(dot)newmoonmovie(dot)org/images/.200907172045(dot)jpg

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own a big file of SwimmerRob in his boxerbriefs and red trunks on Isle Esme ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Moonlight and Dancing**

**EPOV**

We had just made it to the edge of the clearing and it seemed to take a beat before Bella realized we had stopped walking.

She had kept her head down the entire trek, no doubt fearing that she would trip on the flat fucking ground. But me and the guys came out earlier to make sure that the path would be clear. We were well aware of Bella's uncanny ability to trip on nothing.

Her body froze as she lifted her head, surveying what lay before us.

The meadow was not flourishing as well as it would have in the spring, but under the moonlight and the hundreds of candles that surrounded the perimeter, a magical glow was cast across the space.

"It's beautiful," she whispered as she stepped away from me slightly and into the clearing, almost as if she was afraid that her sudden movements could frighten away the beauty.

Her eyes were the size of the moon as she trekked delicately towards the center.

The girls had done a magnificent job. There were fairy lights that hung and twinkled all over the trees, more candles than you could ever count and, in the middle of the meadow, a picnic spread.

"Come here," I breathed into her ear pulling her with me towards the rug, "I believe I owe you some dessert, Ms. Swan," I grinned.

She was still awestruck as she knelt down to settle onto the fleece that had gotten cold from the night air. I opened the hatch of the basket to find two small containers accompanied by a small yellow note. I discreetly opened it and strained myself trying to read it in the flickering yellow light.

_You owe us big time xo_

Indeed I now owed all the girls, the guys, and my parents for helping me with this.

I actually began with only Jazz and Alice helping out. They would have given me the least amount of grief, and I knew Alice was always up for a decorating challenge.

But Alice being Alice, had to go ahead and recruit every person in the household to help set this up.

I passed Bella the container of dessert along with a fork, and had to chuckle at how crest fallen her face was. It was as if the container was so fucking small that it was insulting her.

"Don't worry," I assured her, "There's another piece for you in the basket."

She beamed at me and lifted the lid. A small gasp escaped her mouth.

"Tiramisu from Luigi's! Edward how did you…?"

"Let's just say I owe a lot to a lot of fucking people now for making this all possible." I gestured to the food and around the glowing meadow. "Did you notice anything familiar out here?"

Her eyebrows furrowed and she sucked on the end of her fork as she tried to figure out what she was missing.

It wasn't until she had twisted 180 degrees around when her eyes fell on the tree house, draped in fairy lights, perched in a tree at the edge of the clearing, that she figured it out.

"You built one just like the one in Phoenix?"

"Yeah, Em and I built it a few years back. We got bored and needed a place to hang out in when we wanted to get out of the house. Being that it fucking rains non-stop usually, we needed some shelter."

"Is it sturdy?"

"Surprisingly yes. Very sturdy. Emmett tested it out by jumping up and down inside. I intelligently stayed on the ground to look for any 'unsteady parts'. We can go look inside later?"

She nodded her head excitedly and finished her last bite of cake.

The small speakers connected to my iPhone began to play another song and I beamed at the selection it had made.

"Care to dance?" I stood and held my hand out towards Bella.

She giggled, but grabbed it as I pulled her up to her feet, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Nice song choice," she teased as Top Loaders 'Dancing in the Moonlight' filtered out into the air.

_We get it on most every night_

_when that moon is big and bright_

_it's a supernatural delight_

_everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

We danced a little flamboyantly, but the laughter that fell from her lips made the fact that I looked like a complete tool a little ok.

"I'm sweeping you off your feet," I smiled at her.

"You are so cheesy, Cullen."

"But it's working."

I shot her my crooked grin as she tried to glare at me but the corners of her lips were fighting their way into a smile.

I spun her out and pulled her back swiftly into my body knowing that we looked ridiculous, but that was the brilliant thing. No matter how fucking ridiculous we looked, there was no one here except the two of us and our laughter.

On the next spin out, Bella flailed her free arm, as if she were competing in a ballroom competition. I let out a loud laugh and almost dropped her when she unexpectedly leaned and tilted her head back, pulling her whole body back with her.

Her smile was so wide, her skin glowed in the moonlight, and her eyes were almost closed, she was laughing so hard.

I jerked her arm to pull her back to me so she wouldn't fall backwards, but she lost her balance and practically tripped into me, colliding with my chest.

But the laughter fell in a continuous stream from the both of us as she wrapped her arms around my neck to steady herself.

"God I fucking love you."

It slipped out before I had even realized what I had said.

It didn't sound like a declaration, just more of a statement.

But her laughter ceased immediately and her smile dropped.

Her hands slid down to my chest where she pushed back from me a little to stare into my eyes, which were holding just as much shock as her own.

But it was out there. I had fucking said it. No point in taking back what I wanted her to know.

"I-I love you," I stuttered, suddenly nervous seeing how the smile had faded from her face.

My hands were still around her waist, both wrapped around each other, as we stared at one another.

It seemed like a fucking lifetime where a stagnant amount of air lingered between us as she processed the words that had now fallen twice from my mouth.

I was about to let her go, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable, but feeling fucking devastated on the inside that she couldn't say it back to me. I didn't want her to feel pressured, but I was a selfish fuck in that moment and I really wanted her to feel the same.

But was I that far off the mark? I thought we were moving along quite well and could have sworn that she showed me as much fucking adoration as I had shown her, if not more.

My pulse was beginning to race as nerves set in and the feeling of rejection slowly gathered speed as it coursed through my body.

I looked into her big brown eyes, trying to search the depths to find even just a hint of what she was thinking.

But I only managed to get a glance at the surface of the chocolate pools, not given the chance to dive into them for Bella crashed her lips to mine in the most fiery kiss we had yet to share.

I was fucking shocked and stumbled back from the force she came onto me with. Her hands gripped the back of my head and pulled me closer as her tongue worked my lips apart.

I drank in her enthusiasm and kissed her back just as firmly, briefly forgetting my worries of what the fuck this kiss meant.

Did she like what I said? Did she feel the same? Did she…oh she just bit the bottom lip.

She had bitten me hard and I half grunted into her mouth, the sound startling her, resulting in her pulling her lips off mine for the moment.

We were back to our pose of staring at one another with our faces a mere inch apart, but rather than the stagnant air, it was filled with the fog of our labored breaths as we fought to inhale some oxygen.

And this time, this fucking time her eyes held a sparkle and her lips were curling up into the sweetest fucking smile.

She ran her fingers delicately down my left cheek before using the whole hand to cradle that side of my face.

She stared deep into my eyes.

"I love you, Edward Cullen." Her voice was soft and steady, her face displayed a sense of relief once she said those words.

This time it was my turn to overreact as I mimicked her previous attack on my lips against hers. Wrapping my arms tightly around her waist, I picked her up as we spun on the spot.

Bella yelped lightly and giggled against my lips as we rocked together on the spot, enveloped in each other showing exactly how much we loved each other with our lips rather than our words now.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Our lips danced together for an infinite amount of time, just gently, lovingly, because we were in love.

_Someone not related to me by blood fucking loves me._

I felt so undeserving of her, but I was going to relish in the love anyway.

The cold wind picked up whipping Bella's hair all around us and she shivered as it penetrated her coat.

"Want to go find some shelter?" I pointed up to the tree house.

Her eyes lit up as if she was a child and I had just asked her to go on a treasure hunt.

"Yeah! I really want to see inside."

She slipped her arm around my waist as we walked over, and I helped her up the short ladder.

The tree house was strung with fairy lights and I could see the glow coming out of the doorway. But it wasn't until I hoisted myself into the opening that I realized asking for Alice's help came with some punishments.

It was warmer in here, being that there were four walls to block the wind, but it also looked like she had placed a small battery powered heater in the corner.

She truly thought of everything.

But I couldn't admire her handwork entirely.

Because covering the expanse of the floor was a very large, very fluffy, very hot fucking pink sleeping bag. To top it off, she had even bought pink fucking blankets!

What part of me screams 'pink' to any-fucking-one?

Bella giggled when she saw all the pink and laughed even louder when she caught the look of horror on my face.

"Alice?" She gestured to the fucking horrendous setting.

"Who else?"

But I was determined to not let a simple, yet fucking annoying, color ruin the night, deciding on settling down onto the softness with Bella sitting between my legs.

"You guys did a really good job on this one," she gestured around the tree house.

"Yeah, well we weren't fucking twelve when we built it this time around."

"But I didn't get to help with this one," she sounded disappointed.

"Help? Bella we were using electric drills on this one, I really think it was better that you didn't help," I teased her.

"I still have a scar you know," I pressed one of her fingers down on a spot on my outer left thigh, where, under my pants, laid a faint scar.

"Hey, I apologized for that!" she defended.

"You shot a fucking nail with a nail gun into my thigh!" I was half laughing, half amused she thought it was nothing.

"Well it was your fault for not telling me how much of a kick it had," she grumbled.

I placed a kiss on her temple, laughing at her pouting.

"It's ok. All is forgiven. Plus the scar makes me look more manly don't you think?"

She let out a small 'Pfft' in response.

"Emmett brought that story up when we were building this one. Of course the fucker laughed and chased me around with the drill for a good ten minutes."

Bella snickered. "I wish I could have seen that."

"I wish you were here back then too." My voice was solemn when I thought of all the fucking time we had missed out when we were growing up.

"Yeah, but I'm here now." She lifted my hand up and placed a kiss in the middle of my palm.

"I can't believe you did all of this for us," she beamed.

"To be honest, it was nice to come back out here after all this time. Its only about two miles from the house if you hike you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But there's no rush to go back tonight or anything," I smirked at her hugging her tighter against me.

"That's rather presumptuous, Mr. Cullen," she teased.

"Well, we have to stay warm somehow don't we?" I squeezed her to emphasize my point.

"That's true."

I thought she had admitted that I was right and that I was needed to keep her warm, but she surprised me when she got up and stepped towards the corner pulling up a fleece blanket.

"This should be great to keep me warm," she smirked, but I pulled her by her thighs towards me causing her to drop the blanket so that she could grip my shoulders to steady herself.

Her giggling rang out again and I was fucking grinning from how much she was laughing tonight. She sat back down in the middle of the sleeping bag, pulling the fleece throw around her body quickly and tightly. I resumed my position behind her, wrapping my arms around her as she leaned back between my legs.

We sat together in a contented silence, just enjoying each other's presence listening to the wind rustle the leaves of the trees that surrounded us.

"I feel like we're back in Arizona," she said softly.

"Yeah. I haven't come out here in a long time."

I rested my chin upon her shoulder, pushing her hair to the side.

"The only difference is that it's cold as hell here." She sniffled a little and pulled the blanket even closer to herself curling into a sitting ball.

"Like I said, body heat is the _most _effective warmer." I brushed my nose up the column of her neck, before taking the lobe of her ear between my lips.

Her breathing became shallow and her body began to turn to me.

"Is that right?"

"Yep," I popped the 'P'. "It's survival one-oh-one."

She had turned completely and was straddling my lap, her blanket now encasing the both of us.

"Do you have a boy scout badge for this or something?"

Our voices were hushed and becoming more breathless with every pass of my lips against her skin.

"I'll show you the badge another day."

Our lips met softly, kissing once, twice, three times before I trailed them across her jaw and down to her collar bones.

She dropped her head onto my shoulder and began to mimic my actions on my neck, stopping to nip and lick at my skin.

All the while her fingers ran down the length of my back and into my hair, her nails scratching deliciously over the fabric. But I wanted more.

I wanted to feel her nails on my skin.

I wanted to feel her milky flesh on mine.

She pulled my face back up to hers to capture my lips. Our tongues did their familiar dance as I slid my hands between our bodies trying to unwrap her coat.

My hands were becoming tangled and our kisses became more heated and frantic as Bella rocked into me causing me to grunt loudly.

_I couldn't get the fucking coat off her._

She kept rocking, bringing our chests closer together making my task impossible.

"Baby," I muttered between kisses, "Bella!" I said more firmly.

She pulled back, stunned at my tone of voice.

Her cheeks were flushed pink and her plump lips were parted as she stared down at me with hooded eyes.

"Beautiful, I need you to lift up a little bit so I can get this fucking thing off!" I tugged on the fabric to emphasize what was becoming a very big inconvenience.

"Oh."

She sat up onto her knees, untying the coat and sliding it off quickly.

I was still sitting flat on my ass and had the pleasurable view of seeing her chest jut out as her back arched a little while she shed the material from her body.

As soon as it was tossed into a corner, I gripped her waist pulling her forward; kissing the valley between her breasts that was left bare from the cut of the dress.

She giggled at my intensity and pushed my shoulders back to pry my lips off her.

"If we're going to test this survival theory, I'm pretty sure both of us need to have no clothes on."

She quirked an eyebrow at me, biting her lip at the same time.

_Oh fuck me!_

That's what I fucking loved about her. There was a dirty girl hidden under that shyness and I loved coaxing her out to play.

Plus, I wasn't going to argue with her observation.

She let me take my jacket off, but her fingers stopped mine as soon as I went for the buttons of my shirt.

"I want to do that part." Her voice was shy, but seductive. All at once, her hands tugged my dress shirt out of my trousers.

She began with the top button, using her fingers to feel and keeping her eyes on mine, her bottom lip between her teeth.

God she was so sexy like this.

The flickering of the candles reflected in her hooded eyes and made the small gold flecks sparkle. They remained locked with mine as the last button slid from its place. Her hands slid up my torso and over my shoulders, creating a blazing trail of heat as she slid my shirt clean off me.

The chill in the night caught me by surprise, but the heat of the moment quickly counter acted that.

We were going slowly. Unraveling each other and exploring the presents we revealed.

She kissed across my collar bones and down the center of my chest as her hands found their way to their final button located on my pants.

I brought her lips up to mine, needing to feel the warmth of her mouth with my tongue as she flicked the button out of its hole and slid the zipper down, brushing the back of her fingers innocently over my rock hard cock causing it to twitch.

My pants fell in a heap around my kneeling knees.

I ran my hands from her wrists, up to her shoulder and back down again where I lifted them to wrap around my neck.

She complied and pulled me closer so we were once again flush. My torso against her dress covered chest.

My fingers wandered down to the bottom of her dress, slipping under them to feel the softness of her milky flesh. I ran my fingertips up the outside of her thighs feeling the soft satin of her leggings and then skin. Just fucking skin.

"Fuck Bella. You're wearing thigh highs?" I breathed against her mouth.

She nodded in affirmation but her eyes stayed closed as her lips nipped through the air trying to find my mouth again.

Following the bare skin at the top of her thighs was the softness of lace. A small piece of lace.

My hands wrapped around her ass as I cupped a cheek in each hand, eliciting a moan from Bella when I squeezed, lifting her a little.

Her ass was so fucking amazing! I could definitely see myself motor boating those.

I'd had enough of the fucking dress by now, as pretty as it was, it was hiding what I really wanted to see.

Now the thing that really shits me was the little hook at the top of the zippers on a dress. I always forgot about them. I would slide the zips down with ease but would always get tangled from the little hook. This fucking hook held the dress up and on even when the zipper had been peeled apart.

I couldn't get it unhooked easily and got so distracted that I lost focus on what I was supposed to be doing with my lips.

Bella chuckled against my mouth.

"Need some help there?"

"No," I growled back, agitated that I couldn't strip the dress off.

I may have cried out a little triumphantly when it finally unfastened, causing Bella to laugh a little more.

But her sounds were muffled as I pulled it up and over her head, leaving her clad only in her bra, panties, thigh highs and boots.

_Fuck yeah._

I may have stared a little longer than what was necessary.

Bella shivered, breaking me out of my Bella induced trance.

"Shit, you must be so cold." I wrapped my arms around her immediately, rubbing her back hoping that the friction could heat her up a little.

"It wasn't the weather. It was the way you look at me."

"Like you are the most deliciously, sexy thing in the world?"

She blushed furiously bobbing her head down in embarrassment.

"I mean it," I whispered against her ear.

She gave me a gentle kiss, leaning back to sit down and lay back.

My body followed hers down, the contact between our chests never breaking, until I was hovering over her, my arms encasing her as we just stared at one another.

She worried her bottom lip again.

"I love you," I whispered to her.

It wasn't because I needed to fill the silence, or that I felt I had to say it.

Just looking into her big brown eyes, I could feel it.

A smile danced across her lips as she brushed her fingers over my own.

"I love you too, Edward."

Those three words held so much more meaning.

They encompassed the trust, the friendship, the lust as well as the love.

I relaxed my arms, dropping my body down onto hers letting her feel the slight weight of me covering her.

Her head tilted to one side and her eyes fluttered closed as I lavished the skin of her shoulder with my lips, pulling the strap of her lacy bra aside as I ventured down to her lace covered breasts.

My arm wrapped around her waist, lifting her back off the ground, allowing me to flick apart the clasp of her bra.

Settling her back down again, I kissed and nipped at the swell of her breasts all the while pulling the bra down between us and off her body.

The cold combined with my perusing had caused her nipples to pebble. I used my mouth to warm one and my hand on the other.

Soft groans fell from her mouth as she writhed under me. Her hands were in my hair, simultaneously trying to pull my mouth onto her other breast and pushing me to lick and suck harder on the one I was already consuming.

The air was too brisk for me to leave her uncovered up top to go down on her so I moved back up to blanket her in my warmth again.

"Still cold?"

"Hmm?" she asked in a confused daze, "oh, maybe a little. Your survival guide seems to be accurate so far."

"Well, where do you still feel chilly?" I asked her playfully, all the while running my hand down between our bodies.

"Does this need warming up?" My hand delved under the lace of her panties as I cupped her sex.

Her moan was so load it caused her body to vibrate against mine.

"Oh god yes." Her voice was breathless and her back had arched up, pushing herself into my hand for more.

I didn't want to tease her, quickly slipping a single digit into her hot and slick center.

Her breathing became ragged with every pump of my finger and when I added a second she was practically mewling in pleasure.

I loved listening to her sounds of pleasure and couldn't bear to drown them out with my own mouth. Instead I continued to heighten her sensations with my tongue and my teeth on any surface of skin my mouth could reach.

Her hands were gripped onto my lower back, tugging me down onto her so that every pump of my fingers rubbed against my own cock.

Her pants got faster and shallower and I knew she was getting close. Her eyes were squinted shut and her legs were tensing up.

Using my thumb, I swirled around her clit and in no time, she was crying out my name and falling into bliss.

"Shit, shit, oh god, Edward, yes!"

Her hair had spread across the sleeping bag covered floor during all her thrashing and her face was content, her lips still parted as she tried to gasp in some air.

Using my fingers that were covered in her juices, I traced across her lips.

Her eyes were droopy but she watched me none the less.

When they were thoroughly coated, I bent down to lick up the juices moaning at the utter ecstasy of the taste.

Her tongue crept out to lick my tongue, tasting herself.

If that's what she wanted, she could have more.

I brought my still covered fingers to her lips again, but this time I dipped them in.

Her head rose as she took my fingers into the warmth of her mouth, sucking as she stared up at me.

"Mmmmmm…" she purred as my fingers slid back out.

_Fucking hell I needed her._

My mouth crashed to hers as we rolled, our kisses becoming frantic and all consuming. Our hands gripping and sliding all over each other's slick bodies.

I rolled us once more as Bella hitched a leg over my hip, rubbing her center against my still covered cock.

She could feel how hard I was and shimmied her hand down and into my boxers, pulling me out to stroke me quickly and firmly.

_Fuck did that feel good._

Her hands were small but her grip was strong, and god did she drive me fucking crazy when she ran her thumb over my weeping tip.

I groaned when she let me go, but realized it was so she could push my boxer-briefs down and off me.

They definitely needed to go and I helped her get rid of them.

When I laid back over her, my cock came in line with her lace covered pussy.

I rocked up against her moaning at the sensational feel of her heat on my bare dick.

The lace did nothing to hide her arousal, which seeped through and coated me.

Not wanting to begin rushing anything now, I knelt backwards, seeing her body stretched out in all its half naked glory before me.

I loved the boots, but she could keep them on another time. Tonight was not that night. I wanted her to be completely free with me.

I lifted her leg, pulling the boot off, before letting it fall gently onto my shoulder. I did the same with her other leg until both were perched on my shoulders, with Bella still lying flat on her back, ass slightly elevated into the air.

Her thigh highs held this cute, spirally design and I let my tongue trace the lines that circled around her calves up to the back of her knees. Her eyes watched my fingers as they reached the top of the band and began to roll the material off of her silky limbs.

When the legging was off one leg, she settled it next to my body as I rolled the other side off, making sure I pressed into the arch of her foot causing her back to arch as well.

I ran my fingers from her toes, up the outside of her thigh until I reached the top of her panties.

I wasn't a hundred percent sure that this was what she wanted, so after hooking my thumbs into the sides, I looked to her to make sure that it was ok.

She bit her bottom lip again but lifted her hips, allowing me to slither them down her legs and off.

Then there she was. Exposed before me. Her hair fanned out beneath her. Her cheeks flushed. Her chest heaving.

Her teeth were still worrying her bottom lip and I was afraid she was about to chew it off. I lowered myself over her again and kissed her lips to relax her teeth away from her lip.

The kisses were slow again. Chaste almost. No tongue. Just gentle sucks as we stared at each other.

We stayed like that, just staring, for such a time that the beating of our hearts became identical and in perfect sync.

"I trust you," she whispered out so quietly that I wouldn't have heard had I not been mouth to mouth with her.

I pulled back slightly, lining myself up with her.

Taking a simultaneous breath and holding it, I gently pushed my way into her.

We both groaned at the sensation as I entered her, our eyes closing from the sheer pleasure of our bodies finally coming together in a way they had never been before.

It was everything I could have imagined and more.

She was warm, slick and tight. I eased in slowly, scrunching my eyes at the sensational feel, hoping that I didn't blow my fucking load before I was fully in.

I pushed until our pelvis's were flushed and had to pause a moment to think of something disgusting. Like seeing Emmett whack off unsuspectingly when I was younger, or picturing my mom in the nurse outfit.

"Edward?" Her soft voice broke through my inner talk down.

I kissed her, thanking her for how amazing she felt.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Edward…you need to move." Her voice was strained and pleading.

"Shit, sorry." I pulled back out and pushed back in quicker than either of us anticipated as my pubic bone connected with her clit.

"Oh shit," she panted out.

"Fuck, sorry babe."

But she shook her head frantically with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Do it again," she breathed out.

I pulled out once again slamming back into her with a little more force this time, causing her to slide up the sleeping bag a little.

Her hips came up to meet me, thrust for thrust as we settled into a satisfying rhythm. The sweat forming on our bodies allowed our bodies to move effortlessly with one another.

Our lips met between our pants and grunts, Bella's legs wrapping around my waist pulling me deeper into her.

"Fuck, you feel so good." I swiveled my hips as I pumped back in, hitting a part inside of her that made her cry out and her fingers to dig into my back.

"That's the spot. That's…unf…there."

I thrust harder at the different angle hitting her where it was pleasuring her the most.

I had hooked my arms under hers to grip her shoulder as I pumped faster and harder feeling her begin to unravel below me.

"Look at me. I want… to see… your… eyes," I demanded, emphasizing the last words with a thrust in between each.

Her lips formed an 'O' as she pried her eyelids open to look deep into mine. My thumb pressed down onto her clit as the tip of my dick hit her g-spot, sending her over the edge.

Her legs locked around my waist as she screamed out.

"Edward!"

It was so surreal being able to feel her muscles reverberate and clamp down on me as she came.

Her eyes remained open and I swear I could see the stars and lighting flashing in them as they skyrocketed through her body.

I slowed down, letting her ride out her high.

I kissed her lips, which had gone slack with her jaw, trying to revive her and bring her back to me.

A few moments later and her lips were sucking on my mine with a renewed energy.

I reached around and gripped the back of her right knee, stretching her leg out straight against my chest, opening her up further for me. It was a different angle and god it felt good. I could feel her slick walls sliding against my shaft.

This was a different feeling for Bella as well because I could already feel her third orgasm of the night barreling through her.

"Wait for me, Bella. Wait…"

"Edward…" she warned me letting me know she couldn't hold it much longer.

With one hard thrust into her, my whole body jerked as we came together. Her clamping walls milking me of everything I had, the guttural groan making my throat raw.

I collapsed on top of her. Too drained to lift my weight off her. I could feel her pounding heart, but it could have very well been my own. I rolled off her to her side, pulling her body close to mine.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"More than ok," she kissed me in assurance.

Her head settled onto my chest as our breathing began to slow, her arm draped across my stomach.

We were silent, just reveling in the lingering sensations of our highs.

Her voice was low but affirmative.

"I love you."

I kissed her hair and wrapped my arm around her tighter.

"I love you, too."

I pulled the blanket over our bodies as we drifted into a sated, love filled sleep.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I was stirred awake by a tickling sensation across my stomach and around my waist. I drowsily opened my eyes and looked down to see a pair of chocolate brown, globe eyes staring up at me.

"Morning sleepyhead," Bella whispered.

"Hmmm…morning beautiful."

She continued to trace patterns with her finger across my stomach, lingering dangerously close to my morning wood but, never going near it. Her eyes were full of lust as I bent down to capture her pink lips with mine.

The sun was just about to rise and the morning air was crisp and cold. We kissed slowly and gently as I traced my hand down her spine, over her ass, and hooked my hand under her knee before pulling and rolling her on top of me. It was cold outside, but in the sleeping bag, it was very warm where our naked bodies were flush against each other.

I began to trail kisses down her neck and across her shoulders when her stomach let out an almighty rumble.

"I guess we're going to have put this on hold til later," she giggled.

"Baby, I swear you ate twice as much as me last night, so how can you be hungry already?" I groaned out against her shoulder.

She playfully smacked me on the chest as she tried to pull herself up and away, but I held her tight to my body.

"Come on, let's pack up and go before you get frost bite on my favorite part of your anatomy." She pushed her hips into me deviously.

"Well, I know somewhere warm I could bury it to keep it safe" I said to her playfully.

"Ugh, Cullen, we definitely have to go so you can go home and wash out that dirty mouth of yours."

"Only if you help me wash it out and you sure as hell didn't mind my dirty mouth on you last night." She blushed at that comment, obviously remembering the pleasure she got from it last night. This girl boosted my ego with hardly any effort. God I really did love her.

It was awkward getting dressed under the sleeping bag, but neither of us really wanted to stand outside naked in the cold air. It was also interesting when I had to dive into the sleeping bag to dig out all our discarded pieces of clothing. I took the advantage of teasing Bella when she couldn't see me as I kissed and nipped up the inside of her thighs as I slid her panties back on for her. I left her squirming as I reappeared out the top of the bag. It was payback for the way she woke me up touching me, but not touching where I wanted.

Fully dressed again, we both got up and began to pack up the fucking pink sleeping bag and picnic. All the candles had burnt out and I grabbed the box Alice had left for me to start gathering all the candle holders. Bella began gathering them on the opposite side of the meadow. There were a lot of fucking candle holders. I mean, they looked beautiful last night and must have been a bitch to set up but they were a bitch to pack up, too. I was tempted to just leave them all here but knew that it wasn't the right thing to do. I grumbled the whole way around the meadow as my box got heavier and heavier. Bella giggled at my frustration as she walked over to me with an armful of holders and kissed me on the lips.

"That was a wonderful date and the candles were absolutely beautiful."

She was so honest and so happy that I had to forget my frustrations. I put down the box and pulled her towards me by the waist before kissing her deeply, our tongues gently tangling with one another.

Her impatient stomach gave another grumble, breaking our moment but causing us both to chuckle.

"Alright, lets go before you starve or something," I grumbled.

With everything packed up and loaded into the Volvo, we made the short drive back to my parents, holding hands the entire time, not wanting to break contact with one another.

I pulled up around the back of the house figuring we could sneak in via the kitchen to not awake the sleeping household. I decided to leave all the shit in my car and get it later before going around to open Bella's door and lead her out to the house. We walked stealthy, hand in hand, grinning like a pair of lovestruck fools before she tripped up the step just before the door.

I grabbed her by the waist to steady her so she wouldn't crash headfirst into the door as we both began to giggle wildly. It was as if we were drunk, giggling away, but I suppose in some way we were…we were drunk on love. Oh hell, when did I become this sappy fucker? I think my dick just shrunk in size at that revelation.

It was still early and we had to be quiet so I leaned down to stifle our laughter with a kiss. But the second our lips connected the lust and need to be together again overtook us both. We kissed frantically banging our teeth against one another, Bella's hands roaming wildly all over my body, as I tried to get my key in the door to unlock it and open it, which is a hard thing to do when you have Bella's tongue down your throat.

Finally I got the door open and walked her in backwards never breaking our kiss. I reached blindly behind me to push the door shut and lock out the cold air. As the door clicked shut someone cleared their throat loudly. Bella and I both froze and pivoted our faces around to the open kitchen. With our cheeks still pressed together we looked out to the entire Cullen household who were gathered in the kitchen giving us both a very knowing and smug grin. Being that Bella's cheek was still against mine, I could feel the heat rise to her cheek as she tried to back away from me as quick as she could, obviously feeling that our close proximity was inappropriate. I was still so giddy that I had to let out a chuckle before kissing Bella on the forehead and letting go of her waist and grabbing her hand instead.

"Morning all," I said curtly.

Everyone murmured back a 'morning' before returning back to whatever they were talking or doing before Bella and I had come stumbling in attached at the mouth.

"So what's for breakfast?"

"Well, it is Sunday so I'm pretty sure that means blueberry pancakes," mom said to me in a teasing voice.

Bella beamed up at me because it was Sunday, there were blueberry pancakes from Esme, and we were together again like when we were kids.

Esme had cooked up a storm where there were pancakes, muffins, sausage, bacon, eggs, fruit, you name it, was probably on the table before us. But nothing really went to waste seeing that Emmett was there!

"Em man, save some for the rest of us," Jazz pointed out to him as he loaded his plate up as if he couldn't come back for seconds.

We all laughed at this as the fucking gorilla shrugged and continued to pile up the food on his plate. How Rosalie was not disgusted by the bacon fat dripping down his chin I had no fucking clue. Then again I didn't give a fuck because my girl was feeding me pancakes off her plate. It was probably an intimate thing to be doing at a table full of other people, but I didn't give a fuck. She was adorable and she was feeding me her fucking pancakes.

"So, um, Eddie, tree house still standing?" Em snickered at me.

"Yes….?" I knew he was getting at something, I just didn't know what.

But when all the girls and Jazz joined in with the laughter, I knew that I was missing some stupid fucking inside joke.

"What the fu…" I began, but was cut off by Bella.

"Alice! You told them?"

Alice's hands shot up in defense. "It was Rose. She told Emmett."

Rose just shrugged. I was still lost. Emmett could obviously still see that I didn't get the fucking joke.

"We're assuming you're not feeling so…how can I say this…BLUE anymore?" he snickered at me.

And then it clicked. Bella had told the girls something that Rose had told Emmett, which related to rocking tree houses and blue…_balls_.

She had told them we hadn't had sex yet.

I didn't really give a shit what my friends thought of our sex life, or lack of up to last night, and shrugged them off.

"Let's just say that tree house could withstand a hurricane."

That got the group cringing and groaning, before mom piped up.

"Boys! That's not good breakfast talk. Now change the subject and Edward eat some fruit."

I balked at her. Did she really just tell me off for not eating fruit? I mean there were fucking blueberries in my pancakes!

But Bella picked up a strawberry from her plate, gave me a peck on the lips and a wink before feeding it to me.

I'd eat fruit all day now!

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

We finished up breakfast and Bella was about to go help cleanup in the kitchen when I pulled her by the wrist towards me and whispered into her ear.

"Didn't you say something about helping me wash out my dirty mouth in a shower earlier?"

"As much as I would love to, I don't think shower sex in your parent's house with everyone at home would be entirely appropriate at the moment"

Damn, straight to the point with no vague innuendos about my dirty mouth needing a clean.

"Fine," I grumbled, "but you owe me when we get home."

I gave her a smack on her ass as she headed towards the kitchen, shooting me a glare over her shoulder before I chuckled my way upstairs to get clean.

Best Thanksgiving weekend ever.

* * *

**So now you know why i procrastinated so much!**

**First lemon and first ILY's (out loud). Hope I did ok...**

**Some fic news...for those of you who love MPW, EP will be posting its epi's this week! =D**

**Outfits: same as last chapter.**

**Show me some love 3**


	27. Chapter 27: Men and Babies

**Hi sexy ladies!**

**Here's an update during Eclipse bonanza week! I hope everyone has their copy of the DVD already!**

**Love to my beta's Snshyne and Kay**

**Snshyne, I love you for cleaning up my butt! I mean "buts"...and commas LOL**

**Kay, I really think I can be your psychic, since I write a chapter and you and your Mr. play it out!**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own Eclipse on DVD with awesome Robsten commentary! **

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Men and Babies**

**BPOV**

It was just after lunch on Sunday that we decided to begin the trek back to Seattle from Forks.

"Hi sweetie," Esme greeted me as I made my way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi Esme."

"Are you going to see Charlie before you go?"

"Yeah, we're just going to go around to say bye."

"Oh good. I baked an extra pie for him, if you don't mind bringing it along?"

"There's some food leftover? A pie untouched?" I asked her in amusement.

"I've been Emmett's mom for a long time now. I know a thing or two about hiding food." She gave me a wink and shuffled off to the kitchen.

I would really need to ask her for some tips around Christmas time. If Edward was anything like his eleven year old self, I would need to hide his presents in a foreign bomb shelter to keep them away from his snooping.

I was waiting in the foyer and looking up the stairwell trying to figure out what was taking Edward so long to come down with the bags. Then, I spotted him at the top, laden with bags when Esme nudged me on my left arm with the pie. Having not heard her return, I jumped in shock.

"Jesus!"

"Sorry sweetie."

"No, no. That's ok."

Esme gave me a strange look, sort of a mix between a grimace and a laugh. "You should wear your hair down today," she suggested with a wink before walking around me to open the front door for Edward.

My brows furrowed in confusion.

I knew I never put much effort into my hair, but I thought the simple messy bun looked ok? I walked past the hallway mirror, glancing at myself, and not noticing anything offensive about the styling. Still confused, I turned to continue out the door when out of the corner of my eye, I saw something that almost made me drop the pie.

I whipped back to the mirror, placing the pie on the table under it, and craned my head all the way to the right to get a glimpse at the patch of skin, just above my back where my shoulder met my neck. There, on the generally unblemished flesh, the skin was beginning to turn a dark shade of reddish-purple.

Edward had given me a massive freaking hickey!

"Shit!" I yelled to myself.

I quickly pulled the flimsy band from my hair, letting the strands tumble down in a sheet of brown, covering my back and shoulders. I ran my fingers through my hair, twisting back and forth in the mirror, pleased to see that the thick mop covered the bruising sufficiently.

"You ready?" Edward asked. He had walked back in, Esme wrapped around his side, as he placed a parting kiss on her forehead.

Esme noticed the flush of my cheeks and the fact that I had let my hair down. She gave me reassuring smile and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Drive carefully kids. I'll see you again next Tuesday."

Being that we had just spent the weekend there, we weren't coming back in two days but rather the next week instead. We walked out into the cold, windy afternoon.

"What was all that about?" Edward asked as we buckled ourselves in.

"What?"

"That thing with you and mom. That weird look." He never missed anything.

"You should go back and give your mom another kiss because she just saved your cute ass from being turned into swiss cheese by Charlies's bullets."

"What?" His laugh was laced with worry. I didn't know if he would ever realize that Charlie wouldn't actually shoot him.

I swept my hair over to my right shoulder, exposing the top of my shoulder and neck. Taking his eyes away from the road quickly, he glanced over to see the product of his making. Upon seeing the mark, a wide smile spread across his face.

"Ugh! Why do guys like marking girls?"

He just shrugged and continued his satisfied grin.

Not wanting him to let him get away with it, I leaned over the console to bury myself into his neck and gave him a bite. He swerved the car as he tried to dodge my teeth.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you fucking crazy?" But his laughter defied his anger.

"I'm putting my own mark on you."

"You're fucking insane!" He continued chuckling, "But I love you."

"And now I'm _your_ insane woman," I grinned at him as he leaned over to plant a kiss on my lips, "And I love you too," I said in return.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Dad?"

We stepped into the warm entrance of his house, listening for any sound or movement. There was a distinct smell of food cooking in the kitchen, and I could hear the muffled sound of the TV from the lounge.

Edward helped me out of my coat and hung them both by the entrance before we made our way into the front room. Charlie was snoring lightly in his recliner as some sort of sports game continued to blare out into the room.

"Watch this," I picked up a cushion from the couch, the kind with those little tassels at the corners. "I used to do this when I was younger," I whispered to Edward, who was watching me with amusement.

Picking up the cushion, I dangled it precariously over Charlie's face, allowing the tassel to brush lightly over his nose, tickling it. Charlie grunted a bit in his sleep, scrunching up his nose as he tried to rid himself of the irritation on his nose. I giggled lightly and looked toward Edward standing behind me laughing at my childishness.

Charlie brought his hand up to try and swat away the tassel, but I would lift it out of reach before he could make contact. It was like playing with a kitten and a ball of yarn.

"Bella!" Sue exclaimed in surprise when she walked in the room. I held a finger up to shush her so she didn't wake Charlie.

But it was too late, my head was still turned when Charlie grabbed me around the waist, dragged me down on top of him and caused me to yelp and laugh at the same time. He always did that to me; I would think he was still sleeping, but toward the end he would be conscious and he kept his eyes closed in order to grab me and shock me.

Charlie dove for my ticklish sides and began to torture me back, but I writhed around as I tried to escape his hold, unintentionally elbowing him in the ribs at the same time.

He gave an almighty grunt, "Jesus Bells, you're a lot bigger than the last time we did this."

"Sorry." I jumped off him quickly as he hunched over, rubbing the sore spot on his ribs.

He flipped his recliner back into an upright position and stood, placing a kiss on Sue's temple. That's when he noticed I wasn't alone.

"Edward," he stated in greeting.

"Chief Swan," Edward greeted back stiffly.

I didn't know how much longer this intimidation act could last. But Charlie was a stubborn man so I was sure it would go on a little bit longer.

"What are you kids doing here? I thought you would have run off back to the big city already."

"We just came to say goodbye and bring you the pie Esme made for you"

Edward held the pie out robotically in front of him in a gesture that said 'Look, pie!'

Sue rushed forward to relieve Edward of the dish, "Tell your mother thank you. Her pies are amazing!"

"Well, it's getting late so we need to head back since it's a bit of a drive,"

"Oh, okay then. You didn't want to stay for dinner?" Charlie asked.

"No, it would be too late and we want to get home and settle in before everything starts up again tomorrow."

"Be sure to come down and see your old man again soon. It was too long this time."

"Yes dad," I replied and rolled my eyes but hid it as I was giving him a hug.

Charlie wasn't much of a hugger, so he gave me an awkward pat on the back and just waited for me to release him. I gave him a peck on the cheek and moved off towards Sue when he jerked my arm back lightly, his eyebrows were furrowed as we made eye contact.

"What's this?" he questioned curiously.

I followed the line of his sight to the spot on the back of my neck that had become visible now that I had no coat on and my hair had shifted to the side.

"Um nothing…I walked into a door," I quickly swept my hair back covering up the hickey Edward had left. I shot a glare at Edward who was torn between laughing and fearing for his life.

"You walked into a door?"

_Wasn't that what people always said to cover up any sort of bruise?_

"Yeah, I was backing into it because I was carrying something and you know…it's really nothing so don't worry."

I rushed over to Sue, giving her a quick embrace and threw a general 'goodbye' to the room, before grabbing Edward by the hand and towing him out of the house before my dad could figure out what my 'door-handle-bruise' really was. My cheeks were heating from the blush of my embarrassment, and Edward was chuckling lightly as he helped me slip on my coat.

Just as we made it out the door I heard Charlie grumble to Sue, "That bruise wasn't from a door handle was it?"

Slippery or not, I bolted down that path and into the car, glad for once that Edward drove like a maniac.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The sky was dark by the time we got back to my place. Edward helped carry my bags as I waded through the dark to the front door, unlocked it and pushed my way in. Inside was just as dark as it was outside. Edward appeared behind me in the doorway, peering in to see the lifeless house as well.

It was strange, I had been spending so much time at Edward's that this place didn't really feel like home anymore. I used to feel a rush of comfort when I stepped through the entrance and took in the sight and smell of my surroundings.

The smell of cinnamon from the cinnamon bark bowl always dominated the space, but it was such an earthy aroma and always reminded me of cooking and cinnamon doughnuts. I did miss it, but I couldn't deny the fact that I only ever felt that embracing comfort when I was near Edward. His musky smell mixed with his shower gel was just heaven.

But having both his smell, and the homely smell of cinnamon was an overload for my senses.

"Looks like Jake's not here," I pointed out the obvious.

Edward dropped the bags heavily on the floor, kicked the door closed with his foot, and flipped me over his shoulder all caveman style.

"What are you doing?" I laughed at him, smacking his fine behind.

"Nobody's home." I could hear his grin as he took off for my bedroom where he dropped me flat onto the bed.

I laughed even harder when my entire body bounced back up before it was pinned down by the weight of Edward's delicious body. He kissed hungrily down my neck, sliding his hands up and under my sweater, lifting it up my body.

"I've been waiting to do this again _all_ day," he groaned nipping my earlobe.

I let out a needy moan and slipped my hands down his body to find the hem of his shirt. Unlike last night, we were needy and in a frenzy to rid each other of our clothes. So rushed that we became tangled in our own shirts as we tried to tackle them up and over our heads.

My vision was obstructed by my shirt and so I sat there, giggling away, arms in the air, as if I was frozen mid boob flash.

"Why are you laughing?" Edward asked me laughing himself.

"Because this is insane," I pulled my top the rest of the way off. "We're trying to rip each other's clothes off at the same time and we're getting tangled in each other," I huffed.

Edward leaned down to place a chaste kiss on my lips before he hopped off the side of the bed, stood up, and proceeded to pull his pants and boxer-briefs down until he was gloriously naked before me. I stared unabashedly at his rock hard cock.

"Problem solved!" He beamed, gesturing down his clothe-less body.

I quirked an eyebrow and shrugged, "Works for me!"

Lifting my ass into the air, I quickly followed suit and pulled my jeans and panties down my legs, kicking them away as I stripped off my bra. The bra barely had time to connect with the floor before Edward was on me again, his hard on pressed up against my thigh as our lips and tongues connected aggressively. My fingers tangled into his hair, pulling his face into mine as his hands kneaded my breasts.

A loud moan fell from my lips when he ran his hand down my stomach and began to tease my clit, sending an electric shock of pleasure through my body.

"Does that feel good?" he teased me further.

"Edward don't tease," I whined, struggling to maneuver my body in order to align his cock with my entrance.

"Patience, beautiful," he rubbed a bit faster, but just as it became too much, he would slow down and practically stop.

I was desperate for more, but the weight of his body on me restricted me from getting what I wanted.

"Please?" I tried to beg as I peppered kisses across his jaw.

"How bad do you want it?" I could feel his smirk.

"Very, very badly!" I groaned.

"Hmm…tell me what you think- oh shit- of me" he yelped as I bit down hard on his ear lobe.

"You're sweet…hot…great kisser," I listed with a kiss in between each.

His mouth found mine and our tongues warred with each other. I scraped my fingernails down his back and hooked my right leg over his hip, happy that I was about to get what I wanted.

"Not so fast," he steadied my persistent hips with his strong hands, "I'm going to need to hear a little more."

I swear I let out a small growl, but this just humored Edward more and he chuckled as he slid down my body, replacing the fingers with his mouth.

"Oh god!" I cried out as he sucked gently.

"I suppose you could call me a god," he laughed before reattaching his mouth to me.

He was going at a tortuously slow pace, but it was enough to scramble my brains. I couldn't think of words to put together to please him enough to satisfy his ego.

"You're-you're…ah, shit…that's good…you're really good with your tongue!" I panted.

He bit down lightly on my swollen clit, a sign that I was getting closer to what he wanted to hear.

Obviously the man wanted me to talk dirty.

"You have a fantastic cock," no sooner had the words left my mouth that he sucked like crazy before flicking me with that tongue, causing me to jerk wildly and cry out from the amazing sensation.

"Shit...that feels good...shit yes!" but I could feel him slowing down again so I threw the next thing I thought of out into the open.

"You're a fucking sexy beast!"

But it had the opposite effect. Edward pulled up off me and came to hover over me, chuckling and looking confused at the same time.

"I'm a what?"

"I don't know why I said that," I tried to bury my face in his chest to hide from the embarrassment.

"Please…no more teasing," I begged him, grasping his cock between us and giving him a few quick pumps to emphasize my point.

He groaned and dropped his head into my shoulder.

I ran my thumb over his weeping tip and swirled back down again, gripping him firmly.

"Fuck baby, I need to be in you. Now."

_Thank the fucking lord he finally agrees!_

I wasted no time in positioning him at my entrance before he sheathed himself, making us both moan out in pleasure as the satisfaction of connecting flooded through our veins.

He began to rock in and out slowly, getting a feel for an angle, but I wanted him deeper, harder. I hooked both my legs around his waist, bringing him deeper into me hitting the spot that made my eyes roll back as loud moans fell from my lips.

Edward's lips found my own as he drank in my moans that came with every thrust of his hips. Our bodies were slick with sweat and I found it difficult to grip his back, my fingers clawing constantly at his skin as I tried to hold onto something as the electric feelings shot down my legs, curling my toes and locking my legs around him.

"Fuck…right…THERE..isn't it?"

I nodded spastically, consumed by the feeling of pleasure.

"I can feel you tense when I hit right THERE," he pumped in forcefully and hit my g-spot once again.

"Yes..right there…shit…I'm almost there."

He slid a hand between our slick bodies and began to tease and roll my clit between his fingers, building the pressure within me to an excruciating level.

"Edward…" I gasped.

He covered my mouth with his own when I finally exploded, swallowing my screams of pleasure as he continued to rock gently inside of me, letting me ride out my high.

Edward's pace grew frantic and uneven as he climbed towards his own release. His face was scrunched up, a mix of bliss and agony as he thrust harder and faster, rocking us both up the bed. His expression was so sexy, seeing his face like that, just before he came was about as good as his face when finally reached his release.

I didn't know what compelled me to do it, but I bit down on the skin at the crook of his neck, shocking him.

"Fuck…shit…." And he came, pulsing inside of me, holding me to him for dear life before collapsing heavily onto me.

"Fuck Bella, you fucking bit me?" He was still gasping for air.

I ran my tongue along the bite mark, licking up to his ear.

"Did you like it?" It came out all husky, which was unintentional. It was just a result of having a mind blowing orgasm.

"It was fucking hot," he smiled gently and kissed me lightly on the lips before rolling to my side and collapsing down.

We lay like that for a moment, completely spent and content. I rolled off the bed first, finding my panties and slipping them on along with Edward's tee.

"Where are you going?" He murmured from the bed.

"To get some water. But maybe you should have a Red Bull." I winked at him and made my way towards the door.

Edward jumped off the bed, stark naked and ran up to wrap himself around me from behind.

"Red Bull, huh? You gonna talk dirty some more?"

"Maybe…" I smiled at him as we rocked on the spot.

"But no more of this _sexy beast_ name. It sounds wrong," he laughed.

"Well, I'll be sure to call you fairy cockmother next time then."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

I cried out in a fit of giggles as he tickled me down my sides, I tried reaching for the handle of the door to get away but he kept pulling me backwards. I finally got my hand around the handle and pulled it open forcefully before running out towards the kitchen. We were both laughing hysterically as I tried to run, but Edward had his hands firmly on me and I could barely get away.

"Edward stop it!" I tried to admonish him in between my hysterics.

I tried to turn to slap him away when a throat cleared from the kitchen.

Our laughter cut off as we stood, my back to Edward's very naked front, across the room from Jake.

_Awkward…_

Edward pulled me back into him a little more, using me as a shield to hide himself. There was an uncomfortable silence that was broken by Jake.

He cleared his throat and gave a curt, "Edward" in greeting.

Edward replied with, "Jake," and a small head nod before he pushed away from me and went back into the room to find some clothes.

It didn't phase me that I was only in boyshorts and a tee. I had lived with Jake for a while now and he was very much like a brother.

"When um, when did you get back?" What I really wanted to know was how long had he been back. Edward and I weren't exactly discreet.

"Oh, since about…" he looked at his imaginary watch on his wrist, "since 'sexy beast' time," he grinned at me.

My face flooded red.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry. We thought you weren't going to be back because it was so late already and I'm so, so sorry," I rambled on in complete embarrassment.

"Don't worry. You didn't sound like you were almost done, so I took a shower and made sure the shower radio was on max volume."

"Right." I nodded, unsure of what to say to that.

"So I'm going to bed," Jake stated, breaking away from the uncomfortable scene.

"Ok."

He went off leaving me to gather myself together again.

"Sorry he had to hear that," Edward apologized as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"He's a guy. I'm sure he understands."

He nodded into my hair and turned me around, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Can you stay the night?" I asked him, "I mean you have clean clothes, Esme did all your laundry." I huffed, jealous of how well he was pampered by his mother.

"You do realize she did all of yours as well?" He teased.

I could feel my face light up.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You would know that if you packed your own bag." I loved the feel of his smile as his lips touched mine again.

"But why would I need to pack when I have a gorgeous man to do it for me?"

"Gorgeous I may be, but nothing comes for free, my love."

"Oh, really now?"

He hummed in agreement below my ear.

"And um…" he licked the curve of my ear, "what sort of…" I let out a whimper when he sucked my lobe, "_payment_ is required?" I turned my head in search of his lips when he pulled away from me.

"I want a steak with pepper sauce medium rare," he demanded with a slap to my ass to direct me to the kitchen. I yelped and shot him glare as I went into the kitchen, giggling at his playfulness.

We both settled for a simple sandwich knowing that there was something much better to come for dessert.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

We didn't make it to dinner at the Cullen's the Tuesday after since Edward was laid up in bed.

I was at home studying on Monday night when I heard the song "Who Let the Dogs Out?" It took me a while to figure out where the music was coming from until my eyes fell on my flashing cell on the kitchen table.

"Emmett! When the hell did you change my ringtone?" I answered.

"Well, hello to you too. Plus, you left it out when you and Edward were doing the dirty the other night in his room."

"So you decided to hack my phone?"

"One, it doesn't have a password so I didn't hack it, two, that song is awesome and only programmed for me, and three, you really should put a password on it because I think some of your dirty texting has scarred me!"

I blanched at the thought of what he read.

"Emmett!"

"Relax…I didn't actually know you had dirty texts on there but now…my Bella!" I could hear him smirking through the phone.

To be fair, Edward worked nights a lot, and at night we would feel the absence of the other a little more. Besides, it was only one way really, Edward could text dirty like no other. I blushed just thinking that those words sat on my phone to be re-read at any stage.

"Why were you calling?" I asked exasperated.

"I need you to come pick up your prissy fucker. He's regurgitating everything he's eaten in life all over my bar and a little on my shoes, too," Em huffed.

"Is he ok?" Edward was a pretty hardy guy and seemed to be immune to everything.

"I think it's just the stomach flu or something, but can you come drive his ass home since I can't leave the bar?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll be right there."

I hung up and quickly slipped on some yoga pants and a tank before hopping in my car and speeding off to Equinox. I couldn't help but worry about Edward. I'm sure it was some innocent virus, but the thought of him not being one hundred percent made me feel antsy.

The sight that greeted me when I pulled up didn't help to quell my worries either. Edward was sitting on the edge of the sidewalk with his head between his knees. Emmett was standing safely few feet away from him as if he was afraid he was contagious, or that Edward might barf on him again.

"Thank god!" Em exclaimed when I sidled up to them.

"Eddie boy," he cooed prodding his back, "hey fucker, get up and go home. Bella's here to get you."

His head shot up when he heard my name, but the movement was obviously too fast. A shade of green washed over his face as he slumped back over and heaved into the gutter.

"Fuck I am glad he has you," Em proclaimed as he helped to lift Edward into my car. Em was thoughtful enough to have a bucket ready for me to take along in the car and it was lucky we had it.

Everything was fine until we got in the elevator at their apartment.

We had just come to a stop on his floor when he swayed on his feet before diving head first into the bucket, spewing out whatever stomach acid had managed to remain there from the last upheaval.

I put him into the shower to clean him up before letting him collapse into bed after he swallowed down some Tylenol. He was running a temperature and I didn't want to stay in the same bed, heating him up further, so I settled onto the couch, waiting for the hours to pass before I brought him his next round of meds.

The vomiting stopped halfway through the night and Edward slept for most of the next day with Emmett keeping an eye on him while I went to class.

"Hey," I greeted Em in the late afternoon.

"Any change?"

"He's been sleeping mostly, but he's a moany bastard,"

"He just doesn't like being sick and rendered immobile," I defended.

"Are you staying again tonight? I already called mom and told her we weren't coming for dinner."

"Oh, I totally forgot about that. Yeah, I'll stay."

"So… I'm pretty sure Edward mumbled that he wanted a steak, rare, with Dianne sauce," he grinned at me when I slumped onto the couch.

"Really?" I humored him, "and here I thought Edward was a pepper sauce and medium rare kind of guy?"

Emmett grinned sheepishly at me.

"Eh, I tried."

I ducked in to see Edward. His temperature was settling, but I retrieved a cold wash cloth to lay over his forehead to soothe him.

"Edward," I called softly. He grumbled in response. "Edward, I need you to eat something. Do you think you can keep anything down?"

He squinted his eyes shut and shook his head in defiance like a small boy refusing his brussel sprouts. He pouted along with his moan. They say all men are like babies when they are sick. It seemed like Edward didn't escape that cliché either.

I left him to sleep and went back out to cook up something anyway. Emmett deserved a good meal after having Edward vomit onto his shoes and I certainly needed to eat.

"Em, dinner," I called to him a little while later.

He came bounding into the kitchen rubbing his hands together and licking his lips.

"What's cooking, good looking?" He jested as he settled into his seat. "Wow, you really did make me a steak."

"I was hoping the smell could entice Edward to get up and eat," I shrugged, sitting down in front of my own steak.

"He hasn't eaten anything all day. What makes you think he will keep down a steak?"

Em didn't seem all too concerned about Edward's eating habits as he continued to shovel the meat into his mouth.

"He's not having steak. I made him some minestrone instead."

We ate our meal in contentment, chatting about Rose and the bar. When I went to check on Edward after dinner, with the soup in hand, he opened his eyes when he heard me enter.

"I smell steak," he grumbled in a raspy voice.

I smiled in triumph. "There was steak-"

"Was?" he queried.

"Yes, was. You get soup."

He moaned again but pushed himself up into a sitting position. "What's that?" he glared at the soup.

"Its minestrone."

"Blech," he pulled a face.

"You don't like minestrone?"

"I want steak," he mumbled.

I chuckled at his childish antics. "Well tonight you get soup." I spooned up some of the minestrone and brought it to his tightly pressed lips.

"Do I need to make little airplane noises and fly the spoon to your lips?" I teased him.

He huffed and opened up for me to feed him the soup. I laughed loudly. My sexy, confident, man had been reduced to a whining, pouty little boy. He swirled the soup in his mouth for a bit before his face lit up with surprise. I made a mean minestrone and I was proud of that. Flying spoons and coaxing was no longer needed. He practically licked the bowl clean.

"More?" he asked me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Let's just see if this stays down for the next half hour."

"Can you come sit with me?" he shuffled over a bit and patted the empty space.

"Of course," i replied softly.

I set the bowl on the nightstand and slid into bed beside him. I remained in a seated position as he slowly drifted off to sleep, slumping onto my shoulder. The soup definitely did him some good. His temperature subsided and he held the food down with no problems. He also slept like a baby for the remainder of the night.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Morning Bella, how's the big baby?"

"Morning Em, he's doing well. I made you some waffles," I pointed to a covered dish on the table.

"Sa-weet! Edward should be sick more, I like having a personal chef here." He pecked me on the cheek and went straight for the waffles leaving me by the stove, stirring a batch of chicken soup.

"More soup?"

"Yeah, I think he should take it easy with food for today at least."

"Well it smells dee-lish!"

I sent Em a warning glare to tell him to steer clear of the soup.

"Bella…" Edward called from his room.

His voice sounded strained and I panicked thinking something was wrong if he was trying to call out to me.

I rushed to his bedside. "What's wrong?" I quickly swept my hand over his forehead to check if it was heated before cradling his face to see if anything looked out of the ordinary.

He was still pouting but definitely looked livelier and not as sick as the day before.

"You're not doing it right," he complained.

"What am I doing wrong? Are you hurt somewhere?" I ran my hand over his chest to see if he would wince with pain anywhere.

"No."

"Ok, so what's the matter?" I was confused and needed him to stop pouting and use his words.

"You're wearing all the wrong clothes."

I looked over my jeans and sweater. There was nothing out of the ordinary about my outfit. My brows were furrowed in misunderstanding and Edward tugged me closer until I plopped onto the edge of the bed beside him. Then he pulled me down so he could speak directly into my ear.

"You're playing nurse but you're not wearing any naughty nurse clothes," he smirked at me.

I huffed out in amusement and annoyance as I shoved him down and stood up.

"You do realize you made me abandon your soup so you could tell me that?"

He laughed sheepishly and shrugged nonchalantly.

"And Emmett has probably devoured it all now so you will have no lunch."

He continued to chuckle at my anger.

"Fine. You can eat nothing. I'm going now, so enjoy Emmett's company."

I went to walk away but he grasped my hand tightly. "You're leaving?" Disappointment crowded his face.

"I have to go to class. Besides, I have no clean clothes here so I need to go home."

"Will you stay again tonight? Bring some extra clothes?"

I could never refuse him. Especially when he was using his sick-puppy dog eyes.

"Of course." I bent down to give him a peck on the lips.

"And we'll play nurse another time," I gave him a wink, and a smile lit up his entire face before I left him for the day.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It was late in the afternoon and I was rushing to get back to Edward after a day of classes when Esme called me.

"Hi Esme."

"Hi sweetie," she greeted me, "I was just checking in with you and Edward."

"Oh, I'm not with him at the moment. I'm at home but I'll be there soon." I had quickly made a stop back home to pack a bag of clothes to bring over since I knew Edward wasn't letting me get out of staying with him.

"That's ok. I just wanted to know if he was doing better. I called him a few hours ago and he sounded so terrible. I feel so bad that I can't be there to look after him."

I snorted a little.

"Esme he's a big boy, and yes he is like a baby when he's sick, but he was doing much better when I called just after lunch."

"Really? He told me he was all laid up in bed waiting for you to bring him more soup."

"Well, I called Emmett, afraid he might still be sleeping and I could hear that the boys were playing the Xbox together on the couch."

Edward was obviously putting on a whiny act for Esme. _Such a momma's boy._

I heard Esme huff out a laugh.

"Like father, like son. Carlisle becomes the biggest baby when he gets sick. It must be genetically programmed or something? "

I chuckled at her observations.

"But don't worry honey, one day when you're pregnant, you make sure he waits on you, hand and foot!"

The laugh that left my mouth was nervous and it was all I could muster out. It was strange that Esme was thinking that far ahead with us already when I hadn't thought that far.

"Well, as long as my boy is better I'm happy," Esme stated.

"He's definitely getting better. You don't need to worry," I assured her.

"I worry far less about him these days knowing you're there with him."

"Thanks Esme."

"Bye then, honey. I'll see you kids next week."

We ended the call and I rushed out the door, tossing my bag into my backseat, eager to check if Edward was actually ok.

I managed to catch Emmett as he was heading out the door to Equinox.

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up at school."

"As much as I would have liked a home cooked meal before dinner, I forgive you Bella. Plus, you need to go in there and put up with that fucker for the rest of the night," he jerked his thumb behind him towards Edwards room.

"Did he get worse again?" I instantly worried.

"Nah, fucker is just a sore loser on Halo and is consoling his defeated ass alone in his room," he grinned before waving me off and darting out of the apartment.

I walked in, noticing as I passed the kitchen that the soup pot sat empty in the sink, and slipped quietly into Edward's room. His blinds were closed and the room was dark. I stood in the doorway for a while, lowering my bag off my shoulders and onto the floor, as my eyes adjusted to the dark environment. I moved towards the bed and a sleeping Edward, crawling onto the empty side of the bed beside him. My movements disturbed the bed and shook him awake as I settled down, flush against his body.

"Hi," he said sleepily.

"Hi," I gave him a peck on the lips, "how are you feeling?"

"Much better now." He circled his arm around my waist and pulled me into him further. I nuzzled into his chest for a second before rolling off him again.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"I love you, and I know you have been sick, but for the love of god you need a shower!"

He chuckled and nodded his head but didn't make an effort to move off the bed or really wake up any more.

"And why are you telling your mom that you're still sick? She was about to drive down here to make you soup herself."

"I would have liked her here today," he replied as his eyes drooped shut again.

I pushed him a little, jolting him awake again. "What's wrong with my soup?" I demanded.

"Nothing," he countered, "it's great, unless Emmett needs to heat it up and burns it." We laughed together at the incompetency of Em.

"I'm sorry. I told you I needed to go to class and to get more clothes."

He nodded in understanding, rolling closer to me to kiss my lips again. I thought it would be chaste, but Edward pressed his lips firmly to mine and slipped his tongue in sneakily.

I pulled back from him.

"Shower first."

"No sponge bath?" he grinned, leaning back in to capture my lips, but I stopped him with my hand and gave him a look that let him know he was too wishful. He groaned but got up off the bed and practically ran for the bathroom, leaving me waiting on his bed. He definitely seemed much better.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

When Edward walked back out of the bathroom, draped in nothing but his usual towel, bare chest glistening, hair dark and plastered to his head, I was still laying on his bed exactly where he left me.

He pulled open the top drawer of the dresser to pull out a pair of boxer-briefs and proceeded to slip them on, pulling the towel away from his waist and running it through his soaking wet hair. The ripples and movements of his abs as he dried his hair sent me into a trance.

"Bella?"

"Huh?" I replied, coming back to reality and lifting my jaw off the floor.

"I asked if you brought some more clothes?"

"Yeah," I pointed towards the duffel bag on the floor by the door, shaking myself out of my daze.

He then turned and pulled open the second drawer in the dresser.

"I moved some of my stuff so that you could have a drawer." He gestured to the now open and bare drawer.

I was still a little flustered from gawking at his freshly showered body and now I was in shock that he was giving me a drawer.

"You're giving me a drawer?" I asked in surprised voice.

He turned to look at the drawer, then back at me. "Yes." It sounded like a question. Like he wasn't sure if that was what I wanted.

He was giving me a drawer! Baby steps were turning into leaps and bound with us.

"Erm…I can clear some closet space if you prefer to hang your clothes? I mean I just thought..I don't know…" he mumbled self consciously feeling as if he had offended me with a drawer.

I bounced off the bed and right into his unsuspecting arms, wrapping myself around him tightly, grinning from ear to ear.

"No, no, no," I laughed at him, planting a kiss on his lips with every 'no', "it's wonderful. It's perfect."

He kissed me back, obviously a little confused as to why I was so elated by some drawer space, but enjoying my enthusiasm none the less.

"Jesus, if I knew you were going to do this when I gave you some storage space, I would have done it a long time ago!"

I kissed his silly theory away from his lips still cheering on the inside that he had given me some space in his room.

_Permanent_ space which meant he expected me to be around for a while to come. My inner squealing girl did happy claps and jumped on the spot.

* * *

**This is the ringtone Emmett set on Bella's phone**

**Who Let the Dogs Out? by the Baha Men **

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=He82NBiJgf8

**I forgot my PSA from last chapter... E and B are having SAFE sex! Always be responsible etc etc! K? =)**

**Fic Rec- **The Best Man by Bratty-Vamp

**Its complete with a shocker of an end!**


	28. Chapter 28: Futures and Presents

**Hi sorry for the long wait. Christmas and New Years was CRAZY! 12hr days...family event...no time to sleep!**

**Thanks to my betas for making my words flow. **

**To Snshyne for saying comments like "poor edward's dick" in her beta notes :D**

**To Kay, for moaning throughout her beta'ing ;)**

**Did you SEE the new BD still =O HAWT DAMN!**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own a link to a leaked copy of a particular KS movie... ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 28 **

**Futures and Presents**

**EPOV**

It was the week before Christmas and Bella was studying for her last final exam before we had two blissful weeks of doing nothing but celebrating. And presents. Yep, definitely the best bit was presents!

I had given up on trying to memorize my textbook and had tuned into an old movie on the TV and lounged out with my feet on the coffee table. Bella was propped up on the other end of the couch with her feet in my lap, which I had been dutifully massaging for the past fifteen minutes.

As a commercial break rolled around, I turned to look at her. Her brow was furrowed as she stared down at the words in her lap, bending lower and lower to read the words as if they would make any more sense the closer she got to them. The corners of my lips curled into a smile.

I liked moments like these, just chilling and doing nothing of significance and yet they were significant. Moments like these were moments I had never had before. Who knew I was a relationship type of guy? Well fuck me!

Amidst my musings over Bella, I had stopped rubbing her foot . She wiggled her toes around to point this out to me and I chuckled lowly before picking up where I had left off. She lifted her head and gave me a gentle smile in thanks.

"So I was thinking…" I began.

Bella dog-eared her page and laid her book down on the coffee table, stretching over and causing her tank to rise up a little.

"Ooooh thinking. Don't strain your brain," she teased me.

"Ha ha. No more foot rubs for you."

I tried to lift her feet off my lap, but she scrambled to set them back down.

"No, noooo! I was just teasing. Please?" She pouted her pretty pink lips and my hands couldn't deny her what she wanted.

"Thanks. That feels soooo good! Now what were you thinking?" She prompted me to continue.

"Well I was thinking…I want to go into medicine." My voice was steady and sure but my heart was beating rapidly. It was as if I was afraid she would laugh in my face and confirm what I was already thinking, that maybe I couldn't do it.

I was waiting for a smile. A comforting expression that would tell me I wasn't crazy. But she stared at me blankly. The only emotion crossing her face was surprise. Maybe I was too fucking optimistic. Maybe I had fucked my life up too much to even be able to begin to go back to my original dream of following in Carlisle's footsteps. But when the surprise on Bella's face was replaced with the biggest smile I could hope for, I knew without a doubt that Bella would support me through anything.

"Medicine? Like a doctor?" She asked in awe sitting forward and grasping my hands.

"Yeah, doctor...I don't know? Maybe it's stupid?"

"Stupid? No it's wonderful!" She wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me towards her for a kiss.

"You really think so? Because I mean, I've fallen behind a bit in my studies, and I'm not taking the right classes at the moment, and it will be a long…"

"Shhh! Stop doubting yourself. You can do whatever you have your heart set on."

The grin on my face widened and I pulled her soft lips back to mine. Bella scooted back to her end of the couch and wiggled her toes in expectancy again.

"So how did you come to this conclusion, Dr. Cullen?"

"…sounds so old?" I chuckled. That was my father's title. It was strange to even think of sharing it with him.

"Carlisle and I had lunch today, as you know." Bella had class so she couldn't join us. Carlisle was attending a conference in Seattle for the day. "And I was just listening to him talk about some of his patients and the look on his face when he explained finding out how to save someone's life, the look was just so…satisfying? I just thought, I want to have that look in my eyes and that feeling of actually helping someone, making a difference to someone's life."

It felt like such a sappy rant, but Bella just listened and beamed at my excitement.

"Do you remember that summer, you and Emmett wanted to teach me to skateboard?" Bella asked. I laughed at the memory. "Remember when I fell the second you let go of me and split my knee open on the cracked pavement," I continued to nod at the memory, "and Carlisle tried to clean up the wound but you kept pushing him out of the way claiming that it was good practice for when you were a doctor." I continued to chuckle.

I had tried to clean out the wound, but pressed a little to firmly on the cut causing Bella's leg to reflexively kick up. Unfortunately she was perched on the counter top and she effectively kicked me in the fucking nuts. Hurt like a motherfucker.

"I guess I lost sight of my ambitions when I got to high school."

I was making up for all the grades I had messed up on in high school. Choosing to fuck around instead.

"I'm really proud that you have thought about it and that you are brave enough to do it." She was so supportive.

"I'm not sure what field of medicine though?"

"Hmm…you could be a podiatrist? You're certainly doing wonders to my feet down there," she hummed out in appreciation.

"A foot doctor? Not everyone has clean, healthy feet like yours." I couldn't imagine going near a fucker with some sort of fungus on his foot.

I began running my hands up and down her calves, massaging them as I moved higher up to the back of her knees where I pulled her body closer to me, twisting myself until Bella was straddling me.

"I could be a cardiac surgeon?" I asked, peppering kisses along the swell of her breasts and over her accelerating heart beat.

"Well you sure know how to keep my heart from slowing to a stop," she said shyly, tilting my chin up to capture my mouth with her own. Her tongue danced out to meet my own and our kisses became frantic as Bella rocked in my lap, causing our teeth to clank together.

"Dentist?" I mumbled out between kisses. She shook her head no against my lips.

Our breaths were becoming pants as Bella slipped her fingers into the hair at the nape of my neck, scratching her short nails divinely against my scalp.

My fingers trailed down her arms and onto her waist where they roamed until they met the bottom of her tank. I let my fingers slide around the smooth skin of her stomach before I pulled her tank up and over her head, discarding it somewhere to the side.

Rather than return to her lips, I attentively licked and nipped down her throat, across her collarbones and down to her fabulous breasts. I couldn't resist cupping them and pressing them up into my face to revel in the gorgeousness.

"How about plastic surgeon?" I teased as I pushed her breasts together and fondled them a bit more.

Her eyebrow above her hooded eyes quirked up in an are-you-really-going-to-complain-about-those kind of look.

"Kidding," I assured her with a soft kiss to the lips.

She was perfect in every way and I would never see her differently.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Remind me again why we are baking fruit mince pies here?" I asked Bella as she danced around the kitchen of my apartment gathering ingredients and bowls together.

"Because your oven needs to be used every once in a while and it will help fill the space with a smell that's not so…boy."

I was sitting on the opposite side of the kitchen island and had to snicker when she finished tying her apron and turned around.

'Kiss the Cook' was lettered across her chest.

"Please tell me you bought that for yourself and some other fucker didn't?" My possessive side stepped out.

"Actually, I bought it for you," she shot me a wink as she broke some eggs into a bowl. This woman will truly be the death of me.

"So how long does it take to make this shit?"

"Just for saying it's shit, you can't eat any now," she glowered at me, "and it will take half an hour to prepare and a further half to cook."

So half an hour to cook, there was a good window there that we could fool around in.

"Why?" she asked me suspiciously.

"No reason," I sang out with an innocent smile. She murmured an 'uh huh' under breath and continued to combine the ingredients for the dough.

I could have offered to fucking help or something, but I liked just sitting there watching her.

She always went into her own little world when she was working on a dish and she would hum off-tune melodies.

Bella was also prone to leaving a trail of mess as she cooked. Flour made it everywhere but in the actual bowl; sugar crystals sparkled across the counter and various bowls and utensils littered the bench tops.

Not to mention the ingredients that ended up all over her face when she went to wipe away a stray piece of hair or to itch her nose.

"So when do I get to 'kiss the cook'?"

She chuckled obviously seeing that I was bored and wanted to fool around. "When the cook says so."

I frowned at her. "And when will the cook say so?" I asked eagerly.

"You're the one that wanted me to bake Christmas sweets, so quit pouting and let me finish," she ordered.

"Oh, I fully intend to let you finish," I waggled my eyebrows at her.

She chuckled again shaking her head as she tipped the dough out of the bowl and onto the granite bench.I was already fucking antsy sitting in my little stool, waiting very fucking patiently for Bella to finish cooking, when the woman began to torture me.

Her small hands kneaded that dough with strength before she rolled it into a log shape.

The dough moved smoothly between her fingers rolling to and fro.

For fucks sake, I was getting hard watching her roll dough. But in my defense, that log of dough was looking more and more like a dick as she molded it. Plus, she would lean all the way across the table as she rolled it down to me giving me a fantastic view down her low cut top.

I let out a groan of frustration, catching Bella's attention.

"Something wrong?" she asked innocently as she picked up the log wrapping her hands around it securely.

She may have sounded like she didn't know what she was doing to me, but the glint in her eyes said otherwise.

I shot her a glare as she set down the dough and sliced it into even discs. "Is this sweet enough?" she dipped her finger into the bowl of mince and placed it into my mouth letting me suck it off her finger.

"Mmmm."

She grinned mischievously as she dipped them in again, this time sucking the flavors off her own finger with her eyes firmly locked on mine.

_Fucking Hell!_

By the time she filled the dough cups with fruit, I was checking the time to see how long we would have alone in the house. I pulled out my cell and quickly called Emmett.

"Whaddup?" Em drawled out as if the fucker was all gangster.

"How long until you come back from Rose's?"

"I'll be about another half hour. Why?"

"Can you pick up some ginger custard on the way home?"

"Ginger custard? Right… Why?"

"Bella's doing some baking and she needs the custard to serve it," I lied out of my ass.

"Sure. No worries." I hung up on the clueless fucker to see Bella frowning at me.

"You don't serve custard with these," she pointed out confused, "and what the hell is ginger custard?"

"Who knows?" I shrugged at her, "but it will confuse Em enough to stall him from interrupting my kiss time with the cook."

"What makes you so sure you're even getting a kiss?"

"Oh, I'm pretty fucking sure," I shot back at her.

She raised her eyebrows to challenge me, which was a sure fire way to get my game on. I slid out of my stool, readjusting myself, as I slinked around the counter to stand behind her.

"Sure you don't need any help?" I breathed into her ear, sliding my hands from her shoulders down to her hands that were rolling out the dough for the pie lids.

"N-no," she stuttered as our hands rolled the rolling pin back and forth.

It was almost like that clay scene out of fucking 'Ghost', but we had dough. I nibbled on her ear lobe distracting her from her rolling.

"Aren't you going to finish the pies?" I whispered across her neck, planting kisses along the way.

I could feel the labored breathing Bella was doing as her grip on the rolling pin tightened.

But she suddenly jutted out her ass, connecting deliciously with my hard on for a moment, pushing me back off of her.

"Give me five minutes to get these in the oven," she deadpanned.

Cullen: One. Bella: Nothing but horny. Win-win motherfuckers.

I stood with my back to the bench as I watched her finish up the pies, with shaky hands, and watched as she bent down, ass in the air to place them in the oven.

The woman was driving me insane.

She pushed the oven door closed and leaned up to the cupboard above it to pull out the icing sugar. Thing is, she's short, and had to get up on her tippy toes to reach the bag, causing her top to ride up flashing me a sliver of creamy flesh. I took a step and grabbed Bella around the hips, spinning her so her back was pressed against the bench as I crashed my lips to hers.

She kissed back with intensity and opened her mouth for me, letting out tongues slide together.

My fingers slid down her waist, down her thighs, to the back of her knees where I lifted her up, setting her ass down on the bench. Bella locked her legs around my waist, drawing me in closer until I was pressed into the warmth between her legs.

Her added height meant that she could tug my hair back and tilt my head up towards her as she dove her tongue into my mouth over and over. The hair tugging was painful but felt fucking good at the same time.

I could feel a weird weight on my right shoulder, one that kept whacking me in the ear as well. I reached for it feeling that it was the bag of icing sugar that Bella was still holding onto. I pulled it from her grasp and threw it unceremoniously behind me, not caring where the fuck it landed.

I ran my hands between our bodies, up to Bella's fantastic breasts, but I couldn't get a hold of them with the fucking apron in the way. I fumbled my way back down to her waist, trying to undo the knot, but I kept losing my grip whenever Bella nibbled on the skin at the edge of my jaw. Finally, it came undone as I slipped it over her head, along with her top, palming her breasts over her bra.

"God that feels good," Bella moaned, arching her back.

Unfortunately, in the combined space, she managed to crack her head onto the cupboard above her. We both laughed at how ridiculous it was before I took a hold of her waist, carrying her with her legs around me to the kitchen island.

The bag of icing sugar had burst open when it connected with the table earlier. The fine white powder covered the entire table and all the utensils that still sat there. I swept everything off the bench and onto the floor, disturbing the settled powder which rose as a white dust cloud settling back down onto us.

Bella pulled my shirt off, tossing it wherever, before bringing her mouth back to mine. I slipped my hand between our bodies and stroked her over the seam of her jeans, causing her to moan out in pleasure. Making fast work of the button and fly, I wrestled her out of her jeans and panties until she was sitting, on my kitchen island, butt fucking naked.

I took a moment to appreciate how beautiful she looked.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too."

"Lay back, baby."

She did as I requested, laying back, spreading herself out on the counter. I kissed across her stomach and down her inner thighs before making it back up to where we both wanted to be.

She was dripping wet for me and on my first lick, she bucked so hard she stirred up another cloud of icing sugar. I settled onto her clit and it was the sweetest nectar when my mouth sucked her bundle of nerves. I laid an arm across her stomach to keep her steady as she fisted my hair and wailed out in satisfaction.

"Mmmm…icing sugar dusted Bella," I hummed against her causing her to twitch even more.

I ran slow, strong strokes with my tongue up her lips, sucking on her clit making her tremble below me.

"Shit, Edward. That feels so good," she gasped.

I pushed two fingers into her quickly, immediately being engulfed in warmth and wetness.

"Oh god, oh god," she began to chant as my fingers twisted inside of her.

With one final suck to her clit, her back arched off the table and she came, crying out my name, clenching around my fingers. Bella lay spent on the table as I lapped up her juices, not missing those that had leaked onto the table.

I fucking loved icing sugar!

I kissed my way up Bella's body, taking a hardened nipple into my mouth along the way, causing her to whimper due to her sensitivity. I pulled her limp body back up to a sitting position and kissed her softly, letting her set the slow pace as our tongues slid languorously.

The cooling down was always just as good as the warming up.

Bella didn't get the chance to return the favor since the oven alarm blared annoyingly through the fucking apartment. Bella slid off the counter, picked up an oven mitt and proceeded to pull the pies out to place on the bench to cool.

All while covered in nothing but a dusting of icing. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her back into me. "Why don't you go for a shower, I'll clean up here," I kissed her shoulder.

"You don't want to help me wash this out of my hair?" She shook her hair as icing fell to the floor.

"Em will be home soon, I should probably clean up this disaster zone."

We both shuffled around to access the extent of the damage.

Most of the table was covered in white dust, besides the area Bella's body had been, it was as if she had made a snow angel on top of the island. Bowls were scattered across the floor, bits of dough and fruit mince speckled the tiles.

Bella giggled. "I guess we did make a bit of a mess," she smiled sheepishly.

I planted one more kiss on her neck and smacked her ass as she picked up her clothes and shuffled off to our room.

I proceeded to pick up everything on the floor, dumping it all into the sink, and wiped down all the surfaces and the floor. Bella was still in the shower by the time I was done so maybe she did need a hand washing out her hair? But hopes of doing that soon faded when the fucking oaf barreled through the door.

"I went to two different stores and neither of them had heard of fucking ginger custard," Em growled as he dumped a bag onto the table.

I shrugged, pretending that I didn't realize they were not common in a store.

"The lady told me to just buy brandy custard instead. So here you go, fucker."

He thrust the bag into my chest and walked around me to steal a fruit mince pie.

"They're still hot," I warned him.

"I fucking deserve one after the shit I just went through for you."

He juggled two hot pies in his hands as the idiot bit into the first one.

Obviously the fruit mince was still at a scorching temperature.

The mince fell back out of his mouth and onto the island table as the fucker tried to sooth his burned tongue.

"Motherfucker!"

"I warned you," I told him matter-of-factly.

He blew some cool air onto the remaining pie, cooling it before he shoved the entire thing into his mouth. He then used his finger to swipe up the fruit mince that fell to the table and licked it off his finger.

This movement made me smile when I thought of me licking Bella's juices off the same table not twenty minutes ago.

Fuck she tasted good!

Emmett's finger was still in his mouth when he paused. He looked down to the table, then back to the reminiscing grin on my face, then back to the table.

"You guys totally just did it on this table didn't you?" he asked with a grimace on his face.

I chuckled lightly, "Not quite."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Meh, Rose and I beat you to it months ago." The fucker grinned at me before stealing another pie and headed for the couch.

"Yeah well we're about to go do it in the shower so you better turn up the TV," I said in a voice that sounded quite like a pouting five year old.

But the image of Rose and Em doing it on the same table I ate at definitely solved the hard on problem, and plus Bella was already out of the shower.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Christmas came around quickly and my parents were in Seattle to stay with us. They only stayed with us the first night they drove down, opting to stay at a hotel for the rest of the week they were out in Seattle. This was a good fucking thing considering our place was not roomy enough to house everyone at once.

I think I would fling myself out of the window a few days in any how because my parents would drive me fucking insane. Then there was also the lack of fucking that Bella and I would be doing with them under the same roof as well.

I was very fucking glad that my father suggested that they use the hotel as a romantic getaway anyway.

"Edward? Are you ready?" Bella called from my kitchen.

I called from under my bed, "Yeah, I'm coming out."

I had tried to look everywhere for Christmas presents. I had looked under her bed, in her closet and everywhere else in her house.

I found nothing.

So I thought maybe she was doing some reverse psychology kind of shit and hid it at my place instead.

"Edward hurry up," I could hear my mom yell.

"What are you doing?" Bella accused me.

I cracked my head on the underside of the bed, surprised to hear her next to me.

"I was checking to see if I put my porn out of view in case mom cleans my room." It sounded more like a question.

Bella quirked a brow at me.

"We both know your porn is safe in the bottom drawer of the bedside table."

"Er, right." I stood up and took her hand, pulling her from the room.

"What took you so long?" My father asked.

"He was hunting for presents again," Bella explained.

The woman knew me too well.

"What did I tell you, sweetie," Mom smiled at Bella.

I knew she had something to do with this. When we were kids, Emmett and I could never find our presents. They would never appear under the tree until the wee hours of Christmas morning. Mother had skills.

I'm sure the CIA could hire her to learn how to hide spies.

We were driving out for Christmas lunch at Eclipse. With the entire group of us, it made more sense to congregate in the open area of the bar as opposed to an apartment.

"So when do I get my presents?" I asked the car of people.

"We're doing presents at lunch. They are all at Eclipse already," my mom assured me.

"We're doing presents before food, right?"

Dad chuckled from the passenger seat, "Son, I feel like you have never grown up."

I shrugged as we pulled up in front of the bar.

"Sa-weet!" Em bellowed as we walked in, "Mom's here, let's eat!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, fucker!"

"Language Edward!"

"Sorry Mom, and we're doing presents first," I glared pointedly at Em.

"We can do them after we eat," Em argued back.

"We do them now, and then eat!"

"Boys!" mom yelled over us, "We can do presents first," Em let out a loud whine, "while we eat the beautiful finger food the ladies have prepared."

_Meh, good enough for me._

The pixie had piled all our presents up on the table on our platform so we went and gathered around the lounge as we began to sort through it all.

The girls ooohed and ahhed at the thoughtful presents they got each other, us boys passed around a stack of notes. Come on, who doesn't like money as a present?

My parents bought Bella a new baking set where everything was made of silicone, which she absolutely loved, and they got me a new guitar.

I was fucking stoked!

I handed Bella her present as she slowly unwrapped it, knowing already from the slim box that it was indeed going to be jewelry. A small gasp left her lips as she opened the box to see the delicate white gold chain inside. She lifted it out to examine the charms as I fingered the small house.

"To represent the tree house…" I smirked at her.

I lifted a small cluster of dark blue gems, "For our blueberry Sundays…"

Her fingers found the last charm, a solid crystal heart, "Because everywhere you go, my heart goes with you."

I captured her lips in a kiss as Bella remained speechless.

"I figured we can add more to it in the future." It was a gift that could keep giving.

She pecked me a few times on the lips and pulled away to hand me my gift.

"I feel like I haven't put as much thought in mine now," she chuckled at me.

I opened the bag and slowly pulled the item out of it. But before it had made it out, I dropped it back in and engulfed Bella in a hug.

"Shit! I can't believe you bought me one," I crushed her in a hug as she laughed at my reaction in my ear.

"It's engraved as well."

I lifted the stethoscope out again to see the engraving on one of the metals sides.

'_Dr Edward Cullen'_ it read.

I put it back into the bag, out of everyone's eyes for the moment. I hadn't gotten around to telling my parents I wanted to pursue medicine again. But I didn't need to worry, everyone was preoccupied with exchanging their own personal gifts let alone trying to find out what everyone else got.

The last of the presents were a stack of four rectangular boxes that Alice held. She passed one to each of the girls who in turn passed it to each of their partners. I couldn't help but notice the blush that washed over Bella's cheek as she handed it to me.

"What is this?" I whispered into her ear as I lifted the lid of the box.

I noticed that everyone else around me was huddled in their own love bubbles as the guys opened the box.

Inside was a suede covered album but the contents inside…fuck they were gold! The black and white photographs were stunning. The lighting, the angles, the poses, the fucking lingerie! I could feel my heart beating rapidly and a slight stir in my pants.

"Fuck, are these you?" I whispered again.

Bella nodded shyly, pulling her lower lip in between her teeth.

"Alice did all the photography and Rose did all the um, costume fitting," she smiled cheekily at me.

"You better still have these fucking costumes, I want to see some live art to accompany these pictures." I kissed her quickly on the lips. "I have another present for you but it was too big to wrap and it's at your place anyhow," I told her.

"Too big? You got me a new car!" she joked.

"What if I did?"

She eyed me for a moment, trying to debate whether or not I was bluffing. "You couldn't afford it, not with med school in your future."

"Med school?" Carlisle perked up.

I saw Bella grimace a bit, obviously unsure of whether I wanted to announce it yet. But now was better than ever.

"Yeah, um, I'm thinking I want to go down that road again," I shrugged.

I could see that my parents were overly happy and ready to burst out with praises, but they held it in, knowing that I didn't want them to make a big deal of it, just wanted them to accept it.

"I'm proud of you sweetie," my mom said softly.

"Yeah, yeah, we're all proud, Eddie boy. Now, can we eat?"

My fucking brother was ever the supporter.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

With our bellies stuffed to the max, we waddled through the door at Bella's.

"Wait! Don't turn on the lights," I yelled out quickly as I covered her eyes with my hand.

"What? Why?" Bella giggled, tripping over her own feet as she stepped blindly into the room.

I flicked the lights on and then walked her over to the buffet by her lounge. Setting her in front of the buffet, I uncovered my hands and moved around to see her face. Bella blinked her eyes a few times, adjusting to the brightness of the room.

Her eyes widened and her hand flew up to her mouth to contain the sob that was threatening to break through when she took in what was in front of her.

Propped up next to her collage frame of pictures of Jake and Paul, was an identical frame. But this one contained photos of us and the gang. Tears welled over as she ran her fingers over the pictures Alice had help me put together.

There were photos of Em, Bella, and I as kids that we dug up from Esme's albums. Pictures of us on the many nights at Eclipse, and pictures of Bella and I in love, before either of us had even realized it ourselves.

I pulled her close to me when her fingers landed on a picture of us at Halloween, Alice had snapped it just as I pulled her down into my lap. The smiles on our faces could have lit up a small town.

But it was the photo that Jake had contributed that really tipped Bella over the edge. He had told me it was the last photo the three of them ever took together. It was nothing special, or pre-planned, it was a picture of Bella sandwiched between Paul and Jake, each planting a kiss on her cheek catching her by surprise.

She turned and sobbed into my shoulder, pulling me tightly against her. "Thank you so much. It's beautiful. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Our lips met slowly, reverently, lovingly.

We slowly moved ourselves into the bedroom, peeling off clothing as we went.

"I'll be back in a minute," Bella mumbled against my lips as she pulled away from me.

"Noooo….don't go anywhere."

I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth, gripping her firmly around the waist and turning to drop her fine fucking ass down onto the bed.

"I thought you wanted your live art show?" she panted as I nipped down her neck.

"Mmm I do want that," I replied, reluctantly rolling off her and onto the side of the bed.

"Ow! What the fuck?" I yelped, pulling a solid box from under my back.

The wrapping had crumpled under my weight and the pretty bow was squashed flat when I pulled it out from under me, handing it off to Bella.

"Who's that from?" I asked annoyed as she began opening the card.

I followed the movement of Bella's eyes as she read line after line of the message in the card, growing redder in the face as she took in the words.

"Oh god!" she exclaimed mortified.

"What? What does it say? Are you going to open it?" I tried to snatch the card and present from her hands when she scooted up the bed quickly out of my fucking reach.

"Who's it from?" I continued to pepper her with questions.

Bella clutched the package close to her chest, determined to keep it away from me.

"Um…Rose and Alice," she replied quietly.

"Ok, now I HAVE to know what it is."

Bella shook her head wildly and continued to flush a darker shade of red as I wrestled the card away from her hands. I had to fucking play dirty and resorted to tickling her in order to get it off of her. I flattened the card and squinted at the cursive writing for a moment before I could decipher what it read.

'_Bella, _

_Being that Edward works nights a lot, and he owns a stupid, fancy, rain shower showerhead (with no adjusting nozzle!) we figured you might need this on those long and lonely nights. Or anytime Edward can't follow through properly. Pleasure away _

_XOXO_

_Rose & Alice'_

When I looked up, Bella was peeking under the corner of the wrapping paper to the contents in the box.

"They got you a fucking vibrator!" My voice was laced with surprise, horror, offense and a bit of joy.

Bella dropped the wrapping paper back down at the sound of my voice, frightened as if she had her hands in the cookie jar when she wasn't supposed to.

"Let's see it then." I was definitely getting more fucking excited.

She tossed the box into my hands and sat back. "You open it," she gestured.

The girls had gone all out. Purchasing a Rabbit Pearl Vibrator.

"Baby, have you ever owned a vibrator?" I asked curiously.

She squeaked out a 'no' and moved a bit closer to look as I unwrapped the box. I was going to show her exactly how pleasurable a vibrator could be. I tested out a few of the buttons, working out what the fuck it could do, all while Bella watched on with curiosity. The top rotated as it vibrated and the beads at the base also sort of pulsated a bit, creating more stimulation.

"Want to test it out?" I asked her, trying not to bounce on the spot in anticipation.

"Okay?" she squeaked out again.

"Lay back."

Bella obliged and laid back onto the bed allowing me to settle between her legs. I pulled her panties off and switched the vibrator on. A hum filled the room as I brought it towards her lips, running it slowly up and down, avoiding her clit.

I toyed with the different speeds and judging by the moans coming out of Bella's mouth, the higher settings were a bit too much for her. Her whole body was attempting to jerk away from the vibrator. I set it back lower and ran it up, between her lips, grazing over her clit. But the light contact caused Bella to yelp and buck up wildly.

"Oh shit," she panted, "that felt good."

I ran the tip of the rabbit up and down, up and down before slowly slipping it into her, mesmerized by the sight of it disappearing then coming back out of her again.

"Edward, fuck! Turn it up!" She demanded.

Fucking hell, she was getting me so hard.

The multiple sensations of the rotating head within her, and the vibrations against her clit, were quickly sending Bella over the edge. She grabbed onto my forearms, pulling me up her body as she gripped on for dear life.

But in fucking doing so, the weight of my body had pressed the vibrator into her further, tipping her into oblivion.

"Edward!" She screamed my name and jerked under me, gasping for air as she trembled below me, squeezing her eyes closed as the pleasure washed over her. She pushed me and the vibrator away from her as soon as she was done. The strong vibrations would not have been fucking nice on sensitive places after an orgasm.

Barely letting her breathe, I captured her mouth with mine, wanting to drink in how sexy she was. I kissed her lips, her throat, her breasts, her nipples, grasping the weight of her breasts in my hands as the head of my dick teased her entrance. I lavished her upper body as she relaxed into me, ready for another round.

It wasn't until she flipped me over did I know she was ready to go again.

She kissed across my jawline, down my neck and stopped to pull a nipple between her teeth.

_Fuck did it hurt!_

Her hair fell in a heavy curtain around her face as she lifted off me, allowing me to guide her hips back down onto me.

She was so wet that she slid onto me with ease and I was immediately engulfed by her heat. We both moaned as she settled down, rocking ever so slightly, as she threw her head back while relishing in the sensation.

"Fuck," the world drawled from my lips as Bella raised back up and slammed back down.

It was a slow and paced ride, rocking, rotating, rising and falling, but the intense images of seeing Bella being pleasured with the Rabbit wouldn't escape my mind, and with one final forceful thrust into Bella, I came. Fucking hard with Bella seconds behind, pulsing around me, making my head fucking spin.

She collapsed directly onto my chest. Not even lifting herself off of my deflating dick. Our chests rose and fell in unison as we gasped in some much needed air.

"Merry Christmas, Edward," Bella whispered with a kiss to my sternum.

"Merry Christmas to you too, baby."

I held her close to me, just wanting to feel her on me, with me.

Live art shows be damned. We could see the parade of lingerie another day.

Another thing to thank the pixie and Rose for.

* * *

**I figured it was only dirty h00rs that remained in twitter in the early hours, but to my surprise only one of three could help recommend a vibrator!**

**One more chapter of relative fluff before the angst comes rolling back...**

**News channels around the world have been reporting of the disastrous floods here in Australia. The states capital along with neighboring towns have been flooded and the damage is extensive. So far 12 lives have been lost including a baby that was washed away whilst rescuers were pulling in mom and baby. **

**Please visit the following sites to see how you can help :)**

**Fandoms Fight the Floods at fandomsfightthefloods (.) blogspot (.) com**

******Queensland Premier's Flood Relief Fund www (.) qld (.) gov (.) au / floods)**  



End file.
